Within These Hallowed Halls
by theoriginalcheeesecake
Summary: In freshman year, Caroline Forbes had her whole life planned out. But that all changes the day Liz dies, and her life is turned upside down. Her dad is back in the picture, and sending her to boarding school. In California. So never-been-out-of-Virginia-emotionally-unstable Caroline uproots her life, along the way meeting the devilishly handsome, but total jackass Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Prologue: California, Here We Come

" _You're going to have to be really brave now, Sweetie. Okay? Can you do that for me?"_

" _Yes, Mom. I'll try."_

" _We Forbes' women fight our own battles. We have to stay strong and be tough, even when it's really hard. I love you, Caroline."_

" _I love you too, Mum."_

xxx

"Caroline, please, you're being dramatic. The Forman Academy is lovely! Stephen works there, you'll only have one roommate, and there are plenty of extra-curricular activities that you can sink your teeth into. Plus, I can't stay in Mystic Falls. My work is travelling around the west coast, not the eastern seaboard. It'll be good for you to have a fresh start, Sweetie. I'm your Father, and Stephen and I…"

"Stop right there, Dad. You and I both know this is not about you having to work. Nor is this about being good for me. Not even about me getting a good education. No, this is about you, and your new "family" with Stephen. I can count the amount of times I've seen you since you left eight years ago, on like one hand, Dad. One hand. So don't you dare pull the "I'm your Father" card with me right now!" Caroline could feel all the emotions welling up inside her again. But she pushed them down she had to stay strong. "Look, legally I have to go where you tell me to go. I get it. But can you cut the bullshit, Dad, and just say it's because you can't be bothered dealing with your broken family, when you have a nice wholesome one elsewhere!"

"Language Caroline! What would your Mother think?" Bill said.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Dad. You don't even get to bring up Mom. Don't you dare! You didn't even know she was sick! You didn't even know she was sick until her lawyer called you to tell she was dead and you had to be a dad again! Do you know why you didn't know? Because you changed your phone number a year ago and didn't bother telling us!" Caroline had enough of her father and stormed out. She grabbed her keys and, with tears threatening to spill over, hopped in the car and drove off.

"Well, that went well," Stephen said sarcastically. Stephen knew his partner was trying to do the right thing, but he also knew that Caroline had called it exactly like it was. Bill didn't want to have to deal with a grieving daughter, nor did he want to uproot the life he'd built since leaving Mystic Falls.

"About as well as could be expected." Bill sighed and looked around the house. He had lived in Mystic Falls most of his life, in this very house for nine years with Liz, and eight with Caroline and he hated being back. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter or care deeply for Liz, but being back here and being around Caroline reminded him of a time he couldn't be himself, and he never wanted to go back to that.

"Bill, are you sure this is a good idea? We'll only be apart for a few years. The poor girl just lost her mom, is it really worth losing her home and her friends as well?" Stephen said gently.

"I can't be here, Stephen," Bill said quietly. "I can't come back here. It's selfish, I know, but I can't. When we divorced, Liz and I departed on good terms, but that doesn't erase all those times I felt horrible for being myself while living in Mystic Falls. I spent to long pretending to be something I wasn't, I can't do that again. Despite everything, this _will_ be good for Caroline; she just has to figure that out on her own. It'll get her away for thoughts of Liz, as well as that Tyler punk. You know, he didn't stick around for even three weeks after Liz died? Pathetic."

"Okay," Stephen said sceptically, "you usually know what you're doing."

xxx

"And he's sending me all the way to California to go to boarding school! Boarding school! Some stupid, preppy, high class boarding school Stephen works at. I'll have to share a room and bathroom; I won't be on any of the committees! I won't get to go to Prom or graduate with you guys here. I can't do it, Stefan! He can't just uproot my life!" Caroline ranted to her best friend. Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes had been best friends since they'd met in pre-school. Caroline had decided that the boy with the funny hair and the furrowed brow need someone to make him smile. So she did, and still did, all these years later.

"You'll get through this Care, I know it's tough, and this is such contrived advice, but it is true. When I lost my Mom, it hurt. It still does. But you learn to be happy and live with it. A little part of you died with your mom, Caroline, but that's okay, because one day it'll feel okay. It is okay to cry, Care."

"This isn't about missing my Mom, Stefan, this is about me leaving!" Caroline said angrily.

If he was honest, Stefan was very worried about his friend. She had cried the day Liz had passed, but not since to his knowledge. She'd got mad, especially at Bill, and she'd put on a happy bubbly act, but she would never let on how she was truly feeling. Every time she came close she would take a few deep breaths, and then go back to how she wanted everyone to see her; missing her Mom, but coping well. It was like she blocked all the pain of it out or it would consume her.

"I think it is probably good that you're getting away from Mystic Falls. You'll be back here on the holidays anyway. You can stay with us. But some time away from all the memories might make you heal a little faster. If you really don't like it, we can run away together, to Australia perhaps, and live as nomads," Stefan finished his monologue and squeezed her a little tighter.

"What am I going to do with out you, Salvatore?" She mumbled into his chest, "I'm going to miss you so much. And Bonnie. And Elena. And Matt. And, hell, even Damon! How do I do this?"

"You just get on with it, Forbes, like only you can do," He smiled, "I have faith in you." After that, the two of them sat in silence for a little while, both lost in their own thoughts of the future. To Stefan, the lack of Caroline in his future made junior year look kind of gloomy, but he still had Elena and Damon and his other friends. Caroline, on the other hand had all her sorrows and insecurities were screaming in her head that she wasn't going to be okay.

As much as she hated to admit it, however, her dad was right. Caroline felt like she was suffocating in Mystic Falls. No one treated her like she was the same person. All she ever got was pity from people. It was 'poor Caroline' or 'how are you doing since the funeral, Sweetie?' It made her want to scream. That's why she tried so hard to seem okay all the time. She couldn't even show Stefan how broken she was. Maybe going somewhere and meeting people who didn't know that she was basically an orphan would be the light at the end of her tunnel. If it turned out to be horrible, she always had the summer back in Mystic Falls. A breeze blew around the two friends as Caroline took a deep breath, disentangled herself from Stefan, and stood up.

"If I have to live 2000 plus miles away from my home and my family, after my mother just died from cancer, I sure as hell am going to make it worth my while," she said determinedly. "I'm going to make new friends, meet new people, and have fun."

"That's my girl," Stefan said, while getting to his own feet.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go make a deal with my absentee father about my future," and with that, she was striding off.

Stefan pitied Bill if he tried to argue with Caroline's deal.

xxx

"I will go to the stupid boarding school," Caroline stated, striding through the front door into the house. "But Stephen will get me on the Cheerleading squad, and put in good words for me on the different committees. Whenever I have a break, I will come back here, to Mystic Falls, and stay with Stefan. Also, if I find the place ridiculous, I will leave and complete and senior year here, in Mystic Falls, and, again, will live with Stefan. These are my terms, and if you do not accept them, then Stefan says he'll run away with me and we'll live in some obscure place, like Northern Australia. It is hot there, Dad, all the time. And I know how you hate the heat." Caroline finished up her little speech, and looked at her dad and Stephen, daring them to argue with her.

"That… sounds fair," Bill said slowly. Honestly, he wouldn't have known what to do with Caroline over school breaks, so her terms solved that problem. And if she tried to come back here in a year's time, he could just pull the Dad card, and make her stay in school.

"Good," Caroline huffed, "I'm going to pack my things."

Both Bill and Stephen let out simultaneous sighs of relief when they realised she wasn't going to put up more of a fight. As Caroline reached the doorway she turned back and said, "Don't think I didn't notice that the school year starts in five days and I miraculously got a place a stuffy boarding school overnight. That is highly unlikely. How long have you been planning this? Since you got the call that my mom died? Hmm?"

"The day after the funeral actually," Bill said, knowing there was no use in lying.

"Oh, right so only two and a half months then. Thanks for making important life decisions for me, _Bill_ ," and with that Caroline had disappeared upstairs.

"Oh damn, she got you good just now!"

"I'm well aware, Stephen."

xxx

It had been a tough few days for Caroline. She was packing, and making plans to see people. She was terrified about going, but kind of exhilarated too. She'd rarely been outside of Mystic Falls, and now she was moving across the country. Today was her last full day in Mystic Falls. Her dad had told her that he wasn't going to sell the family home, partly because Liz had left it to Caroline, and partly because Bill decided to pick his battles with his daughter. After finding this out, Caroline was relieved, she wouldn't have to take everything she owned with her to California. So she just packed her favourite clothes, and a few pictures and other sentimental items. Her friends had organised something for her at the Grill, she decided to call it 'The Last Supper'. Afterward the gang was going to slumber it, just like old times. Caroline was dreading saying goodbye. She just said goodbye to her mother, did she have to say goodbye to her friends too? But she kept reminding herself was is the 21st Century, communication had never been easier and it was going to be okay because she'd be back in no time.

She heard a tap at the front door, and bolted to get it, thinking it would be Stefan coming to pick her up for the last supper. But when she opened the door she was met with the broad-shouldered, sheepish smile of Tyler.

"Hey Care."

"Hey," Caroline said in a small voice.

"I heard you're leaving, why? Mystic Falls is your home?" Tyler said looking confused, and almost accusatory.

"I don't know if you know this, Tyler, but my mom just died. And so I'm going to boarding school. Do you have a problem with that?" Caroline could feel herself getting angry. Who was Tyler to come and ask why she was leaving, he dumped her because she was 'too sad' all the time, and 'not the same girl' he fell for.

"Look, Care, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to upset you. I just was shocked when I found out. I know I dumped you. That was Class-A jerk move, I realise that now. It was most definitely an 'it's-not-you-it's-me' situation, and I can never apologise enough for my horrible timing. But I still care about you, I just wanted to make sure you knew that, and I wanted to wish you luck. Maybe one day we can be friends again." Tyler looked so sincere Caroline hoped she could forgive him one day. He was only 16 and relatively selfish, it must have been hard to try and comfort someone as emotionally unresponsive as Caroline after her mom had passed.

"Thanks, Ty. I'll see you around, okay? Goodbye." Caroline gave him a soft smile Tyler smiled back, turned and walked away, passing Stefan as he walked up the path.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Caroline said, "that was surprisingly unpainful…"

He hugged her tightly before saying, "Let's get going, hey? I parked at the Grill and thought you and I could walk there, you know, for some just us time." Caroline smiled at that. Stefan would forever know exactly what she needed.

"Are you two leaving now?" Bill said coming up behind the Caroline.

"Like you care, Bill. We're all coming here to stay tonight, so if you have a problem with that, leave. And make sure everything is spotless; I don't want to spend my last night in _my home_ with the place a mess. Bye." Caroline huffed, turned on her heel and stalked off. Stefan followed his friend, and looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised. Her moods had been so volatile lately.

"Was that really necessary, Care? He's your dad."

"Stefan, he is my father. He isn't my 'Dad'. He fathered me. Dads are supposed to be there on their daughters' first day in high school, or be there when they win Miss Mystic Falls, or when their mothers get sick, and they don't have anyone to take care of them. Bill is sending me away from my life, and while I decided I would make the most of it, I'm certainly not going to make it easy for him."

"If you say so, Care," Stefan said with a sigh. He wanted to tell her that one day she may need her father to be there for her, and she should try not burning that bridge, but he realised that it was useless. Caroline would work it out eventually, and Stefan would just be supportive best friend until she did.

Their walk to the Grill was uneventful, but so lovely in it's simplicity. Two best friends just hanging out. As they walked through the door Caroline felt a lump rise in her throat, half the town had come out to bid her farewell. Her friends had put made a banner that read "Bye for now, not forever Caroline!" As she read the banner Elena and Bonnie both came up and both hugged her tightly.

"We know you're not going forever, Care, and you'll be back, and it'll be like you never left. But we thought we'd throw you a party anyway." Elena spoke into her ear as they hugged. "You've been through so much this past year, and I don't know how we're supposed survive junior year without you!"

"Oh you guys." The emotions that seemed to bubble just under the surface these days, almost bubbled over, but pushing them aside, she smiled. She was going to miss them so much, but she had to be strong.

xxx

The rest of the party passed amicably, her last chance to fully revel in something that was so Mystic Falls for a long while. As the party started to wind down, Caroline began her farewells; Carol Lockwood, the Fells, Ric and Jenna and a few others. All of them offering similar words of comfort and luck.

Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan and Caroline all made their way back to Caroline's house, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Throughout the night they talked of times gone by, they played games, laughed, hugged and watched movies. They did everything friends for life were supposed to do, and everything they had been doing since they were toddlers, and yet there was a certain sadness about it all, because they knew that the parties and sleepovers would never quite be right without Caroline.

When the morning came, that pesky lump in her throat rose again as she faced saying goodbye to her family.

Over the pancakes Stefan and Damon whipped up for breakfast, Caroline decided to make a speech.

"I just wanted to say guys, thank you for being there for me. I've known all of you forever, and living without you is going to suck. But I'm not leaving forever, so no soppy goodbyes, or I will cry. And, as Elena so lovingly informed when I was ten, I'm an ugly crier. So please, one line goodbyes and then out the door so I don't change my mind and find Mom's old handcuffs and cuff myself to you, so either you have to come with me, or I have to stay."

"Well, Elena and I have to get home, Ric and Jenna will have our heads. Seeya Care," Jeremy said, "thanks for being the sister who didn't nag me. I'll never forget all the joints we smoked over the years."

"Caroline, I will mi…" Elena started, "Wait, what joints? You two smoked joints together?"

"You're meant to be saying goodbye, not busting her balls," Damon cut in, "This is how you do it. Barbie, you're like the sister I never had, you practically lived at our house growing up. But I won't miss you, 'cause you're neurotic and at least I'll be able to keep my room messy from now on without you cleaning it up for me because it is a 'health hazard' as you put it. So bye."

"How heartfelt, Damon," and she briefly hugged him, before turning to hug Jeremy and Elena.

"I know what you're going through, Care. I miss my parents everyday," Elena breathed into her ear as they hugged, "but it gets easier. For me, I couldn't have left the support you guys gave me, and the happiness I found in Stefan. But I had Jeremy, and Jenna and Ric. Maybe for you some time away will help. But I'll miss you like crazy while you're gone." The two girls finished hugging, and Elena left behind Damon and Jeremy.

"See you round, Care, you'll be back though. You're gonna make so many new friends; you won't know what to do with them all. You're an amazing person, Care, and I'm sorry we didn't work out between us, but I'm also glad it didn't ruin our friendship. You're still my number one girl." Matt gave her his winning All-American smile that made every girl at school swoon. "Or at least in my top three," he added cheekily, before enveloping her in his arms, then striding out as well.

"Oh Care," Bonnie started, tears shining in her eyes, "What am I going to do without you?" Caroline hugged Bonnie so tightly. She knew that, after Stefan, Bonnie would miss her the most. Bonnie had her Grams, and Elena and Luka and all their other friends, but she had always been Caroline's best girl friend and vice versa. "I'm not gonna say goodbye, just good luck. I love you Care. You better call all the time, or I'll have Grams do some of that witchy stuff to you!"

After Bonnie left, it was just Caroline alone with Stefan. When it came down to it, Stefan was always there for her. Stefan had always been her brother and it pained her immensely to know that soon she wouldn't be able to just invite herself over to the Salvatore's and crash with Stefan when she needed a friend.

"You'll be back for Christmas. That's only three months away, Care," Stefan reassured.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Stef. Don't let Elena lead you on too much longer. God bless Elena, but if she keeps flirting with Damon, you just tell her no, okay? Stefan, okay? I won't be here to do it for you and… and…"

The tears almost came then, breaking off any coherent speech, as she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I can stay until you leave if you want?"

"No, Stef," she sighed, "It'll be easier if you go now. I won't have to see your furrowed brow, and be seized with the urge to make you smile forever more."

"Hang in there, Carebear. I'll see you at Christmas, with a big fat present. I love you."

"Love you too, Stef. Bye"

As Stefan walked out of her house Caroline sunk down onto the couch tears threatening to fall down her face. She loved her friends dearly, but knew also that she would always love and need them more than they loved and needed her. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to cope with the grief of losing her mother, and the pressure of making new friends, but she knew she had to be strong. But she was alone now, and let her façade drop for just a minute.

"Are you proud of me, Mom?" Caroline said croakily to the room at large. "I know you wouldn't want me to wallow. It was just you and me against the world for so long, with help from the people around us. I know I told everyone it was because Bill was forcing me to go. But the truth is, now it's just me, I can't stay here without you. And I can't tell anyone how much I miss you. I can't bear to be confronted by all the memories in this house. Like this stain," She stroked an ugly looking brown mark on the couch. "I spilt Chinese and I told you it was brain fluid from a stray cat I let in, and you just laughed and asked me if I knew what brain fluid was. Or walking through town and seeing the place you told me that you loved me most of all, in the whole world." Caroline sighed harshly, forcing the tears back. "Mom, please come back, or send me a sign. It can't just be me against the world. " Caroline fought back tears as she finished.

A soft breeze blew through her hair and a police car flashed down the road outside her house. Caroline got to her feet, put on a brave face and went to retrieve her suitcase from upstairs.

xxx

From behind the wall, Bill heard his daughter's heartbreaking plea, and his heart clenched, though he was slightly relieved that she was leaving not just because he said was making her.

"I'm sorry, Liz," he breathed looking skyward, "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you and Caroline. Please forgive me."

"Let's go if we're going, before I lost my nerve." Caroline demanded loudly as she came back down the stairs, suitcase in hand. "California, here we come."

* * *

 **Hey Dudes,**

 **So here's a story, and my first foray into publishing Fanfiction. A note on included ships. Klaroline is endgame (rightly so) and is the main ship. I love Kalijah as much as the next person, but for the sake of drama, there will probably be a bit of Kalijah angst (it actually hurts me to write it, but it's an angle I want to explore.)**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake (note the three 'e's) Drop me a line, I'm legit always keen to chat.**

 **Umm so, yar. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Touching down in California was strange for Caroline. She hadn't been further than Richmond away from Mystic Falls since she was six; so knowing she was on the opposite side of the country was doing a number on her. Bill and Stephen owned houses in both San Francisco and in the Pebble Beach area near the school. Bill travelled a lot for work, so having the two houses was worth it. Stephen worked at the academy in Pebble Beach, so he was usually based there, but would sometimes visit Bill in the city on weekends if Bill hadn't been to the beach in a while.

"We'll drive to Pebble Beach tomorrow morning. We'll visit the uniform store, and we can get your stationary and other things you'll need for school. Is that okay, Sweetie?"

"Umm, yeah." Caroline was feeling empty. She couldn't smell Mystic Falls, and the air felt different. How could air feel different? She felt disconnected from her home, her friends and, especially, her mother. She just felt empty. "I'm just going to go to bed, Dad."

"But you haven't eaten. I can whip you something up?" Bill asked awkwardly. Caroline had been mostly hostile towards him since he came back into her life. But tonight she just seemed too hollow care.

"It's okay, I just want to sleep. Long journey. Long day. Long week. Long year if I'm honest. Wears a girl out. Night." Caroline strode to the guest bedroom and quickly changed into her pyjamas before turning the light off and collapsing on the bed.

She lay silently for hours, waiting for sleep to take over. She hadn't slept well in a long time. Every time she was almost there, she'd think about her mother, and how she couldn't go to her and ask for warm milk to help her sleep, like she used to, or she'd feel guilty that she was sleeping instead of honouring Liz's memory.

Liz had dedicated her life the helping people through the police force. Caroline wanted to help people too. She just wasn't sure how yet. Finally she drifted off to sleep. She would usually get a few hours a night, but it couldn't sustain forever. Not sleeping well, and keeping emotions hidden away all day really wore her down. Caroline knew she'd crash eventually; she was just waiting for it to happen, and hoping she was alone when it came.

xxx

The next morning Bill, Stephen and Caroline made the two-hour drive from San Francisco to Pebble Beach. The drive was pleasant enough Bill even let Caroline pick the music, which made Caroline grin deviously as she put on the Spice Girls, trying to rile her Dad up. Her plan backfired slightly when both Stephen and Bill started singing along with her.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS! MAKE IT LAST FOREVER FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS" the three sang in unison.

Caroline honestly couldn't remember a time where she'd actually enjoyed herself with her Dad. But she had to admit it was kind of nice.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER!"

As the song ended for the third time that trip, all three of them were laughing and getting to the outskirts of the city.

"Well, this is it Kiddo," Stephen said, "Pebble Beach, home of Clint Eastwood, and a famous golf course. Although why anyone would play golf is beyond me. If I wanted to drive 18 holes I'd go to a bar!"

Caroline let out an unladylike snort at that and Bill exclaimed "Stephen! Inappropriate! Caroline isn't even 18 yet!"

"The truth isn't appropriate, Honey. And, as Caroline isn't 18 yet, she should be learning all the life lessons before she's an adult!"

As Stephen finished they pulled up in front of a small little beach shack that looked like it should have been in a movie. "This is home," said Stephen happily. "And baby, is it good to be back."

Caroline stiffened slightly at that. She wasn't home. Home was 2000 miles away. Though the last two hours had been surprisingly nice for being so far away from home. But she shook that thought off. She couldn't betray Liz like that. Mystic Falls was always going to be home.

"Just put your things down in the guest bedroom, Honey, you'll be moving into the boarding house tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Caroline groaned and turned to her Dad. "Are we going to go to the shops? And get my uniform?"

Bill gave Caroline a sidelong glance. "Sweetie," he started tentatively, "I have to do some work. I've been slacking off for the last few weeks. Do you mind going with Stephen?"

"Seriously, Dad? Is Stephen going to become the new 'mom'? Palm me off onto someone else because you have to work? And here I was thinking we could actually have a relationship now, sorry my mistake. Don't worry about it Stephen, just give me directions, a credit card and lend me the car and I'll go by myself."

"It's okay, I don't mind going with you," Stephen said.

"I will go by myself," Caroline reiterated. Bill and Stephen both sighed but gave in, and after getting her directions and picking up the keys, she was off.

xxx

After picking up all her school supplies, her new school shoes (she bought two pairs of navy oxfords, they were so cute she could have fallen over, and, hello, Bill was paying) plus a few extra things she wanted for her room at school, Caroline made her way to the uniform shop, which was on the very boarder of the school campus.

She'd never had to wear uniform before, but after looking around the store she realised it could have been worse. There was no plaid, or funny patterns, just plain navy blue.

In the car that morning, Stephen had told her that the skirt, blazer, socks and tie were compulsory as was the button down white shirt. The skirt, shirt and socks were to be worn daily and the blazers were optional on a day-to-day basis, but needed for formal school events. Other than those items students had the option of also purchasing a Forman Academy sweater, cardigan, winter coat as well as other assorted items of clothing.

" _Make up is to be minimal and exactly match your skin tone. No eye make up, or lipstick. Shoes are to be navy and/or white and lace up, with little to no heel," Stephen said._

Caroline rolled her eyes remembering the conversation. Like wearing sandals instead of 'navy and/or white and lace up' shoes was going to make a difference to her education.

" _You'll also have to get a uniform for gym class, which is just the school sweats, t-shirt and shorts. You wear it for gym, obviously, but also any extracurricular sports you play. Oh, you'll also need a house shirt"_

" _House, like in Harry Potter?" Caroline interrupted._

" _Yeah! Like that! You do inter-house sports. Which reminds me, you're in Knight House, with me!"_

Caroline rolled her eyes again. She was perfectly capable of choosing her own sports clothes. She didn't need anyone telling her that if she wanted to play sport at this school she'd have to wear a specific uniform.

Caroline quickly tried it all on (damn, navy blue looked good on her), paid and made her way out.

As she left the shop she noticed a boy, sitting on one of the benches, sketching. He had an uncaring air about him, was extremely attractive and looked up when she walked out of the shop. Caroline felt her face flush as she noticed his unfaltering stare, but merely smiled as she past him before averting her eyes.

"You're new here, sweetheart."

When she heard the voice, Caroline slowed her pace and looked over her shoulder. The boy was still looking at her, a little smirk playing on his lips. His words had been a statement, rather than a question.

"Yeah, I am" Caroline replied simply, smiled again, and turned back to finish the trek to her car.

About four seconds later, the boy had fallen in step beside her. He smelt beautiful, a mix of acrylic paint and cologne that made Caroline almost giddy by smelling. He went to take her bags from her hand.

"Hey!"

"It's polite for a gentleman to carry bags for a lady if they happen to be walking together," the boy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh right. I'm new." She couldn't help that pesky flush flooding her cheeks again. His accent was divine, and she had definitely noticed the heat that sparked through her when their hands touched. "But you already knew that. Duh." She smiled, while groaning internally.

"Nik," the boy said holding out his hand for her to shake, "I've been at Forman since I was 12. I honestly think you're the first new student we've had in our grade since the middle of grade eight."

Caroline groaned out loud this time. "So I have to start at a new school, _and_ try make friends with people who have had their cliques established for the last two years? Wonderful."

Nik hadn't said it to make her nervous. He saw this beautiful creature walk out of the store carrying a bag full of uniform, and he knew he had to talk to her. She had long creamy legs that seemed to never stop, gorgeous curves, perfect bouncy blonde curls, and then there was the face. Nik thought it should be illegal to have a body like that and a face to match. So he had talked to her. He really hadn't been trying to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for making you nervous, love. I think you'll be fine. Being cooped up with the same people for too long makes us all wish we had a new student every now and then." He gave her an encouraging smile that flashed two cute dimples her way.

"I'm just so freaked out, you know? I mean, this time last week I didn't even know I was coming here and now I am and, I don't know how it's going to go. I'd never been out of Virginia except for once before coming here, and now I'm living here! In California! I just can't believe it, it's really nerve wracking." Caroline stopped abruptly when she saw the smirk was back on Nik's face. "I'm sorry, Nik, I'm rambling. I don't know why I'm even talking to you. You probably don't want to hear about my drama."

Nik chuckled. "You know, sweetheart, I honestly don't think I'd rather hear anything more than you rambling right now." And it was true. Nik had never heard a voice he enjoyed more than her's. It was soft, melodic, and beautiful.

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess." Caroline gave him a small smile. God, Nik thought, how can this person get more beautiful the longer I look at her? "I can't imagine living away from my family since I was 12."

"Trust me, love, this place is a lot better than living with my parents," Nik said bitterly. "This place is practically full of the offspring of men and woman who roll in money. The kids interrupt their golf game, or midlife crisis. This place is a blessing."

"Oh," Caroline said sympathetically. Caroline wanted to say she wasn't one of those people, but wasn't that exactly what Bill was doing to her? "Anyway, I'm really nervous about starting. I've never even had to wear a uniform before!"

Nik chuckled, and Caroline thought it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen. "Well, the uniform isn't hard to get used to. But honestly, you'll be fine here. Forman is a nice place to go to school. But don't tell anyone I told you that. I have a reputation to uphold. Why did your family decide to send you here?"

Caroline's eyes widened. Nik saw a flash of fear in her eyes at the question. She didn't want to have to go into details about why she was here. She didn't think she could handle telling this beautiful boy the truth of why she was here.

But before she had to answer, a ringing coming interrupted her from her pocket. "Oh, sorry Nik," she said hearing the personalised ringtone. "I want to take this one. Thanks for all your help with my bags. I hope I'll see you tomorrow."

"Anytime, love," he grinned lazily at her, and turned to leave.

But the girl grabbed his arm (and he tried not to notice the electricity that shot through him at her touch) before her could get too far though, "Seriously though, Nik. I'm kind of a nervous wreck. You helped. Thank you."

Their eyes locked for a moment. His stormy grey ones with her ever-changing blue ones, and something passed between them. After a beat, the small smile that had been playing on her lips turned in to a full face, bright, beautiful grin as she turned away from him, and answering her phone.

xxx

Klaus watched the girl answer her phone, thinking he must have hit the jackpot. She didn't know anything about his reputation, or his family or any of his demons. She just talked to him like he was a normal person. To her, he wasn't Klaus Mikaelson, resident bad-boy, deserving victim of the Pierce charm, and total jackass. To her, he was just Nik. He could just be who he really was.

And there was the added bonus that she was beautiful. And when she smiled his heart clenched. He wanted to be the one to make her smile all the time.

He turned around to go, thinking that there would be little that would spoil the happy mood the girl had put him in, that was until she heard her answer her phone.

 _"Oh my god Stefan! It's only been like 24 hours and I already miss you. Can you please fly here and help me feel like I'm home again!"_

Nik's face hardened. How could he be so naïve? The beautiful girl, was, of course already taken. Nik had never taken kindly to being denied things he wanted. He didn't want to hear anymore of the girl with her boyfriend, so he turned on his heel and stalked off. Only then did he realise, he'd never actually found out her name.

xxx

"Oh my god Stefan! It's only been like 24 hours and I already miss you. Can you please fly here and help me feel like I'm home again!"

" _I miss you too, Care. How's the Golden State?"_ Stefan asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I'd much rather be home. Bill has already blown me off once for something we planned, so what's new there? But guess what? I just met someone who goes here, and he was really sweet, and kind, and really attractive as well. Maybe being here won't be all bad, if all the boys are like that." Caroline smiled brightly, for the first time since finding out she was leaving, her situation seemed a little less than completely dark.

"That's good, Care! Look I have to go, Elena wants to hang. But I just wanted to hear how you're first day was going. I'll call you tomorrow too, first night in the boarding house and all."

"I can't believe I'll be in a boarding house that isn't the Salvatore Boarding House. Chat to you tomorrow, Stef!"

"Bye Care!" Stefan said before hanging up.

"I really miss that boy," Caroline said to no one in particular, leaning against the car. A soft autumn breeze blew through her hair, and Caroline smiled softly at the retreating silhouette of her new friend, before hopping in her car and driving off.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **Little shorter than last time (sorry) - but it felt right to stop it there.**

 **On updates, I'll try to update maybe every one/two/three days. I'm not really sure how close together you guys would like to read it, but whatever, we'll work it out. :D**

 **Also, holy mackerel guys, thank you all so much for your support. It was lovely. :) YAY! I hope you're all having wonderful days/nights.**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	3. Chapter 2

Caroline had thought saying goodbye to her friends would be the hardest part of leaving. After getting on the plane to fly away from Virginia, she was convinced the worst had come, leaving couldn't get worse than the physical ache she felt flying away from her home.

But nothing that prepared her for the heart-clenching, gut-wrenching fear and pain that that gripped Caroline the morning she was to move into the boarding house at the academy.

Caroline stumbled out of her room, pale as a sheet. "I don't feel too good," she said to her dad and Stephen who were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"It's okay, Kiddo, you're just nervous," Stephen said encouragingly. "You'll slot right in."

"Okay." Caroline hadn't slept more than three hours that night and she was feeling borderline hysterical. What had she been thinking? There was no way this was a good idea! How could she have talked herself into moving away from Mystic Falls! This wasn't right! She needed Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Damon, and Jeremy. She needed the people who had been there her whole life. How could she get through losing her mother without them?

"Daddy," Caroline said shakily, "I can't do this. Please can we just go back to Mystic Falls, I'll just live in the house alone, or with Stefan or Bonnie. Hell, I'll live with the Lockwoods! Just please let me go back home!"

Bill then did something that he hadn't done in a long time; he got up and hugged his daughter. Caroline clung to him as though he was her only lifeline to a happier, simpler time. Which he was.

She took deep shuddering breaths, trying to rein in the overwhelming amount of emotions welling inside her.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetie, you'll see," Bill said gently. "Go have a shower, put on that brave face of yours, and I'll make some food. Forbes' can do anything remember?"

Caroline smiled softly at the phrase. Her father had repeated it to her many times when she was young and having issues believing in herself. Forbes' can do anything. Caroline straightened her back, disentangled herself from her Dad, renewed determination in her eyes.

"Damn straight I can do anything. Now if you'll excuse me, my hair isn't going to curl itself."

As Caroline walked away, all three of them silently noted the shift in Caroline's relationship with both Bill and Stephen.

xxx

Despite feeling determined to make the most of her time in California, she had an intense foreboding as she walked up the steps of the boarding house. The place was so grand, so big. The grounds were massive. On her way up the drive Caroline had counted three sporting fields, a pool and 12 buildings separate.

There were people everywhere. They were all hugging like family, laughing at jokes she didn't understand, and smiling at everyone but her. Caroline just held her head high, like a Forbes. _Forbes' can do anything,_ she kept thinking to herself, _we can do anything._

"So, Care, why don't we go to your room? I supervise the boarding house on some weeknights, so you'll see me around all the time." Stephen said as he started towards what she assumed was her room.

"What classes do you teach?" Caroline asked, realising she didn't know.

"AP English, and Drama for grades 7 through 9." Stephen smiled at her. "I also direct the school play, auditions are Friday after school in two weeks time if you're interested."

"So I might have you for English?" Caroline asked, trying to sound casual, but secretly hoping that she would. She may not have appreciated Stephen's roll in breaking up her family, but Bill and Stephen were the only family she had left now.

"This is your room, Kiddo," Stephen said consulting the number on the door. "Ready to meet your roomie?"

Caroline nervously opened the door. The room wasn't what she expected. She had expected ugly rusting furniture, with tasteless wallpaper. But what she found was a reasonably spacious room, with two white desks, two white beds, and two white cupboards. The white complimented the cream walls, and wood floors well, and a lot of natural light was coming through the two bay windows that overlooked the school grounds.

"This is actually… nice." After seeing the grounds, and knowing what the interior of the Salvatore Boarding House was like, she shouldn't have been surprised that her room was nice, but she was. "Looks like my roommate isn't here yet."

"Care, about your roommate…." Stephen began, before he was cut off by a loud voice saying "God, Forbes, what are you doing in my room? I know you're my teacher and all, but if you don't get your gay ass out of here, you won't like where I put my expensive stilettos!"

"Caroline, meet your roommate, Katherine Pierce" Stephen said with a mock-exasperated sigh at Katherine's colourful language. "She's the most brash female on campus, so naturally my favourite student. I've known her since she was a little ratty 12-year-old. Katherine, this is my stepdaughter, Caroline, She's new. Can you show her around?"

"So Clingy-Cami leaves, and I get stuck with another blonde as a roommate? Seriously? But whatever." Katherine stuck her hand out to Caroline, who bemusedly shook it. "I have to go grab my last bag, I'll talk to you in a bit Caroline." Katherine said before turning around and strutting out.

"Right, Care, I have to go to a faculty meeting and your Dad has to go back to work, but I'll be around. Find me if you need anything. I'll come check on you tonight before I go home, 'kay kiddo?" Caroline nodded, Stephen smiled, gave Bill a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I hope you settle in tonight okay, sweetie. I'll be back in town this weekend, to check in on your first week. We can have breakfast if you want. But for now, I do have to get back to work."

"Okay, Dad."

"Right, I'll see you Saturday."

As Bill left Caroline bit her lip, before jumping up following her Dad quickly and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for being such a pain, Dad." Caroline looked at him with big eyes, and Bill could see just how fragile his daughter was.

"It just hurts," She whispered, "A lot." With that she strode back to her room.

xxx

" _Care, can you sit, I need to tell you something?"_

" _I'll be two secs, Mom."_

 _Caroline walked into the living room to see her mom sitting on the couch, pale as a sheet and with a very scared look on her face._

" _What is it, Mom?" Caroline asked anxiously._

" _Honey, please sit."_

" _No, Mom. What's wrong?"_

 _Liz sighed. "I have tumour."_

 _"What kind?"_

" _It's in my brain. The doctors will run some tests, and say they're hopeful it's benign."_

 _Caroline felt the colour drain from her face, and she suddenly felt like crying. She couldn't lose her mom. Even the thought was painful. But as she looked at how terrified her mom was, Caroline took a deep breath and was going to be brave for her mom._

" _Look, we're going to get through this. We both know you're a fighter, Mom. And I already know the tumour is benign. I have told it to be, and nobody messes Liz and Caroline Forbes, right?"_

 _Liz's face broke into a smile. "Right. You and me against the world."_

xxx

Caroline was so lost in her admission to her dad and thoughts about her mom that she ran head long into someone.

"Oi!" an accented male voice snarled at her. "You should learn to watch where you're going."

Caroline didn't look up, not wanting to see the face of the person she assailed. She hadn't even started at the dumb school yet and she was already making a bad impression. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, still not looking up.

"Yeah you should be."

Caroline bristled. She may be new, and slightly broken, but she still deserved respect and manners.

"Excuse me?" She said softly, finally looking around for the person she had run into.

"I said you should be sorry, sweetheart. You could have hurt me." The boy said as he turned around.

Caroline's eyes widened and she almost gasped. She knew that face, and that voice. It was Nik. The lovely, sweet, gorgeous boy who had made her feel special and a little less desperate. She felt crushed, he was so kind yesterday. She felt crushed because she thought they'd had a connection, she thought that maybe they had the makings of friends. So she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. But you didn't have to be rude," Caroline said placating.

Klaus knew he shouldn't say it said it. He could apologise for being rude and repair the damage that was done when he yelled at her without thinking. He hadn't realised it was her. He wanted so badly for this girl to see him differently to how the others saw him, but he let his stupid pride get in the way and said, "Sometimes, sorry's not good enough, Sweetheart. Keep that pretty little head of yours up, and watch where you're going."

Caroline raised an eyebrow coolly. She'd given him an out, a chance to apologise, now he was going to get what was coming to him.

"Well," she began, "now I think about it, I'm not sorry at all. I tend not to worry about absolute jackasses who make a habit of misleading people." Klaus almost winced at this, knowing she was referring to their previous encounter, "So maybe you should learn to watch where you're going because, _sweetheart_ ," throwing the pet name back in his face, " _You_ could have hurt _me_. And isn't there some law of chivalry that says 'ladies first'?" She asked challengingly.

"Perhaps, there is," Nik said smirking, "but I don't see any ladies around here." The smirk was different today than it had been yesterday. Where yesterday it had been playful and amused, today it was calculating and smug, as though he truly believed he'd done one over on Caroline.

"Oh well then," Caroline responded bitingly, "Perhaps, seeing as there are no ladies present, you'd like to take this outside?" Klaus scoffed, she couldn't seriously think she'd be able to beat him in a fight?

"My mom is a cop, you know, and so self-defence and boxing were a big deal in my household growing up. I also am licensed to carry firearms in Virginia and California."

It was Caroline's turn to smirk now. There little argument had attracted quite the crowd of spectators and she was about nail him. She leant in so she was so close to his face and stage-whispered with just a hint of seduction in his ear, "The thing about a gun is it doesn't matter if I'm holding it, or if some uncouth, rude and douche-y dirtball like you is holding it. To guns we're all the same, it comes down to who can use it better. And I can guarantee you that I can fire one better than you." With that she smiled sweetly, turned on her heel and slammed the door to her room.

He stood there speechless. What the hell had just happened?

xxx

Caroline flopped face first onto her bed, she could hear the sounds of applause from outside her door, but she didn't feel in the least bit triumphant. She had so hoped that he liked her. He had been so sweet the day before, and today it had been like he was a totally different person.

As she replayed the conversation in her head her stomach clenched as she remembered saying 'my mom is a cop'. She missed her mom, more than ever. Caroline wondered if her mom would be upset that she was verbally bashing people already, she'd been at the academy for less than an hour.

Everything she'd said to Nik had been true though. When Bill had left, Liz had Caroline enrolled to do self-defence classes, Taekwondo and children's boxing. Partly because Caroline would be alone a lot more when Liz was working, and partly because then Liz could work late three more times a week without having to palm her daughter off onto other people.

On Caroline's 13th birthday, Liz had taken her to the local shooting range as a present. Caroline had taken to it like a fish to water, so they'd gone once or twice a month together since for mother-daughter bonding times. That was until Liz had got sick. Caroline always loved going shooting. Before Elena's parents had passed away, Elena and Miranda would get milkshakes or go to the movies to bond. Caroline always felt kind of smug that her version of mother-daughter bonding was so much more Badass than milkshakes.

"That was impressive," a voice said from behind her. Caroline shot up, she hadn't heard anyone come in but she had been lost in thoughts of Mystic Falls.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said. She really hadn't meant to be so rude to Nik.

"What you said to Klaus," Katherine said, a look that said 'Duh?!' on her face.

"Wait, who's Klaus?" Caroline asked. She was confused maybe Nik had a twin?

"The guy whose balls you totally just busted. He goes around terrorising pretty much everyone. I guess he thought you'd be an easy target, being new and all."

"Right, Klaus. I didn't know that was his name. I thought it was Nik…"

"Oh, well, it is that too," Katherine said, and continued at Caroline's quizzical look. "His full name is Niklaus. He goes mainly by Klaus. Only his siblings call him Nik. Did you hear someone call him that?"

"Yeah…. Something like that," Caroline said. She wasn't sure why, but after his display today, she didn't want to tell Katherine she'd actually met him yesterday and found him sweet. Caroline groaned internally, she was so naïve.

"Right well. It was very impressive. Klaus is pretty much a jackass, as you put it. He's kind of the king jerk of the school, and has been for few years now. Anyway, I officially like you." Katherine said a triumphant smile playing on her lips. "You see, my roommate for the last two years, I liked her well enough but she didn't know how to stand up for herself. Always letting people walk all over her. And when I saw you I was like, no, I am not stuck with another one who refuses to speak her mind. But you have balls, Forbes, and I respect that."

"Right," Caroline said, "thanks."

"So tell me how you ended up here?"

"Well, my dad decided to send me here. He didn't want to stay in Virginia. And Stephen is his husband and got me a place here. So here I am. What about you?" Caroline did feel like going into the whole 'my mom died' thing, and hoped Katherine would accept the change of subject and not question her further.

Katherine eyed her shrewdly, as if she knew there was more to the story, but didn't press her details.

The two girls chatted for twenty more minutes. Caroline found out that Katherine and her sister Tatia both attended the school and they were there because their parents were Bulgarian diplomats who travelled a lot. Caroline also found out that of the other students that board, most of them had similar situations, parents who either travelled often, or preferred not to deal with their children on a regular basis, just like _he_ had said the previous day. In turn Caroline told Katherine about Mystic Falls, and about how, yes, Stephen and her father were gay and married.

"So that's it," Caroline asked Katherine.

"What's it?" Katherine said getting up from the bed.

"I've been freaking out since I found out I was coming here that I wouldn't make friends."

"Well, I don't like many people, Caroline. But you really gave Klaus what was coming to him. And he's been an arsehole to me for too long. I figure that if we have to share a bathroom for two years we may as well not hate each other," Katherine said raising a perfect eyebrow. "But come on, we have to get to the welcoming assembly. And then dinner."

Caroline realised that was about as mushy as Katherine got, but she smiled away. She had made a friend.

xxx

Klaus stood looking bewildered at the door she had just slammed in his face. The onlookers began clapping and he looked angrily at them.

"Well, what are you all staring at?" Klaus growled. The crowd began to disperse. Still no one had the guts to stand up to him, even if the new girl had just given him a mouthful.

Klaus began to silently fume. Never ever had anyone talked back to him the way she did. Never had anyone stood up to him when he was an asshole. Never had anyone turned him on so much as she had while yelling at him with such fire. He couldn't believe it. The sweet girl he'd met yesterday was nowhere to be found. That wasn't strictly true, he thought, seeing as she had said sorry and kept walking at first. He just _had_ to carry it on. She had even given him a chance to make it right. He groaned to himself.

' _It's your impulse, Niklaus, that stops you from being truly great.'_ Mikael's voice rang in his ears and he gritted his teeth, using every bit of his control not to barge into her room and make her pay for making him look like an idiot in front of all those people or just to make out with her.

"She certainly told you," a voice said from behind him.

"Ah, Katherine, to what do I owe the pleasure," Klaus said sarcastically to his second least favourite Pierce woman.

"Nothing, just learning that I have a sexy badass for a roommate. See you at dinner." Katherine smirked and shoved past him.

Klaus groaned internally. Of course the new spitfire would be roomed with Katherine. For a moment yesterday there was someone at the school who didn't think of him as bad boy Klaus, someone who didn't look at him like he was a bad person. But of course, he _had_ to go ruin that by being horrible.

When he'd recognised her, he had shuddered watching her recognise him. He saw he face fall slightly. He'd royally screwed this one up. He didn't know what it was about her that made him want her to like him, maybe because Katherine's description of 'sexy badass' had been accurate. She'd never like him now. Klaus shook himself. What did it matter, he didn't care about people not anymore. She could hate him all she wanted. But even as he thought that, he knew deep down he was lying to himself.

"Don't you just love pretty things with sharp tongues?"

"Shut it, Kol."

"Oh come now, Nik, that was a little bit funny. She completely shut you down," Kol said, knowing it would get a rise out of his brother.

"I'm warning you Kol, stop. I've obviously had my fill of smartarses today."

"Just wait until I tell 'Lijah and Beks." Kol sighed happily, "I snapped a picture or two. I'm thinking this year's Christmas cards." With that Kol darted off, knowing his brother would beat him to a pulp for just suggesting that there were pictures of his humiliation.

Klaus strode to his room and sunk onto the bed. She had gotten so close to him. So close he could smell her sweet vanilla scent and feel her breath ghost over his face. Her breasts had brushed his chest as she whispered into his ear. He felt the bulge in his pants twitch slightly as he recalled her being so close, the fire in eyes, the ferocity in her words. What was this girl doing to him?

Klaus closed his eyes, willing himself to forget the encounter. He heard the door open and close.

"Heard about 'your encounter'," Klaus heard his roommate say, "Heard she gave you quite the telling off."

"I'm well aware, Marcel." Klaus groaned.

"Heard she also looked mighty fine while doing so." Marcel watched his friend for a reaction at this. Klaus attempted to school his features in to a look of nonchalance, but Marcel knew him too well and saw the flicker of lust and admiration on Klaus' face before his usual emotionless mask was plastered on his face.

"Seems you've met your match, Mikaelson," Marcel grinned, "Now come on, can't be late for the assembly. The blonde might not appreciate tardiness and feel the need to tell you off in front of more people."

* * *

 **Everyone is so nice! Thanks for all the wonderful words. Feel free to ask questions or make suggestions if you want and I'll do my best to answer/incorporate them.**

 **Also, I'd just like to thank My Starfish, Sophie, for reading through all the chapters I've written and encouraging me to write more. She's not a Klaroliner, or even a TVD watcher, she's just a really good friend. She lets me rant about Klaroline and Tumblr and all my writing woes and she doesn't ever tell me to shut up and stop, even though she couldn't care less. I just wanted to thank her here as well.**

 **Ooo, another thing, I'm not sure whether I've made it obvious enough, but Liz and Caroline were very close. Kind of more like they were when Liz died, rather than at the beginning of the show. So this is my sort of Klaroline human AU version of Liz's death (and Caroline denying her emotions). LOL I'm sorry for still rambling.**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake (although I've been hella inactive this past week - I'm helping backstage and playing in the orchestra pit of a production of R &H's Cinderella and it is keeping me quite busy but it's really lovely - my little sister is playing a mouse (the musical equivalent of Gus-Gus if you know the Disney version) and she gets to dress as a mouse (obvs) and her costume is the single most gorgeous/hilarious/cute thing I've ever seen. And there's a scene where she's wearing a tutu as well - so in effect she's a fat white mouse with a pink tutu on and I can't get enough of it, hence sharing it with you guys. Although you probably don't really care. Thank you for letting me ramble! I just really love her costume.)**


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of Caroline's first day at the academy was a blur. The Welcome Assembly was about as boring as it sounded, but Caroline took all the information in. As the only new student in the junior year, she was to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon with the school headmaster.

After that there was dinner. Katherine had informed her that it wasn't like in Harry Potter with long house tables, or anything, but was still a good place to catch up with everyone. Katherine dragged her to get food and sat them at the back of the dining hall, pointing out all the different students Katherine considered noteworthy.

"That one getting soup now is Tatia, my sister."

"Oh she's gorgeous, are you two close?" Caroline asked.

"My sister and I have a complicated relationship…" Katherine said. It was the first time she heard Katherine not say exactly what she thought about someone. Caroline wondered what happened between Katherine and Tatia to strain their relationship.

Katherine continued pointing out people. "Lorenzo Whitmore," she said pointing to a devilishly handsome guy, "He's so much like Klaus, it's not even funny. But more tolerable. Oh that over there," pointing to another dark haired guy, "That's Kai Parker, he's a senior and is the school prankster. His partner in crime is Klaus' younger brother Kol. Kai's brother and sister are in our year. Speaking of," Katherine said as two blondes made their way over.

"Hi, I'm Luke, this is my sister Liv," Luke said, smiling.

"Caroline."

"I was just giving Caroline the notable people list," Katherine said.

"Oh right, well then let me draw your attention to Kaleb and Davina. Their on-again-off-again relationship gives Miley and Liam a run for their money, and gives me endless entertainment," Luke mused.

"I would hardly say that you're fascination with Kaleb's legs make him noteworthy, Lukas," Liv said sceptically.

"What can I say, the man has a lovely pair of legs!" Luke said, winking at Caroline.

"That he does," Caroline said, returning Luke's wink and joining him checking out Kaleb's legs from afar.

"Please don't enable my brother, Caroline," Liv groaned, "Katherine, would you mind explaining to me why Marcel, of all people, is heading this way?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want Marcel?" Katherine asked bitingly. The two had known each other for years, never really got along, but had a grudging respect for one another.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to the newest member of our grade. Cherie," Marcel picked up Caroline's hand and kissed it, "I am Marcel Gerard. If you ever wish to be in more refined company," he said looking pointedly at Katherine, Luke and Liv, "Just seek me out."

"Yeah, 'more refined company' means, if you ever want to have a threesome with him and Klaus," Katherine quipped, causing Caroline to choke on her dinner, "He's Klaus' roommate, and second in command."

"Is he now?" Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Did he send you over here to find out about me?"

"You know he didn't actually, but seeing as it is the first day back, the majority of my friends are indisposed. So may I?" Marcel didn't wait for an answer before taking a seat.

"So Caroline, settling in okay? Other than your little run in with my roommate?" Marcel asked Caroline.

"Yeah, I'm a little jetlagged. I'm from Virginia, I only moved west two days ago."

"Well, well, a southern belle? I'm from New Orleans myself, me and my adopted sister, Davina." Marcel pointed out the girl Luke had pointed out earlier. "Are you going to join any teams or anything?"

"Well, I…" Caroline started but Katherine interrupted.

"Ooo, Caroline, jackpot! At the door now are all the Mikaelsons,'' Katherine pointed, "The first day back after holidays, and every Sunday night, they eat dinner together. There's so many of them. Finn, the eldest, graduated three years ago and lives in the UK with his wife. Rebekah is a freshman, and is the only girl; she's a spoilt brat. You obviously already know Klaus; he is in our grade, unfortunately. He likes to pretend he's the big bad of the school. The younger looking one with dark hair is Kol. He's the one I told you about before, likes to make mischief wherever he goes, but can be funny on occasion. And the last one is Elijah, he's a senior." Katherine finished.

"What, no bio on Elijah?" Caroline asked playfully.

Katherine shot her daggers. "No," she said shortly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Caroline's eyes wandered back to the Mikaelsons. They were one attractive family, all with sharp features and gorgeous bodies. Even Rebekah, at only 14, was stunning. Caroline found herself staring at Klaus, taking in the way he walked and how he looked when he smiled at something one of his siblings said.

"Do you need a napkin?" Katherine asked, smirking.

"For what?"

"To wipe up all the drool. You're supposed to hate Klaus remember, he's a jackass?" Katherine said as though it was obvious.

"Right," Caroline said, "Anyway Marcel, you asked me if I was joining clubs." Caroline hoped Katherine would allow the subject change. Katherine gave her a look but when she didn't say anything, Caroline turned to Marcel and told him about how she wanted to join the Cheerleading squad, and some of the dance committees.

"My step-dad directs the school play and he asked me audition although I don't want to bite off more than I can chew."

"Oh, your step-dad is Mr Forbes?" Marcel asked with brows raised.

"Yeah, he is. My dad and Stephen have been together since I was eight, and married since I was 14." Caroline's voice dared him to make a comment about the fact her Dad was gay.

Throughout dinner, many of her new classmates introduced themselves, saying she should come find them to chat sometime. Between the introductions, the five of them at the table chatted aimlessly about nothing in particular. Caroline told them more about Mystic Falls and her friends.

"I really miss Stefan, he's like my brother. I've known him my whole life."

Marcel told Caroline stories of growing up in the French Quarter.

"Caroline, the parties you wouldn't believe them. Colours as far as the eye can see."

Caroline also found out that, while Marcel seemed like a player, he was in a relationship with the person Katherine had called Clingy-Cami, and who'd moved back to France at the end of last year to finish her schooling in French, rather than English.

When they'd all finished their dinners Luke and Liv asked Caroline whether she wanted to go to the common room and hang some more there. Caroline declined but said maybe another time. She had done enough socialising for the evening she just wanted to curl up in her bed and wait for sleep.

"Well I'm coming with you two," Katherine said, "I'll see you back at the room, Caroline."

Marcel and Caroline headed in the opposite direction to the other three. "I'm going go back to mine, I told Cami I'd Skype her tonight."

As the two of them made their way back to their rooms, Caroline was intercepted by the one Katherine had pointed out as Lorenzo.

"Hello, Gorgeous, I don't recall seeing your lovely face around here before," he said with a dashing smile, "Name's Enzo. Who might you be?"

"Umm, Caroline," she said smiling shyly at him.

"Well Caroline, as you might be aware next week Friday is the welcome back to the school year dance, and I was wondering whether you'd like to accompany me," Enzo asked her.

"Really? Didn't waste any time. I mean… You don't even know me? I mean…" she mumbled at a loss for words. Enzo was cute, but she really wasn't looking for anyone new at the moment.

"Come on, Gorgeous. It's not often that we get new students around here, and they're never as pretty as you. And, no, I don't know you, that's the point of a date, to get to know you."

"Sorry to cut in folks," Marcel said, "It was lovely to meet you Caroline, but I have to get back to my room. I'll see you round."

"Thanks, Marcel, I'll catch you later." Caroline smiled at him as he walked off, before turning back to Enzo.

"Look, Enzo," she started tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm so new here. I don't want to give you the wrong impression. Why don't we both go, but not together? We can share a dance and hang out. Then maybe we can see how it goes?" She gave him her best smile, hoping that would make him see things her way.

"That sounds fair, Gorgeous. I hope to see you round," he grinned flirtatiously at her, flicked his eyebrows at her and strolled away.

Caroline stood there for a moment, before walking in the other direction to her room. Caroline passed the Mikaelson clan who were mingling in the corridor outside the dining hall. Caroline caught Klaus' gaze for a split second, before firmly averting her eyes.

In that moment Caroline could have sworn she saw a flicker of jealousy in his eyes. She had no idea why he would be jealous. She had been talking to Enzo, maybe he had seen. Katherine had said Enzo was very similar to Klaus; maybe he just didn't like Enzo very much? She had no idea. This place was already so much drama, and they hadn't even started classes yet.

xxx

"So, I heard about your run in with the new student, Niklaus. Would you like to enlighten me why you felt the need for your abrasive personality to rear its ugly head barely an hour after arriving?" Elijah asked conversationally as they left the dining hall after eating. "You know, I am the student body president, Niklaus, so I would much appreciate it if you didn't take it upon yourself to terrorise the aforementioned student body. I will apologise to her on your behalf, but it may be in your best interests for you to also. Remember you are down to your last few chances before expulsion, and, if the rumours about this girl are true, her father is part of the faculty."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Elijah could be a pompous ass when he wanted to be. "There is no threat in the world that would inspire me to apologise to that girl. If anything she should be apologising to me."

"And why is that exactly," Elijah asked exasperatedly.

"Because 'Lijah, she gave Nik a taste of his own medicine, and he didn't like it much," Rebekah interjected, "What? I hear things," she said in response to the quizzical looks of her brothers.

"Yes, 'Lij, that's pretty much the truth of the matter. Poor Nik, got what was coming to him, and from a girl no less." Kol said with a long-suffering sigh that barely concealed the glee in his voice. "I have a video if you'd like to see it."

Klaus' made a move towards his brother, but stopped when he saw her down the other end of the hall nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and getting chatted up by that dolt, Enzo.

Klaus had never loathed Enzo more than that moment. She was smiling brightly at Enzo, not him. Klaus felt his blood boil. It was the same smile she shot him yesterday before answering the phone to her boyfriend. The nerve of her, flirting with other men while being with another, cheating was despicable.

She gave Enzo another smile as she turned and walked in Klaus' direction. Emotions were blazing inside Klaus, most of them ones that he'd long since buried. The main one he registered was what he thought was jealousy, but that couldn't be right. He wasn't jealous of Enzo that was ridiculous. Klaus glared at her as she scurried past him. Who did this blonde think she was?

"Earth to Nik?" Kol said in a singsong voice, "I know she's hot and everything, but I was telling you about the video."

"Shut your mouth Kol, or next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Klaus growled.

"I take it that's the girl then?" Elijah stated, "I can see what's got you in such a strop then, Niklaus, she is quite beautiful."

"No she's not. That's not what this is about. I'm going to bed. I've had enough of people making fun of me today." With that, Klaus stalked off, a pout firmly on his face.

"Well, Niklaus certainly seems shaken," Elijah said, amused.

"She's not even that pretty," Rebekah sulked.

"Don't be petty, Beks, you'll still be his favourite," Kol smirked.

"I don't even care about being his favourite!"

"Children please, if you would be so kind to refrain from causing anymore of a scene. Goodnight," Elijah sighed, striding off.

xxx

"And yeah, so that happened. People clapped Stefan! I got a round of applause for telling this guy off. But like, I'm not even pleased with myself because I thought he actually was nice yesterday. Urgh, he was just such an asshole Stefan!"

Caroline threw herself down on her bed. Once she'd got back to her room, she'd had a shower and worked on setting up her things, while waiting for Stefan to call. When he had, Caroline put him on speakerphone so she could work while she talked

" _Oh Care, way to start off your time there, getting tangled up with the bad boy already,"_ Stefan chuckled from the other end of the line, _"Is it okay though? Other than Sweet Nik whose alter ego is douche bag Klaus?"_

"Yeah, actually. My roommate is cool. I wouldn't call her nice, but really like her. And I met a couple of other cool people. Ooo, some guy asked me to the dance next Friday," Caroline let out her tinkling laugh and Stefan smiled. His friend hadn't sounded so relaxed in a while.

" _That's great, Care! What did you say?"_

"Well I wasn't sure how to say 'my mom died like three months ago, so I'm too emotionally unstable to be in a relationship right now'," Caroline laughed again though it was darker this time, but continued, "So I told him that I'd go to the dance alone, but would save a dance for him."

" _That's probably the better answer. Well Care, I have to go to sleep, first day of school tomorrow without my number one girl."_

"One. Don't let Elena hear you call me your number one girl and, two, bed already? But it's only like 7pm?"

" _Time difference, remember?"_

"Oh right, but that still only makes it like ten, Grandpa," Caroline chuckled.

" _That's me Grandpa Salvatore, night Forbes."_

"Seeya, Stef, talk soon."

She hung up the phone, a fond smile playing on her lips, her heart clenching slightly. She missed Stefan, and Mystic Falls, and her Mom. Caroline shook herself. She couldn't go down that road; it would crack the barrier between her exterior and her emotions. She heard a tap at the door and sighed, relieved for a distraction.

"Hey, Kiddo. The place looks good." Stephen said as Caroline opened the door, "How you settling in?"

"Umm, yeah, well actually. I like Katherine, and I've met Liv and Luke Parker, as well as Marcel and Enzo. Oh, and I know that the Kaleb guy has sexy legs!" Caroline giggled.

"As your step-dad I wholeheartedly agree on Kaleb's legs. As your teacher, I wouldn't do anything of the sort. They're all good students. Watch Enzo though, he's charming and kind, but he's volatile and sometimes does stupid things."

"He asked me out actually, but I said no," Caroline said conversationally.

"A little birdy told me that someone gave Klaus Mikaelson a good telling off today," Stephen raised his eyebrows shrewdly, a little smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I don't know at all what you're talking about," Caroline said, "But if I did, I would tell you that he was being a total jackass and had it coming."

"Oh Care, I have no doubt he deserved it."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Caroline asked quizzically.

"Because, like most of the students here, Klaus is a complicated young man. I've known the Mikaelsons for a long time. I've watched them grow. I've seen them mourn. I've watched them change. Fall in love. Fall out of love. So, I'm just going to tell you give all of them the benefit of the doubt. Klaus especially. He might surprise you. People forget that us old gays are very observant. I'm going to give you the same advice I gave another student about a Mikaelson. Just because they seem like they're impenetrable, doesn't mean they are. They all have their own, very effective, ways of hiding their emotions. Just like you do, Care."

"Are you rooting for me and Klaus to get together, right now, Stephen?" Caroline asked slightly bewildered, slightly amused.

"What can I say, I want some of those genes in my family. Well I better get going. Back to the grind tomorrow." Stephen got up and stretched, and ruffled Caroline's hair.

"I know it's been a tough few months Care, and I know your Dad and I weren't around. Ever. But I'm glad you're giving him a chance. It means a lot to him. It just sucks that your mom had to pass away for the chance to come."

"I'm glad Dad and I get our chance too, Stephen. And I'm glad you and I do too." Caroline said, giving Stephen a hug.

"You're mom would be happy, Care. She really would," he said as he hugged her back. "Seeya, Kiddo, good luck with tomorrow."

xxx

" _What can I say, I want some of those genes in my family. Well I better get going. Back to the grind tomorrow."_

Katherine was about to barge in when she heard Mr Forbes' voice. She loved their banter.

" _I know it's been a tough few months Care, and I know your Dad and I weren't around. Ever. But I'm glad you're giving him a chance. It means a lot to him. It just sucks that your mom had to pass away for the chance to come."_

Katherine froze. _Your mum had to pass away?_ Caroline's mom was dead? Then it clicked. That was the bit of information that Caroline withheld, and why she was so vague about why she moved all the way to California from Virginia.

 _"Seeya, Kiddo, good luck with tomorrow."_ Katherine heard Mr Forbes say. Pretending as though she hadn't heard anything, Katherine swung open the door and strode in.

"God, Mr Forbes, do you want to be with me that bad? You've taken to hanging in my bedroom?"

"Nice to see you too, Kat, I was just leaving. Bye. Care!" Stephen waved goodbye and left.

Katherine stared at Caroline, her brown eyes shining with something that Caroline had gotten used to seeing in people's eyes over the last few months. She wanted to scream again. She was on the other side of the country with no one who knew her and she was getting the look.

"How much did you hear?" Caroline asked, her voice borderline cold.

"Only a little, so you're here because you're Mum died."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Katherine breathed.

"I don't want your pity."

"Fine. If you don't want people to know, Care, you're secret is safe with me. Lord knows I don't want people knowing mine," Katherine said, her demeanour changing from tentative back to her usual confident self.

"Thanks. Wait, did you just call me 'Care'?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I heard Mr Forbes call you it. Plus it's easier than 'Caroline'. So I'm going to keep saying it."

"Good! I prefer Care. It's what all the people back home call me. But seriously, Katherine, thanks. I don't what to talk about it, I don't want people to know, and I don't want to be pitied. It's easier that way. So if you can keep it to yourself, I'd really appreciate it."

"If you quit calling me 'Katherine' and call me Kat, your secret will be kept. Deal?"

"Deal."

xxx

"Caroline Forbes, a Libra, from Mystic Falls, Virginia. She is our grade. Stephen Forbes is her stepfather. She was pretty vague about why she moved here, but she misses her friends from home a lot. She spoke a lot about one named Stefan. She also was asked to the Welcome Dance next Friday by Enzo, but I left before I could find out what she said." Marcel leant back in his chair a knowing grin adorning his face.

"And you think I care why?" Klaus muttered, flopping on his bed.

"Hi Klaus!" said a voice coming from Marcel's computer screen, "I hear you're pretty smitten with the new girl?"

"Ah, hello Camille. I thought would be rid of your useless insights this year. Apparently I was mistaken."

"Come now, Klaus, we both know that you appreciate my advice even if you don't admit it," Cami replied.

"Did you not hear the bit about her being asked out by Enzo, _Enzo,_ as in your wannabe? The part where he her got to her first."

"Yes, Marcellus, do enlighten me as to why you would hear she's being propositioned, but not find out the result," Klaus bit out.

"I told you Cami, didn't I, I told you he's pining for this girl and she's only been here a day!" Marcel grinned.

"Stop talking, Marcel, or you'll rip your heart out. I'm going to have a smoke."

Klaus strode angrily out of the room. He didn't give a damn about the blonde. Caroline, it was a beautiful name. He mentally shook himself. No! Nothing about her was beautiful! She was rude, and fiery, not attractive at all! He was only feeling this worked up because she embarrassed him, in front of people, and didn't want her to have the upper hand on him. Klaus lit up his cigarette, and smoked it sulkily.

"You know you're not meant to smoke on campus, Mikaelson," Klaus heard a voice say from behind him, "I don't want to put you in detention on your first night back."

"What can I say Mr Forbes, I'm not one for rules."

"Well, I knew that. I also hear about your little tiff with my stepdaughter. I should have warned you not to try your bad boy act with her. She takes no prisoners," Stephen laughed jovially. "In any case, I hope you two can sort out your differences, I've seen your timetables, I know how much time you'll be spending together. Have a good evening Mr Mikaelson."

Klaus watched as Mr Forbes walked off. Why did everyone keep bringing her up? He groaned, and lit another cigarette in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves. Klaus could feel it was going to be a long year.

* * *

 **Hey dudes, thanks for being awesome.**

 **I hopes you don't mind the Steroline friendship. I stopped watching TVD half way through season 6 because it's not aired in Aus and there's been a lot of controversy around about illegally streaming and downloading (but like, if they aired it/made it legally accessible then maybe we wouldn't have to do it illegally?) THE POINT IS that I haven't been subject to the Steroline romance, so I haven't been turned off them.**

 **Plus, in coming chapters Enzo does something really douche-y, so for Enzo lovers I'm really sorry. I love him too, but it was necessary for the story. I explain it and everything, but like just warning you.**

 **Finally, I think Daniel Sharman has _really_ sexy legs (and I have a thing for legs), hence the Luke/Care/Stephen fangirling them... :D **

**Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	5. Chapter 4

Waking up on her first day of actual classes was just as nerve wracking as going there for the first time the previous day. Today she'd have to put her uniform on properly for the first time. She'd have to face more new people. She'd have to go to school without Stefan and the others. It was safe to say she was nervous. Very nervous.

Stretching, Caroline rolled over and grabbed her phone. She found one text from Damon, and one text from Stefan. She opened Damon's first and found a picture of all of her friends with sad expressions on their faces and a message that read,

' **Barbie, this wasn't my idea, but I hope you have a happy first day. We miss you.'**

Caroline smiled at that, sometimes Damon really was a sweetie. She sent a reply to Damon wishing him luck for his first day of senior year and reminding him to clean up his room. She then opened Stefan's message.

' **It was totally his idea, Care. Good luck. Make sure you send us a picture in your uniform. I still can't believe you have to wear one. Love always.'**

Caroline smiled again, those Salvatore boys, always looking out for her.

"What are you smiling about?" Kat asked groggily from the other side of the room.

"Oh just my favourite boys making me smile."

"Ahh, so she has a boyfriend?" Katherine smirked.

"No! No, definitely not! Just friends. Best friend actually. Stefan and his brother Damon were like my family growing up. My parents and their parents were close. My Dad left around the same time that their mom died, so we sort of looked out for each other. I just got texts from both of them. They're just being sweeties, hence the smile."

"Right," Kat mumbled, "You're way too chipper for this early in the morning. I'm going to have a shower. Wait for me and we can go down to breakfast together. Then we can go to homeroom; you get timetables and stuff, and I'll show you where you have your first class."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled at Kat's thoughtfulness. She reflected on what Stephen had said about the Mikaelsons each having their own way of warding off emotional connections. And she thought that maybe Kat was the same. She acted brash and loud, so she wouldn't have to open herself up to people. Caroline hoped Katherine would trust her one day enough to open up.

Caroline scrambled out of bed, and immediately started getting ready. She'd mastered the art of getting perfect curls in less than ten minutes so started there. Then she dabbed on some light make up, keeping in mind the school's weird rule about minimal make up. Caroline decided for an extra confidence boost, she was going to wear some sexy lingerie so slipped them on. Then it was finally time to don her new uniform. Once it was all on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt ridiculous. She couldn't fathom the point of wearing a uniform; it wouldn't affect her work ethic, so why did it matter? She loosened her tie a little, before looking over herself again.

"Damn, girl, navy is a good colour on you," Katherine exclaimed as she walked back into the room dressed and ready to go.

"I feel ridiculous," she groaned, "Breakfast then?"

"Let's go."

As the two of them made their way to the dining hall, Caroline fiddled with her uniform. "Hey, would you quit it with all the fidgeting? You'd think someone was pumping high voltage electricity through you," Katherine said irritably.

"Sorry, I've never had to wear a uniform before, it's not the most comfortable of outfits."

"You'll get used to it, and until then, don't keep fiddling." Kat slapped her hands away.

The dining hall was a flurry of movement and the Caroline sat quietly eating her toast, while Kat made conversation with those around them, until it was time for homeroom.

Other than Kat, Caroline recognised two people from yesterday in her homeroom, Kai Parker and Kol Mikaelson. They seemed to be putting tacks on random chairs around the room so unsuspecting victims would get a jolt later in the day.

"Hi, I'm Ms Flemming, you must be Caroline," the homeroom teacher said. "Welcome to Forman, hopefully you settle in alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yeah, you can ask but she'll tell you to go away and quit bothering her," Katherine muttered in Caroline's ear, making her giggle.

"Alright homeroom, your timetables are up the front here. Grab them, memorise them and don't be late for your first class!" Ms Flemming addressed the room. "Have a good first day back. Oh and please make welcome our newest member, Caroline Forbes."

Normally Caroline loved being the centre of attention, but lately she'd craved the spotlight less and less, and being put the spot didn't make her feel at all comfortable, but she just smiled and waved.

"Well, well, well, you must be the one who has my brother in such a state! Kol Mikaelson." Kol took Caroline's hand and kissed it before continuing, "I ought to buy you some kind of present. Nik's knickers are nicely in knots, and he's only known you a day! Please tell me you plan on irking him further, Darling?"

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Only if continues being rude to me."

"Atta girl, although I'm not sure I like the new girl stealing my 'most-able-to-irritate-Nik' crown. One question though, Sweet Caroline, do you really know your firearms?"

"Well yeah," Caroline said tentatively, not sure where it was going.

"Good, I myself happened to be a bit of an aficionado myself and it's lovely talking to females about them. Especially ones as stunning as you." Caroline giggled, Kol was blatantly flirting with her, but she didn't mind, for some reason she knew he wouldn't try anything with her.

So, for the next fifteen minutes, Caroline and Kol chatted animatedly about different firearms, with Kai cutting in with a smartass comment every now and then. Caroline honestly never thought the knowledge and passion about shooting her mother had instilled in would ever be a topic of conversation, but she enjoyed it. It made her feel connected to her mom.

The bell rang signalling the end of homeroom, so Caroline said goodbye to Kol and Kai, and followed Katherine to their first class, which was History. Caroline smiled; history was always her first subject in Mystic Falls too. She looked skyward, thanking her mom silently for looking out for her.

As Kat and Caroline walked in they both immediately noticed Klaus lounging in the back corner chatting to Marcel. Caroline groaned, she had resolved to give him another chance if he stopped being a jerk, but that didn't mean she wanted to face him first up on her first day. Instead of dealing with Klaus, she just ignored him. Instead choosing to smile at Enzo who had just walked in.

xxx

When Caroline had walked into class that morning, Klaus swore that the fate gods were trying to kill him. She was absolutely stunning. He hadn't seen anyone who looked as gorgeous in the school uniform.

"You've got it bad," Marcel commented, smirking. Klaus was thankful that no one else had noticed him gaping at Caroline. What he wasn't thankful for was the smile she gave Enzo as he walked in. He was even less thankful when he heard Enzo say, "Morning Gorgeous, don't you look lovely today."

 _Ha, Amateur_ , Klaus thought viciously. Enzo had always attempted to pull off tortured, cocky British bad boy as well as Klaus could, but always failed. _'Don't you look lovely today'_ , had this guy ever properly wooed a women before or what? Pathetic. Klaus refused to believe that he was jealous of Enzo being able to talk to Caroline, so instead he just sulked up the back for the rest of the class, only paying attention when Caroline raised her hand to ask or answer a question.

xxx

The rest of the day past well enough for Caroline, she'd met a bunch more people, all of whom were really nice, and learnt more about the layout of the school. Excluding gym, she only shared three classes with Katherine, but had either Luke, Liv or both in most of her other classes. What did not escape her attention was that Klaus was in six of her nine classes. She couldn't believe it; of all the people she was trying to avoid.

xxx

That afternoon Caroline found herself sitting outside the headmaster's office waiting for her meeting.

"Miss Forbes," the headmaster's stern looking secretary called, "the headmaster will see you now."

Caroline got up nervously and entered the office. Much like the rest of the school, the office was grand; all whites, creams and wood. Caroline ogled the very old and expensive looking books the lined the bookshelves, some of them had to be first editions. Her focus was only pulled back to the meeting at hand when there was a small cough from behind the desk. Caroline shook off her awe, plastered a huge fake smile on her face, stuck her hand out and tittered, "Hello, Headmaster, Caroline Forbes. Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Miss Forbes. I am Doctor Wesley Maxfield, your headmaster. Please have a seat," Dr Maxfield said gesturing to a chair that sat across from his. "I hope you're settling in okay."

"Yes, Sir," Caroline smiled, "Most people have been very polite."

"Most?" The Headmaster eyed her perceptively, but didn't press the matter. Caroline waited anxiously while the Headmaster perused what she assumed was her file.

"Well, I can see you're taking on rather an ambitious workload, Miss Forbes. I see you've been taking AP classes since freshman year? And you're taking AP English, Physics, Calculus, and Chemistry this year?"

"That's right Sir. I'm not sure what I want to do at college, so I'm keeping my options open."

"And you're looking to join the Cheerleading squad, and different committees?" The Headmaster asked sceptically.

"Yes Sir," Caroline replied, slightly miffed that he didn't seem to have faith in her abilities, "I promise I can handle this workload, Doctor Maxfield."

At this, the headmaster's face softened and the interrogatory vibe left the air. "I'm aware of your situation Miss Forbes," he said gently, "And I have no doubt you would have been able to handle it under different circumstances. You have straight As and a consistently high GPA, but your father, step-father, and myself are worried that you should be taking it easy for the moment."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, there it was again, that pity she didn't want. "I assure you sir, I can do this."

"Alright then, Miss Forbes. Good luck for this year. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Caroline said getting up to leave. When she was at the door she turned back and said, "And if my father wants to know how I'm doing, perhaps he should ask me, rather than having others do it for him."

A wry smile appeared on Doctor Maxfield's face. He enjoyed a little bit of shrewdness within his students.

"Duly noted, Miss Forbes."

xxx

Caroline's second day of school was quite uneventful. While she shared many classes with him, Caroline was yet to have another verbal run-in with Klaus, although if the amount of sighs and pointed glares Caroline got from him, she was sure it was only a matter of time. She continued to become acquainted with people around her, all of them insisting she come to the Welcome Dance the next week.

But by that evening, Caroline decided she just wanted a little alone time. Which was why she found herself sitting alone studying in the library. Caroline had always been very studios, keeping up with readings, taking thorough notes during class, and then revising them everyday. It was how she managed to keep on top of all her extra-curricular activities as well as having high grades.

As she was finishing up a while later, she noticed someone come up beside. Caroline looked turned to see Elijah Mikaelson standing there.

"Miss Forbes," Elijah began, "I'm Elijah Mikaelson, your student body president. May I please join you?"

Caroline was slightly taken aback by his very formal language but replied with a simple, "Sure."

"As you're the only new student in both junior and senior years, I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. You're settling in okay?"

"Yeah, so far it's been really nice. Obviously there's a bit more work now I'm a junior, but I can handle it." Caroline said brightly, "Thanks for checking in."

"Of course," Elijah replied. He sat there for a moment as though stealing himself to say something. "Miss Forbes, it has come to my attention that you and my brother, Niklaus, got off on the wrong foot the other day. Niklaus has quite the reputation throughout the academy, and I wouldn't want that reputation to cloud your judgement of him, or my family."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "We had a little tiff. He was being rude, I could have let it slide, but that's not what my mother taught me." She eyed him knowingly, "You know, you don't have to apologise for him. I'm not going to turn him in or anything. I've dealt with my fair share of douchebags in my time, Elijah. And in any case, I'm pretty sure half the staff already know, and find it amusing. At least Stephen does."

Elijah chuckled, "Alright, Miss Forbes. I know my brother has a very abrasive personality, but I can't help but look out for him. Family should always be there for each other. Always and forever."

Caroline's heart clenched painfully thinking about family. She and Elijah both got up to leave. As they were walking out of the library together Caroline said, "You know, Elijah, Klaus is lucky to have a brother like you looking out for him."

"Oh, how I yearn for him to see that," Elijah chuckled. "I do hope you and my brother are able to coexist. I do believe that you will be good for him."

"Why's that?"

"Because Niklaus has never been one to back down from a challenge, and you would most certainly fall into the 'challenge' column."

"That's slightly weird, but okay."

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Miss Forbes, but I must depart or my significant other will have my head. I'll check on you in a couple of weeks to see how you're doing."

"Thanks, Elijah, it was lovely to meet you too." The two shook hands before Elijah strode off. Caroline watched him as he walked away. Those Mikaelsons were definitely very blessed in the looks department.

"What are you doing?" Caroline was shaken from her Mikaelson induced trace by Katherine's irritated voice.

"Oh, I just finished studying when Elijah came and asked me how I was settling in, and tried to apologise for Klaus' behaviour the other day."

"What does any of that have to do with the way you were just admiring his ass?" Katherine snapped.

"I wasn't, I mean, I was, but it doesn't hurt to look does it? I'm sorry." Caroline was shocked at the venom in Katherine's voice. "Are you two like a… thing?"

"No," she said bluntly, before spinning on her heel and stalking off.

Caroline bemusedly shook her head before following at a less aggressive pace. What had that been about?

Katherine didn't say a word to her the rest of the night, but Caroline heard her tossing and turning as though sleep just wouldn't come. That was a feeling Caroline was no stranger to.

When the morning came, Katherine still hadn't said anything. Just sat in stony silence, avoiding Caroline's gaze. To say she was miffed was an understatement. She wasn't sure what Kat's problem was, but it was definitely to do with Elijah. Caroline wasn't going to press the subject, however, knowing what it was like not wanting to talk about things.

xxx

It was nearing the end of AP Chemistry later that day and their teacher, Ms Parker, had them reading chapter 2 of their textbook. Having already read that particular chapter, Caroline decided she would ask Ms Parker questions about their curriculum. After her interrogation had finished she heard a sigh from behind her.

"Thank god you're finished, love, I thought I'd be stuck hearing your voice for the rest of the lesson."

Caroline frowned, she knew Klaus was unpleasant but gave him the diplomatic response, not wanting to cause a scene. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, Klaus."

"Sometimes, Sweetheart, sorry doesn't cut it. I'm trying to read." Klaus honestly didn't know why he kept riling her up. He just wanted to see that fire in her eyes again.

"Won't happen again," Caroline said simply, determinately not reacting.

"I was beginning to wonder just how many questions one could have. It is, after all, a relatively straightforward course. But then again, not everyone can pull off being attractive _and_ intelligent, like me. I'd wager you struggle reading a children's book."

Caroline's composure cracked then, the conflict Caroline had been trying to avoid since their first run-in was upon them. How dare he make assumptions about her like that? Caroline knew that she was, objectively, a pretty girl, but that did not mean she wasn't allowed to be smart as well. She took a deep breath and turned to face, a small smirk playing on his lips. Here was the reaction he wanted.

"You know Klaus," she began, suddenly aware of all the eyes staring at her. "Perhaps we can't all be 'attractive and intelligent' like you. But at least I'm smart enough to realise that, just because I can string a sentence together and tack 'love' on the end of it, doesn't make me intelligent."

Just then, the bell rang and Caroline internally applauded her amazing timing as she picked up her books and flounced out of the class. Klaus remained in his seat utterly mystified by the fact that, once again, Caroline had managed to have the last word.

* * *

 **Hello fwends!**

 **Hopefully your respective weekends have been lovely. Mine has :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little less KC in it, but you know. I'm still sort of setting up all the characters a bit, I'm sorry if it's moving too slow for anyone.**

 **ALSO, I'd like to apologise if I don't accurately portray the US schooling system. I looked up lots of things about AP classes and how timetables are usually structured, but I really just don't understand how it all works. After this chapter, however, the logistics of the school isn't really all that** **prevalent.**

 **PLUS, the academy is based around my old high school. We had a navy uniform (and I actually loved it). Uniform is a thing in Australian schools, I honestly can't fathom wearing casual clothes everyday. I'm at uni now, and it is _crazy_ having to find something sort of different to wear everyday, gosh.**

 **P.S. To the guest who said that Kat is crushing on Stephen, she's not really. They're just buddies, as well as student and teacher. (I had a similar relationship with one of my teachers). They like their banter.**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	6. Chapter 5

By the time the end of her first week rolled around, Caroline was utterly exhausted. By the end of the second week, Caroline was utterly exhausted and over being at boarding school. The only thing making it worthwhile was Katherine and her constant witticisms about life at the 'Prison', as she called it. Katherine had still not opened up about Elijah, but Caroline still didn't push it. Katherine was definitely her closest friend in California, and she wasn't going to blow it.

Klaus was still making it his life's ambition to get under her skin, which wasn't helped by the fact that they lived in the same building, and had most of the same classes. Every time she'd make a comment in class he'd groan or sigh. If they walked by each other in the hall, he'd glare at her, or make some loud joke about dumb blondes. Caroline had just about given up bothering retaliating, as it only seemed to egg him on.

Her friends from Mystic Falls were all having a lovely time together, life going on, even without Caroline. Her dad had just cancelled on their first breakfast date, rescheduled and promptly cancelled that one too. And none of this was helped by the fact Caroline felt almost like she was suffocating having so many people around her _all_ of the time. She was so used to it just being her and her mom.

All these were factors contributed to why Caroline was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with only a half an hour before the dance was to start. She just couldn't be bothered going. She'd have to put nice clothes on, and pretend she was happy. Caroline sat up and buried her face in her hands. She should have been happy. She was making friends easier than expected, she was reasonably confident she'd be able to keep up with her workload, apart from Klaus irking her, Caroline had nothing to be upset about. _Oh, right, except for the fact that my mother is dead,_ Caroline thought bitterly.

It was then Katherine barged into the room, her hair perfectly curled, her make up flawless, and her dress perfectly hugging her gorgeous figure.

"Oh my god, Care, get up! The party starts in like half and hour!"

"I'm sorry Kat, I don't really feel like going. It might be best for me to just stay here tonight." Caroline looked at her feet, instead of meeting Katherine's indignant gaze.

"Uh-uh, Sweetie, you and I are gonna party hard tonight. Fortnight into the academy prison sentence, you're gonna need a party to get through until Thanksgiving! So we are going to dance away our problems together, and you do not have a say in it, Forbes."

Caroline looked imploringly at Katherine. "I really don't think…."

"Caroline, come on. You're the only person I actually like at this place right now. Plus it'll be good for you."

"Please, Kat…"

"This dress looks nice," Kat commented, holding up a short, bottle green cocktail dress, ignoring Caroline's plea. "I think you should wear it with those burgundy heels you have."

"Fine," Caroline groaned, realising there was no in point arguing. Caroline got up and snatched the dress grudgingly from Katherine's hand, and moved towards their bathroom to get changed.

"Great! I'll get your make up out." Katherine smirked smugly.

xxx

"I really don't know about this, Kat. I mean, all you guys know each other, and people will look at me. I'm just here to learn and not be in Mystic Falls…"

"Shut up, Forbes, you're looking hot, so what does it matter if everyone looks at you?"

They were about half an hour late getting to the dance, but it seemed it was only just starting to pick up momentum as they arrived. Both Caroline and Katherine looked like they should be on the catwalk, not at a high school dance. Heads turned as they walked in, Katherine took it in her stride, smirking at all the boys gaping at her. Caroline on the other hand, was extremely uncomfortable with the situation, but tried to emanate Kat's cool confidence.

The two girls immediately began dancing with each other, both comfortable with their unspoken agreement not to talk about what was bothering them. It was about an hour after they arrived when Katherine went off to dance with some senior, leaving Caroline alone of the dance floor.

"Hello," a British voice spoke in her ear.

Caroline whipped around before smiling, "Hi, Enzo."

"Shall we have that dance, Gorgeous?"

"Let's," Caroline grinned at him as he took her hand and spun her around.

The two laughed and danced for a good hour before Enzo asked, "Would you like to find somewhere a little more quiet?"

"No," Caroline laughed, "I love dancing!" Enzo sighed and kept dancing a little longer.

"But let's go, we can do a slow dance or talk, just us." Enzo urged.

"Enzo, no, I want to stay here."

Everything that happened next happened so fast Caroline could hardly keep up. Caroline saw Enzo look over her shoulder, before he grabbed her hand and tried to drag her away, when she resisted Enzo turned back and crushed her body to his in a vice grip and put his mouth on hers, trying to shove his tongue in. Caroline flailed trying to get away from the assault. Next Enzo was being ripped from her, a loud crunch and he was on the ground, and Klaus was being restrained by Marcel. Enzo jumped up a look of poison etched on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that for Mikaelson? I was just kissing my girl." Enzo spat loudly, as though trying to attract attention.

"Umm, what?" Caroline exclaimed. "I am not your girl, Enzo!"

"Oh my god," Enzo said, a look of guilt coming across his face.

Caroline was speechless, she was actually having a nice time, and now she felt dirty. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. Emotions were rising like bile in her throat. She couldn't show them, she couldn't break down. She had to be strong, like her mother. She had to get out of there. There were too many eyes and too many faces. Caroline felt the walls closing in, so did the only thing she could think of, which was get the hell out of there.

"I only wanted you because you're hot any way," Enzo yelled after her, all traces of guilt gone.

By then Klaus had broken free of Marcel's grip, and after hearing that comment, he launched himself and Enzo, fists sinking into his jaw and stomach. This time it took the combined effort of Marcel, Kol and Kai to separate Klaus from Enzo.

"Mr Mikaelson! What do you think you're doing!?" Yelled Ms Parker, one of the evening's chaperones. "Ms Dumas office, wait for me to get there. Go. NOW!"

Klaus gave Enzo one last frightening glare and stalked off, pushing through the crowd in a rage. How dare Enzo do that to Caroline? Klaus had been watching them, not creepily or anything, but he enjoyed watching her face light up, even if it was another man making her smile.

Klaus had watched as Enzo's stares had become more and more lust filled towards Caroline, though she was completely oblivious. He had watched Enzo, very unsmoothly, in Klaus' opinion, proposition Caroline. He had watched with a twinge of pleasure as Caroline turned Enzo down, preferring to keep dancing with everyone else. Then he had watched as Enzo forced his tongue into Caroline's extremely unwilling mouth.

At that point, Klaus had seen red, and before he could stop hurled himself at Enzo. Klaus hated men forcing themselves on women anytime, and it had only been amplified when Klaus had seen Enzo force himself on Caroline. She was so light; she didn't deserve that at all. Klaus was then struck by what would her boyfriend do when he found out, that Stefan character Marcel had mentioned. Surely he wouldn't dump her for something she had no control over.

Klaus had cooled down slightly by the time he reached Ms Dumas' office, though was still seething. As the head of boarding, Ms Dumas was on campus almost round the clock. Klaus paced as he waited for Ms Parker, he wanted to check on Caroline. Make sure she wasn't too shaken up by the whole thing. Klaus shook himself. He didn't care about Caroline! He didn't want to check on her! He didn't want to punch her suitors! He didn't want any of that. What was she doing to him!

xxx

Caroline made it outside in record time. Gulping down breaths of the cool night air, Caroline felt herself calm down a bit. She still felt awful about what had just happened but she didn't feel like she was going to topple over the edge anymore. She had definitely had enough excitement for that evening, so decided to head back to her room.

On the way, Caroline passed the common room, and was surprised to hear raised voices.

"God! Why do you keep doing this? Can't you stop rubbing it in my face!" One pain-laced voice said.

"Oh you're just being dramatic, sister. You should learn to grow up!" A second snapped.

"Ladies, please, a little spat isn't going to help anything," a third voice said quietly.

"Yes! Of course, Elijah, put your two cents in. It's not like you stopped our 'little spats' in the past. Or even cared when they happened."

Caroline recognised two of the voices as Katherine, and Elijah. The third was quite similar to Katherine's, so Caroline assumed it was Tatia's.

"Do enlighten us on that is supposed to mean, dear sister?" Tatia spat.

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to understand, Tatia. You're not on my team. You stopped being my sister a _long_ time ago." Katherine's voice cracked a little then, and Caroline peeked around the door. The scene before her was a little bit heartbreaking for Caroline.

Usually immaculate Elijah was ruffled, his hair sticking up in all directions, Tatia was in just a bra, and Katherine the usual cool confidence had been replaced with a look of complete anguish, and tears were sparkling unshed in her eyes.

" _I_ stopped being _your_ sister? You were the one chasing after _my_ man!"

"Oh please, Tatia! You were playing brother tag. Should I bang Klaus or Elijah today? Hmm?" Katherine said mockingly.

"Well, I may have had both of them loving me, it's not my fault they both fell for _me,_ and neither of them even looked at _you_! You're the bitchy slut that got no one."

Caroline had heard enough then. Slut was not a word she appreciated hearing.

Caroline had called a slut after what happened with Brady. Slut was just a term that horrible people used to shame girls for their right to say 'yes'. So Caroline strode into the room with a stony resolve. Katherine and her may not be very close yet, but Katherine was the only one Caroline's age at the school who knew about her mother. Caroline was damned if she was going to let someone walk over any friend of hers.

"Evening," Caroline began. She commanded a strange sort of power when she next spoke. "Look, I don't know what happened between you three. But I would just like to say, Tatia, calling Katherine a 'slut' was uncalled for and atrocious. You two are sisters! Appreciate your family more! You never know when they're going to be taken from you. Elijah, I thought you were the moral brother, but it seems I was mistaken. Dating one sister, but banging the other, seriously? And I wouldn't have taken you as one for exhibitionism; this is a _common room_ for crying out loud! And Katherine, I've only known you two weeks, but I already can tell you'll fight for our friendship, so you can be rest assured I'm on your team. Now, let's go to bed. These two shouldn't be worth your time." With that, Caroline took Katherine's hand and led the distraught girl back to their room.

Once there, Katherine fell apart. Caroline didn't know what was wrong or what were the circumstances surrounding the Tatia-Katherine-Elijah-Klaus love square, but she knew she was going to try and be there for Kat.

Caroline cajoled Katherine to have a shower and put her pyjamas on. "Come on, Kat, it'll make everything a little more bearable." While Katherine showered, Caroline changed into her own PJs.

Caroline helped Kat get into bed with the promise of snacks. "I'm just going to go get a some tea, okay? I'll try and scrounge up some chocolate too. Just hug Mr Bear," Caroline handed Kat the bear Caroline's mother had given her as a child, "and watch this." Caroline set her computer down in front of Katherine with an episode of the Gilmore Girls ready to play, "I'll be back in a bit. Stay off social media! It's bad for the soul." Katherine merely nodded, looking rather shell shocked with the whole ordeal, and Caroline made her way out to make good on her promises.

Now left alone again, Caroline remembered what happened before she'd intervened the Pierce v Pierce battle. _Oh god,_ Caroline thought, Enzo kissing her, Klaus punching Enzo because of it. How was she going to deal with that! Why did Klaus get so mad? Caroline thought Klaus hated her. Caroline began to feel disgusted with herself again. How did she let herself get charmed by the gross ones again! Urgh.

Caroline put her mind back on the task at hand when she found the kitchenette. "Two teas," Caroline murmured to herself, "and chocolate."

She was so lost in her task that she didn't notice that someone had come up behind her.

"Sweetheart?"

Caroline jumped about a foot in the air and dropped the container that had the teabags on the floor, where it promptly burst open, leaving Caroline utterly embarrassed, and the kitchenette floor littered with teabags.

"Jesus, Klaus, you scared me half to death!" She admonished. Caroline was suddenly very aware of the fact she was in tiny pyjama shorts, and a thin singlet… with no bra underneath. "I was just getting tea." She ended lamely.

"I can see that," Klaus bent down to pick up the fallen tea bags. "Though, you don't strike me as the tea kind of person."

"My mom always said that I should forget chicken soup, tea was the only soul food you needed."

"Very wise. Why do you need soul food?" Klaus asked curiously.

"It's not for me actually, Katherine and a run in with her sister… and your brother. So I thought I'd get her some tea."

"Ah," Klaus said, almost bitterly.

"Oh my god, Klaus! What did you do to your hand?" Caroline exclaimed at the sight of the cuts on his knuckles. Caroline grabbed his hands and put them under the water. Only after she'd done it she realised that firstly, he'd punched Enzo, and secondly, how intimate the gesture was. Upon this realisation, Caroline immediately dropped Klaus' hand and went back to awkwardly making tea.

"Well, I had a bit of a run in myself tonight. Mr Whitmore looks a little worse for wear." Klaus said, trying to sound cocky to hide the fact his body was reacting to Caroline's touch. Her hands were so soft, and she looked absolutely delicious in those pyjamas, her long creamy legs stretching on forever, and her taut nipples poking through the material of her top.

"You didn't have to punch him. I could have handled it." Caroline asked.

"Well for starters, love, you didn't look like you had a handle on it. I do not like watching people force themselves physically onto others. Also, Enzo is a prick. Always has been. Acts charming, but then turns ugly when things don't go his way, I've watched it too many times, and I wasn't going to let that happen to you. So are you okay after tonight?"

"Umm, yeah. I was a bit shaken up. But then I found Kat and it sort of was pushed out of my mind. Are you in trouble, for what you did?"

"Ms Dumas gave me detention for the next week, but because Ms Parker, Marcel, and numerous others saw what Enzo did to you, she was lenient. She doesn't tolerate any form of sexual harassment."

"Oh well, that's good then. I'd better get these back to Katherine," Caroline said, gesturing to the tea and chocolate. "Umm, night, Klaus."

"Night, Sweetheart," Klaus replied softly.

Caroline got a few steps back to her room when Stephen's advice about chances came back to her, and she thought that if maybe someone had stood up to Brady she would still be able to wear bikinis.

"Hey Klaus," Caroline called, turning back to face him. "Umm, for the last two weeks you've been a total jackass. And apparently we're just ignoring the fact that we both know we met at the uniform shop, and you were really sweet and I actually liked you. And I know I brought it on myself with Enzo. And I know I haven't been all that nice to you since my first day. But…" Caroline took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the rambling. "My point is that thanks. Thanks for standing up for me. Maybe we can be friends, if you quit being an ass that is." With that Caroline left before he could get a word in.

* * *

xxx

When Caroline got back to her room Kat was about fifteen minutes into the episode. Caroline handed her the tea and chocolate. "I was being funny, I got you a Kit-Kat from the vending machine." Caroline smiled, which Katherine returned weakly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Caroline asked.

"I'd rather we didn't."

"Okay. Now scoot over. Lorelai Gilmore is my spirit animal."

Caroline snuggled in next to Katherine and watched as Lorelai begged Luke for coffee, and Rory met Dean. Caroline felt as though she and Kat had known each other forever, instead of a mere fortnight. But she didn't care. Caroline already knew that she and Kat would be friends for life, and in true friendship, time didn't really matter.

Katherine felt a funny emotion well inside her then. Even though she had a sister, and even in all her years at the academy, no one had ever stood up for her. No one had ever defended her. Sure Kai, the Mikaelsons, Cami, Luke and Liv were her friends, but had never gone out of there way to make Katherine feel like she was worth a damn. Her parents had always treated Tatia as the 'special' one, and Tatia herself rubbed it in her face that Katherine was the lesser of the sisters. Caroline had only known Katherine two weeks and she was already the best person she knew.

Katherine took Caroline's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Caroline."

xxx

Klaus stared after the retreating blonde. He couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard. Caroline had just said that maybe they could be friends. Why on earth would she want to be friends with him? He had been nothing but rude since he met her. But hadn't she said _'you were really sweet and I actually liked you'_?

Klaus dazedly strolled back to his room. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he'd been angry only an hour ago. Oh that's right, Enzo. Then Klaus remembered more of what she said _'And I know I brought it on myself with Enzo.'_ What did she mean? She didn't bring it on herself! It was Enzo's fault. Why did she think it was hers?

Klaus flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, a soft smile on his face as his thoughts went back to the blonde. Caroline was a confusing, mysterious creature, and Klaus found himself wanting to find out everything he could about her. She was infuriating, oh yes. She was stubborn and rude, definitely. And she was taken (that thought put a dampener on Klaus' internal victory dance – that Stefan fellow was a lucky bastard). But she was also smart, witty, funny, and so unbelievably beautiful. Klaus felt his stomach do a funny sort of backflip, something that it hadn't done in a long time. He hugged his knees to his chest and let the soft smile turn into a wide, joyous grin.

She actually liked him.

* * *

 **Hey dudes,**

 **Wazzzuup? Anyhey, I hope you liked the update. I'm sorry if it's too slow for anyone. I'm the queen of taking things too slow in relationships, and I guess that's reflected here.**

 **Also, I feel I should point out (thank you reviewers for making me aware of this) that everything will be explain, eventually. Like, if I throw in something that hasn't been mentioned, I will come back to it for a dramatic reveal later on. Pinky promise.**

 **I've written nearly twenty chapters so far, and it's become obvious to me that the story will mainly follow Caroline around and her relationships with not just Klaus but Katherine also. So there'll be _some_ chapters where it will be mainly directed at Katholine not just Klaroline. **

**I don't know, I don't know why I'm telling you. Because I'm a Chatty McChattsterson, I guess. (On that note, if anyone wants a chat my PM is open, like, always, as is my Tumblr ask box (my url is the same as my username here)).**

 **ANYHEY - bye the bye, have a lovely day/evening. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

It was the Wednesday afternoon of Caroline's third week at the academy. The last couple of days Caroline had noticed a shift in Klaus' behaviour towards her. He still teased her and would make comments on the things she said, but they were in fun rather than being snide and hostile.

Caroline had to admit it was a nice change. He would still terrify the younger students by glaring and threatening, he would still make the teachers' lives miserable by calling them out on everything. But to Caroline he was charming, rather than mean, and she could see little glimmers of the boy she first met.

But that afternoon, Klaus was far from Caroline's mind. It was her first day of cheerleading practice, and she was nervous all over again.

In Mystic Falls, Caroline was beingn groomed to take over as captain at the beginning of junior year, making her the youngest captain in a decade or so, but when she'd left the position had gone to the only available senior. So having to work her way up the squad ranks annoyed Caroline.

Caroline stood nervously at the back of the group in the weird sports uniform they _had_ to wear, as the rest of the squad chatted away with not a care in the world. There were a few other new members of the team, but they were all freshman and Caroline felt thoroughly out of place.

"Right, girls," one girl called, "I'm your captain, Sophie. Can all our old members make welcome out five new squad members, freshmen, Monique, Cassie, Eva, Rebekah, and junior Caroline."

The rest of the squad clapped the new girls and smiled, but Caroline still felt like a fish out of water.

"So, now that's done, let's get started!"

Two hours later, however, Caroline was feeling good. She was honestly better than most of the pre-existing squad. She had managed to pick up all the previous year's routines without any trouble, and all the tricks and turns she managed to pull off without a hitch. The only new girl that matched her skill was Rebekah, who was seemingly making the practice a competition.

Any time Caroline did something really well, Rebekah had to show that she could do it just as well.

"Well done, ladies," Sophie called as they finished up. "Caroline and Rebekah, I was wondering whether I could have a quick chat with you two?"

Caroline groaned internally, she didn't know why she was going to get in trouble for the competition Rebekah had created.

"I just wanted to congratulate you two on your fantastic work. And I have an offer," Sophie began.

Both girls looked stunned, neither had been expecting that.

"The last weekend in January we have a competition in San Francisco. But the competition is special in that it only allows for ten team members. And, as you can see, we have 22 members. We lost two members from our SF squad at the end of last year, and I think you two should fill two of those positions. You've both got the skill, and it's always good to have new blood on the team. But you'd both have to put in extra work, _together_ , to learn the routines before we go on Thanksgiving break."

Caroline was excited, she knew she was good, but she was glad to have that validated by the captain.

"After Thanksgiving we would start proper training for it. Which would mean Thursday night training as well as Wednesday night training. And you two would have to meet up between now and then in your own time to learn the partner work. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Caroline said eagerly. She didn't care if Rebekah and her couldn't get along. She was glad to be chosen.

"I'm keen," Rebekah said. For the first time since training had started, Rebekah smiled at Caroline.

"Wonderful, here are the folders of routines," Sophie handed them each a folder, "And I'll catch up with you after the break to tell you about the training. See you next week!"

With that, Sophie was off.

"Well, this is exciting," Caroline beamed.

"Yeah, it is," Rebekah agreed.

"Well, should we set up a time we can come back here to practice?" Caroline asked.

"We could go to the library and look over the routines now, if you like," Rebekah said shyly.

"Oh," Caroline said, "I can't right now." Rebekah looked crestfallen. "I have to study, but how about after dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The two girls gave each other awkward smiles, and each headed off in their own directions.

xxx

Later that evening, Caroline was sitting alone at dinner. Katherine was, quote unquote, 'feeling like an elephant and a porcupine were doing the nasty in her head' so had stayed in bed, and most of her other friends hadn't arrived yet. She didn't mind though, she liked having a little space every now and then.

She was just finishing up when she heard someone sit down opposite her. She looked up to find Enzo, sheepishly looking at her.

"What do you want," Caroline said aggressively. Who did he think he was?

"Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted on Friday. I was a right, utter prick, and I wasn't thinking, and I'd had a little too much special juice."

Caroline looked blankly at him.

"It doesn't make it okay," he said looking down at his feet. "But I just wanted you to know."

Caroline had always been a sucker for someone who screwed up, but was genuinely sorry for what they'd done. Her mom had always told her that she always looking for the good in the world.

"Why did you do it?"

It was Enzo's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Come on," Caroline started. "There's gotta be a reason why you're apologising now. So why did you try and kiss me in the first place?"

Enzo looked extremely uncomfortable. "Look it doesn't matter."

But Caroline cut him off, "Yes it does. Come on, spit it out."

"I have been completely stupidly in love with _her,_ " he pointed to a gorgeous dark skinned girl, with long shiny dark hair, "Sarah Nelson, since we both started here. But she loves that we're _just friends_. And I saw you, I mean look at you, you're just as gorgeous, just in a different way. And I thought why not. But then at the dance I wanted to leave so we could talk, and I could find out what an amazing person you are. But then Sarah looked over at us," Enzo rubbed a hand down his face, ashamed, "And I was gripped with the overwhelming urge to make her jealous. And you just happened to be there. I didn't plan on Psychotic Mikaelson punching my gob in for it. I used you, I'm sorry."

"Oh Enzo.''

Caroline knew she shouldn't, but she could feel herself forgiving him. She could sympathise with his plight. In junior high, all the boys had been all over Elena, and never bothered looking at Caroline (who had, admittedly, been an awkward looking tween). All she wanted was to be noticed.

"It doesn't make it okay," she said softly, "But I get it. Not being noticed sucks."

"It sure does."

"Shall we be friends?" She said tentatively.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're in classes together we may as well not hate each other. And who knows, maybe we could stage a couple of make-Sarah-jealous plans together. They might not result in you getting punched."

Enzo chuckled, and Caroline beamed.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

Caroline smiled again, "No worries."

xxx

Klaus was fuming.

It wasn't an unusual mood for him, but today it stemmed from his sister bounding into his room, as he was about to finish a sketch of the other blonde distraction in his life, telling him she'd been picked to do some special competition in San Francisco. Rebekah had sat on his bed and talked for at least an hour about it, before the both of them had walked down to dinner.

That wasn't what was made him angry, though. Growing up in their household, and being the only girl, Rebekah had developed a very thick skin, which manifested itself as an outwardly brattish persona. She had always had trouble fitting in with other girls, so the change was welcome to Klaus.

No, what upset got to Klaus was Bekah's comment as they entered the dining hall.

"Do you know what the best bit is, Nik?" She asked, smirking innocently as they got in line for food.

"What's that, little sister?"

"The best bit is that I get to go hang with a certain new, blonde junior in the library after dinner. Did I not mention that she was the other girl chosen for the SF Squad? I get to find out _all_ about her. I get to ask her about that boyfriend you're so convinced that she has. I get to sit and make _proper_ conversation with her, rather than just teasing her, like an immature little boy does when they have a crush on a girl. And what is more, I get to ask her why she's sitting over there with _Enzo._ "

With that, and another smirk, Rebekah was gone, sitting at her own table with other freshman.

Klaus glared in the direction that Rebekah had pointed out Caroline and Enzo. How dare he even talk to her after what he'd done.

Klaus' insides twisted into knots as he watched the two of them, they weren't just chatting, they were _talking._ Caroline was looking intently at Enzo's face, which was contorted with discomfort. She was looking at him with a concern and sympathy.

Klaus watched as Caroline said something, and Enzo looked up hopeful and relieved. He watched as Caroline said something that made Enzo laugh. He watched as her beautiful face split into a beautiful, wide smile. A smile that Klaus wanted to see adorn her face always, because it made him truly believe there was good left in the world.

Klaus was fuming because another person was making her smile like that. And _Enzo_ of all people.

It really was safe to say he was fuming.

He got up from his place at the table without even touching his food and stalked off completely unaware of Marcel and Kol, who had just sat down.

"Well, he's going to be fun to share a room with," Marcel said exasperatedly.

"Well, Marcellus, what do you expect when his love interest is once again flirting with his archenemy," Kol said gleefully, pointing out Caroline and Enzo who were still laughing together. "Ahh, young love. It burdens us all."

xxx

When Rebekah made her way to the library after dinner, she found Caroline already sitting there, waiting.

"Hey," Caroline smiled.

"Hey."

Rebekah seemed a little subdued but they got to work anyway.

They chatted and laughed and learned. Despite being very similar they were getting along well. They quizzed each other on the theory behind the different routines.

After about two hours Rebekah abruptly asked, "Why were you with Enzo?"

"What?" Caroline was taken aback by Rebekah's brusqueness.

In truth, Rebekah was feeling bad about what she said to Klaus. She'd watched him get steadily angrier and angrier over dinner, and when Klaus was angry, Rebekah knew that meant he was upset and hurt.

"I asked why were you with Enzo? Look I get it, he's cute. But he was awful to you. And my brother defended you and you're just throwing his loyalty back in his face?"

Caroline was stunned.

"Look, Rebekah, I get that you're looking out for your brother, but I don't actually owe him anything," Caroline began carefully. "Since I arrived here he's been nothing but unpleasant. And just because he did something decent, and we decided to play nice doesn't mean I'm not allowed to talk to people I want to talk to because _he_ doesn't want me to. Enzo was apologising. And I chose to accept."

Rebekah was looking annoyed, "Whatever, Caroline," she huffed.

Caroline sighed, so much drama, "Rebekah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, you upset Klaus!"

"Well, I didn't mean to upset him either!" Caroline was fast becoming frustrated with the situation.

"Nothing get's to Klaus. He's impenetrable. And yet _you_ manage to make him squirm and break that persona. And I don't like how vulnerable he is around you," Rebekah was almost shouting now, and Caroline was glad that the library was empty.

"I don't even know what you want me to say! I will talk to whomever I want, regardless of what _Klaus_ thinks. Do you think Klaus is the only vulnerable one?"

"Fine, be that way Caroline. I'm going to bed. Meet me in the gym tomorrow so we can practice, or else." Rebekah haughtily snatched up her books and stalked away angrily.

Caroline leant back in her chair. What the heck had just happened? Seemed that Rebekah was just as volatile as Klaus.

* * *

 **Hello people,**

 **I'm sorry this isn't my best chapter... And there is such little Klaroline, wot evn is lyf?**

 **But never fear (coz I double updated).**


	8. Chapter 7

The last few weeks at the academy had passed without much drama. Caroline had kept up with all her course work. She'd been the distraction in two Kai and Kol pranks. She'd almost become Sophie's second in command during cheerleading practice. She and Rebekah pretended they hated each other whenever anyone else was around, but had actually become quite good friends and both enjoyed their time practicing all the new routines together. Klaus had been the only one causing trouble. He had reverted back to jackass mode after only a few days, and it annoyed Caroline. Couldn't he just decide whether he was going to be an arse or not?

Caroline woke abruptly that Wednesday morning in early October, when Katherine dropped the entire contents of her school bad on the floor.

"Sorry, not sorry," Katherine called over her shoulder as she entered their bathroom.

Caroline stretched out on her bed, and smiled slightly at the ceiling. For obvious reasons, she'd been down for a long time. But she was going to make the best of this week. Caroline rolled over and shut her eyes, still smiling.

Katherine exited the bathroom looking perfect and ready for school fifteen minutes later.

"Jesus, Caroline! We have to be at breakfast in, like, seven minutes! You gotta get out of bed!" Caroline just ignored her smiling a little more. "What are you smiling about?"

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Katherine cheekily, "Birthday Week."

"What?" Katherine asked, confused.

"It's Birthday Week!"

Birthday Week was birthday tradition Liz had initiated when Caroline was nine after she realised, now she was a single parent, she may be too busy to spoil Caroline adequately on her actual birthday. The week provided extra opportunities to treat her daughter on her birthday, and in turn, be pampered by her daughter on her birthday. Birthday Week took place three days before your birthday, the day of your birthday and the three days after your birthday.

"I'm going to skip class this morning. It's Birthday Week, Katherine! That's what it was invented for. Plus, I will only miss Stephen's class and it's not like I'm behind," Caroline smirked, "Can you cover for me though? If anyone asks? Just be like 'she's not feeling well today.' All the teachers know about my mom, and will just put it down to that."

"Yeah sure. I should get to breakfast. When will I see you?"

"I'm not sure, probably fourth period?"

"Okay, Care. Have a good morning."

"Oh, I will!"

"Bye."

As Katherine left the room, Caroline had a surge of affection for the other girl. There was so much to Katherine behind her brash personality. But Caroline knew she would always be able to rely on Katherine. So long as she didn't betray her.

Caroline set her alarm for later in the morning, and rolled over, snuggling into her bed. She knew it wouldn't be the same this year, without her mom, but oh how she loved Birthday Week.

xxx

Stephen surveyed his juniors as they filed into class. He immediately noticed that his favourite blonde wasn't sitting next to his favourite brunette.

"Miss Pierce, do you know the whereabouts of Miss Forbes?" Stephen asked Katherine.

"She's not feeling very well this morning." Katherine replied.

The rest of the class didn't seem to notice the exchange, none except a certain British student in the back row. Stephen's brow wrinkled with worry. He made a mental note to check on her that afternoon.

"That's no good. Well everyone!" he said as the last class member had taken his seat, "How are we this beautiful Wednesday morning!" Then it clicked. It was the second week of October. "Let's get cracking! There are joys of our language to immerse ourselves in!"

The class went on, Klaus found himself unable to concentrate. Begrudgingly, he had gotten used to Caroline being three rows in front of him. After the whole Enzo debacle, Klaus had gone back to nasty mean to Caroline, rather than playful mean. But he enjoyed listening to her opinions, which he often found actually insightful. Katherine had said she wasn't feeling well. In spite of himself, Klaus found he was hoping she was okay. Urgh, what was that blonde doing to him?

The bell rang, "Katherine, would you just stay behind for just a sec," Stephen requested.

"Sure," Katherine said suspiciously.

"She's wagging because of Birthday Week, isn't she?"

"What? No!"

 _Dammit,_ thought Katherine, _rumbled._

"I bet she said something like 'it's just Stephen' and 'I'm not behind anyway'."

"Umm…"

"It's okay, Katherine. I'm not going to turn either of you in. I just would rather that, than her upset."

"In that case, yes."

"That's my Care. Thanks Kat, you can go now."

"Whatever, Forbes!"

xxx

Klaus sighed after taking his seat. She wasn't in this class either. Klaus hated worrying about other people, least of all girls who infuriated, and embarrassed him.

"Excuse me, Miss Parker."

"Yes, Klaus," Miss Parker replied.

"I'm not feeling well. May I please go to the nurse?" Klaus didn't know what he was doing.

"Klaus, you know you can't just skip class."

"I'm not, I was sick through the night as well, ask Marcel." Klaus almost wanted to bash his head into a wall at his own stupidity. Klaus knew that Marcel would have his back in the deception, but what was he doing? He could get in serious trouble for this lie, especially because Miss Parker had it in for him.

"Fine, Klaus, just go. I don't want you vomiting in my class." She put her hand out with a hall pass in it for Klaus to take.

"Thank you."

As Klaus left, he wondered again what he was doing. Caroline hardly even liked him and she most certainly wouldn't want him visiting her when she was unwell. He battled with himself about what to do before deciding.

Klaus walked to the kitchenette on Caroline's floor of the boarding house, in search of food. What was happening to him? He was being thoughtful! Klaus didn't do thoughtful! He groaned at himself. He'd come this far, may as well commit.

xxx

 _Knock knock._

For the second time that morning, Caroline was woken abruptly.

 _Knock knock._

She shook the sleep from her face and pulled a knitted sweater over her head to fend off the chill. Oh god, she was going to be in so much trouble.

 _Knock knock._

When she finally made it to the door, the sight that met her was completely at odds with what she had expected.

Standing there was a very sheepish looking Klaus, in his hands a tray carrying what appeared to be a mug of tea, a bottle of water, some fruit, toast, and, was that a flower?

"Hello, hey, umm… Caroline," Klaus started, sounding just as sheepish as he looked.

"Hi Klaus," Caroline replied inquisitively.

"I, umm, heard you weren't feeling your best this morning and I thought, how can one recover from not feeling well without ample sustenance. So I brought you some food. And tea. You know, soul food." God, what was he doing? Klaus Mikaelson didn't stutter and had he _really_ just said 'umm'?

Caroline's eyes widened. This was possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, including the time Stefan had brought her a cake he'd baked himself after she fell off her bike when they were 11.

Klaus waited anxiously awaiting her reaction. He saw her eyes widen before her face broke into a wide smile, lighting up the entire hallway.

"Come in," she said, gesturing to her bedroom.

"Pardon me?" Klaus asked, slightly taken aback.

"I said come in, Mikaelson. Both of us are supposed to be in class, do you really want to be caught, because we're both just standing in the hallway?"

Caroline turned on her heel and Klaus followed her into the room, noticing all too well that she had very small sleep shorts on. This was the second time he was confronted with how amazing she looked in her pyjamas.

When she turned back around Klaus almost gasped, there was no bra on under that sweater and he could spot two little pebbles that he was just dying to put his mouth on. He felt his pants tighten significantly as he surveyed the magnificent creature standing before him. Klaus appreciatively noticed Caroline's cheeks reddened somewhat as he gazed at her. He cleared his throat and found his usual smug self.

"You don't look very sick," he smirked at her.

She smiled again, and it took Klaus' breath away. He realised in the time he'd known her, he'd never seen her smile with such inhibition. Previously her smile had been wry, or sarcastic, or one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Does this mean we're back to nice-Klaus."

"I'm sorry?"

"I've had nice-Klaus, arse-Klaus, then nice-Klaus, then arse-Klaus again. So we're back to nice?"

"I guess so," he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Klaus looked a little ashamed. He knew he was treating Caroline badly, but he couldn't help himself.

"Thank you for the food," she said softly, taking pity of him. She smiled at him again and Klaus was gripped with a feeling inside him. He wanted to be the one to make her smile properly all the time. He wanted her to laugh at jokes he'd told; he wanted her to look at him the same way she was now. He remembered he'd already felt this feeling, the day he met her.

"No worries, love. But as I said, Pierce said you were unwell, and you don't look very unwell."

"That's because I'm fine," Caroline said, plopping herself down on her bed and picking up her toast.

"So you're skipping class?" Klaus never would have believed it.

"Yep. It's Birthday Week."

"It's what?"

"Birthday Week! My mom started a tradition of celebrating your birthday for a week, rather than only a day. Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm not going to indulge. And, this year, the first order of Birthday Week was to sleep in!"

"I see," Klaus replied. Caroline snuggled under the covers again with the tray on her lap. Klaus had never seen a cuter sight in his life.

"I even get breakfast in bed today! Perfect way to start Birthday Week. Thank you, Klaus." Caroline grinned at him again, and Klaus felt his heart beat a little faster.

"You're very welcome, Caroline," Klaus said as he made his way to the door.

"Umm, where do you think you're going?" Caroline demanded.

"I was going to leave you in peace."

"Uh-uh, no you weren't, you were going to sit your butt down on the chair over there and join me for breakfast. Second order of Birthday Week is to not be lonely while I eat."

Klaus smiled at her, and Caroline was struck, again, by how handsome he was.

The two of them talked amicably about anything and everything while Caroline ate. She couldn't remember why he had annoyed her so, and he couldn't remember every being more entranced by anyone.

As she finished up, she quickly got dressed, Klaus desperately trying not to think about Caroline's naked body on the other side of the wall, and Caroline desperately ignoring the voice in her head telling her it was okay to kiss the beautiful boy sitting on the other side of the wall. It was Birthday Week after all.

The two went back to class, together and went about the day as they normally would. Klaus made fun of Caroline. Caroline scowled at Klaus. But both were secretly glowing after the special morning they'd shared, and neither could wait to do it again.

xxx

The perfect start to birthday week didn't extend to Wednesday afternoon however. Bill had just phoned to tell her that his work had sent him to Phoenix the coming weekend so he wouldn't be able to go through with their birthday dinner plans. Caroline was upset to say the least. In the nearly six weeks she'd been at the academy, Caroline had only seen her Dad once, and that was when he stopped by before taking Stephen on his 'surprise birthday dinner'. She'd seen him once, and he'd cancelled five times.

She slumped in her desk chair after the phone call, trying to focus on her study and the lovely day she'd had so far. _Stephen gets a surprise birthday dinner_ , she thought bitterly, _and I get a phone call three days before saying he won't be coming. Typical._ This was Caroline's first birthday (and Birthday Week) without her mother, and it had already been a grim prospect. But she'd try to remain optimistic, like she always had. The frustration at her father suddenly came to the forefront of her mind and she slammed her books shut angrily, just as Kat walked into their room.

"God, Care, what did that book ever do to you?" Kat said smirking.

"Nothing, Kat. I'm going for a walk," Caroline replied shortly.

Caroline stormed out just as Stephen was on his way to check in on her. Stephen had being doing a remarkably good job being there for Caroline, more than her father had, and she was grateful. But right now, she just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to even look at Stephen.

She knew it wasn't his fault, but all the insecurities and envies Caroline nursed towards Stephen when she was young were still buried deep down, because Caroline knew her dad loved Stephen more than her. So she ignored him, and brushed past. Stephen looked slightly guilty as he walked into Caroline's room.

"I take it she just got off the phone to her Dad?" he said to Katherine awkwardly.

"Beats me, Forbes. I came in just now and found her assaulting her textbooks," Kat shrugged. Stephen looked even guiltier, before perking up a bit.

"What are you doing this weekend, Katherine?" Stephen asked suddenly.

"Mr Forbes! I knew you wanted to date me!"

"Oh Kitty-Kat, you're _so_ not my type. But I'm being serious."

"Fine, jeez, you Forbes' can't seem to take a joke today. To answer your question, nothing, I will be stuck in this prison of a school and will be thinking about my past."

"Good. Okay, so did you know it is Caroline's birthday this Saturday?" Stephen asked.

"Well, I knew it was Birthday Week, whatever that is."

"Those Forbes' women and their Birthday Week. Care's actual birth _day_ is this Saturday. Her Dad just called and told her he's working, that's why she's so upset. It's not a big surprise, but he did make the effort to come see me for my birthday. So to her, you know, that's just another time Stephen won out over Caroline." Stephen said, looking guilty again.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you and Caroline wanted to stay at my place this weekend? You know, by the beach, eat ice cream, admire celebrities, girl things. You'd go there after school Friday, have the house to yourselves until Saturday lunch, because I'm going to visit some distant unimportant uncle in San Francisco. And then Saturday night you could maybe have a little gathering if you wanted, or it could be just the two of you. And then you two can go back to the boarding house on Sunday afternoon."

Katherine looked tempted as Stephen finished his plan. "That sounds like it could work. And god knows I could use being away from here."

"I was going to ask Caroline straight, but maybe it could be a surprise, or something? I'm not very happy with Bill for cancelling on Caroline for her birthday. It'll be hard for her, you know with… everything…" Stephen trailed off. He wasn't sure whether Katherine knew about Liz, and he didn't want to be the one to bring it up if she hadn't.

"I'll do it," Kat said quickly. She knew how hard it must be for Caroline, her mom gone, and her dad too busy, as well as always trying to act as though nothing was wrong. "I don't know what. But something, and it most probably will be just me and her."

"Thanks Kat, it will mean a lot to her."

"Caroline is already the best friend I've had here."

"Look, I don't know the specifics of what transpired between your sister and the Mikaelsons, but you should open up to her, Katherine. It might make you feel better about everything. Talking really does help."

"Thanks Mr Forbes. I'll come see you Friday morning with a plan."

"Okay. Night Kat!"

xxx

Caroline was fuming.

Her stupid father.

Her stupid, exasperating, selfish father.

"Move to California, he said. This place is lovely, he said. It's important to be with your family, he said," Caroline muttered bitterly to herself.

"I'll come and we can have dinner on your birthday, HE SAID." She was striding furiously out of the boarding house.

"Stephen gets surprise party, I get a cancelled through a phone call," she continued muttering under her breath, totally oblivious to where she was going.

"Caroline," a voice called from behind her.

"Good going, Bill. Father of the year! Just like old times." She laughed sarcastically at her little joke.

"Caroline, I was just wondering…" The person was chasing after her down the stairs, but Caroline was still barely aware of someone calling after her.

"I can't believe I even got my hopes up. How many times did that happen to me over the years?"

"… Whether you'd be…" She heard this time, but decided it would be better to just ignore, Caroline was in no mood to chit-chat.

"Eight years. Jesus Christ, Bill. Not even my mom dying can make him be a father."

"Caroline?"

"Oh my god! WHAT do you WANT?" Caroline finally snapped, spinning on her heel. There was an almost manic look in her eye as she rounded on a very startled looking Klaus.

"Sorry, love," Klaus said coolly, "I just wanted to see whether you'd quiz me on chemistry, Birthday Week loneliness and all."

"Yeah well, I can't talk right now. I'm busy." She said shortly trying to stalk off.

"Doing what?" Klaus inquired.

"Fuming. Now if you'll excuse me." Caroline made to turn around again, but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go get some fresh air." Klaus had seen more facets of Caroline today than in any of the other days previously, and this one intrigued him just as much as all the others.

"Look, Klaus, I just want to to wallow in my anger. By myself. Alone. Okay? Please let go of me and let me do that."

"Love, people as beautiful as you should not have to wallow alone. Especially not on Birthday Week."

"Wait, did you just call me beautiful," Caroline's eye lost the furious look and widened as she asked the question. Klaus felt his neck flush and hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Did I? I'm not sure," Klaus smirked, trying to act cool, but screaming internally at his total lack of game when it came to Caroline.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

She'd never been called beautiful by anyone but her mom before. She'd always been 'gross' to Stefan and Damon. Matt thought she was 'cute'. Tyler had called her 'sexy' and 'hot'. Even Enzo had only called her 'gorgeous'. But Klaus called her beautiful.

"Now, sweetheart, can you blame me?" Klaus wasn't sure how to get out of answering her straight, so he decided to just play it cool and be really cocky. Caroline just looked blankly at him, so he took his opportunity to change the subject.

"Now tell me why you're fuming. Do I need to bring you breakfast again tomorrow morning?" He asked, before adding hopefully, "Or can I punch Whitmore again?"

Caroline internally shook herself (did he really think she was beautiful?).

"Umm, no, my Dad just cancelled our birthday dinner plans. I mean I know he has to work, and everything. But after everything that's happened, I thought maybe he'd finally be there for me. But apparently not."

Klaus knew his way around terrible fathers, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why anyone would not want to spend as much time as possible with Caroline.

"What do you mean 'after everything that's happened'?" Klaus asked. Was there even more he was to discover about the enigma that was Caroline Forbes?

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter," Caroline said quickly before changing the subject, "I've sufficiently calmed down. Do you still want me to quiz you? I do love being a good quizmaster."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." Klaus decided not to push it. They'd only just formed a tentative friendship, and he didn't want to ruin it by pushing his boundaries too far.

The two wiled away the rest of the evening quizzing each other. Caroline laughed and smiled and Klaus joked and purposely made mistakes just to hear her voice correct him.

As they finished up and made their way to leave Klaus said, "You know, Caroline, you're going to have a wonderful Birthday Week, despite your father."

 _I'll make sure of it,_ Klaus added in his head.

"Thanks Klaus, if I do it'll likely be thanks to Kat." Caroline looked him in the eyes then, her ever-changing ones meeting his stormy blue grey ones, "and thanks to you."

With that, Caroline tentatively put her arms around him and hugged him.

Klaus wasn't sure what to do. He'd never been hugged by anyone outside his family before. It was an entirely knew experience for him. But, oh, was it a beautiful one. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her beautiful scent. He really didn't know what she was doing to him, but Klaus found himself beginning not to care. If he would feel like this every time he was with her, then he didn't mind being nice-Klaus, rather than bad boy Klaus.

The two broke apart, and Caroline smiled again at him saying, "Goodnight, Klaus," before turning on her heel and walking back towards her room.

For one shining moment, as Klaus gazed after her, he believed he was actually worthy of love. His father's voice in his head stopped it's constant put downs, his demons were a little further away, the dark cloud that had hovered over him for a long time was slightly lighter and Klaus held his head a little higher. All because of Caroline Forbes.

* * *

 **WELLL, I wasn't a fan of the last chapter, but this is one of my faves, so I thought double update, will make up for it. Plus I may not be able to update for a couple of days, so balances out.**

 **In other news, Birthday Week is actually a thing in my house. But it didn't start out because my mum's a single cop, it just started out because one day I was like 'it's birthday week' and my family just validated it, and now it's a thing. It's super fun, you can be like 'umm no... it's birthday week,' or 'I'm going to get _two_ milkshakes because it's birthday week.' It's also good for those around you, because then they get to do more fun stuff too! I love Birthday Week :D **

**ANYHEY, bye for now not forever people!**


	9. Chapter 8

After the emotional roller coaster that had been Wednesday, Thursday of Birthday Week was quite mellow. Caroline went to all her classes, but indulged in a little less concentration than usual. She had received four separate parcels that morning from Mystic Falls, with instructions to not open them until Saturday. Kat was normal, as were her other friends. Although she did catch Katherine whispering to Luke and Liv conspiratorially a couple of times and talking to some of the others in their year, but stopping abruptly whenever Caroline got too close, though Caroline didn't let it bother her. Klaus was being his usual cocky self, making sarcastic comment but she found herself not minding so much as before.

Caroline wasn't quite sure what she and Klaus were, but Klaus no longer totally repelled her like he had done at the start of the semester. Caroline wanted to talk to someone about it, but was tentative to mention it to Kat, and Stefan didn't know Klaus, so wouldn't be able to give much insight. She resolved to sit on her budding feelings for a little while longer before voicing them.

xxx

As Friday morning dawned, Caroline stretched and opened her eyes slightly earlier than usual, only to find Katherine already fully dressed and about to leave the room.

"Hey, Care, gotta dash this morning. Things to do, people to see," Katherine greeted.

"Okay, cool. Where are you off to?"

"God Caroline, mind your own business. I'll catch you later!"

Katherine hurried out of the room, hardly looking at her. She seemed genuinely exasperated with her, and Caroline wasn't sure why but pushed it to the back of her mind.

Despite it being Birthday Week, Caroline felt kind of gloomy. She would be doing nothing tomorrow, nothing at all. Yeah, it was a Saturday and she could sleep in and do weekend-y things, but she wouldn't be able to have the amazing blow-out 17th birthday party she planned right after her 16th, her mom wouldn't bring her hot chocolate in bed like she used to, Stefan and Damon wouldn't use their amazing culinary skills to cook her lovely fluffy pancakes and perfect homemade waffles. She sighed, nope, tomorrow would just be a regular Saturday.

"Come on, Care, pull yourself together!" She muttered determinately to herself, "You're making the best of Birthday Week, remember?"

With that, Caroline swung her legs out of bed, and went about her business. She was making the best of everything.

Katherine wasn't at breakfast when Caroline went down 20 minutes later, and there was no Luke or Liv or any of her other breakfast buddies. Caroline got her cereal and sat by herself. Yes, she was trying to make the best of everything, but eating alone made it really difficult.

"May I join you, love?" Caroline's face perked up when she heard his voice.

"Hey! Of course."

"I couldn't leave the Birthday Week girl to eat alone, I've heard she doesn't like to be a lonely eater."

"Too right. How was your Thursday, Mr Mikaelson?"

"It was lovely, Miss Forbes. Can I ask you how Birthday Week came about? We hardly even celebrate our birth _days_ in our family. Let alone the whole week?" Klaus asked.

"Well, it started after my parents divorced. My mom was obviously now single, and being the Sheriff was quite busy. She didn't want me to not feel special because she would often have to work on my birthday, so started Birthday Week in order to make up for it." Caroline smiled, remembering the day her mom had proposed the idea. She'd been so young, and the idea of a whole week of birthday fun made her so excited.

xxx

" _Caroline, can you come here please?"_

" _Coming Mommy!"_

" _Now, a little birdie told me that it's your birthday really soon." Liz said to her daughter._

" _Yep! I'm going to be nine, Mommy! I'm so excited!"_

" _I know, sweetie! But the trouble is, I have to work most of the day…" Liz's heart almost broke seeing Caroline's little face fall, contemplating a birthday alone._

" _Oh, that's okay," Caroline said, trying to be brave just like her mom was._

" _Mmm, but I was thinking, seeing as I'm busy that day why don't we start Birthday Week?"_

" _What's that, Mommy?"_

 _"It's when we get to celebrate your birthday all week, not just your birthday!"_

" _Like all week, all week?" Caroline eyes widening excitedly._

" _Exactly! I don't want you to feel left out now your dad's gone."_

" _Yes Mommy! That's the bestest idea!"_

" _I thought you'd like it, we'll start tomorrow." Liz grinned at her daughter's enthusiasm and put her arms around her for a big hug._

" _You're not gonna leave me like daddy did, are you?"_

" _I'll never leave you, Caroline. It's you and me against the world."_

" _I love you, Mom."_

" _I love you too."_

xxx

"That sounds like a fair trade. When is your actual birthday then?" Klaus said, interrupting her memory.

"It's tomorrow," Caroline responded.

"Oh wow. I know you said your father isn't coming for it, but is you mother?" Klaus saw a flicker of something in Caroline's eyes before she answered.

"Umm, no. She's not."

It wasn't as if she didn't want to tell Klaus about her mom, it was just she didn't like talking about it at all. Plus it was nice pretending she was still alive. Caroline changed the subject quickly. "So I'm not actually doing much. I've hardly even seen Katherine since Wednesday, so who knows if she wants to do anything."

"Oh, if you're free, would you like to…"

Just then Caroline's phone rang.

"Oh I'm sorry Klaus, I have to get this. It'll only take two secs. Can you wait and we'll go to home room together?"

"Sure, Sweetheart." Klaus was slightly crestfallen.

"Hey, Stef! I'm good. Day three of Birthday Week is good too…. Yep… YES! Okay, to answer your question, no, I'm not coming back for Thanksgiving, but I will be back for Christmas… I know right… No, Stefan, damn what Bill says… Okay… Okay… I'll talk to you tomorrow… Say hi to everyone for me…" Caroline hung up the phone and smiled a little.

Klaus felt as though he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. How could he have been so stupid? Stefan. Caroline had a boyfriend! He immediately felt annoyed. Why was she leading him on when she was already spoken for?

"Sorry about that, Klaus. That was Stefan. He asked me last week whether I was coming home for Thanksgiving or not. His family likes to rent their house out around that time."

"Well that's nice," Klaus said coolly, "Shall we get going?"

The walk between the dining hall and homeroom was silent, but for Caroline desperately trying to make conversation, and Klaus' short, one-word answers. They departed for their separate rooms, Caroline saying goodbye, and him responding with little more than a grunt. Caroline couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. What on earth had she done to upset Klaus _now_?

Urgh, just when she thought they were making headway.

Caroline entered her homeroom to see Kat sitting there.

"What were you doing with Klaus?" Katherine eyed her suspiciously.

"No one else was at breakfast, so Klaus took pity on me."

"I see… Since when are you two on first name, and sitting-together-at-breakfast terms?"

"Umm, you know, we've warmed to each other. We share most classes. Easier to be friends than enemies."

"Sure…" Katherine eyed her shrewdly, but didn't press the subject. Katherine knew about the girly weekend that she had planned, and there was no need to exhaust all the gossip topics just yet.

xxx

Throughout the day, Katherine had been loud as usual, but was talking to almost everyone they past about 'homework' or 'class projects'.

"You're not in those classes, Care, so it doesn't effect you," Katherine has said shortly, when Caroline had asked what she was had been talking to Marcel about.

And Klaus had pretty much totally ignored her. Which irked Caroline. It wasn't like she'd done anything to upset him, except for take the phone call. Maybe he found it rude?

Seemed she was just back to arse-Klaus.

"Miss Forbes, would you please come have a quick word?" Caroline was just entering Chemistry for the second last period of the day when Miss Parker called to her.

"Umm, sure." Caroline awkwardly made her way over to her teacher. "I'm not behind on my course work am I? Or did I fail the last test! Oh my gosh, Miss Parker, I'm so sorry! I studied really hard I promised. I must just not have got the topic as well as I thought I had."

Miss Parker chuckled, "Calm down, Caroline. You most certainly are keeping up with the course load, in the top five students in fact, and you aced the last test. What I wanted to say was, I received an email from Mr Forbes, he wants you to go to his office as soon as possible. He says it's urgent."

"Oh my god. Is my dad okay?" Caroline's mind was racing. Why would Stephen need her urgently! Was everything okay? Was she failing English?

"Caroline, calm down. I'm not sure why. But the best thing to do is keep a level head and go see him in his office. I'll send you an email with what we cover in class if you don't come back," Miss Parker said kindly.

"Thank you, Miss Parker. Have a nice weekend if I don't see you."

With that, Caroline rushed off to find Stephen.

xxx

"Hi Carebear."

"Stephen! Is my dad okay? Are you okay? I mean, of course you're fine, you're here. I talked to Stefan this morning, so he's okay and he would have told me if the others weren't…"

"Oh my god, Care, so neurotic. Everyone is fine. Everything is fine. I'm here to take you from school."

"What?"

"Well, Care, as I'm sure you're aware, it's Birthday Week. And just because you're father is being his usual workaholic self, doesn't mean you can't have a birthday. So, you'll stay at my place this weekend, so you can do what you like around town. Go to the beach, see a movie, eat lots, order pizza. Whatever you want. You just have to pack a bag and we can go."

"But what about school?"

"Oh, Care, you're only missing a little, and I'm done for the day. I've cleared it through all the correct channels. So you're free as a bird this weekend."

Caroline was almost speechless at Stephen's thoughtfulness. She really wasn't looking forward to being in the boarding house her whole birthday. And at least this way she was out, even if it wasn't what she originally planned.

"Thank you, Stephen," Caroline said, "It means a lot."

"That's okay, Kiddo. I'm just sorry your father's being difficult," Stephen sighed. "Anyway, let's get packing! Then we can be off and beat the mad dash out of here for the weekend."

Caroline smiled as they left Stephen's office. Maybe her birthday wouldn't be totally depressing.

xxx

Klaus had been in a sour mood all day, and he let people know it. He glared at any one who dared look at him too long, terrorised any freshmen brazen enough to walk near him, and ignored teachers if they called on him. He hardly even said three words to Marcel at lunch. To top off his mood, he'd gotten late to Chemistry that afternoon only to find that Caroline wasn't even there so he could direct his mood at her. She was the source after all.

He'd been stewing all day about why she flirted with him, and kept stringing him along when she had a boyfriend. It wasn't right. No one should play two people at once. He'd learnt his lesson about that. He had made plans to confront her in Chemistry and tell her that he didn't want to play her little game, so she could stick it. She could take her beautiful tortured eyes, her musical laugh, her infectious smile, her perfect body, and leave him the hell alone. He wouldn't be used as emotional support just because her boyfriend was on the other side of the country.

But she wasn't in Chemistry, was she. That was just typical.

xxx

"Happy Birthday Week, Care!"

"What?" Caroline was just a notch below dumbfounded as she walked through the door of Stephen's house. There were streamers hanging from every surface, multi-coloured helium balloons bouncing near the ceiling. There were enough packets of lollies and chocolates to give a person diabetes from just looking at them, along with several different types of soda. There was a large cardboard box of glass bottles with a label that read 'definitely not alcoholic beverages'. And in the middle of it all, lounging on the couch amongst Stephen's tastefully chosen throw pillows, was Katherine, a smug smile adorning her face.

"Well done Pierce, when I left you here a couple of hours ago this place looked like an old man lived here," Stephen said jokingly.

"That's because an old man does live here, Forbes," Katherine quipped back.

"Ouch, right in the ego."

"Wait, you guys did this for me?" A still stunned Caroline asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"Who else's birthday is it?" Katherine replied, rolling her eyes.

"Look, Care, I love your dad, but he sucks sometimes. Kat and I thought you could do with a party. Why not make it a three day long one! I have to go visit some family of mine in San Francisco tonight, and won't be back til tomorrow afternoon. So you girls have the house to yourselves to party, and consume your 'definitely not alcoholic beverages'. Then go back to the boarding house Sunday afternoon."

"Oh my gosh, you guys. This is so lovely." Caroline gushed. She could feel the emotions try to fight their way out. It had been a long time since anyone had surprised her with anything. She was usually the surpriser. She'd really thought she would spend her whole birthday studying.

Caroline's face spilt into a wide smile, "This is why you've been acting like James Bond the last few days! You've been plotting!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yep. Couldn't leave my roomie all gloomy on her birthday," Katherine smirked.

"Nice rhyme, Kat. I'd better dash though, ladies. I have an insufferable dinner to sit through with insignificant family members who will no doubt ask me why I married a man. The things I do because my mom asks me to." Stephen gave a long-suffering sigh. "Anyhow, I'll see you girls tomorrow. Don't play up too much."

Stephen waved to Kat, gave Caroline a hug and was off.

Caroline turned to face Katherine. The two girls had come quite close in a short time. They both knew a lot about the lives of the other, but they hadn't really ever been alone in a non-school environment, nor had they got to the 'share-dark-secrets' stage of their friendship. Caroline fervently hoped they would though.

"So, this is awkward," Kat quirked, "I thought about the food and stuff, but not really about what we'd do…"

Caroline looked at the girl across from her. Katherine was trying to look completely nonchalant about the whole situation, but Caroline could tell that Katherine was feeling the pressure. Caroline suddenly threw herself at Katherine, attacking her in a bear hug.

"Thank you, Kitty-Kat," Caroline mumbled into Katherine's hair. "This means so much to me. You can't even imagine."

As Caroline pulled away, Katherine's perfect hair a little ruffled, and her face flushed from the outburst of affection. "Yeah, yeah, Carebear. No more mushy stuff please. At least not until I have sufficient amounts of alcohol in my system."

Caroline beamed at Katherine. "I can do that. Anything for my favourite Pierce sister."

"Hey! I said no mushy stuff!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Fine. What shall we do? I vote we go into town, eat ice cream, rent all the scary movies we can find, then watch them all. And drink."

"Ice cream, and a scary movie night drinking game. I like you're thinking, Forbes."

"Yay! Kit-Kat and Carebear on the town! I just gotta get dressed first."

* * *

 **Hey peeps,**

 **Thank god it's Friday, right?**

 **Anyhey, thank you soooooooo much for all your kind words about this story. I'm really glad people like it. It's been super fun to write it.**

 **I'm _really_ sorry about the Klaus-Stefan confusion, I pinky promise this is the last part of it. He finds out the very very start of the next chapter. Any guesses who tells him? ;) **

**I'm sure there's more I wanted to prattle on about, but it's like ten past one in the morning here and my brain if _off._**

 **:D You're all a bunch of sweeties.**


	10. Chapter 9

Klaus was lying on his bed, staring angrily at the ceiling.

She wasn't at dinner either.

God he hated that anyone was able to have this effect on him. He was Klaus Mikaelson. He was indomitable. He didn't feel. He certainly didn't let some bouncy, leggy blonde get his metaphorical knickers in a twist.

And yet, here he was, lying on his bed on a Friday night, when he could otherwise be sweet-talking some random girl from one of his classes, fretting over Caroline-Bloody-Perfect-Forbes.

When she hadn't shown up in class for the rest of the day, he had started to worry, against his better judgement. When he had raced down to dinner to see if she was there, only to find she wasn't, he had begun imagining all sorts of dreadful scenarios befalling her.

After his conscious mind caught up with his sub-conscious, and he realised he was worrying about her, he'd gotten angry with himself. He was supposed to be furious with her for being a tease, not agonising over her safety.

Klaus scowled to himself.

 _Of all the girls to fall for,_ Klaus thought.

He scowled even more at that.

"I am not falling for her!" He growled angrily.

Unfortunately for Klaus, who couldn't catch a break that day, Marcel walked in just as he said it.

"Who are you falling for?"

"No one." Klaus petulantly rolled onto his side, facing away from Marcel.

"You know, denying it doesn't make me believe you. Come on, spit it out."

"I said no one Marcellus, and I said it for a reason. That reason being I am not falling for anyone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Klaus snarled, getting up from his bed and making his way towards the door.

"Right. So I suppose you don't want me to tell you about _Caroline's_ birthday gathering that we've been invited to?"

Klaus froze, his hand on the doorknob. On the one hand, he didn't want to know about her birthday. On the other, he knew he actually really did.

"I'm listening," Klaus mumbled.

"Well, Katherine found me today, and said that she's having a surprise gathering for Caroline's birthday tomorrow. It's off campus, at Mr Forbes' house. She thought you and I might like to come. But we have to let the boarding staff know that we'll be out tomorrow over the next half and hour." Marcel smirked knowingly.

"I'm not sure why Loud-Mouth Pierce invited us in the first place," Klaus grumbled.

"Katherine's very interested in why you and Caroline seem to be spending time together lately. I have to say, so am I. Could Caroline Forbes be the girl you are so ardently 'not falling for'?" Marcel's smirk widened.

"Well…" Klaus was at a bit of a crossroads.

He could say he wasn't interested in going and protect the secret of his budding affection and desire for Caroline, or he could say he was interested. Marcel would be onto him, but he would get to see Caroline in a different setting, away from the academy, maybe a little looser, especially if there was alcohol involved. He'd be able to find a present to woo her with. He may even get to see her in something a little more form flattering than her school uniform (even though he thought she was stunning in that anyway).

"Fine. I'll go. But only because I'd like to get away from this god forsaken school for a night."

"Yeah, sure that's the reason. I'll go tell the staff, and let Katherine know. I'm sure she'll be most intrigued at this new development."

"I don't like the idea of you and Pierce talking about me," Klaus muttered grumpily.

"Man, can you tell me why you're so against the idea of having feelings for this girl?"

"Firstly, I don't have feelings for Caroline. She's annoying and a know-it-all. Besides she has a boyfriend."

"What?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Marcellus. She's taken his phone calls multiple times in my presence. His name is Stefan."

"Stefan? That's not her boyfriend, you idiot."

Klaus felt a tiny ray of sunshine fall across him, but determinately didn't let it show on his face. "What?"

"Her first night here, Caroline and I got acquainted and she went on about Mystic Falls and her friends from there and said, quote unquote, 'I really miss Stefan, he's like my brother. I've known him my whole life'. So I'm going to go with, best friend, not boyfriend."

"But… Her face, it lights up when she sees his name. Like yours does for Cami," Klaus said, almost too afraid to hear his voice.

"Whoa, man, you got it bad."

"I do not!"

"Hang on, is that why you've been Mr Grumpypuss all day. Because you thought she had a boyfriend?"

"I am not a 'Grumpypuss'. If anything, I'm a Grumpywolf. Much more majestic."

"Don't change the subject, Klaus. This is serious. You have a crush," Marcel's smirk was back. Klaus did not like being teased about having a 'crush'.

"Don't push your luck, Marcellus. I don't think Cami would like you much if I were to tear out your liver. She doesn't strike me as a necrophile."

"Point taken, Klaus. I'd better go let the staff know our plans. Or you won't get your opportunity to see your crush tomorrow night."

With that, Marcel darted out of the room before Klaus could punch him for his cheek.

Klaus sunk down onto his bed, and resumed his previous position. This time however, he wasn't staring angrily at the ceiling. He was staring with a mixture of thoughtfulness, disbelief and, dare he say it, a little bit of hope.

She was single.

xxx

"No, no, no Kit-Kat! Paranormal Activity isn't even scary! The first one is a little little bit scary. But the others are not at all! Why do you think they are?"

"Because they are, Carebear! They just are! We should see the fifth one; it's just come out! We'll go on tomorrow!"

The two girls were in their pyjamas on Stephen's big king bed, wrapped up with each other, after watching, and drinking, their way through the entire Paranormal Activity saga. They were both slightly more than tipsy, but not quite drunk yet, and having a marvellous time.

"You know, Carebear."

"What Kit-Kat?"

"My real name is Katerina Petrova."

"What?!"

"Kat-er-rin-a Pet-ro-va!"

"Oh my gosh, Kat! Why don't you go by that name! It's so…. Bond Girl."

"Oh yeah," Kat said sarcastically. "Pussy Galore and Katerina Petrova… Nice. But it's because you Americans cannot even cope with simple Bulgarian," Katherine put on an accent. "I got sick of being called 'Katrina'."

"Ha!" Caroline laughed. "That is soooo funny! I'm gonna call you that when you're being naughty!"

"You're the greatest person Carebear! Did you know that! You're the first good girl friend I've ever had." Katherine said, suddenly getting very touchy-feely, and smacking a big wet kiss on Caroline's forehead.

"Nawww! Kittty-Kattt! That's so nice! I have Bonnie and Elena back at Mystic Falls, but they were always best friends with each other first, and then me. You get very lovey-dovey when you're tipsy-wipsy, Kit-Kat."

"That I do. Which is bad when there are boys around." Katherine made dirty gestures with her hips, hands and mouth, and the two girls fell about giggling some more.

"That reminds me though. We should stop with the drinking and have some water, aspirin, coffee and sleep. Don't want to be hungover on your special day." Katherine suggested.

"That's probably sensible."

The two girls got up and got ready for bed, going about their nightly routines of tooth brushing, bathroom going and, in Caroline's case, mess tidying.

Fifteen minutes later and the two girls were tucked in bed, a fair amount more sober than they had been but still slightly buzzed.

Despite the buzz, the girls lay on their backs next to each other awkwardly. Both knew that this was usually the time when meaningful conversations happened, but neither really knew whether they were up to it.

Stephen's words rang through Katherine's head. _Maybe you should open up to her._

"Care," Katherine murmured.

"Yeah?"

"You know that day, with Elijah and Tatia?"

"Yeah," Caroline said tentatively.

"I want to tell you the story. But you'll have to bear with me, okay? It's hard." Katherine swallowed hard. She didn't normally lower her walls. But she'd been sitting on this secret for so long now, she felt like she would burst with the pain of it every time she saw her sister or Elijah. "I've never told anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Can you tell me one thing first?"

Caroline bristled. She wanted to hear Katherine's story, but she didn't want to answer questions about her mother. It was too soon. But she cautiously replied with a yes anyway.

"Are you and Klaus a thing?"

"What! Katherine! No! I hate him, remember?"

"You don't look like you hate him. You look like you want to give his perfect Mikaelson lips big Virginian kisses!"

"What!?" Caroline exclaimed, although the blush creeping up her face totally gave her away.

"Come on, Care spill! You like him!" Katherine teased.

"No I don't!" Caroline vehemently denied.

"Yes you do, Care!"

"No….. I…."

"Come on. You totally have a Mikaelson boner!"

"I do not have a 'Mikaelson Boner'. Whatever the hell that is."

"Okay, okay. Just tell the truth. You totally like him."

"Okay fine! I like him. I'm pretty sure I'm totally falling for him. But I'm also pretty sure Katy Perry was talking about him in that Hot 'n' Cold song though! One minute he's nice and sweet and bringing me breakfast,"

"Wait, he brought you breakfast?" Katherine interrupted, looking bewildered.

"Ahh, yeah, on Wednesday. He heard you tell Stephen I was 'sick'. He brought me some tea, and toast. He even managed to find me a flower."

"Caroline. I've known Klaus a long time. He has never done anything like that for _anyone_ ," Katherine said seriously.

"But, Kat, it's like he can't make up his mind between complete sweetheart, and utter douchebag! I get whiplash whenever I'm around him! Like the first time I met him versus the first time everyone thought I met him…."

"You what now?!"

"The day before school started I met this guy. He was sweet, kind and absolutely gorgeous. He called himself Nik. We laughed and chatted a bit. He made me feel special. He made me forget where I was for a moment. And when if you're like me, that's pretty precious."

"Yeah," Katherine agreed sadly.

"But then the next day, he was all misogynistic, and rude, completely different person. If I could be guaranteed Nik all the time, I'd give him a chance. But switching between Nik and Klaus… I don't think I could cope, Katherine. Like, I put on a good show of coping, but…" Caroline looked away, and took a deep breath. "But you know. It's hard."

"Yeah, I know. Life is hard," Katherine sighed.

"You gonna tell me your story?" Caroline asked softly.

"God, Care. I was such an idiot." It was Katherine's turn to look away now.

"What happened?"

"You won't really understand, unless I start at the beginning. But, given your penchant for the blonde Mikaelson brother, you may not like it."

"That's okay, Kik-Kat. How about this, you tell me your story, then tomorrow I'll buy you between one and ten Kit-Kats, depending on how tragic I think your story is," Caroline offered, with a small cheeky smile on her face.

Katherine looked back at Caroline then, in something close to awe. Katherine could hardly live under the weight of her secret, but here was Caroline Forbes, trying to and succeeding in making her feel a little bit better about it. That was a special kind of person.

"Deal," smiled Katherine softly. "It all began when Klaus and I started at the academy. Obviously Tatia and Elijah are only a year older than us. There aren't too many students who stay over breaks, so holidays were pretty much just us four on campus. Finn kept to himself when he was here, and Kol and Bekah didn't start until their respective freshmen years, unlike the rest of us who started in junior high. All four of us became really close." Katherine breathed out a long breath, looking away again.

"When Klaus and I were in freshman year, Klaus started to fall for Tatia, and she for him. Which I thought was great, because I had…" Katherine trailed off.

"Secretly fallen head over heels for Elijah?" Caroline guessed.

"Pretty much." Katherine looked at her feet. "But unlike Klaus and Tatia, Elijah and I never got together. But it was okay, we were best friends."

Katherine gazed at out the window for a moment, a look of peace on her face as she relived the happier times.

"I can hardly believe that was only just a little more than a year ago." Katherine's face hardened a little bit then. "But could Tatia let me be happy? All throughout our childhood, she had to be the one who was 'happiest' or god help us all. And my parents knew it. She'd always get the pink doll, and I'd get a blue one. She'd always get the birthday cake that was more extravagant. But you know, I didn't mind, because I loved my sister and, until Elijah, I didn't want for much."

Caroline watched on in anguish as Katherine got steadily angrier. "It was about a month before the end of the year when I finally told him how I felt. And he smiled at me and said thank god because he felt it too. I lost my virginity to him, Care! He told me he loved me more than anyone. He looked me in the eyes and said that I was the best thing to happen to him, that 'in the darkness of his childhood, I was the ray of hope for a happier life'. But we never got properly together. We said we'd leave it until the beginning of the next year." Katherine exhaled harshly, her face contorting somewhere between fury and absolute pain.

"I loved him. I really loved him."

"What happened?" Caroline asked gently.

"Tatia noticed my affection, and began to work her magic on him. Where my grandmother described me as a bold lion, always confident in what I want and would go out and get it, Tatia was described as a panther. She was quite and cunning, and when her prey was in her sights she would pounce. All over the summer she would be talking to him. He began to drift away from me. And I thought it was just the distance." Katherine put her head in her hands, continuing talking through her fingers.

"When we got back to school after the holidays, for one perfect day he and I were together. Just being. We were back to best friends. And lovers. But after that, he pushed me further away. Almost like he was guilty for what he was doing."

"A few weeks after the start of sophomore year, Klaus and I went on a school trip. But I was ill for most of it. Vomiting everything I ate, dry retching whenever I smelt anything. I still wasn't better when I returned to school. It wasn't until another three weeks after that did I cotton on to what was causing my sickness."

Caroline's eyes were wide as she drank in the story. "You were pregnant?"

"Yep. Two and a half months by the time I found out. I didn't know what to do. I was only, what, fifteen? It was so much to take in. After a week, I took myself to the hospital. I had a healthy baby. I had a sonogram." Katherine reached to her purse on the bedside table, and pulled out the picture of the tiny baby, passing it to Caroline.

Katherine sighed thickly again before continuing, "Another couple of weeks past, I knew I had to tell him. And everyone. But it was really hard, you know? So I started with Tatia. I went to her room one night and told her. She wrapped her arm around me and told me it would be fine. I should never have trusted her."

Katherine sighed again. "Anyway, being pregnant, I was kind of horny all the time. So I went looking for Elijah, hoping to seduce and surprise him."

"Oh god," breathed Caroline.

"But I was the one who got the surprise. I went straight to his room. Went in without knocking. On top of the covers were a very naked Tatia and Elijah. I will never, ever, forget the looks on their faces. Elijah looked ridiculously guilty. He knew how I felt about him. Tatia on the other hand looked pleased with herself. She actually looked smug. I didn't say anything to them. I just ran to the nearest bathroom and heaved up my guts again." Katherine's voice broke, tears streaming down her face.

"God. I was so stupid. I trusted both of them. I loved both of them. I thought they both loved me too."

Caroline put her arm around her friend and held her as she cried. "You're not stupid Kat," Caroline whispered, "You trusted two people who you loved. This is all on them."

"When Klaus found out all hell broke loose. He was furious. And so angry. But you know Klaus. He is an intolerable jackass to everyone he doesn't like and just a regular, loveable jackass to those he does. When people found out Tatia cheated on him with _Elijah,_ the nobel, kind brother, they said he deserved everything he got. They said if he wanted to keep someone as _lovely_ and _sweet_ as Tatia, he shouldn't have been such an arsehole. It was horrible what she did to me, but it was worse what she did to Klaus. He worshipped Tatia. I guess she enjoyed playing him as much as she played me."

"But at least Elijah tried to fix things with Klaus. They're not as close anymore, but Elijah doesn't rub it in Klaus' face like Tatia does to me. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't even take comfort in Klaus sharing my boat, because for some reason he partially blamed me. That's why he and I don't get on at all. He was, _is,_ convinced I had a part in it. Like I would ever willingly rip out my own heart like that."

"Elijah tried to make it right with me. He said he didn't know how to tell me that he'd fallen for Tatia. He said he never wanted to lose our friendship, and he was sorry he led me on. But what could I say? 'Hi Elijah, I'm the girl who loves you most in the world, and I'm carrying your baby, so finding you banging my sister is totally okay,'" Katherine finished sarcastically.

"What happened to the baby?"

Katherine stiffened, obviously trying to avoid that question. "A week after I found them together, Tatia confronted me. Saying how Elijah loved her more, and how I didn't seriously think he'd love me even a little bit when she was around. I couldn't take it. I threw myself and Tatia, trying to physically hurt her the way I was hurting. But, just another thing she was gifted with was natural strength. She ended up pushing me. A little harder than she intended I think. I fell down a flight of stairs."

Caroline gasped.

"It was Stephen who rushed to the hospital actually. He was one of teachers on duty in the boarding house that night. I was concussed and had two broken ribs. And a dead baby. Though only I knew that bit. The doctors tried to tell my parents, but I'd told them I would sue if they did."

"It was almost as if Tatia had completely blocked out the fact I was pregnant. Since the night I told her, she's never mentioned it. I don't know whether there was a shred of decency in her that feels ashamed my baby died as a direct result of her actions. My baby…" The tears down Katherine's face were renewed.

Caroline engulfed Katherine in her arms. No one deserved what had happened to Katherine. Caroline found a hate fire being kindled in her heart. How could anyone do that to their family?

"I'd picked out names, Caroline." Katherine gulped, fighting back tears again. "Nadia for a girl, and Emil for a boy. The little foetus had become my lifeline, and then it was ripped away from me."

"Would you ever get back with Elijah?"

"I don't know. I still love him in stupid amounts. He and I have our moments, and it's like nothing changed. But I loved that baby more than I loved anything. I want to tell him one day. But I can't do that while he's with Tatia."

Katherine sniffled a bit and Caroline squeezed her tighter. "I don't even know what to say other than, you definitely deserve ten Kit-Kats for that story."

Katherine gave a watery laugh. "I've never told anyone that story, Care. I don't need people knowing my tough guy image is a façade." Katherine swallowed.

"Your secret is safe with me, Kat. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for listening. You're a good friend."

"And you're a fighter. I am _so_ egging Tatia the first chance I get."

Katherine chuckled again. The two girls snuggled further into the bed and said their goodnights. Katherine lay awake for a little thinking how lucky she was to found a friend in Caroline; someone who was just as broken as her and so could understand it. Caroline lay awake thinking about how she would never let anything like that happen to Katherine again.

* * *

 **Hello fellows,**

 **How were our weekends? I was _soooo_ lazy and shirked all my responsibilities. **

**I really really appreciate all the follows, faves, and reviews! You reviews are all so lovely to read and make me smile like a loon. :) So thanks.**

 **For those who guessed Marcel clearing up the BF confusion, ten points to your chosen Harry Potter house! ;) We have more of birthday week coming up next. PLUS Paranormal Activity 5 actually does come out at the start of October this year, which I thought was funny.**

 **May your days/evenings be filled with love, happiness and Joseph Morgan's perfect face.**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	11. Chapter 10

Birthday morning dawned bright, sunny and cheery.

 _Shot through heart…_

But Caroline and Katherine didn't.

 _And you're to blame!_

"Make it stop!" groaned Katherine.

 _You give love…_

"Oh my god, I'm trying."

 _A bad name…_

As the guitar solo began, Caroline fell out of the bed snatching at her phone to answer it.

"Hello," Caroline croaked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CARE!" Stefan called down the end of the phone.

"Jesus, Salvatore, could you help yourself to a less grating voice! It's only like seven o'clock."

Caroline almost heard Stefan wince down the other end of the phone. "Sorry, Care, I forgot about the time difference. Although the Caroline I know would be up and about by this time on her Birthday usually," Stefan teased.

"You know that's not true. I am not morning person. Sleep ins are worth their weight in gold."

Stefan chuckled, "You got me there. Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleeping. Just wanted to express my…"

"BAARRRBBBIIIIEEEE!" Apparently Damon had snatched the phone from Stefan. "Happy birthday. I hope you drown in your own vomit at your birthday bash tonight!"

"Go to hell, Damon!" Caroline sang down the phone.

"You know you love me. Catch ya later."

"God, my brother is a pig," Stefan sighed. "Anyway, go, go sleep. I wish I was there with you, Care. I miss you. Your mom would be proud of how you're coping."

"I miss you too, Stef."

"Seeya soon, Caroline. I'll text you throughout the day. Can't have best girl thinking I don't love her on her birthday."

"Thanks Stef. Talk soon."

Caroline hung up the phone a small smile playing on her lips.

"Stop looking so pleased, Forbes. It's time for beauty sleep," Katherine grumbled.

"Uh-uh, Kit-Kat. I'm awake now. Which means that you have to get up and do my bidding, given that it's the honorary day of Birthday Week!" Caroline grinned as Katherine groaned even louder.

"You're lucky I like you," Katherine quipped as she dragged herself out of bed.

"Great!" Caroline clapped her hands together excitedly. "What's on the agenda today?"

"It's your freakin' birthday, you make plans," Katherine griped, still not quite accepting that she was up at seven on a Saturday.

"Okay, okay, grumpy. Are there any surprises I need to know about?"

"No," she replied nonchalantly. "Stephen gets back at around one, so he wanted to take us shopping then. He says that way you can choose your birthday presents."

"Oooh, okay. In that case do you wanna go for brunch in town somewhere?"

"Sounds great. But brunch is like between 10 and 11. And it is 7, Caroline. What do you plan on doing for the next four hours?"

Caroline laughed, her eyes twinkling. "God, Kat, you're such a Grumpypuss on weekend mornings aren't you?"

Katherine scowled at Caroline, "Of course I am."

"Fine, fine, you go back to sleep. I'm going to clean up our dishes and stuff from last night. I don't want Stephen to think I'm a slob. Then I'll just relax. Read a book, stalk a Kardashian, or something equally Saturday morning-y."

"Good plan," Katherine mumbled almost fully asleep already.

Caroline smiled to herself a little bit more as she picked up the coffee cups and dinner plates from around Stephen's room, where they had been sleeping.

As she got to the kitchen, Caroline put the kettle on and gazed around at all the decorations Katherine had put up for her the day before. It had been so sweet. Caroline realised that only she really ever saw the sweet side of Katherine. She was loud and brash mostly, but Caroline saw she her as quite, caring and understanding.

Thinking about Katherine as she washed the dishes, her thoughts drifted to Klaus, and how he tended to show his softer side to her often as well. Caroline wondered what had upset him the previous day. She had been almost sure he was about to ask her out before Stefan had called, but would she have said yes? Caroline shook her head trying to focus on something else.

As Caroline pottered around for the next couple of hours, she thought a bit more about Klaus and Katherine, she wondered how Tatia could do that to Katherine. Which got her thinking about family. She thought about her mom, and how much she missed her.

Thinking about her mom was always the start of a downward spiral for Caroline. Caroline didn't like feeling out of control, but thinking about her mom and her death reminded her how little she controlled anything. The emotions welled up inside her and she took deep breaths to calm herself. She could not feel like this. She could not ponder the fact that this was the first birthday without Liz around. She could not think about how her mom wouldn't take her shooting, or buy her a cake (Liz really wasn't a baker), or wouldn't leave five voice mails apologising that she had to be at the station and would make it up to her over the rest of Birthday Week. Caroline couldn't think about that or she risked opening the floodgates.

She was saved thinking on her mom any more when her phone began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carebear, happy birthday."

"Thanks Bill. How's Phoenix?" Caroline asked waspishly.

Bill sighed. He didn't like it when Caroline called him Bill. It reminded him that she thought he failed as a father. "It's good, Sweetie. I'm sorry I'm not there."

Caroline softened a little then. She was still annoyed at her dad for skipping her birthday (and pretty much every other special occasion since he'd left). But he was still remorseful, and Caroline had no time for grudges that day. It was her day after all. "That's okay, Dad. I've had a nice Birthday Week so far anyway."

"Thank you, Caroline. I will definitely be in town on Monday night. I'll take you out then. I have a few little somethings for you. It can be the special treat for day six of Birthday Week."

"That sounds lovely, Daddy. Monday night food in the boarding house is _so_ uninspired."

The two chatted for another few minutes, before a bleary eyed Katherine made her way out of the bedroom, and Caroline said her goodbyes to her father, threatening to completely cut herself off from him if he cancelled on Monday's dinner plan.

Katherine sat down next to Caroline, where she was sitting outside on the patio, and put her arm around her.

"Happy birthday, Forbes."

"Thanks Pierce," Caroline smiled. "Thanks for doing this for me. Birthday-day would have sucked otherwise."

"Anytime," Katherine replied with a small smile of her own, a breeze gently blowing through her chestnut curls. The moment was broken when Katherine abruptly stood up, and said, "Anyway, we have a brunch to get to! Plus I thought we could watch Paranormal Activity 5 this afternoon after shopping." Katherine ushered Caroline inside to get ready before hurrying her the door.

Little did Caroline know, that as they moved out, the party set up was to begin.

xxx

Klaus felt almost like her could slam his head in an oven, and be happy with the results. What did one possibly get for a girl that you hardly know, but are also falling for and lusting after?

He'd been into four little shops so far and nothing looked like it was even worth considering. Klaus groaned as he contemplated his options. He could continue his fruitless search, or he could suck up his pride and call in the cavalry.

It was a choice of two evils. The blonde that has his best friend wrapped around her petite finger who would no doubt tease him, psycho analyse him and gang up on him with Marcel. Or the blonde he was related to who would no doubt tease him, be completely dramatic and gang up on him with his brothers. He groaned again as he picked up the phone.

xxx

"I'll have waffles with chocolate, ice cream, and strawberries, with a double latte. And she'll have the berry pancakes with a triple latte. Mornings aren't her thing."

Caroline smiled brightly at the cute waiter as he took their orders. "Well, I for one am looking forward my breakfast."

"You are so cheery, it's almost unnerving."

"Hush now, Katherine, no need to ruin my birthday with your cynicism," Caroline quipped, smirking.

"Oh you just _love_ rubbing that in don't you. Just you wait, I'll get you back on my birthday, Care."

"I look forward to it," Caroline sniffed playfully.

The two girls laughed and joked over their breakfasts, each just enjoying the morning.

"Hey, Care, I think we should get dressed up tonight and pretend we're going out to the casino. Then we can play poker and black jack and be real fancy," Katherine said, abruptly.

Caroline looked at Katherine. That was an oddly specific request. "Really? Why?"

"It'll be fun!" She cried, almost too enthusiastically. "We can buy new dresses this afternoon, go to the salon get our hair and make up done, and then go back to your place and take a bunch of pictures and enjoy being all dolled up."

"What about Paranormal Activity?"

"We'll see that, then do it. Come on it'll be fun. You, me, killer black dresses. I can just picture it."

"Will there be any place open that late?" Katherine just smirked as Caroline considered for a moment, "Why not? Sounds like fun!"

"Great!" Katherine smirked. Although why it looked triumphant, Caroline wasn't sure.

xxx

"Why are we doing this again?" grumbled Kol.

"Yeah! This is grunt work," Kai added.

"Because Mr Forbes said we can't gamble with proper chips in his house. So splitting m&ms into colours was the best I could come up with on such short notice," Luke said.

Kol sighed and went back to sorting. "Besides you're the one who wanted to come so desperately." Liv shot pointedly to Kai.

"Come on, guys, tonight's going to be fun! It'll be the first party since the start of semester. Plus there'll be alcohol, even though it's being hosted at a teacher's house and being chaperoned by two teachers… Not sure how legitimate that is." Luke smirked.

Three of the laughed, but Kai continued to sulk.

"Honestly, sometimes I think you're the baby of this family, not me," Liv said to Kai.

"Ha-ha," muttered Kai.

xxx

"Rebekah," Klaus sighed over the phone. "I require your assistance, dear sister. Would you be able to meet me in town?"

xxx

"Hey girls!"

"Stephen!" Caroline and Katherine chorused.

"Happy birthday, Carebear," Stephen grinned, giving Caroline an affectionate one-armed hug. "Having a nice day?"

"Yeah! It's been great! But now it is time to shop!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" Stephen sang, "Let's go!"

The three of them spent the next three hours peering through dresses, gawking at shoes and then going to the cinemas. Caroline was completely unimpressed by the film, when you'd watched The Exorcist alone in your house at midnight as a 14 year old, not much could compare. But it had Katherine and Stephen hiding behind their hands and clinging onto each other out of sheer terror.

"You two are both chickens!" Caroline declared, "Screaming throughout the whole thing. I was embarrassed for you."

"We can't all have a frozen heart like you, Caroline," Katherine grumbled.

"Well at least I won't have to change my panties, because _Paranormal Activity_ scared me. What are you ten years old?" Caroline retorted mock-nastily.

"Okay, break it up, ladies. I better be getting home, and leave you two to get pretty," Stephen said brightly.

"I'm always pretty," sniffed Katherine.

"Wait, how did you know we were doing that?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

Katherine and Stephen exchanged quick looks, before Stephen jumped in saying, "Ahh, well, Katherine told me that what you guys planned on doing…. When you were in the bathroom."

"Right," Caroline said, unconvinced.

"Anyway, I'm off. Have fun!" Stephen said quickly. "Can't wait to see you when you get back!" With that he was off.

"What are you two planning?" Caroline called after him, but he just waved.

"Seriously, Care. So suspicious," Katherine said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, I probably have a right to be, don't I?" Caroline teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps. But for now you and I need to get going or we'll miss our appointment."

"I love Birthday Week! I get so spoilt."

xxx

"Make sure you leave this on the present table, and _give_ her the good one in person, and sit with her why she opens. It's the best way of giving gifts. One not great one makes the great one look even better!"

"Okay, little sister."

"It's perfect, Klaus. Stop worrying so much."

"But what if she doesn't like it?"

"She will! Why do you care so much anyway? You never take this much time picking out a present for me!"

"I don't care," Klaus said unconvincingly, "I just don't want to get her something mediocre, it would be bad form."

"Sure it is, brother," Rebekah pouted. "I expect something just as beautiful on my birthday. I'm still your favourite blonde, remember?"

"Yes, Rebekah," Klaus drawled.

xxx

"Wow! The place looks great!"

"Thanks, Mr Forbes," Luke said slightly uncomfortably, "Thanks for letting us crash your house, we really appreciate it."

"Oh, please, it was my idea in the first place! I love a good party. As long as nothing gets too out of hand it'll be fine! When can I expect the hoards?"

"I'd hardly say hoards, only, like, 30-40 people."

"That many! In this tiny old place? Gosh, trying to turn me grey?"

"Well, in all fairness Mr Forbes…" Luke smirked.

"Don't you finish that sentence, young man, or I will fail you for the rest of your life," Stephen said jokingly.

"Anyway," Luke continued hurriedly, "Caroline's a likeable girl. Everyone wants to be her friend," Luke smiled, "We told them to come between 7 and 8. And they'll be out by 1 at the latest if they aren't staying overnight. And there are only about 7 of us staying."

"That sound about right. I let the boarding house know what was going on tonight… They weren't too happy, but as long as no one is hurt. And I've got one of those faces, people can't say no to me." Stephen flicked his eyebrows at Luke, who blushed a little.

"Oh god, will you two stop flirting? Mr Forbes, you're married. And a teacher!" Liv said disgustedly, as she walked into the room, "and Luke, really?"

"I don't mind," Luke smirked.

Stephen just laughed, and left the siblings to bicker.

xxx

"Oh my gosh, Care. You look incredible!" Katherine exclaimed as she walked out of the salon bathroom, dress on, hair done and make perfect.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Caroline grinned. "How did you get this place to stay open so late? It's like 8pm?"

"Know the owner, called in a favour," Katherine said smugly.

"Of course you do," Caroline smirked.

"Not every day your best girl turns 17. Now let's get a wriggle on, Care! We'll be late. It's already past 8!"

"Late for what, Katherine!"

"You'll see! Thanks Jackie!" Katherine called over her shoulder to the hairdresser.

"No problem girls! Have a good night!" Jackie winked.

xxx

"Shh! They're coming!"

"Get the lights!"

As the front door opened the room fell as silent as it could with nearly forty people crammed in.

"God, Katherine! Are you going to murder me or something, why's it so dark?"

The lights suddenly flicked on.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

 **Hey peeps,**

 **Hopefully you're all having happy days/evenings.**

 **I imagine Stephen as John Barrowman for anyone interested, and thus chucked a couple of Doctor Who references in for any Whovian reading this. Can you spot them?**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the lack of Klaroline, but I'm not really sorry either. I've long since resigned myself to the fact this fic is just as much about Caroline and her journey as well as the Klaroline.**


	12. Chapter 11

"SURPRISE!"

Caroline was absolutely gobsmacked.

The balloons and streamers Katherine had put up the previous day were gone, replaced with black, white, and red ones. Caroline could see at least two card tables and a makeshift roulette wheel. The island bench in the kitchen had been turned into a bar and warm string lights had been strung up. Stephen's entire house had been transformed into a casino. On top of this there were at _least_ 30 of her classmates there, all dressed to the nines.

"Oh my god," was all Caroline could manage.

"You like?" Katherine smirked.

"I love! You did all this?"

"Hell no!" Luke called, "This all Parker work."

"And Mikaelson!" Kol interjected indignantly.

"It was Kat's idea. But her job was to keep you distracted all day. Katherine has not a creative bone in her body," Liv joined in, as the group laughed.

"Not true! I am a miracle worker with anything make-up," Katherine complained, though she smiled as she said it. Everyone laughed again and Caroline was suddenly overwhelmed.

Back in Mystic Falls, she'd _always_ been the surpriser, or at least the driving force behind making others' birthdays or celebrations perfect and unforgettable. And, despite Birthday Week, her friends rarely spoiled her as much as she spoiled them.

Yet here she was, on her first birthday without her mom, with people she'd only known for a few weeks, who were willing to put effort in for her.

"I don't know what to say," Caroline began, willing the affection overload she was experiencing to stop constricting her vocal cords. "I don't know what to say other than, let's party!"

Everyone cheered and laughed, and Caroline grinned ridiculously as she threw herself at Katherine, hugging her so tightly.

"Care, stop, you'll ruin my hair," Katherine sighed, although she was secretly pleased she was able to make Caroline smile.

"Thank you, Katherine," Caroline whispered sincerely into Katherine's ear. "You don't know what this means."

"I have a pretty good idea," Katherine whispered back. "It can't be easy being as strong as you, Care. I'm sure your mom would be so proud." Katherine took a deep breath then.

"Now, no more mushy things, ladies. Now is the time to gamble, drink and be merry!" Kol had raced over, breaking up the girls, and taking one hand in each of his.

"Yes! Shots!" Kai added, slinging his arms over Caroline's shoulders.

The two girls shrieked delightedly as the two boys pulled them towards the bar.

xxx

Klaus' breath had caught when Caroline had walked through the door. The look of surprise and shock on her face had been the single cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. As he watched her, he saw her battling with a myriad of emotions. Odd. Why would she be anything other than completely excited and elated for a surprise like this?

Then she had laughed, and Klaus lost his train of thought. She had such a beautiful laugh. The entire room lit up. Klaus found himself getting lost in sheer awe of watching her laugh. When everyone else started to disperse, Klaus watched Caroline hug Katherine tightly. He thought he heard Katherine say 'can't be easy being as strong as you' but he couldn't be sure.

Klaus was reminded, once again, that there was so much Caroline kept hidden from the world. So much he wanted to get to know.

He watched as Kol and Kai pulled the girls towards the bar, and began taking shots. He watched Caroline laugh and smile as she threw back the bitter alcohol.

As he watched, Klaus was able to admire Caroline's figure again. She wore a long sleeved black, cropped shirt, which cut low at the back, exposing her perfectly smooth skin and a matching figure hugging black skirt. The outfit left a delicious sliver of skin that was so enticing. She'd paired with it a pair of dark purple stilettos, a dark purple bracelet, necklace and earrings. The dress fitted as though it was tailor made, and the whole ensemble made her look like a supermodel. Klaus' eyes raked up and down her body. The swell of her breasts, and the shapeliness of her bum were one thing. But her legs were completely another. He felt as though his eyes would never get enough of looking at them, and his brain was already imagining their flexibility, wrapping around his waist as he plunged into her over and over.

"Well, well, well look who's got you all speechless and drooling?" Marcel said a Cheshire grin painted on his face. "None other than the girl you're 'not falling for'."

"Who's Nik not falling for?"

Klaus groaned. Just what he needed, Kol with _any_ ammo to annoy him.

"Nothing, little brother. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink."

"Still denying it?" Kol asked Marcel.

"Yep."

"My brother, the imbecile. You know he called Bekah today to have her help with gift shopping."

"Did he now?" Marcel smirked, "Not the actions of an uncaring man. What did he get her?"

"Bekah wouldn't tell, 'I can't betray Nik's trust!'" Kol finished in a high-pitched voice, attempting to imitate his sister.

"Dammit, Bekah, always looking out for her favourite brother."

xxx

"Hello, gorgeous."

"You came!" She beamed throwing her arms around Enzo's neck. Enzo was slightly taken aback. They had agreed to be friends, but they hadn't talked much since he apologised. Caroline giggled.

"That one was for the audience," she whispered conspiratorially, nodding her head towards Sarah, watching the interaction, trying to look casual.

"Ahh, thanks. Anyway, happy birthday. I can't stay late. I have football training in the morning."

"That's okay! Is it _real_ football, or 'soccer,'" she finished in an attempt at a British accent. Which made both of them laugh.

"Soccer."

"Come on, Carebear!" Katherine interrupted, "Liv says Luke is getting dangerously close to winning, and we have to go stop him!"

Caroline laughed again, "Okay. Bye Enzo! Make sure you go talk to her!"

"Will do, gorgeous."

xxx

"Hey, Nik."

"Little sister, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited! Caroline and I do cheerleading together!"

"I thought you hated her though."

Rebekah blushed a bit, "She's not that bad. Have you given her the gift yet? I've had Marcel and Kol try and get me to tell them what it is, but I didn't."

"I haven't."

"Well, don't chicken out! I'm leaving soon though. Enzo's going back to the school soon and he said he'll take me."

"Excuse me, Bekah. Why have you been talking to Whitmore?"

"Because he's nice, Nik, and he's just giving me a lift, not a marriage proposal!"

"Don't. Don't keep going. I don't want to know. But if he makes a move on you, you tell me right away, and I will rip out his heart."

"God Nik! Don't be so dramatic!" Rebekah cried, throwing her arms up in the air and stalking away.

"And I'm the dramatic one," He muttered after her.

xxx

"Oh yes! I am so good at this game!"

The party was an absolute hit. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and were slightly tipsy, making for a very entertaining evening.

"I mean it, I am sooo good. Look at all my chips, that are actually m&ms!" Caroline, the lightweight, was a quite a bit further along than most, but she definitely was still killing it at poker.

"I see that, Caroline, no need to rub it in," sulked Luke. "I was winning!"

It was down to just him and Caroline in that round, and he was dismally losing.

"Oh, poor baby," mocked Kai.

xxx

"Well, ladies, looks like I win again."

Klaus was seated at the Black Jack table, surrounded by a flock of girls, all hoping to get a slice of Mikaelson - he may have been a jackass, but he was _such_ a hot jackass. Klaus was completely annihilating his opposition and was a little buzzed, but nothing on anyone who was around.

"Pity I'm not a lady, Klaus. I'll show you how it's done," Stephen quipped, as he slid into the chair that was opposite the Mikaelson.

xxx

Caroline was getting steadily more intoxicated as the night rolled on. Both she and Katherine were happy drunks, who we're very touchy-feely, as they'd discovered the previous evening. The two girls wandered around the party, hand in hand, greeting all the guests, who, in turn, gave Caroline a gift and praising Kat and the Parkers on the party.

Despite being tipsy, Caroline did notice that she hadn't got around to Klaus yet. She had noticed him when she'd walked in. He'd looked devastatingly attractive in a dark grey Henley, dark jeans and a black leather jacket that looked like it could have been tailored to fit him. He had necklaces hung around his neck, and Caroline honestly thought she'd never seen anything sexier in her life.

Caroline looked around for him again.

"Who you looking for, Carebear?" Katherine asked, shrewdly.

"No one, Kitty-Kat!"

"He's over there you know," Kat grinned pointing over near the makeshift bar. Caroline's heart sank a little when she saw that there was a girl wrapped around him, laughing.

"Who's over there?" Kol cut in, as he walked past.

"No one!" Caroline said quickly.

But Kat interrupted her with, "Your brother as it turns out."

"Ahh, I see," Kol smirked cheekily, "And why would you be looking for him, sweet Caroline?"

"To prove to Kat that he and I aren't a thing," Caroline said matter-of-factly, attempting to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Well, my dear," Kol continued, still smirking. "I wouldn't write him off just yet."

xxx

"Oh my gosh, Klaus, you are _so_ funny! Why can't all men have senses of humour like you?"

Klaus scowled internally. Usually Klaus would revel in seducing a woman. He'd lay on the charm, thicken his accent, flash his dimples, and she'd end up as putty in his hands. Ever since the Pierce-Mikaelson-love-fiasco Klaus had only had no strings attached sex, and usually it was with people who he didn't go to school with.

But today, Klaus wasn't feeling it. Even the thought of bedding anyone at the party was repugnant to him. Well, almost anyone.

His eyes were constantly drawn to Caroline. She had crushed everyone she played at poker. Klaus found himself annoyingly jealous of Katherine who was holding her hand the most of the evening.

"I think if they all had senses of humour like mine, love, then they'd find you just as much of a joke as I do. I'm going to go have a smoke if you don't mind." Klaus gave his smug smirk at the girl, who looked very hurt, although he didn't care much.

xxx

"Smoking is bad for you, Klaus!"

"Ahh, the birthday girl graces me with her presence," Klaus smirked.

Caroline had been watching Klaus flirt with the girl. When he'd extracted himself and gone outside, Caroline decided to follow him after a while. She staggered outside on her tipsy feet.

"No, no, no, I'm serious, Klaus!" Caroline's voice was a little slurred, and she swayed a little as she looked at him sternly. It was adorable really. Klaus kicked himself internally, 'adorable'? He didn't find things adorable.

"Really?"

"Yes! Lung cancer is bad. It kills people. And smoking is just really really bad for you." There was an earnestness and emotion in Caroline's voice that intrigued Klaus. "All cancer is bad."

Klaus sighed. "I'm aware, love. But unfortunately it's one of those habits that once you start, it's difficult to stop."

"Have you tried?"

"Yes."

"Well try harder!"

"Did you come out here to tell me off for smoking?" Klaus was losing a little bit of patience with her. Yes they were tentative friends, but why was she so adamant about it.

Caroline's expression softened then. "No, I just came out to check on you. You've been out here a while."

"That's sweet of you, love."

"I know! I'm very sweet Klaus!" Caroline was giggling happily; she took another few steps and stumbled into Klaus. He steadied her with hand on her shoulders. She looked up at him with not a care in the world of how close they were.

"I know, love," Klaus said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Don't you laugh at me, Nik-Nak!"

Klaus laughed again at her immature answer and the funny nickname. How could one be so cute? As the two of them giggled a bit more about random things drunken Caroline thought were amusing, he saw a very noticeable scar gashed across her torso in between the split of her top and skirt.

"What's this, love?" Klaus asked, feeling bold running a finger along where the scar was.

Her eyes widened in shock, "It's nothing!" She said too quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Klaus couldn't believe he was flirting about a scar, but something about Caroline sapped all his game.

"It's really nothing Nik-Nak," she said, tucking a bit of hair behind her ears.

"If you say so," Klaus responded, lighting up another cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Seriously, Klaus! Enough with the smoking." Caroline reached up with one hand, and neatly plucked the smoke out of his mouth, before crushing it under her heel.

Klaus froze. They were so close. Caroline's breath caught as she gazed into his eyes.

Later, when she'd replay the moment in her head, she'd blame it on the drink.

As their stares locked, Caroline reached up and ran her hand along his stubbled cheek, before cupping his face with both hands.

"Are you even allowed to have facial hair?" Caroline hadn't clicked yet to the position they were in. Klaus had. "You know, I'm barely even allowed to wear makeup."

"I… umm…" Klaus was utterly distracted by her hands on his face. They were so unbelievably soft, and felt more heavenly than any feeling Klaus had ever experienced. "I think I'm allowed." He finished lamely, forcing his brain from thinking about her hands caressing him..

He knew he shouldn't have revelled in it. She was intoxicated, and she would probably be mortified when she actually realised what she'd done. But he couldn't help it. No one, not even Tatia, had been able to consume him with just _one_ soft touch.

"Well, I like it. It feels nice," Caroline beamed.

"It does indeed," he breathed, eyebrows creasing in something close to bliss. She was a magnificent creature.

Caroline removed her hands, and Klaus immediately felt its loss. He took a shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure.

"Anyway, I'd better go! My favourite Kitty-Kat and I are going to call my favourite boy-toy. He woke us up this morning at seven. I was up at seven, Klaus, on my birthday!"

Klaus was taken aback. Boy-toy?

"Your boy-toy?" He tried to sound casual, but the jealousy was raging inside him.

"Yeah! Stefan! He's mine!"

Klaus cursed himself for listening to Marcel. "I didn't realise you had a boyfriend, love."

"WHAT!" Caroline exclaimed in her drunken way. "Excuse me while I vomit. He may be mine, but Stefan is not my boyfriend. I'd rather never give anyone big Virginian kisses ever again than kiss Stefan one even once! He's my bro, my pal, my boy-toy!"

Klaus hated that he was relieved hearing that news. And he couldn't shake the image of 'big Virginian kisses' either.

"Alright, sweetheart," he chuckled, "Off you go."

"Make sure you come find me later Nik-Nak!"

With that, she stroked his stubble once more and sped off to back to Katherine, both of them laughing brightly, while desperately trying to maintain straight faces as they made their phone call.

xxx

Two hours later and everything was winding down.

Both Luke and Liv had had one too many beers and were passed out in the guest bedroom. Kol and Kai, who were also staying, had, in their drunken state, built a blanket fort in the hall in front of the bathroom, and were making everyone who wanted to use said bathroom pay them a dollar.

Stephen had cut off both Katherine and Caroline after he overheard them drunk dialling not only Stefan, but Damon, Kat's parents, and Elijah as well. Damon thought it was funny, Kat's parents didn't answer, and Elijah had seemed thoroughly confused. Why had an unknown number had called him at 12:30pm and why had the people on the other end of the call proceeded to hurl slurred insults at him?

Stephen had sat both girls down and made them skull a bottle of water (a little tricked he'd learnt to kick-start the system after too much booze) and then handed them both mugs of coffee. After this both of them were much more sober, but still buzzed and having a ball.

They'd moved from the couch inside where Stephen had put them, to sitting on the loveseat on the front porch, so whenever anyone left, Caroline would be able to thank them for coming.

There were about only about ten guests remaining when Katherine packed it in.

"If I stay awake for another even ten minutes, I'm going to look like a cross between my mother and a hag in the morning," Katherine said seriously, before shuddering, "I'm not sure which one of those I'd prefer. Night Carebear!"

"Night Kit-Kat!"

Katherine gave Caroline a quick hug, turned on her heel and strode inside.

Caroline leant back in the loveseat, a cool breeze blowing through her hair. She smiled at the stars.

When Caroline was 12 and had just rewatched the Lion King, Caroline had asked her mom whether Timon, Pumbaa, or Simba had been right about stars. Were they giant fireflies, or great balls of gas burning millions of miles away, or were they the great kings of the past, watching over the world.

" _Well, Pumbaa was_ technically _correct,"_ Liz told her, " _But I believe when people die they live in the stars, and get to explore the universe."_

Caroline had, from then on, accepted and believed this.

Since Liz died though, Caroline found it difficult to look up to the heavens. She couldn't bear looking into the infinity that was the universe and be confronted with the knowledge that Liz was gone.

But that night, Caroline smiled at the stars. She'd managed to get through her birthday happily enough. She had good people surrounding her. She missed her mom so much it ached, but whether it was the company or the alcohol, or just that it was getting easier, that night the weight felt lifted slightly.

Caroline was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the slight rock of the chair as someone sat down next to her.

"You told me to make sure I found you later, sweetheart."

Caroline jumped slightly, being pulled from her reverie.

"Hi Klaus," she smiled. He was so gorgeous.

"How was the boy-toy?"

Caroline laughed her beautiful laugh, and Klaus was lost in the sound, "He was good, annoyed that I woke him up at 3:30am, but you know, pay back."

Their legs touched slightly, and Caroline shivered. Though she was sure it was the cold.

"Pay back, indeed," Klaus smirked. "Thank you for having me, Caroline, I'm glad I came."

"Is that true though? You were mad yesterday, did I do something?" Caroline had stopped being so insecure when her mom got sick, having more important things to worry about, but there was something about Klaus which made her question herself a bit.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said apologetically. "I was in a huff yesterday, and I took it out on you."

"Oh." Caroline looked at her feet.

"I really am sorry, Caroline," he breathed.

The two lapsed into a heavy, but pleasant silence. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable, but it was full of all the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' that came with two people who were falling for each other.

Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her. She tried to fight the urge to look into his eyes, but she couldn't.

As her eyes met his, the whole world fell away for a moment. It was just them.

The electricity crackling in the air around them didn't go unnoticed. Klaus' hand brushed her leg tentatively, causing a tingling sensation to spread through her body. His other hand came up and lightly brushed her hair away from her face to get a better look at her astounding beauty.

Caroline felt herself leaning into his touch. She wanted more. Her eyes flicked to his lips, and his flicked to hers. They were so close, all she would have to do was move in two inches and she would be able to feel his soft lips against hers.

She leaned in fractionally, and he ran one calloused finger lazily over her lips. He moved in even closer, and placed his full, beautiful lips to the side of her mouth, kissing it so lightly it could have not even happened.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second longer, before closing the distance again, though this time aiming for her lips with his. They were almost touching…

Just then front door opened loudly, and they sprang away from each other. Klaus leapt from the seat, and listened as some of his intolerable classmates (who had terrible timing) said excited thank yous and birthday well wishes to Caroline.

Before he could think about it, Klaus had stalked off across the yard. He felt the long thin box still tucked in his jacket pocket, but he realised it was a stupid gift. It didn't matter.

He needed to clear his head. It was only a 15-minute walk to the boarding house.

What was he doing!

He did not feel.

He did not love.

He did no fall for the new blonde girl.

And he certainly did not fantasise over what it would have been like actually kissing her. What it would have been like to feel her precious lips enclose his own. The euphoria of feeling her touching him intimately.

But as he lay restlessly awake in his bed that night, he felt, he loved, he fell and, oh, how he fantasised.

xxx

By the time the last few people had left, Klaus was nowhere to be found.

Caroline felt empty, and hurt. He hadn't even said goodbye.

She put on her pyjamas, silently contemplating what they were.

As she lay restlessly in bed that night, Caroline couldn't help but wonder how differently the night would have ended had they not been interrupted.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Hope your days have been lovely.**

 **Happy birthday party Caroline! Hope you enjoyed the KC development.**

 **It's too late to think of witty things to say though so bye for now not forever!**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake (if you have drabble requests, I've been procrastinating about _everything_ lately (and have been so uninspired to do _anything_ ) so chuck them my way and I'll have a crack at them).**


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning they were all roused by Stephen's loud chorus of No One Mourns the Wicked.

Stephen strode into where Caroline and Katherine were tucked up, threw open the curtains and said loudly, "Do you ladies like my choice of song? I thought it fitting seeing as all of you were very wicked last night, gambling and drinking and eating your weight in unhealthy party food."

Both girls groaned and Stephen continued, "Anyway, your punishment for playing up last night is having to deal with the mess this morning! Aren't you excited! I've made you a fatty breakfast, which includes lots of coffee. So get your bones out of bed, and seize the day!"

For a moment Caroline was content, she was happy with how her birthday went, and she wasn't feeling very hungover at all. She stretched and smiled and made to get out of bed.

Then it hit her. It washed over her like bucket of cold ice. The healthy dose of embarrassment.

Klaus.

They had pretty much kissed. And then he ran away.

"Oh my god!" Caroline groaned.

"What? Feeling worse than expected?" Katherine asked groggily.

"I nearly kissed Klaus last night!" Caroline blurted out.

"Umm, you what!?" Katherine screeched, sitting bolt upright.

"We were sitting on the bench just after you'd gone to bed, and we were talking, next thing we're _really_ close, and he kissed the side of my mouth, so I was like 'why not kiss him, it's Birthday Week?'"

"Why didn't you?"

"We were interrupted, and then he ran off!"

She felt mortified. God, how could she be so stupid? She saw the way he was all over that other girl. He'd probably run off to go screw her. She wanted to bang her head against the wall at her own stupidity.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Katherine crowed. "He literally ran from commitment. That boy needs to sort out his own shit."

Caroline groaned long and loud. There was no way she could deny her feelings anymore.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she asked Katherine.

"What would I know, my track record with the Mikaelsons isn't crash hot."

"Fine," Caroline said trying to sound cool and casual. "It's fine, I'll go with the flow. See how it goes."

Yeah right. She had _never_ gone with the flow in her life. She did not know how to cope with things that were out of her control very well. So Caroline Forbes did what she always did when there were too many things to think about, she went into I-am-fine-let's-do-some-cleaning mode.

She got out of bed and dressed at top speed, leaving Katherine startled at her quick change in mood. Caroline finished her breakfast in less than seven minutes and was halfway through cleaning the lounge room before anyone else had even left their rooms.

"Oh my god," Caroline heard Luke whisper excitedly, "Come see these two!"

Caroline hurried to see what he was talking about, and nearly doubled over laughing, and, for a moment, Klaus completely left her mind.

Luke was standing near the blanket fort Kol and Kai had put together the previous night, his phone out snapping picture after picture. The two were lying with no shirts on, and the ties they'd worn tied around their head, while little spoon Kol and big spoon Kai lay fast asleep, arms around each other.

"This is blackmail gold," Katherine grinned

"Too right."

They all laughed before nudging the two boys awake. Both looked sheepish and embarrassed but took it in their stride.

The others dressed and ate, and by the time they were ready to help her, Caroline had completely finished with the lounge and the outdoor area, and was starting on the kitchen.

Caroline actually liked cleaning, so she didn't mind.

"You're a machine, Caroline!" Liv exclaimed as she surveyed everything she'd achieved.

"Caroline only cleans like this when she's avoiding thinking about something," Stephen piped up. "So, Care? Wanna share?"

Stephen was eying her shrewdly as if he knew what was on her mind, Kol had a similar expression on, Katherine just smirked knowingly, but, luckily, the Parkers seemed oblivious.

"I… ahh…" she stuttered, "I just want to get everything cleaned up so I can open my presents," She finished quickly. "You know I have opened _any_ yet!"

"In that case," Luke said, "Let's get cracking. Liv and I have to get back to school really soon anyway. Kind of behind in chemistry."

"Speak for yourself," Liv muttered.

xxx

The morning past fast after they all started cleaning, and by 12:30 the whole house was spotless, as though no shenanigans had occurred there over the weekend.

Stephen drove the Parkers and Kol back to school, all of whom needed to catch up on school work (and sleep) before the next morning.

Once Stephen returned, they started with presents.

Most of her school friends got her little bits of jewellery or gift cards.

The Parkers had made her a 'How To Survive at The Academy" kit, which included cocktail recipes for when you've had a long week, a 'The Academy Bingo' board (if you catch Luke drooling over Kaleb's legs, if you catch a teacher smoking, if you catch Klaus smoking (and other things equally as idiosyncratic to the academy)), a few chocolates and other assorted things.

Kol had got her a fart cushion and a bar of soap. There was a scrap of paper taped to the soap that read,

' _ **Happy B'Day Caroline. You need to need to wash more. Then maybe Klaus will like you.'**_

It made the three of them laugh loudly.

The package from Elena had a memories photo album, which made Caroline miss Mystic Falls.

Bonnie had got her a recipe book.

Damon had wrapped up a 'School Girl Barbie' and pair of rubber gloves with an attached note that said,

' _ **Happy birthday Carebear. These are for when you're home over Christmas. My room could use a clean…'**_

Caroline laughed at their long running joke.

Stefan had sent her a pair of cute leather ankle boots she'd been eying off for a long time. She smiled at how thoughtful her friend was.

After all the Mystic Falls presents were done, Caroline was down to Katherine's present and Klaus' present.

Deciding to leave Katherine's 'til last, Caroline tore into Klaus' parcel.

It was a vanilla scented candle.

Caroline honestly couldn't think of a more boring, less thoughtful present if she tried. It literally had _vanilla_ in the title.

"I guess that settles it," Caroline said, trying to sound jovial, but feeling crushed on the inside. "Definitely doesn't like me."

Katherine smiled sympathetically, and Stephen pretended he hadn't heard anything.

As she opened her final present, her spirits rose. Katherine had got her a beautiful, hand crafted wooden box, which had an array of different glass jars inside it, each containing a different blend of loose-leaf tea.

"I know you like tea, so this is your tea box," Katherine looked nervous as Caroline looked through her gift. "One of them is my grandmother's special blend of tea. It's supposed to be good for relaxing the nerves, and helps you sleep."

Caroline smiled at her friend, and hugged her.

"Thank you, Katherine."

"Anytime." The brunette looked relieved before reverting to loud and brash, "Now, Stephen, are you trying to kill me? I want lunch. Go and make it."

"Watch you tongue, Pierce! You should be nice to me. I can fail you, you know."

The banter between them continued, and Caroline watched on contentedly.

xxx

Caroline's contentedness didn't extend to that evening however. The three of them wiled away the hours until it was time to get back to the boarding house, and Caroline was able to push thoughts of Klaus from her mind. Once back at school, however, she could no longer avoid him.

At dinner, Caroline distractedly stabbed her fork into her food. Those around her were buzzing with stories about their nights at Caroline's party, but she was too inattentive to notice much.

Why had he left?

Had he gone off with another girl?

Did her only want her for sex?

The questions swirled around in her head. Her unfocussed behaviour wasn't helped when she saw him enter the dining room with _the same girl_ from the previous evening. They were talking animatedly about something and it made Caroline feel ill.

 _How_ could she let this happen?

Caroline discreetly watched as the girl and Klaus got their food. They didn't sit together, which was a small comfort.

As she stared, Klaus raised his eyes and looked directly into hers. The moment they were looking at each other was awkward, and strained, and they both quickly averted their gaze, pretending they were looking anywhere else.

It was horrible.

xxx

The next day passed uneventfully.

Klaus avoided Caroline like the plague. Caroline pretended Klaus didn't exist.

Before she knew it, it was 5:30 and her dad was knocking on her door to take her to dinner.

It was the first time they'd done something just the two of them in over seven years.

It was a little awkward in the car, but as the two of them sat down at the restaurant, the conversation began to flow easily.

Bill told Caroline in more detail about what his job was, and Caroline told Bill all about the academy, and Birthday Week (leaving out the Klaus bits).

"I have a couple of things for you," Bill said after they ordered dessert.

"Ooo, more presents!"

Bill pulled out three small parcels and two envelopes.

"These three are from me and Stephen," Bill said, gesturing to two of the parcels and one envelope.

"And these ones?" Caroline asked quizzically.

Bill shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe you should just start with mine."

Caroline frowned slightly, but began unwrapping.

"This one is mainly from Stephen," Bill said tentatively.

Caroline opened the little box and pulled out a silver key ring with _'Forbes' can do anything'_ engraved on it. Attached were two house keys and a car key.

"One key is to Stephen's house here, one is to our house in San Francisco, and the car key is to Stephen's BMW. He doesn't use it much since he got the Jag."

"Oh my gosh, dad, thank you."

"We thought you might like the option of staying somewhere that wasn't the boarding house. And besides, they're your homes too now."

It really had been a long time since her dad had been thoughtful to her, and the affection she was feeling towards him was an unfamiliar emotion.

Caroline began unwrapping the next gift, which was a copy of the Dr Seuss book 'Oh, the Places You'll Go'. It was a book Bill had often read to Caroline as a child, to remind her to dream big. She smiled at the memories, and was touched he remembered.

"I know I've been a terrible father, Caroline. But I always missed you. And I hate the sacrifice of my coming out, was our relationship," Bill said earnestly.

"Me too dad. But we have a chance now, don't we?"

"Yes."

Caroline picked up the envelope and pulled out a return plane ticket to Richmond, Virginia for… the times were left blank.

"What's this?" It couldn't be for Christmas, she'd already booked and paid for that flight.

"This is for if you just want a weekend back at home. I have a friend at the airline, so just call and tell them ask for Joy and say you're booking for Bill Forbes to Richmond. They'll know what to do."

"Dad, this is…" she cleared her throat, willing I to unclog. "Thank you."

Bill just smiled.

Caroline reached the final two things on the table. Before she could, Bill grabbed her hand and said, "Now I think about it, maybe we should do these later."

"Okay," Caroline said suspiciously.

They finished off their respective desserts, and Bill paid.

As they made their way back to the car Bill said, "These might be best to open alone. It'll be tough, you've got to be brave."

"Dad, what are they?" He was starting to worry her. "Are they test results? Are you going to die too? Am I being expelled?"

"It's nothing like that, Caroline. It's just…" Bill sighed. "I got a call from Giuseppe Salvatore last week."

"Joe? Is Stefan dead, dad?" Caroline asked frantically (despite logically knowing she talked to him _yesterday_ and therefore couldn't have been dead a week ago).

"No, calm down. These are from…" Bill sighed again, "These are from your mother."

Caroline's heart stopped beating. She froze. She felt as though ice was running through her veins, and her stomach was churning so much that she would be sick.

"They're from mom?" Her voice was wavering, and barely audible. "She's… she's alive?"

Bill looked sadly at his daughter, "No sweetie. Giuseppe said Liz gave him these before she passed, to give you on your birthday."

"Oh."

For one tiny moment, Caroline had hope. She knew it was impossible. She had been there as Liz's open casket had a full police funeral. She had watched as her mom's coffin had been lowered into the ground. But for a fleeting second, she had hope. And having it snatched away stabbed the constant ache she felt.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how else to tell you," Bill said gently.

"It's okay dad. But I do want to open them alone."

"I understand that."

The drive back to the boarding house was silent, just as the day's earlier drive had been, but this time it wasn't awkward or strained. This time it was heavy, and thick with emotion. And Caroline couldn't decide which silence she preferred.

Caroline exited the car still lost in memories of happier times.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Caroline."

"It's okay, dad." Caroline smiled at her father. She'd had a lovely evening with him, and she didn't want it to end on a sad note. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for tonight. Thank you for my presents, and the meal. I really enjoyed myself."

"I did too," Bill smiled, hugging Caroline back. "We'll do it another time soon."

"Thank you for my key ring. I loved the engraving."

"I thought you would."

"Anyway, I better get going. I still have school tomorrow. What a drag." The two Forbes' chuckled, and gave one more hug, before Caroline turned back to walk into the boarding house and Bill drove off.

The minute Caroline was sure Bill couldn't see her, her face fell and her smile dropped. The envelope and parcel from her mother were burning holes through her bag. She was hyperaware of them. Every turn she made, every step she took, she knew exactly where they were in relation to her hands.

xxx

" _Caroline," Liz sang. "Caroline! I'm home!"_

" _Mommy!" Caroline called back._

" _Do you want pizza?"_

" _Mom, you're doctor told you to stay away from bad foods!"_

" _Oh, Caroline, if you keep this up, people are going to think you're my mother! Don't you just want to splurge for one night?" Liz asked jovially._

" _Not if it means you won't get better," Caroline whispered._

 _The two women looked at each other, both hearts breaking for the other. Liz put her arm around her daughter and squeezed tightly._

" _Caroline, the doctor said my chances of survival are next to nothing. We both know this. And we've known this for a month. I don't want to live the last months of my life being scared of dying. I want to spend them indulging in all the things I love. That includes pizza and you."_

 _Caroline sighed harshly. She knew her mom was going to die. And she knew she should be making the most of her time with her mom._

" _I love you, mom."_

 _Liz kissed Caroline's forehead._

" _And I love pizza, so get our damn order in."_

 _The two women laughed._

xxx

Caroline was so deeply lost in her memories she didn't even notice the body she was making a beeline for until she smacked head long into it.

"Oi!" A loud accented voice yelled at her.

Caroline raised her eyes to see exactly who she was expecting to see. "Déjà vu, isn't it," she mumbled.

"Oh, ahh, right." Klaus looked abashed. His neck flamed red, and his eyes darted everywhere. "Sorry love."

"Yeah, me too." Caroline laughed nervously. "Not looking where I was going, and all."

"So umm, how was your day?" Klaus asked, trying to find something to talk about. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a green, knee length shift dress. It was like the minute she stood in front of him he couldn't think anymore.

His mind was consumed with thoughts of her hands on his face, and how smooth her skin had been under his skin. He had kicked himself every single moment since he'd run off on her the other night. How could he have let that opportunity pass? What was he thinking? What was she thinking?

"The weather is nice," Caroline said in a small voice, bringing her hand up to fiddle anxiously with the strap of her bag, still looking anywhere but directly at him.

The tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife. It was the most utterly awkward encounter either of them had ever experienced.

"Umm, you look like you've had nice fish this night."

Klaus almost ran then. Surely there was a nice tall building to fling himself off.

 _Nice fish? This night? What the actual fuck, Niklaus?_ He thought.

"Umm, yeah."

"Yeah," Klaus repeated back to her stupidly. "I'm just… going… to go."

"Right. Yes. Yeppydoodle." Caroline groaned internally. _Yeppydoodle?_ What was she, five?

"Okay, umm, bye."

Klaus sped off in the other direction, and Caroline groaned out loud.

If that wasn't the most awkward encounter of her life, she didn't know what was. It was worse than the time she had been caught by Mrs Lockwood sneaking out of Tyler's bedroom at two in the morning with _three_ used condoms in her hand.

"Can't I catch a break today?" Caroline asked no one in particular. "First I get 'surprise birthday presents from your dead mom,' and then I get 'surprise super awkward encounter with the sexiest guy on the planet, who by the way you almost kissed like two nights ago before her _ran off on you'."_

Caroline strode back to her room. The Klaus encounter had served as a very good distraction though. For the entire time she hadn't noticed the burning in her bag.

But now he was gone, and Caroline was alone in her room, her thoughts drifted back to her mom.

Caroline itched to open them.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't read her mom's handwriting. She could read her words.

She just couldn't.

So she tucked them safely away at the back of her drawer and tried not to think about them.

Not thinking about her mother, though, had her thinking about Klaus.

She didn't sleep at all that night as she oscillated between the two subjects.

Klaus was so _perfect_ when he was being nice that it hurt. He would enchant her with his words, and dimples. He would make her challenge herself. He made her want to be a better person.

Why did it have to be so hard?

Giving up all hopes of sleep at 6am Caroline decided to go for a run around the grounds.

Maybe it would clear her head somehow.

* * *

 **Hey everyone,**

 **I'm actually so grateful for all your lovely words. When I started writing it I was like maybe five people will read it, but the response has been so encouraging, So thanks!**

 **Also! In my head I refer to Giuesppe Salvatore as Joe because I heard the Giuseppe Verdi (music composer) would be Joe Green if his name was english, and I think he'd Giuseppe Salvatore would get exasperated with people mispronouncing his name, just like Katherine does. Hence referring to him as 'Joe' in this story. He'll come up a couple of times later down the track, so I felt it important to tell you now. :)**

 **I will apologise again though for the lack of Klaroline. By this point My Starfish (who's been proofing it for me) was like 'GIVE ME KLAROLINE YOU IDIOT!' and she doesn't even watch TVD. So I can only imagine what you guys are feeling. So for your patience and reviews and stuff I promise that the next four and a half chapters are like only Klaroline. Then there is the half that isn't, and after that it's back to being pretty much all Klaroline again.**

 **Thanks again! :) Have fun being alive, humans!**


	14. Chapter 13

It was Tuesday evening in the boarding house, and there was excitement in the air. It was the beginning of the Thanksgiving holiday and most of the students were going away, or had already gone for the break, even if it was only for five days.

"But Nik, you have to! It won't be the same without you."

"Don't be so dramatic, Bekah. I haven't come home in November since I was 13."

Klaus scowled. Rebekah was trying to convince him to go home, like she did every year. Klaus just didn't see the point of going. Firstly, as a British family, they didn't even celebrate Thanksgiving. Secondly, why would he endure the two-hour drive to San Francisco, the ten-hour red-eye and eight-hour time difference for only four days at home? And thirdly, why would he go home when it meant subjecting himself to Mikael's wrath and ridicule.

"Look, Bekah, I know you and mother thought that _this year_ I'd come home. But I said no, and that's final, okay?"

"God, Nik! Can't you do something for someone else for a change!" Rebekah cried.

Klaus felt slightly guilty. His siblings were flying out that night, and he'd be staying at the school. Klaus had never enjoyed upsetting his sister, and he knew she always held out hope he'd join them.

"Bekah…"

"Don't 'Bekah' me, brother, you're only not coming because you're selfish, and scared. Have a happy Thanksgiving," Rebekah spat and stormed off in a huff.

"That went well," Elijah quipped, entering with Kol as Rebekah left. "Are you sure you won't accompany us? We have a ticket."

"Yes, Nik, it'll be a riot. Mother can dote on us pretending she's pleased to see us, and Father can nurse his scotch, and talk about what a disappointment you are!" Kol interjected.

"Just what I always wanted," Klaus muttered sarcastically.

"We must be off, Brother. We still need to make the drive to San Francisco. Happy Thanksgiving, Niklaus."

"Yeah, Seeya, Nik."

Klaus watched his brothers go and felt the familiar feeling of regret mixed with envy that filled him whenever he was blatantly reminded he would never truly be part of the family.

Even when they first started at the academy, the Pierce's and Elijah would go home for Thanksgiving. Klaus had his first year, but after that he realised he was better off as far away from Mikael as possible as often as he could. So he would stay and have a pleasant time by himself. It was usually just Klaus, a few other international students and Ms Dumas who lived on campus, and minded them over the break. There was never anyone Klaus' age, or anyone he wanted to talk to.

Which was why, when he made his way to the common room to sketch before bed, he was surprised by the sight of Caroline, dressed in warm casuals, legs tucked under her as she read on the couch.

"I didn't know you were staying?" Klaus blurted out, before internally kicking himself for his lack of filter.

The two of them had hardly spoke since their almost kiss at her birthday, and that had been nearly six weeks ago. Klaus told himself it was because they both had other things to worry about and that they never cared for each other in the first place, she was the annoying, peppy blonde who was rude to him, and he just didn't have time for it. And that's all she'd ever be.

Caroline told herself it was because they were both concentrating on their studies and they never had a connection in the first place, he was the obnoxious, arrogant jerk she'd met on her first day and she didn't have time for it. And that's all he'd ever be.

But both of them knew deep down that was completely untrue, and that they were scared of what the other meant to them, believing their demons would ruin the other.

"Ah, yeah. I'm staying," Caroline said keeping her head low.

"What about going home?"

Caroline looked up sharply, her eyes narrowing fleetingly, before softening saying, "No point." She looked away, before adding quickly, "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I guess I'll see you 'round."

Caroline sped off, not wanting to face him. Sure, nothing had happened, per se. But she had totally drunkenly come onto him and she didn't even realise she was doing it. And then he'd run off without a word. And then there was the whole present thing. She hadn't expected him to get her a good present. Hell, she was surprised he even came. But a candle was so generic; it was like the vanilla ice cream of presents, the I-don't-know-you-well-enough-nor-give-enough-of-a-damn-to-try-and-find-something-thoughtful gift. But she had been disappointed.

All of the mortification and disappointment had culminated in the two being very awkward with each other the Monday after the party. Plus, she had admitted her feelings about Klaus to Kat making it all the worse, for Katherine took every opportunity to push the two together, resulting in many more awkward encounters over the last month and a half.

Yes, she was a coward for avoiding him, but she didn't want to say anything stupid, or do anything stupid. She wanted a nice, peaceful Thanksgiving holiday free of personal drama.

xxx

"I know Thanksgiving won't be the same without me and mom, Stef! But there's nothing I can do about it!"

After her awkward encounter with Klaus earlier, she was feeling more emotional than usual. She'd been doing a bang up job keeping her emotions in check, but she was feeling fragile thinking about her mom and dad and Klaus and Mystic Falls, all in a time of giving thanks. So when Stefan had called and started telling her how much he was going to miss her this Thanksgiving, she'd got a little short with him.

" _I'm sorry, Care, I didn't mean to upset you,"_ Stefan said, trying to calm his friend over the phone.

"I don't care, Stefan, don't you think I know that Thanksgiving is going to _suck_ this year? Because I do, okay!"

" _Caroline, please,"_ Stefan pleaded. He hated not being able to soothe her, and he hated it even more that he had caused it.

"No, just leave me…" There was a soft knock at her door, and Caroline froze mid tirade. She wasn't sure who would be knocking at her door at 9pm but it gave her an excuse to stop talking to Stefan, as well as compose herself a little. She took a deep breath and forced herself to regain control of her emotions. She'd held out this long, she was not going to lose it now.

"I'm sorry, Stef," she said with a sigh, "But I have to go anyway, there's someone at my door."

" _Okay, Care. I'm sorry too. Talk soon."_

Caroline hung up quickly, and opened her room door.

"Hello again, love."

"Hey, Klaus."

xxx

Klaus was miffed. They had been skirting around each other for the last six weeks, and he was getting quite sick of it.

Yes, they had almost kissed, and yes she had been quite drunk, and _yes_ he had run away from her, but surely they were grown up enough to be able to sit in the same room?

Over the past six weeks, it was almost as if Caroline had been avoiding him just so she didn't have to think about it. Out of sight, out of mind, you know.

Klaus knew it shouldn't bother him, but somewhere along the line he had accepted he really did feel something for Caroline and he wanted something to come of it. And, if her behaviour at the party and her behaviour since meant anything, she wanted him too, but seemed to not want to take a chance on him.

So Klaus decided that it would be his mission over the next five days to get to know Caroline better, to find out what made her tick, and find out why she had been avoiding him for the last few weeks.

Deciding to go with a tried and true method, he made his way to the trusty kitchenette and grab a mug of tea for them both. It worked before, he reasoned, and he hoped to use it as a peace offering.

As Klaus approached her room, he heard her exasperated voice apparently speaking to someone on the phone.

" _I don't care, Stefan, don't you think I know that Thanksgiving is going to_ suck _this year? Because I do, okay!"_ Klaus heard Caroline say.

While everything about Caroline intrigued him, Klaus was especially intrigued as to why she was yelling at her 'best friend' and why she seemed to _know_ that her Thanksgiving was going to _suck._ But he also had the realisation that he was probably intruding on a private conversation.

" _No, just leave me…"_ Klaus knocked seeming to interrupt her rant. He heard her sigh, and then heard her promptly finish the conversation, apologising for her outburst, before she opened the door.

"Hello again, love." Klaus smirked at her, she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey, Klaus," she replied tentatively.

Caroline looked beyond uncomfortable, and slightly harassed.

"I come bearing gifts," Klaus said, holding up the mugs, trying to break the tension. "I also brought some sweets, if you'd like them."

Caroline seemed to relax. Slightly. "Sweets? Is that some weird British term?"

Caroline turned around and walked back to sit on her bed, leaving the door open for Klaus. He gave himself an internal high-five for breaking the ice. He also thought she looked extremely cute in her Frozen nightie, pink polka dotted dressing gown, and pink fluffy slippers.

"It is, I'm afraid, love. Here." He passed her the mug and sat down on Caroline's desk chair. The situation was reminiscent of the last time he had been in her room. Although, unlike last time, the atmosphere was anxious, rather than laid back, as though neither of them quite knew what to say.

"So umm, how've you been?" Caroline asked awkwardly. It wasn't that she didn't like Klaus, because she did (she really did), but it had been _really_ weird between the two of them over the last few weeks, and it was totally because of her drunken ramblings at the party and his running off.

"Good, yeah." Klaus took a sip of his tea, internally wincing. Maybe he was too quick to pat himself on the back earlier.

They both averted each other's eyes, trying to think of something to say other than 'the weather has been nice for November, hasn't it?' Klaus steeled his resolve and just bit the bullet. He came here to say something, and he was going to say it.

"Look, Caroline, I know things have been strained between us for the last few weeks. It was just as much my fault as yours. But, it'll only be you an me here for the next five days, and it'll be the first Thanksgiving holiday that I'll spend with someone I actually like since I was 13, so I would like to make the most of it."

Klaus spoke quickly as though if he didn't spit it all out fast he wouldn't say it. As he finished his spiel and looked up at Caroline, who was looking a cross between sheepish and relieved.

"I'm sorry I've been weird."

"It's perfectly, okay love. I'm sorry too."

Their eyes met, and the undeniable attraction between them seemed to light up the room. Caroline quickly shook her head, and focussed on the cup in her hands.

"So, why didn't you go home for Thanksgiving?"

"My father," Klaus replied, a dark look falling over his face. "You?"

"Same, actually," Caroline said. "He's working, and Stephen's interstate visiting his family. So I'm stuck here." Caroline quite bitter, but continued, "Oh well. It wasn't like I didn't know it was coming. Bill has been doing this kind of stuff for years. What did your father do?"

"My father and I don't have the smoothest of relationships," Klaus replied cryptically, before quickly changing the subject. "But what about your mother? Surely she'd love to have you home for the holidays."

Caroline tensed immediately at the mention of her mother. She had been trying not the think about it, despite her call with Stefan, and despite the parcel and letter still safely at the back of her drawer, she was doing a good job. Caroline didn't want to think about why she wasn't going home to see her mom. She didn't want to think about all the Forbes' Thanksgiving traditions that she could no longer do now her mom was gone. Caroline just didn't want to think about it at all. She couldn't.

"Umm… I don't really see my mom anymore."

Klaus noticed Caroline's change in moods, and thought about pressing it. But realised fast that he didn't want Caroline pressing him for details about Mikael so chose to offer her the same courtesy. Downing the rest of his tea in one go, Klaus stood up abruptly.

"Right," he said, clapping his hands together as he did so. "Seeing as it is basically only you and me here for the next few days, I was thinking we should hijack the media room and watch a movie on the big screen. It's only Miss Dumas on campus at the moment with us, and she won't mind us using it past curfew. Shall we?"

Caroline's eyes widened at the prospect, "Like a movie night?"

"Exactly. We can take rugs, more tea, more _sweets,"_ Klaus smirked at Caroline's little smile when he said it, "and then we'll be set."

"That sounds…" Caroline paused, trying to find the right adjective to describe it. "Perfect, Klaus. That sounds perfect."

"I like to think I am perfect, love," he quipped, smirking again at her eye roll.

"Oh, if you're so perfect, then I'm sure you won't mind me inviting the others who are here to come watch with us?"

It was Caroline's turn to smirk now. She knew that Klaus wasn't very fond of the younger students. She also knew, no matter how sweet he was to her, he had a reputation of being terrifying to the younger students, and he would like it to stay that way. "I'll tell them it was my idea. And, who knows, maybe they're _that_ scared of you they won't come."

"Sweetheart, no one would be able to resist any suggestion you offer them, no matter how scary I am. You've just got one of those faces."

"One of what faces?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows.

What Klaus wanted to say was ' _one of those faces that lights up any room, and makes those around you feel like they are worthy of the happiness they've been told they don't deserve, and therefore makes one feel like everything is going to be alright.'_

But what he actually said was, "Oh you know, one of those faces that would scare them just as much should they disobey you."

"Oh, ha-ha, Klaus. You're a riot, you are." She said it sarcastically, but Caroline was glowing on the inside that they were finally back to being something more than an awkward encounter in the school hall. "Well, let's get going!"

xxx

Caroline charged Klaus with setting up the media room with couches, beanbags and blankets, while she put on her best mother-duck face and invited the ten or so younger students along to the 'Abandoned Boarding House Babies Movie Night', as she dubbed it.

"Get it! Because we've all been abandoned in the boarding house!" Caroline said excitedly.

"Yes, love. Very witty," Klaus answered dryly.

All the students jumped at the chance, and quickly gathered up their own pillows and rugs, following Caroline, chattering enthusiastically.

When they were all settled with their drinks and food, Caroline stood up to address the room at large.

"Hello Forman Academy staying-at-school-over-break squad. How are we feeling?"

There was a collective laugh at Caroline's name for them, and then a smattering of 'goods' in answer to her question.

"So we've narrowed the movies down three choices, and there'll be no complaining about the final decision. If you don't like it, don't watch it. Simple."

Klaus was awed by her; Caroline was standing in front of a bunch of people, in her adorable pyjamas, commanding respect and authority, while still maintaining an air of warmth and kindness. Something he never thought possible.

Klaus had been brought up surrounded by people who believed that power came from being physically the strongest, manipulating others to get what they wanted, sometimes resorting to violence. Yet, here was this beautiful person, defying everything Klaus had been lead to believe about power.

"So, our choices are Frozen," there was a collective groan around the room, "Hey! Don't dis the Disney! Look at my nightie! I will defend it to Arendelle and back! But fine, no Frozen. Second option is The Matrix," the response was indifferent. "And thirdly, we have The Avengers." A cheer went around the room as she held up the Avengers cover. "The Avengers it is then. Good choice everyone! Enjoy!"

Caroline loaded the movie, before turning off the lights and making her way over to where Klaus was sitting. She couldn't help but grin at the sight. He was wrapped up in her pink comforter, with Mr Bear sitting next to him, glowering at any student who was stupid enough to try and make eye contact with him.

She plopped herself down next to him, snuggling under the comforter with him and hugging Mr Bear close to her.

"Lighten up, Grumpypuss," she teased.

"Why do people insist on calling me 'Grumpypuss'? Do I look like a 'puss' to you?" Klaus said with a pout.

Caroline studied his face, trying to fight down a laugh. The honest answer was yes. And if it wasn't a 'puss' it was certainly an adorable puppy, one who had just been told he wouldn't be going for a walk yet.

"No comment," Caroline said. Klaus opened his mouth to protest, but Caroline sat up straight. "It's starting! Two and a half hours of Chris Evans' perfect butt!"

Klaus scowled again.

xxx

As the movie progressed, Caroline got more and more engrossed. She'd seen it so many times (Stefan had a bit of a hero-complex) but every time was like the first.

She ooe-ed, and ahh-ed at all the right places, she laughed at and quoted all the Tony Stark one liners. While Caroline was getting more into it, Klaus found himself losing interest, focussing instead on Caroline. She was stunning to watch. All the different facial expressions, and noises she made.

He couldn't help but notice, too, that she kept getting closer and closer to him. By the time she was crying along with Peppa, when Tony flew the bomb through the gateway, Caroline was basically tucked in the crook of his side. He tried desperately not to notice her lavender and vanilla scent, or the hair that brushed the side of his face, or the movements she made.

When the movie finished it was nearing midnight. Caroline disentangled herself from where they were sitting and got up.

"Right, everyone! I hope you enjoyed tonight, we should see if we can do something similar tomorrow or the next day if you're keen." There was another murmuring of agreement. "But for now, it's bed time. Make sure you take your stuff. Night everyone!"

The lights were still dim as the rest of the students filed out.

Caroline made her way back to Klaus in the back, once again plopping herself down next to him. "So, what now?"

"I thought you said it was bed time now, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I did. The next oldest to me was like 13, Klaus. I, however, am 17 and staying up past midnight is a common occurrence. It's not like I'll be sleeping anyway."

"Didn't take you for a rule breaker, love."

"I'm not breaking the rules, we weren't told we weren't allowed to watch another. So that leaves the invitation open. Besides if we get told off, it's not like they'll kick us out of school for watching a movie."

Klaus smirked at her thinking. "Fair enough, love. What to watch now, then?"

"I'm not sure. Rom-com? Or Horror?" Caroline said, scrolling through her collection.

"I would rather eat my own kidneys than suffer through another insipid romantic comedy."

"Hmm, rom-com it is." Caroline grinned deviously hopping up to put on the movie.

"I thought I said _no_ to romantic comedies?"

"You did, but you said it so adamantly that I couldn't resist!" Normally Klaus would have been irritated if someone had done that, but something about having Caroline tease him made him not mind so much.

"Fine. Which is it?"

"10 Things I Hate About You."

"Haven't seen it."

"HAVEN'T SEEN IT? Klaus. What? Talk about not having lived. My mom and I used to watch it all the time!"

Klaus didn't miss the way she tensed when she mentioned her mom. "Fine, what's it about?"

"Basically the super smart girl falling head over heels for the bad boy. And him falling for her in turn," Caroline said happily, snuggling on the couch once more, seemingly oblivious to what she'd just said. Though Klaus thought that synopsis was quite fitting for the two of them.

Xxx

An hour and a half later, the movie was finishing up. Klaus had to admit as far as chick-flicks went it was pretty good. Caroline's hand was resting on his thigh, and her head was resting on his shoulder, as she breathed gently. Fast asleep. She looked extremely peaceful, and utterly beautiful. He felt a strange feeling in his chest as he gazed upon her sleeping face.

He gently lifted himself off the couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to him, before gathering her up in his arms, along with her bear, and comforter. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, and she nuzzled into him but still not waking.

As he carried her back to her room, he felt a deep peace settle around him. He thought he'd never deserve to be this peaceful.

When he got to her room, he placed her gently on her bed, before covering her with her blanket, making sure her pillow supported her head. He even made sure Mr Bear was next to her in case she wanted a cuddle throughout the night.

For a split second, Klaus was irrationally jealous of the bear, getting to snuggle with her the whole night. But he just as quickly shook that off. Jealous of a stuffed animal. Preposterous.

He decided to quickly write her a note to find in the morning. A little thrill shot through him thinking that he would be the first thing she thought of when she woke.

 _Caroline,_

 _You dozed off last night so I brought to back here._

 _I was thinking you and I might be able to go into town tomorrow, and just enjoy not being on campus for a few hours._

 _I hope you slept well,_

 _Love,_

 _Klaus._

He finished up the note, laying it carefully on her beside table, hoping she would see it. Before he left, he watched her as she slept for a moment or two, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my angel," he whispered.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Happy weekends! Thanks for being awesome!**

 **Hope this made up for the previous lack of cute Klaroline. More to follow. The next, like, two chapters are like 100% fluff.**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	15. Chapter 14

Caroline woke slowly the next morning. For a good 45 minutes she drifted in and out of sleep. This was her favourite way to wake up. She didn't have to be anywhere, or be on any schedule, she could just be. She snuggled further into the cocoon of her bed, breathing in deeply. There was a different smell on her comforter than usual. It was an intoxicating mix of acrylic paint and men's scent. It was heavenly. And familiar. Caroline nestled her nose into it, the scent filling her nostrils. It made her feel safe, and less desperate. The memory of the previous night hadn't come back to her sleep addled brain, so she couldn't quite place the smell until…

"Klaus," she whispered to the room.

Caroline remembered the two of them making amends. She remembered his adorable pout when she called him 'Grumpypuss'. She remembered watching The Avengers, and then 10 Things I Hate About You. She remembered desperately trying to stay awake, but losing the battle to sleep just before Kat and Patrick made it to Prom. She remembered feeling at peace by Klaus' side, her demons weighing a little lighter on her shoulders.

Smiling contentedly, Caroline looked at the clock on her bedside table. 10:30. Caroline suddenly was wide-awake. It was 10:30. She must have dozed off at around 1am, which meant she had a full nine and a half hours of sleep. Caroline hadn't slept through the night since before her mom died. She would toss and turn when she finally fell asleep she dreamed of witches, vampires and werewolves all of them ending with her mom being ripped away from her. But she had a long dreamless sleep, for the first time in months. She couldn't fathom why, but she was so grateful she had. The lack of sleep took its toll on her, even if she never let it show.

A thought occurred to her then. How had she gotten from the media room to her bedroom? Maybe she just didn't remember getting up? As she thought this, she noticed a bit of paper lying on her dresser that she certainly hadn't put there.

 _Caroline,_

She read.

 _You dozed off last night so I brought to back here._

 _I was thinking you and I might be able to go into town tomorrow, and just enjoy not being on campus for a few hours._

 _I hope you slept well,_

 _Love,_

 _Klaus._

'Love, Klaus.' Love, Klaus. _Love, Klaus._

Caroline felt a bubble full of happiness swell in her chest. She reread the note over and over, committing it to memory. If it wasn't the sweetest thing she'd ever read.

He had carried her to her room last night. Her heart fluttered.

He wanted to go to town today. Her smile widened. Stephen had even left his BMW at the school saying, _"Use it whenever you want, Care. I wish you didn't have to be stuck here."_

And he said 'love'. He hadn't said 'from' or 'regards' or just plain 'Klaus'. He'd said 'love'.

Her smile faded when she realised she couldn't go with him. How could she fathom being happy, when her mom was gone? How could she disrespect her memory like that? Be happy without her mom around?

Making a snap decision, Caroline picked up her phone and quickly dialled a number she knew well.

xxx

Klaus looked at his clock when he woke and groaned. It was only a quarter past eight.

After leaving Caroline, Klaus had gone back to the media room to tidy it up. He knew that Ms Dumas – and Caroline too now he thought about it – wouldn't appreciate it being left in a state. He shifted the couches to their original positions and picked up the rubbish. As he finished up, he sat back on the couch he and Caroline had used, and breathed in her precious scent. It made him feel slightly giddy.

When he'd gone back to his room and tried to doze off, he couldn't shake the feeling that his bed felt empty. Klaus knew he was missing something. And he knew what that _something_ was. He had tossed and turned until at least 4am. And now it was only just after eight. He rolled his eyes and hopped in the shower, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

In the shower, Klaus contemplated the day ahead. He couldn't deny it. He was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, entirely enamoured with Caroline. He was totally captured by the light she exuded, and the sound her laugh made. He got lost in her melodic voice, and the broadness of her mind. He swam in her eyes, loving the twinkle they held, but also the darkness they hid.

Knowing what it felt like to hold her, even as briefly as the previous night, Klaus knew he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he was about to do it again.

He thought about how she felt pressed against him, how she smelt. He recalled the weeks earlier when she had caressed his face, her soft hands wandering over his stubble. He recalled how her breath had felt on his neck.

Klaus let out an open mouthed sigh as he remembered.

His mind wandered back to thoughts of what they would do today. Klaus wanted today to be special. He wanted to treat her like a queen. He wanted her to have such a prefect day that she would be willing to take a chance on him.

He stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his middle.

It was time to plan.

xxx

"Hey, Bonnie!"

" _Oh my god, Care! It's been too long!"_ Bonnie cried down the end of the phone, _"what's up?"_

"I'm in real trouble, Bon."

" _Are you okay? What can I do?"_

"There's this guy," Caroline started.

" _Oh, so not like real trouble, you're in guy trouble."_

"Duh, of course." Caroline paused as Bonnie chuckled, before continuing, "Anyway, there's this guy."

" _Is this the guy you were telling me about? The one you almost kissed now it's really awkward?"_

"The very same! Anyway, it's just him and me in the boarding house from our year over the break." Caroline told Bonnie the story of the previous night, and the note she'd found this morning. Bonnie squealed when she heard the use of 'love' in the note, coming to the same conclusion Caroline had.

"But what do I do, Bon?"

" _You go out with him today, duh! You make him realise that there will never be any girl greater than you."_

"But, Bonnie, it's so soon after my mom, and Tyler. And this is a new school and I don't know anything about him. And I'm sure as eggs I'm not telling him about my mom. I just don't see us working."

" _Care, it's been months since Tyler. And you're not, like, getting married. You're just hanging out, and maybe hooking up. It might make you feel better. Who knows, he may be exactly what you need to get past the horribleness of this year. Just because you're mom is gone, doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy. Give yourself a shot at happiness. Your mom would want that."_

"Thanks, Bon."

" _Anytime. But I have to go. Grams and I are making Dahl. I guess I'll be seeing you soon for Christmas, won't I?"_

"You will! Can't wait, Bonnie."

" _Nor me, Care. Seeya!"_

The two girls hung up, Caroline decided to heed Bonnie's advice, and give Klaus a proper shot. She pulled herself out of bed and immediately got dressed. The look Caroline was going for was super hot, but totally casual.

Stepping back to survey her image in the mirror half an hour later, Caroline thought she nailed her brief. She looked effortlessly attractive, and it made her giggle with excitement.

Her phone buzzed.

 **Have you banged Mikaelson yet?**

It was a message from Katherine. Kat had expressed her deep hatred for going home over Thanksgiving, being at close quarters with Tatia fried Kat's nerves, so had made Caroline promise to keep her distracted with gossip, despite Caroline telling her that there was likely to be nothing worth gossiping about. Katherine had said it was only a matter of time, which Caroline brushed off as completely ridiculous, but now, she wasn't so sure.

 **No, actually. But ask me tonight ;)**

Katherine's reply was almost immediate.

 **I told you something could happen. And when it does, I will make sure to say I told you so more. Use protection!**

Caroline rolled her eyes and tapped back, **Goodbye Katherine.**

Tucking her phone safely in her bag, Caroline pulled on her boots, and went in search of Klaus.

xxx

It was about three hours after Klaus woke up when there was a knock at his door. In that time he had almost completely planned what he wanted to do for the day. The only hitch in his plan was transport. They could get Ms Dumas to drive the school bus in with them, but that wasn't romantic at all. So Klaus decided to play that part by ear.

When he opened the door he was met with the sight of a stunningly beautiful Caroline, wearing a wide joyful smile. His heart swelled a little knowing that she was smiling like that because of _him._

"Morning!" She said brightly, "Sleep well?"

"Reasonably," Klaus lied. He wasn't sure the truth would be appropriate. _'No, Caroline, I didn't sleep well, because all I could think about was being curled up with you in my arms.'_ He still wasn't even sure whether she thought of him as anything more than a friend after all.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I slept marvellously, actually. Best sleep I've had in a long time. Anyway, I got your note. Thanks for putting me to bed." Her smile became grateful then, before saying, "And I would love to come into town. We should get going though, it's almost lunch and I am starving!"

Klaus grinned internally; number one on his list of things to do was lunch. "Yes, lets. I'm sure Ms Dumas will take us."

Caroline flicked her eyebrows mischievously, "No need. Stephen left me one of his cars. We just have to get permission to leave then we can go." She grinned at him again.

"Well then, best not keep the lady waiting."

The two strode off down the hall, neither knowing what the other was thinking, both a little nervous, but both very excited to be spending the day together.

xxx

Klaus' first order of business when they got to town was to find them food. He'd been living in the area most of the year since he was young, so he knew it well. There was a little pizza bistro that sold gourmet pizzas, as well as coffee and cake. The perfect all day place.

The two sat and ate, talking about all the nothings in the world, from whether they'd rather have an interview with Winston Churchill or Franklin Roosevelt - they both agreed on Churchill - to their favourite places in the world - the falls near Mystic Falls for Caroline, and a specific coffee shop in the middle of London for Klaus.

Caroline gushed about how much she loved pizza, and Klaus internally cheered himself for noticing a t-shirt she wore one day a few weeks back that had a cartoon of Whitney Huston holding a pizza that read 'I will always love pizza'. Once they finished their lunch, they chatted a bit more, ordering coffees -

" _You drink straight black coffee?"_

" _Yeah? So do you?"_

" _I know, love, but I took you a hazelnut mocha latte, with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on the top kind of girl."_

" _I'm not all sweet, Klaus." Klaus tried not to hear the innuendo. -_

And a chocolate brownie to share.

When it came time to pay, both Caroline and Klaus pulled out their wallets.

"Sweetheart, I've got it."

"No, I'll give you some money."

"It's really okay, I can cover it." Why was she fighting him on this? Isn't that what the guy does on a date? Pays?

"Well, it's not like this is a date or anything. Take the damn money." Caroline winced, and she saw his face harden ever so slightly. She wasn't sure why she said it, she wanted so badly for it to be a date. But she had gotten so flustered the word vomit just happened.

Klaus tried not to let it affect him. He'd known she might not think it was a date, but he had hoped his feelings were reciprocated.

"Right you are, love," he said, taking the $20 note from her. "I'll be right back."

Caroline slumped in her seat and groaned internally. God she was an idiot. She couldn't just shut up and let him do something nice for her.

Once he'd finished paying, the two of them lapsed back into an awkward silence once more. They were both thinking about the same things, but not saying anything. Klaus resolved not to give up hope just yet. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, and he wasn't going to waste his opportunity to try and impress her.

"Right," Klaus said brightly, "I know it's November, but I thought we could go to the beach for a beach walk?"

"You like beach walks?" That picture was completely at odds with everything Caroline pictured about Klaus.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. The turbulent and ever-changing nature of the beach reminds me that things aren't set in concrete, and things that one once held in high regard, or believed to be true, can come crashing down with all the force of a powerful wave." Klaus paused for a second, as though entirely lost in his own mind. "I like to watch the waves crash on the sand. The beauty and the power."

Caroline gazed at him, in awe. She had never heard words so beautiful come out of someone's mouth. As she watched him, she realised she wanted so desperately to get to know him. She wanted to find out what made him tick. She wanted to know every story he had to tell, she wanted to find out why he was drawn to the waves. She just wanted to know _him_.

They made their way down to the beach, their light-hearted chatter returning. Caroline told Klaus about growing up in Mystic Falls, a town where every little thing was celebrated in a big fashion. Klaus told Caroline about growing up on big estate in the outskirts of London, where he and his siblings would go into London and just explore.

Their hands would brush occasionally, and Klaus wanted to enclose Caroline's hand in his, but every time he went to, his own self doubts pulled him back.

Once they'd walked for an hour, they sat next to each other and talked some more. Caroline told Klaus about Bill leaving and how it was really tough on her and her mom, but they made it work, though he wondered what Caroline was withholding about her mother. Klaus told Caroline about how Mikael was always tougher on him than on his siblings because he was the by-product of an affair his mother had, though she wondered what Klaus wasn't telling her about his father.

As it began to get cold, Klaus shrugged off his coat and placed it around Caroline's shoulders, making her smile softly, before taking her hand and helping her to her feet so they could stroll back to the car.

"So, I was thinking," Klaus started as they hopped in the car, "That we should go to the store and get some edible supplies, and then have another movie night?"

Caroline agreed, and they spent an amicable 40 minutes buying enough sweet foods and treats to feed a ship full of hungry sailors.

They got back to the boarding house just in time for dinner where they announced another 'Abandoned Boarding House Babies Movie Night', so anyone keen to join was to meet in the media room at 7:30, their jarmies on, and anything else they wanted.

Caroline waved goodbye to Klaus and went back to her room to get changed into her PJs and have a little alone time to sort out her thoughts before being with him again.

She couldn't deny it any longer. She was definitely falling for him. It terrified her. She wasn't meant to be falling for someone, she was meant to be concentrating on her schoolwork, and mourning her mother! She'd only died a few months ago! Caroline thought of trying to stop herself from being near Klaus, but today proved just how much of an influence he had on her.

Usually her emotions would bubble just below the surface, and every other minute she was fighting back the demons that circled her head. But when she was with Klaus, she was calm. Sure, the pain was still there, but it was manageable. She didn't have to constantly wrestle with it.

It hurt Caroline thinking she would have to let go of that reassuring feeling, but it also messed her up thinking she wasn't honouring her mom enough.

xxx

At 7:30 all the students still in the boarding house made their way to the media room. It was pretty much the same set up as the previous day, and everyone was munching, giggling and snuggled up in their rugs, eagerly anticipating Caroline's arrival to tell them what they were watching.

Caroline arrived slightly after everyone, but immediately took her place at the front, grinning. She was once again in her pink slippers, frozen nightie and pink spotty dressing gown, and Klaus looked over her appreciatively. She really was adorable.

"Right, team!" Caroline called, "I was thinking of going on the same lines as yesterday. So do we want The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: The First Avenger, or Iron Man?"

They all agreed on Captain American, and Caroline beamed around at everyone, making more comments about Chris Evans' perfect bum.

When she sat down next to Klaus, he was very aware of the fact that she sat closer to him than yesterday. She was almost snuggled into him and the movie hadn't even started.

Just like the previous night, Caroline was completely involved in watching the movie, and Klaus was completely involved in watching Caroline. She winced, and laughed. She cried when Bucky went over the cliff, and then again for Peggy when the Cap went in the ice.

As the movie finished up, Caroline hurried the students off to bed before retaking her seat next to Klaus.

It was just them alone in the dark of the room. Caroline sat cross-legged looking at him.

"What?" Klaus said anxiously. She was looking at him with dissecting eyes, as though she wanted to say something.

"Do you wanna play the two player version of truth or dare?"

"What is that?"

"True or dare with two people." She gave him a look that said 'duh'.

"Umm, why?" He wanted to get to know Caroline but he had always hated truth or dare. It always ended uncomfortably for everyone involved.

"Because it's fun!" She looked really excited. "Each of us can deny one truth, and one dare. I'll put another movie on that can play in the background, so we don't have anyone suspiciously wondering why we're locked alone in a dark room." Caroline winked at him.

Was she flirting with him?

"Fine," Klaus said begrudgingly.

It started innocent enough. Caroline dared Klaus to do the chicken dance while she videoed it, which he retaliated with making her do an impression of the Barbie Girl song while he videoed it.

She found out he lost his virginity to Tatia, which he in turn found out she lost hers to Damon.

"We were super drunk, okay? Neither of us talks about it either. And I've only ever told you. As far as everyone in Mystic Falls is concerned I lost it to Tyler about six months later. Damon is like my brother so the thought of…" she trailed off and shuddered.

They each did a few more dares, and truths, before they got to the deep stuff.

"Why haven't you gone home to see your mother this holidays," Klaus asked. It really intrigued him. She spoke so highly of her mother, so why Caroline would miss the opportunity to visit her was beyond him.

"I plead the fifth," Caroline immediately.

"Right…" Klaus realised that this was why Caroline had made the 'each of us can deny one truth' rule. "Fine, that scar I saw on your stomach at your party. Where'd you get it?"

Caroline bristled.

"I don't really like talking about it."

"Well, you've already denied once, so too bad." He said it teasingly, but realised he may not have, as Caroline's eyes were down cast and her face was reddening.

"Fine, but you can't judge me." She took a deep breath and began. "In summer before sophomore year, Tyler's young, cool uncle, Mason, rolled into town, with two of his friends, Brady and Jules. Mason was 23, and the other two were 19. Tyler's dad is the Mayor of Mystic Falls, so Mason kind of causes a stir whenever he comes to town because he's such a bad boy and free spirit."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, before continuing. "Anyway, it was about a month after Damon, so I was feeling confident and grown up. Then _Tyler,_ who I had a massive crush on, invited me to _Mason's_ party, which was like the event of the year. I couldn't say no. I got a little more drunk than I should have out of jealousy. Tyler spent the whole time grinding on Vicky Donovan, who was always one to put out. Anyhow, Brady came over and started hitting on me, so what did insecure-I-just-want-to-be-picked-but-feeling-grown-up Caroline do? She flirted back."

Caroline rolled her eyes, as if embarrassed by her desperate younger self. "In the end he tried to have sex with me, and I said no, but he didn't like that, did he?"

Klaus was staring at her with wide eyes. When he'd asked her to tell the story, he hadn't thought it would be this. He thought it was just an operation scar or something.

"Anyway, I fought him off using my self-defence training, thank you mom, but he was 19, so just physically bigger than me. When he pushed me, I fell, straight onto a broken glass bottle. To add insult to injury, the bottle was still half full of alcohol, so it hurt like a bitch. Brady ran for it, and I made my own way to the hospital. I didn't want to tell anyone about Brady. If I hadn't been so desperate it never would have happened."

"Look at me, Caroline." Klaus' voice was so intense as he spoke, "What happened was not your fault. Don't ever think that."

Klaus reached his hand up to push her hair away from her face, his rough fingers gently brushing her face as did so, looking intently into her eyes. Caroline's eyes flicked down to his perfect lips. They were so close.

"Klaus," she breathed.

"Yes, love?"

"You know today when I said 'it's not like a date or anything'?"

"Yes."

"I didn't believe that. I was just nervous that you wouldn't…" Caroline broke their eye contact. It was too much. Klaus brought his other hand up so his hands were cupping her face.

"Wouldn't what?" There was a turmoil in Caroline's eyes. There were so many emotions. Greif, love, pain, adoration, anger, sadness, but most prevalent at that moment was hope.

"Truth or dare, Klaus?" She whispered, her breath running over his face.

"What?" His brow furrowed slightly. Her eyes flicked to his lips again, her tongue darting out to wet her own.

"Truth or dare?" Caroline's voice was low, and almost husky.

"Truth." Klaus watched as the tiniest of smiles graced her beautiful face.

"Do you trust me?"

Klaus' mind reeled, he didn't trust. He didn't feel. He didn't love. Love was a weakness. But in that moment, he had never trusted anyone more.

"Yes." His voice was so quiet that had she not been an inch from him, she would have missed it.

"Then close your eyes," she said, just as quietly.

So he did, because he trusted her, because like the waves of the ocean, all his barriers and walls were crashing down around her, because of her utter perfection.

Once his eyes were closed, Caroline waited five long seconds, before pressing her soft lips to his and closing her own eyes.

Klaus inhaled sharply before melting into the kiss. His hands, that were still cupping her face, moved down to her waist to pull her closer to him. One of Caroline's hands buried in his hair while the other lovingly stroked his stubble.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging entrance into his mouth, which Caroline obliged.

Klaus had never felt a more divine feeling than the all-consuming bliss that was spreading through his body.

Minutes later, they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Klaus rested his forehead on Caroline's and looking deeply into her eyes, his hands going back to cup her face. She was flushed and her hair was a little rumpled, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful to Klaus.

"Truth or dare, Caroline?" He whispered contentedly to her, placing small, soft kisses on her cheeks, nose and neck in between words.

Caroline smile before answering, "Dare."

"I dare you to do what you just did, again."

Caroline tucked his hair behind his ear affectionately, and gave him a light peck on his lips, replying, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **You guys are awesome.**

 **Any questions, hit me up. I'm always keen for a chat.**


	16. Chapter 15

For the second morning in a row, Caroline woke up slowly, and contentedly after sleeping well. Only this morning she wasn't cuddling Mr Bear. It was the warm, strong body of Klaus. His scent permeated Caroline's nose, and she smiled, a lump rising in her throat at how beautifully peaceful he looked when he slept.

The two had spend hours the previous night lightly kissing, stroking, passionately kissing, caressing, playfully kissing, and just enjoying being able to hold the other.

Somewhere around 12:30, they'd moved from the couch in the media room, to Klaus' room, where they snuggled together whispering sweet nothings to each other. They hadn't had sex, which surprised Caroline a little. She took Klaus to be the kind to take what he wanted, and he certainly wanted her. But she was glad he hadn't pressured her. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just still a little too soon after her mom died to think about it yet.

As she lay gazing upon Klaus' handsome face, she pondered how she'd actually been allowed to stay in his room, you'd think Ms Dumas would have been stricter, but Caroline wasn't complaining.

"You look like you're thinking very hard, sweetheart." Klaus' voice was husky and croaky from sleep and it was utterly adorable.

"I was just thinking how handsome you looked, all peaceful." Caroline gave him a small content smile as she placed a small peck on his lips. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Caroline kissed his lightly again. "I could get used to this," Klaus murmured, pulling her in for another one.

"Truth or dare, Klaus," Caroline grinned at her throwback to the previous night.

"Are you serious, love?"

"Deadly."

"Truth, then if I must," he said, not wanting to get up just yet.

"Right, how long have you been wanting to kiss me?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smiled at her, it wasn't a smirk, but a proper fond smile. "Since the day I first saw you coming out of the clothing shop."

Caroline smiled back at him, glowing that he had felt their connection then too. "Why were you so mean the next day then?"

"I don't believe that's how the game works, love. It's my turn. Truth or dare?"

Caroline rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Fine, truth as well then."

Klaus ran his fingers gently down her face, his gaze intense, as he took in her face, everything from her beautiful eyes, to her adorable button nose, to the smattering of freckles that adorned her cheeks.

She giggled, and Klaus was brought from his daze. "Sorry, love." He looked slightly sheepish before saying, "You really are just beautiful, aren't you?"

He ran his fingers over her collarbone and behind her head, burying them in her hair, to keep her steady as he gazed directly into her eyes. She blushed a little under his stare, but was completely flattered by his words. She pressed another gentle kiss on his lips, before saying, "Are you ever going to ask me a truth so I can ask my second one?"

"Fine, fine. Do you like pancakes?"

Weird question.

"Against all the odds, I love pancakes. When I was ten, Stefan and Damon were trying to find the perfect pancake recipe. So I had pancakes five times a week for at least two months. Despite having them so much, I still love them. Though, I've never found any as nice as the Salvatores'. Why?"

Klaus chortled; he did love all the little stories she told about her childhood. "Is that your truth, love?"

"No! Fine. Why were you such a jackass after we met?"

Klaus looked down, ashamed. "When you answered the phone, I heard you telling Stefan you missed him, and I thought you had a boyfriend. I was mean so I didn't have to think about how much I liked you."

"You thought I was dating Stefan?"

"Yes, right up until just before your birthday."

"Oh my god, you're an idiot," Caroline teased.

Klaus placed another kiss on her lips, before quickly jumping out of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as he began rifling through his draws.

"I'm looking for something," he said simply.

Caroline watched on as a shirtless Klaus rummaged through his draws. "Ah-ha," he said triumphantly, pulling out a long, thin velvety box with a white ribbon around it. He strode back over to the bed, and snuggled himself up next to Caroline again.

"Here," he said, passing her the box. "Open it."

"What's this?"

"Just open it," he insisted.

Caroline gave him a confused look, but slid the ribbon off anyway and opened the box. She gasped as she gazed upon the item inside it. It was a silver bracelet, studded with what had to be real diamonds. It was the single most gorgeous bit of jewellery Caroline had ever seen.

"It's yours," Klaus said, tentatively, watching her to try and gauge her reaction.

"No, Klaus… I…"

"Caroline, I bought it for you."

"What?"

He picked up the hand that wasn't holding the box, interlacing his fingers with hers and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"When I found out that Stefan was not, in fact, not your boyfriend, I came to the realisation that I really was falling for you." He used his other hand to push her hair off her face, continuing, "So when I was invited to your birthday, I thought it would be the perfect time to spoil you with something as lovely as you, to try and prove to you that I wasn't as awful as I had been treating you."

He gripped her hand a little tighter, and looked regretfully away from her. "But I admit, when it came to present shopping, I was awful." Caroline chuckled a little, completely engrossed in his story. "Anyway, I called Bekah, and she helped me pick out this, as well as the candle, saying two was better than one. Apparently, getting a boring present along with a really good one, makes the good present seem even better."

"I agree," Caroline smiled.

"But when I got to the party, despite not telling them what I got you, Marcel and Kol teased me about buying you something really romantic, and I sort of chickened out... and ran away…"

Caroline chuckled again. "Oh I remember."

"But I bought it, always intending on giving it to you. And after the last couple of days, I don't care if they tease me about romancing you."

"Oh Klaus." He had completely melted her heart with his story, and she attacked his face with kisses once more. He smiled against her lips, so glad that he was the one to make her happy. As she pulled away, she stuck out her wrist, "Would you be able to put it on, Mr Mikaelson?"

"Anything for you, Miss Forbes."

Caroline gazed at it on her wrist – it looked perfect – before looking over at the clock. "Oh my god, Klaus, it's like 10:30! On Thanksgiving! We can't waste the day in bed! Come on!"

She grabbed his hand as she sprang out of bed, pulling him with her as she got up. He pulled her in for another kiss as they stood, his hands resting possessively on her waist. "I am British, so I don't really care for Thanksgiving, but I _am_ thankful for you."

Caroline beamed before turning mock serious, "That may be true of me too, but we have to seize the day, Klaus! Let's get going."

xxx

The rest of the break passed very similar to that morning. The two of them in the own little bubble land, where it was just them, and nothing could bring them down.

Klaus had surprised Caroline with breakfast in bed the next morning.

" _You made pancakes!"_

" _There are blueberry ones, choc chip ones, and cinnamon ones. See if the Salvatores can top that."_

And Caroline had surprised Klaus with a romantic picnic on the school grounds for lunch on Saturday.

" _Is this homemade chocolate fudge?"_

" _If by homemade, you mean Stephen made it and brought me some last Sunday, then hell yeah it's homemade!"_

But as Sunday dawned, the two of them knew their perfect little bubble would pop as soon as the rest of their classmates returned.

"I don't want to tell people," Klaus said abruptly as they sat across from each other eating breakfast that morning.

"What? About us?"

"Yeah. I just…" Klaus wasn't sure what he was saying. He wanted to stand on a mountaintop and yell to everyone that he was with _Caroline Forbes,_ the most spectacular human in existence. But he couldn't. He knew people would ask questions and spread rumours. And god knows Tatia would try her best to ruin it.

"You just don't want to ruin your reputation." Caroline tried her best not to sound completely crushed.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, everything… Rumours, questions. People will ask you why on earth you'd want to be with me…"

"To which I would tell them, it's because he is ridiculously sweet and wonderful despite what they might think."

Klaus couldn't help but grin stupidly at that. He would never get used to her talking like about him. How could someone like her see that in someone like him. But he still didn't want it to be a thing.

"Be that as it may, love, I still don't think it would be a good idea. My ex-girlfriend doesn't like it when I get too close to people."

"Tatia really is a nasty piece of work isn't she?"

"How did you know about Tatia?"

"Umm, hello? My roommate is Katherine? I think she makes up a quarter of your weird love-square."

"I see…. But I really don't want to tell people. Tell Katherine if you must, but can we not make a big thing out of it? I don't want to be one of those terrible romantic comedies, where they make out in the corridors, then fight, swear they'll never love again, before getting back together before the movie finishes."

Caroline was hurt, but trying not to show it. She did understand. They had only been together for the last four days, but they had been four perfect days, and they had been dancing around each other for a lot longer. Caroline wanted to be okay with it, but was he ashamed of her? Did he think she wasn't cool enough for him? She groaned internally. She thought she was past the stupid insecure stage, but apparently not. She took a deep breath and tried to silence the voices of doubt in her head.

"I understand," she said with a weak smile.

Klaus knew he'd upset her. But he didn't know how to change it. "Sweetheart, we can still hang out, and do things together, but we just won't be an official couple." He reached over to take her hand, and she let him, but when he squeezed it, she didn't squeeze back.

"It's okay, I do understand. I'm just a little insecure sometimes." Then she smiled suddenly, all traces of vulnerability gone, or hidden. "Well, let's not waste our last day of the break!"

xxx

Klaus and Caroline were sitting in the common room, chatting about art and music when there was a loud commotion outside.

"CAREBREAR!"

"KIT-KAT!" Caroline grinned, jumping up from to be on the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug.

"Never make me be in that close quarters to my evil sister again! She makes me want to tear my hair out!"

Caroline laughed happily. She had missed Kat, despite being otherwise occupied.

"If you'll excuse us, Mikaelson, Caroline is mine. And don't you forget it. Come on, Care."

Katherine strode confidently to where her suitcase had been dropped when she saw Caroline.

"Umm, right," Caroline said awkwardly to Klaus, "I guess I'll catch you later."

"I suppose you're right," he said, eyes down cast.

"Bye then." Caroline turned to go, wincing at how forced the interaction had been. She hated that it felt as though something had changed and she couldn't get it back.

He hated watching her go, wondering whether it would ever be as easy again.

xxx

The rest of the evening with Katherine passed amicably, the two girls gossiping and chatting about nothing in particular.

Katherine told Caroline about how awful Tatia was, flaunting the fact the _she_ was with Elijah, and Katherine wasn't.

" _God, Care. Every four seconds it is 'Elijah this' and 'Elijah that' and 'Elijah thinks I'm the prettiest girl in the world' and I'm like shut up. He obviously banged me first, I must have something likeable about me."_

" _Too right you have!"_

In turn, Caroline told Katherine in detail about her days with Klaus. About their date, and then truth or dare, and all that happened besides.

" _Katherine, it was so lovely. He is sweet and caring and perfect. But he doesn't want to tell people, which shouldn't bother me, but kind of does."_

" _Trust me, Care, in this school, you don't want everyone knowing."_

After they'd exhausted themselves giggling and talking they put their pyjamas on and snuggled into bed to watch the latest episode of their favourite TV show.

xxx

"Hey, man," Marcel grinned as he walked through the door of the room he shared with Klaus.

"Marcellus, I trust your Thanksgiving was pleasant."

"Yeah, it was…" he said, trailing off.

Marcel was eyeing the room shrewdly. He took in Klaus' rumpled bed – not unusual, but there were two pillows, Klaus usually only slept with one – there were two cups on the Klaus' dresser, and a pair of shoes that, unless Klaus had taken up cross-dressing over the last few days, certainly weren't his. And the room smelled different. Like a female had spent large amounts of time there over the last few days.

Marcel's face split into a cat-that-got-the-canary smile and looked back to his roommate. "So you finally got the balls?"

"Excuse me?"

"Caroline? You finally got her in your bed. Tell me, was she a good root?"

Klaus was up from his bed and had Marcel pinned to the wall by the throat in under a heartbeat. "Never talk about her that way again," Klaus gritted out menacingly.

Marcel just chuckled at his friend. "I can't believe you actually took the bait, Klaus. You're either losing your touch, or you like this girl more than I thought. So which is it?"

Klaus pouted at being duped.

"Come on, Klaus. You can tell me. What actually happened?"

"We just…" Klaus' faced turned slightly dreamy as he recalled the bliss of the last few days.

"Wow, you do really like her, don't you?"

Klaus looked away.

"Come on, Klaus, first step to acceptance is admitting it."

"I have to go," Klaus said quickly, before speeding out the door. He had to see her one last time. It hurt him that they wouldn't be able to go to sleep in each other's arms again tonight.

When he got to her door he knocked impatiently, and continuously until she opened the door looking frustrated.

"Klaus?" The frustration on her face melted away as she looked at him.

He took her hand, and squeezed it.

"This isn't the end of us, love. I won't let it. I just don't want it to be a big deal for everyone. They are all starved of entertainment and we'll be dragged into the lion's den if we give them so much as a scrap."

"It's not going to be awkward all the time is it?"

"I promise you, it'll be fine."

There was no one in the corridor as it was close to curfew, so he placed a small kiss on her lips, and hugged her close. "I don't like the thought of not waking up next to you tomorrow," he breathed in her ear.

"Without you, I'm afraid I'll go back to having sleepless nights."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly again, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

He lightly kissed her cheek one last time, before whispering, "Goodnight, my angel."

* * *

 **YOYOYO People,**

 **How's it going? You're all fantastic, btw, and I hope you're all getting into Klaroline Wednesday!**

 **There was a guest a while back who was confused about everyone's ages/years, so I'll just clear that all up. Rebekah is a freshman, Kol is a sophomore, Caroline and Klaus are juniors (as are Kat, most of the MF gang, Luke/Liv etc.), Damon, Elijah, Tatia and Kai are Seniors. Sorry if that was stating the obvious but like, yeh, I thought I'd mention it.**

 **ALSO** **I went to a HS that was quite isolated from other schools, and so we were all quite close, but anytime there was even a shred of gossip we all pounced on it, and made the lives of those involved miserable with all the questions and rumours and things. I actually had a similar conversation with my high school boyfriend when he and I first started dating, because making a thing of it just wasn't worth all the gossip. So I think for the kind of school environment I'm envisaging in this story, Klaus' actions were quite justified. Because no one, not even Klaus Mikaelson, wants to be the centre of a bunching of gossiping adolescents.**

 **I'm sorry if people don't think there'd be anyway for Caroline to stay in Klaus' room overnight, but I honestly think that the boarding staff wouldn't be able to keep track of everyone, or would just turn a blind eye if nothing was going wrong. I know at my high school (which was also a co-ed boarding school) there were times when students would just stay in other student's rooms (and occasionally hook-up) despite it being 'against regulations'.**

 **Anyhey, hopefully your time between now and the next update is full of cake and Klaroline!**


	17. Chapter 16

The next few weeks went by in a flash, and before anyone could blink, it was time for Christmas break.

Since Thanksgiving, Klaus and Caroline had fallen into a steady rhythm. They didn't make a fuss about their relationship, but they didn't forget each other either. While they would spend most of their days hanging with their other friends, and engaging in their usual extra-curricular activities, but they could often be found together in the evenings, where they would study, or just hang out and enjoy spending time with each other.

They still hadn't had sex, Klaus noticed. He wasn't angry; he would never pressure her into doing something she wasn't comfortable doing. But he had noticed. It made him feel ever so slightly insecure.

But on the whole, they were doing well, and Klaus still felt just as enchanted by her as when he'd first laid eyes on her.

It was once again a Tuesday evening when a feeling of excitement settled over the students. People were gathering up their things for Christmas break. The boarding house was closed over Christmas, so everyone was going home for the holiday.

Katherine had gone half way through the day to catch a flight back to Bulgaria, which was why Caroline found herself alone in her room, packing all the things she'd need while in Mystic Falls.

She was in two minds about returning to her home. On the one hand, she couldn't wait until she would see all her friends. It had been too long and Caroline had so much to catch up on. But, on the other, much bigger, hand, being confronted by all the bitter-sweet memories and suppressed emotions of her mother, which were sure to come flooding back the minute she stepped foot in the town, had her nervous beyond belief.

Caroline had been on edge for the last week with the prospect of going home. Katherine had noticed but said nothing, except, _"It's going to be good to be home, Care. I promise,"_ when she had left earlier that day. Caroline was grateful she hadn't made a big deal out of it.

Klaus had noticed her funny mood too. She had been distant, vague, and jumpy around him. Initially, he'd thought she was going to break up with him, which filled him with dread. But, when he paid closer attention to her behaviour, he'd noticed that she was acting like that around everyone. She had been talking, smiling, and eating less than usual. In truth, he was really worried about her.

He'd seen his mother go through something like it after Henrick had died, and it was hard for Klaus to watch Caroline –a person he was pretty confident he'd totally fallen in love with – go through similar motions, and not be able to help her. He didn't know what had her so down, but he hoped she'd tell him so he could comfort her, even if it was only for that night.

Caroline had hardly been able to face eating much that week as all the nervous anticipation filled her, and had skipped dinner entirely that evening. She really just wanted to be alone. But when she was alone, she felt a deep loneliness threaten to crush her. She wouldn't get much down time while she was in Mystic Falls, her schedule of things being pretty full.

As Caroline placed the last item in her suitcase, she looked at the neatly wrapped parcel on her desk. For her Californian friends, Caroline had only got presents for Katherine and Klaus. Kat had loved the black, high-heeled leather boots Caroline had got her – _"Oh my god, Care, I could look like Cat-Woman in these!" –_ But Caroline was a little worried Klaus wouldn't like the gift she got him. There was no reason he wouldn't, but a part of her was hoping she wouldn't have to give him the gift, for then she wouldn't have to see him before she left home tomorrow.

As she thought that, she frowned. Why didn't she want to see Klaus? She was pretty sure she was utterly in love with him, but love didn't fit with the feeling of dread she felt at having to face him before she left.

Filing that thought away to be pondered when she was in the middle of one of her sleepless nights, Caroline sighed, and zipped up her suitcase. She placed it by the door ready to go in the morning. She was leaving with her father and Stephen at 8am, her flight taking off at 12.

Bill had tried to convince her to stay with them over Christmas, saying it might be nice for them to have a Christmas together. Caroline had countered by trying to convince him to come Mystic Falls with her, because it might be nice to have a Christmas together. They'd both stubbornly rebutted the other's offer, and sat in stony silence for at least 10 minutes, while Stephen had been off in the corner laughing at how similar the two were.

Caroline hopped in the shower, and rested her head on the wall. That was another reason Caroline had been feeling off about going to Mystic Falls. She really did want to have Christmas with the Salvatores and go to the Winter Wonderland party and celebrate Christmas the Mystic Falls way. But she also _really_ wanted Christmas with her dad; her only living, blood related family. She wanted to be spoilt by him and she wanted to spoil him in return. She wanted to laugh while Bill and Stephen argued about whether cranberry sauce was better than gravy on the meat. She wanted to sing Christmas carols with them. She just wanted a Christmas with her dad, for the first time in years.

As the water beat down on her back, Caroline felt the well-hidden emotions threaten to bubble over again.

She'd been coping better since Thanksgiving, due to the distraction Klaus provided. But Caroline could hardly keep them at bay at the thought of not being with her mom, in _their_ hometown. She couldn't stand the thought of not being with her dad, who had actually been trying lately. She hated thinking about not being with Klaus who, despite her wanting to run every time she saw him over the last few days, made her feel loved and special and a little less desperate.

She breathed in through her nose, and then out through her mouth to calm herself, like her mom had taught her when she was younger.

Caroline heard a faint knock at her bedroom door while she was in the shower. She was instantly grateful she didn't have to answer it, and she could just be alone. But she was just as quickly disgusted with herself. What was wrong with her?

xxx

After bidding Marcel farewell, Klaus had started to pack his own things. His family would be leaving around noon the following day so he was in no rush.

In truth, Klaus was actually really worried about Caroline. When he'd gone down to dinner, she hadn't been there. Over the last few days, her smile had been less bright, her laugh less often, she'd even been talking less.

They would still study together in the evening, holding hands under the desk or stroking the others' thigh, but there was none of their usual banter or flirting, she would just study.

Every now and then, she'd look up at him and go to say something, eyes shining with emotion, before shaking her head and getting back to work. Klaus wanted to show her that she could trust him, but he didn't know how.

Klaus had been jumpy for the last week as well. The prospect of going home to his parents for over two weeks didn't fill him with a lot of joy. He'd have to put up with Mikael's constant comments about how he was a 'bastard', and a 'failure'. He'd have to endure all the Henrick talk, and all the blame and guilt that Klaus carried with it.

But being worried about Caroline had lessened his anxious anticipation somewhat, for which he was thankful.

Deciding to blow off packing, Klaus picked up with gift he'd bought for her, and began to make his way to her room. If he was honest with himself, he was nervous about buying her a gift.

He knew almost everything about her from her favourite colour – _"Sun yellow! Duh, Klaus!"_ – to her favourite trashy reality TV show – _"Sweetheart, please not this again." "Shhh, Klaus, Big Brother is watching." –_ to her thoughts for the world – _"I wish family would stop fighting family, family is so important and most people don't even realise." –_ Despite all this, Klaus was anxious to see her reaction. He'd never been good with gift giving, but he didn't want to ask Bekah for help again because she'd been very nosy into his relationship, _– "I am Caroline's friend, Nik. Your relationship effects me too." –_ and he didn't want to give her anything she could interrogate or tease him about.

When he got to Caroline's door, he knocked, but received no answer. He listened through the door and heard her shower was going. He sighed. Why was she in the shower? It was only just past 7:30, and Caroline had adopted a strict I-must-get-in-my-bed-after-my-shower policy since winter had begun, claiming it was too cold to be out of bed anyway.

Had she seriously been thinking of going to bed, before saying goodbye? Klaus sank down and decided to wait until he heard the shower stop. Why was she avoiding him?

Fifteen minutes later, the shower was off, and Klaus could hear her moving around her room. He waited another five before knocking gently on the door.

He heard her soft, "Come in," and entered.

The sight that met him was both adorable and a little heart breaking. Caroline was curled up under the covers of her bed, arms wrapped tightly around Mr Bear. She was in her pyjamas, and only from her shoulders up were visible. Her cheeks were still a bit pink from the heat of the shower, but Klaus could see she looked pale, worn out and exhausted.

"Hey," she said softly, her voice was wavering slightly, and she was taking deep, slow breaths.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Klaus rushed to the side of her bed to place a protective arm around her. He lay the present on her bedside table, and used his other hand to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just really, really tired. I haven't slept too well in almost a year. You know, takes a lot out of a girl," Caroline said casually, trying to brush off his concern. It wasn't a total lie. She hadn't slept well in a long time, and it really was taking its toll, but that wasn't the only reason.

Klaus gently nudged her over, and hopped under the covers with her. She immediately buried her head into his neck to breath in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay there. Just being near him was calming Caroline's turbulent mood. Breathing him in settled her frazzled nerves, and made her feel a little bit safe from the tirade of emotions that were threatening to engulf her.

"I don't wanna go home, Nik," she whispered to him.

"I don't either," he whispered back.

They lay in silence for another fifteen minutes, before Caroline felt stable enough to talk without the backlog of pain spilling out of her.

"Wait," Klaus said breaking the silence finally. "Did you call me Nik?"

Caroline thought back, "Yeah, I think I did. Sorry."

She looked down at her feet, as though a little ashamed she'd slipped up. Caroline often referred to Klaus as 'Nik' in her mind, because that was how he introduced himself when they met initially. But she knew he only liked his family calling him that.

"No," Klaus smiled, "I like it."

"Nik," Caroline said, as though testing out the word.

"Nik," she said again, "Nik. Nik. Nik. Nik. Nik."

Each time she repeated his name Caroline gave him little pecks on the lips. His chest swelled a little thinking about Caroline, _his_ Caroline, calling him a name only reserved for those he loved.

He smiled giddily as she placed a final kiss on his lips before saying, "I got you a present."

"You did?" While Klaus had bought her one, he hadn't been sure she'd get him one. It made him glow a little on the inside knowing that she thought him special enough to get him a Christmas present.

"Of course I did. It's on the dresser."

Klaus quickly got out of bed and grabbed the present, so he could get back to Caroline's warm comforting arms.

"Open it," she encouraged.

He ripped the paper off the large square parcel to reveal a cardboard box.

"You got me a box?" He teased.

"It's what's in the box, you dweeb," Caroline giggled. She watched Klaus anxiously as he carefully opened the top of the box and peered inside.

"Caroline it's…" He was astounded. The box was completely full of different art supplies. Expensive paintbrushes, acrylic paints, and a set of watercolour paints. There were two leather bound sketchbooks, a 12x12 inch canvas, a set of lead pencils and a few other assorted items.

His father had always sneered at his love of art, saying it was a useless, fluffy waste of time, and even the bastard son would not be able to paint under his roof. So Klaus had always bought his own materials, and kept them at school. Sure his mother and siblings would give him money on his birthday to 'buy something to _suit your interests_ ', but no one had gone out of their way to find equipment as high quality as this, all for him.

He looked into Caroline's big eyes, and saw all the love and fondness swimming in them. He crashed his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. He had never felt so loved as when he was with her, and he never wanted to lose that.

"It's perfect, sweetheart. Thank you."

"I was so worried you wouldn't like it, or would have them all already. But you can never have too much right?"

Klaus silenced her adorable ramblings with another long kiss. "I got you something too," he said passing it to her from the bedside table. After seeing what Caroline got him, he wasn't sure his present would compare, but he hoped it would be okay.

There were three small, wrapped parcels, all neatly kept together with a red ribbon. She picked up the one on top and unwrapped it neatly. What fell out was a little jewellery box. When she opened it she saw two little earrings that would perfectly match the bracelet he bought her.

"Oh my god, Nik, they're beautiful."

The second one she opened was a cardboard box, "You got me a box?" she quipped.

"It's what's in the box, _you dweeb,"_ Klaus chuckled, repeating their conversation from earlier.

Caroline opened it gently to find a teacup and saucer. The design on the cup was intricate and beautiful, and had to have been hand painted. The picture on the cup was the landscape of a beach. Though it wasn't just any beach, it looked very much like…

"Wait, did you do paint this?"

Klaus looked bashful, and averted his eyes. He kind of hated that he'd become so romantic and sentimental. "Umm, yeah. I did, yeah."

"This is the day we went to the beach?"

"Yeah."

"You painted our first date on a cup?"

"Yes." Klaus was getting nervous at her lack of reaction. Had he gone too far? Was she going to laugh at him?

"You painted our first date on a cup, _for me?"_

"I did," he said, almost ashamed, waiting for her to start making fun of him.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Caroline's voice was so full of emotions that Klaus' eyes snapped back up to hers, and he could see the sincerity swimming within them. She leant in and placed her precious lips on his once more, and gave him a long, slow, loving kiss.

When they broke apart she asked, "When did you do this?"

"Our project in art club this year was to paint or create a set of something," Klaus began.

"Some people were painting a set of paintings, there's someone doing a chess set, someone else is painting a set of paintings about things that come in sets. I chose to paint a dinner set; two dinner plates, two side plates, two bowls, two teacups, two saucers, a teapot, a creamer and a sugar bowl. Originally my design was going to be based around a medieval sacrifice ritual I read about. But after our date… I was inspired. So I started from scratch and the set is now based around that. But I haven't finished it yet."

Caroline had never heard anything so romantic in her life. "Can I see them?"

"When they're finished, yeah. I'm hoping they'll be done by the arts festival in March, so they can go in the exhibition."

It was Caroline's turn to attack him with her lips.

"You are the sweetest," kiss, "kindest," kiss, "most romantic," kiss, "person I've ever had the fortune to meet, Nik. Thank you so much."

"Well, we both know you love tea, sweetheart. Though it's not dishwasher safe unfortunately."

She was grinning brightly, and Klaus felt a bit of a weight lifted off his shoulders as she smiled properly again.

"There's that beautiful smile," Klaus said, stroking the side of her face with his hand. "You've been a little off this week, sweetheart. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Caroline bit her lip, and gazed into his eyes. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to spill all the pain she constantly felt onto him. She wanted to cry into his shoulder as he stroked her hair, while she told him the horrible events of the last couple of years. She wanted to. But she couldn't. She'd promised her mom she would stay brave. She would never, _could never,_ break that promise.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just worried about going home. Tyler will be there and he'll probably try something with me. And I won't know any of the gossip. And basically I won't be in control, and we both know I have a bit of a control complex." Caroline paused for a sec, before changing the subject quickly saying, "Wait, if you're doing this as a 'set', won't you need it back?"

Klaus allowed the subject change but couldn't help but feel there was something more to her answer that she wasn't letting on.

"I hate to be that guy, sweetheart, but yes. Only for the exhibition, after that you can have it back. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Perfect even. As long as I get to be your plus one to the opening of the exhibition," she beamed excitedly.

"Of course," he smiled at her enthusiasm.

She beamed at him, and snuggled into his arms. "Plus I still have one more present to open."

She carefully peeled the paper away from the tubular package, and unfurled what was inside. It was a sketch of her, from the day at the uniform shop. She was peering through the racks of clothing, as though trying to decide which skirt to try on.

"From the first day I saw you. I know it is creepy, but I watched you while you shopped. I couldn't get your image out of my head. So I sketched you, this is the second completed sketch I did of you. I wanted to keep the first one."

Caroline smiled again, and kissed him softly. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well, you're very special to me." Klaus wanted to tack on those three little words at the end, but couldn't bring himself to just yet, even though he felt it stronger with every passing day.

"Will you stay tonight?" Caroline asked tentatively, "I'm leaving kind of early, but please?"

"Anything for you."

Klaus got up and switched off the lights, and pulled off his shirt, before settling back on the bed next to her. Caroline kissed him once more, before snuggling into him.

"Nik, you're the greatest."

He smiled softly, and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, my angel."

* * *

 **Hallloo,**

 **Yay for fridays, right?**

 **Random thought: Does anyone else have their head done in by time differences?**

 **So next we have a little of Bill and Stephen, then Christmas and New Year at the falls. Who will Caroline be shocked to meet? There's a few Caroline revelations, and oops Klaus should probably have stayed off social media... All in all, next chapter is a pretty big one theme wise, but there's not a whole lot of Klaroline interaction.**

 **I just want to express my deep everythings for everyone's awesome words, and all the follows and favourites this story has received, I'm sending you all a ton of virtual hugs, hopefully they aren't lost in translation. :)**


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning, Caroline and Klaus were woken by the blaring of Caroline's alarm at 6am. It never ceased to amaze Caroline how well she slept when Klaus was there. Klaus just groaned and tried to put his pillow over his head.

Caroline smiled at his little noise, but dragged herself out of bed, picked up the clothes she'd laid out neatly the night before, and traipsed into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Caroline was showered, fully dressed, fully made up, and she was actually starting to feel a bit excited by the prospect of going home. She really did miss all her friends and it would feel nice to be near her mom.

Klaus was still sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. She couldn't help but grin at how peacefully gorgeous he looked while he slept. Caroline crept out of her room. She decided that if this was her last chance to spoil Klaus, she was going to take it.

Even though it was only ten to seven in the morning, breakfast in the dining hall was already being served, due to all the students leaving at different times. Caroline grabbed toast, tea, a banana and a blueberry muffin to share, before making her way back to her room.

Klaus was still wrapped in the cocoon of blankets sound asleep. Caroline giggled watching him. She snapped a picture of him on her phone to use as blackmail at a later time. He wouldn't like the younger students, who he still insisted on terrorising, knowing how cute he was when sleeping.

"Nik," Caroline murmured, running her fingers through his hair, trying to rouse him gently. "Nik, I bought some breakfast."

"Hmm, that's nice," he mumbled before rolling over.

"Come on wake up. We can have some food before I have to go." Caroline pressed her lips to his neck and then worked her way up to his mouth, and Klaus grumbled but smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." His voice was adorably gravelly, his eyes were bleary, and his hair so ruffled Caroline giggled again. "What are you laughing at, love?"

"Oh just you. You're so cute, and now you're going to tell me you aren't cute because you're tough."

"Well, I am tough," he pouted sulkily.

"Okay, you big baby. But I bought some food."

The two of them sat chatting and eating amicably for half an hour. It was weird. Three months ago, neither knew the other existed; yet here they were, each other's lifeline to not falling into darkness.

There was a knock at the door, and Caroline froze. They weren't meant to be here yet. She was meant to have fifteen more minutes.

"Carebear," Caroline heard through the door, "Are you ready to go, sweetie?"

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. "Okay, Nik. Make yourself look less like you woke up here, and more like respectable young gentleman… And for god's sake put a shirt on. You're about to meet my dad."

Klaus' eyes widened and he scrambled out of the bed, quickly pulling his shirt from the previous night on, straightening his pants and running fingers through his hair in an attempt to comb it.

"Hi Daddy," Caroline said, a little too brightly, as she opened the door. "Hi Stephen. I'm just about ready, I was having breakfast."

Bill looked suspiciously at Caroline and pushed open the door. He gave the boy standing in his daughter's bedroom a cold once over before Stephen barged in, "Oh, hi Klaus. I see _you're_ visiting and spoiling our Carebear, _this morning,_ aren't you?"

"Yes, I thought seeing as it was Christmas break, I would bring her some breakfast," Klaus said stiffly, playing along. Klaus had the funny feeling that Stephen knew Klaus had been there all night, but was trying to save them all from the father-freak-out that was sure to follow.

"Right," Bill said. "And what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Caroline exclaimed, turning beet red. She and Klaus hadn't even talked about their intentions yet; they'd only been dating a few weeks. "You really don't have to answer that Klaus."

"You do, actually," Bill said, towering over them all.

"Bill," Stephen said warningly. "Play nice."

"Caroline doesn't need to be hurt anymore this year, not after her…"

"DAD! Just stop!" Caroline was panicking; her dad was about to spill her most guarded secret. She didn't want Klaus to find out from _her dad._

Klaus was confused. Not after what?

"I don't have any intentions on hurting her if that's what you mean, sir," Klaus said, trying to sound cool and collected, although there was something really intimidating about Caroline's father.

"Well, good. I suggest you leave now though."

"Dad! Don't be rude!" Caroline was exasperated by her father's antics. She really hated when he played the dad-card, it wasn't like he'd earned the privilege yet.

"I'm just saying, sweetie."

"Well, don't _just say_ anything," Caroline groaned, "I'm going to walk Nik back to his room, and then we can leave, okay?" Caroline had the don't-mess-with-my-decision voice on as she said it, before striding out of the room.

Before he left, Klaus stuck his hand out to Bill, "It was nice to meet you, sir."

Bill gripped his hand tightly, crushing the younger man's fingers in his vice grip, "I suggest you don't hurt my daughter," Bill said menacingly. "If you do, there's a wooden stake or some such thing with your name on it."

"God, Bill, you're so dramatic," Stephen interrupted. "Have a nice Christmas, Klaus. Don't get too caught up in your family's theatrics."

"Thank you," Klaus said politely, before following after Caroline.

"God, Bill, cut them some slack!" Stephen scolded. "Yes, Klaus is a bit of a bad boy, but I've seen a noticeable improvement in _both of them_ since they started dating. Caroline looks less like her mom died, and Klaus is acting like a proper human, rather than the void-of-all-emotions-terror-machine he has been over the few last years."

"I don't want Caroline dating anyone! She won't be able to cope when he inevitably hurts her."

"You can't stop her from dating, Bill. The more you taboo it, the more she'll act out. Have you ever been a parent?"

"I have actually."

"Well, start acting like it, and accept that your daughter may actually be a little happy for the first time in forever!"

Their little argument was stopped abruptly when Caroline came back in.

"Are we going or what?"

She was still annoyed at Bill for playing the dad card, but she also didn't have the emotional energy to carry on the argument anymore.

"Yeah we are, kiddo," Stephen said, turning to pick up one of Caroline's bags, while shooting a pointed look to Bill that said 'apologise, or you'll regret it'.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, Caroline," Bill gritted out.

Caroline was honestly taken aback. Bill didn't apologise. Apologising implied that you'd done something wrong, and her stubborn pride was something she inherited from her father.

"Thank you daddy," she said sweetly, a small smile playing on her lips. "Now let's get going! Or I'll miss my flight."

xxx

"CAROLINE!"

"STEFAN!"

The two ran at full tilt toward each other, before crushing the other in a bone-cracking hug. The two friends squeezed each other so tightly for minutes, both lost in the worries they'd had for the other.

"How are you doing?" Stefan asked meaningfully.

Caroline caught the subtext, "I'm fine, Stefan. I am happy to be home."

"I'm happy you're home, there's so much you have missed."

The two walked arm in arm to collect Caroline's bags, then out to the car. They talked, and talked, each of them wondering how they managed to survive apart.

"Anyway, it is the Winter Wonderland festival tonight and tomorrow, and we're going to party hard and make up for lost time."

Caroline smiled contentedly as they past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. It was going to be okay, being home. She was going to see her same friends, the town was going to be the same, and everything would be fond and familiar.

xxx

Nothing was the same.

She had only been in Mystic Falls 24 hours and she wanted to leave.

Elena and Bonnie had met her at the boarding house when she and Stefan had pulled up the day before. They met her with hugs, smiles and stories about everything she'd missed. It was the same, but slightly different too.

Bonnie was still caring and hard working Bonnie Bennett. But she was more out spoken. She was a little more judgemental of people; she even had a new boyfriend.

"Oh my god, Care, keep up! Me and Luka broke up like a week after you left. Surely I told you!"

Caroline was sure she wasn't told; she'd remember something like that.

Elena was still gorgeous, soft, kind-hearted Elena Gilbert. But she was way too close to Damon. She would flit between the two Salvatore boys, weaving her Gilbert magic on them, and both were powerless. Stefan loved her deeply, but Caroline could see that Damon had fallen for her too. She hated watching it. She didn't want to watch her two brothers fall out over a girl.

"There's nothing going on with me and Damon, Caroline. We're just good friends. I wouldn't expect you to understand, but he just needs someone to talk to sometimes."

Caroline did understand; she had always been the one Damon talked to before now.

The Winter Wonderland party was the same celebration it had always been. But the atmosphere was different and there were so many unfamiliar faces.

The faces of the older residents still held all the pity and unwanted sympathy she loathed so much. And the faces of the newer residents didn't even know her at all.

The changes were so small that had she been experiencing them over the course of time, would have been unnoticeable. But having them dumped on her all at once, Caroline realised that life went on without her.

The town didn't stop to mourn Liz's passing.

Her friends didn't stop to need her.

It hurt.

xxx

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold, just like it always had. The noises of Mystic Falls Caroline had grown up with thrummed around her. She could hear the bustlings of the Salvatores around their house. Stefan and Damon arguing in the kitchen about whatever they were cooking. Giuseppe bickering with his brother Zach about which was the best drink to accompany Christmas dinner.

A heaviness settled on her chest again.

It was all the same, but so different.

"Merry Christmas, mom," Caroline whispered as she stared at the ceiling. "I hope you're doing better than I am."

A wind rattled the window of her room and Caroline sighed, "I miss you so much."

She dragged her protesting body out of bed, before showering and putting on a stunning red dress and a Santa hat. Every year Caroline and Liz would dress up and play Mr and Mrs Claus for the Salvatores. This year would be no different. Except it would just be Mrs Claus stopping at the boarding house.

Caroline could never let on how little she was coping.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone. It flashed an unknown number and Caroline answered cautiously.

"Hello?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Hey you!" Caroline beamed. Suddenly all her demons melted away, and she just focussed on him. "Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Thank you. I hope I didn't wake you."

His voice was like honey to her tired brain. It made her feel safe and warm.

"No, you didn't. Just getting ready to play Mrs Claus. How's your day been?"

"Good, love."

The two chatted on for 20 minutes, Klaus filling her in on what he'd got up to in their time apart, and Caroline, in turn, saying what a wonderful time she was having at home (she didn't want to worry him).

"I find myself missing you an uncomfortable amount," he said, as they were wrapping up their conversation.

"Me too, Nik."

Caroline was glowing on the inside. He missed her. He missed _her. He_ missed _her._

Caroline heard the creak of a floorboard behind her, and she whipped around to see the abashed face of Stefan, who had apparently been listening in on her conversation.

"Anyway, Nik, I'd better go. There's some weirdo creeper in my room." Stefan pulled a face at her. " And we've still got, like, all of Christmas day to go."

"Alright, love. I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah, you too. Send Beks and Kol kisses from me, okay?"

"I refuse to share your kisses with anyone," Klaus replied sulkily.

Caroline couldn't help but smile, "Have it your way then. Bye."

She hung up the phone, and allowed her self a couple of moments of the happy emotions Klaus always seemed to make her feel, before turning to Stefan.

"I think that's the most I've seen you smile since you got here, Care," Stefan said. His tone was light and teasing, but it laced with worry.

Caroline looked at her feet, "I'm sorry I've been less than chipper since I got here. Everything is just so different from when I left, it was a bit overwhelming."

Stefan wrapped his arms around his friend, "Merry Christmas, Care."

"You too, Stef. Now, I want presents!"

xxx

The rest of Christmas day was light and happy, just like it was supposed to be.

Caroline felt buoyed from her talk with Klaus, and she resolved to not dwell on thoughts of her mother or the changes of Mystic Falls.

She had been showered with presents, and stuffed to bursting with food. She, Stefan and Damon had spent most of the afternoon engaging in all their self-made Christmas traditions. They had watched Love Actually, battled it out in their game of Christmas Scrabble, and had danced themselves silly to all the Christmas Carols known to man.

When it came to leaving for the Founding Family's Christmas Drinks at the Lockwood's, Caroline was thoroughly exhausted, but so happy from the lovely day she'd had. This was how Christmas was supposed to be.

The minute they stepped foot in the doorway of the Lockwood mansion, Stefan was whisked off by Elena, leaving Caroline and Damon to fend for themselves.

A couple of hours, and at least four glasses of mulled wine, later, Caroline and the Salvatores were ready to leave, all anxious to get back to complete their final Christmas tradition of watching the Queen's speech on mute and dubbing over with their own words.

"Caroline," she heard a familiar voice say.

Turning, she saw Tyler grinning back at her. She'd been hoping to avoid this encounter, but apparently her time was up.

"Hey Tyler, happy Christmas," she said kindly.

"You too, how've you been?"

The two talked like old friends. They talked like there was nothing weird between them, and it put Caroline further at ease. She was glad she and Tyler could at least be friends.

"Don't you two look sweet," Carol said as she walked up with Giuseppe, "Just let me take a picture."

Caroline and Tyler shifted closer together and both smiled happily at the camera.

"It was nice to see you again, Care," Tyler said giving her a brief hug.

"You too, Tyler. Seeya!"

With that she turned to thank Carol for having her, and left after Stefan.

As Caroline lay in bed later that night, she felt at ease.

No, her mom wasn't there. Yes, things were different. But that's just how life was.

xxx

The next week past by in a flash of activity, and before Caroline knew it it was New Years Eve. It had been a mixed bag of days in between Christmas and New Years. Some days were perfect, and exactly what she needed. Others left her feeling empty with loneliness. She hadn't visited her old house yet, and she didn't plan on it. It would be too much.

There was a New Years Eve party being held at the Grill she and the gang were planning to attend.

It was fun for a few hours. The girls danced and laughed, like old times. They bullied Stefan and Damon into dancing too. They counted down to midnight and cheered as the New Year came.

But, after a while, one by one all her friends disappeared.

Stefan had been sequestered in a corner with Elena, as had Bonnie with Jamie. Damon was chatting up a girl with a spiky haircut Caroline didn't know. Matt and Jeremy were working. Tyler was grinding into some girl, so she couldn't even hang with him.

It seemed she was on her own, so she turned to alcohol.

As she sunk back beer after beer, Caroline realised that it had always come down to this, even before her mother died. Caroline would always take care of her friends, but the minute she'd outgrown her fun or use, they would leave her alone. And she used to be okay with it. But after being at the academy, she realised she deserved to have proper friends too.

After a while, something in her decided that tequila shots would be the way to go. After three of them she could hardly walk, but still, there was no one there to help her.

Caroline staggered onto the street outside the grill. The wind was cold around her, but she could hardly feel it.

She stumbled in a familiar direction, her feet automatically taking her where she wanted to be, though she didn't realise it.

"Well, well, well," she mumbled to herself as she reached her destination.

She'd finally found something the same. She looked at the house. It was white as ever. The garden had been maintained in her absence. The little loveseat her mom had put on the porch when Caroline was 12 was still there. The mailbox was in the same place. It just looked like home.

To her alcohol-addled brain, it seemed appropriate to sit on the front steps and sing songs her mother had taught her.

 _"I see the moon…"_

Caroline thought about her friends as she sang. She thought about how much she'd wanted to see them, but how little they were excited to see her.

 _"The moon sees me…"_

She thought about Katherine, who had sent her a string of messages, practically live tweeting all the stupid, ditsy things Tatia would say.

 _"Under the shade of the old oak tree…"_

She thought about Klaus, and how as she stepped off the plane in Richmond a week and a bit earlier, she'd received a message from him that read,

 **I hope your flight was enjoyable, sweetheart. I'm about to board mine. I miss you.**

 _"Please let the light that shines on me…"_

She thought about her mom, and how the Christmas just gone was only the first of many Christmases Caroline would be motherless for.

 _"Shine on the ones I love…."_

Caroline laughed bitterly, before turning her eyes to the moon and yelling helplessly, "The light _can't_ shine on the ones I love! One is in Bulgaria. One's in England! And one," she laughed bitterly again, "and one is dead! Thanks for that universe!"

She slumped against the post, so close to tears. So close to letting it all fall out.

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. She'd never called it before, but it seemed like a good idea. She needed to hear his voice. She needed her lifeline.

" _Hello,"_ the voice on the other end of the phone said groggily.

"NIK-NAK!" Caroline cheered, the threat of tears ebbing away as she heard his voice.

" _Sweetheart, no offence, but why are you calling. It's six in the morning."_

"No it is not, mister, it is only one in the morning!"

" _Time difference, Caroline."_

"Ohhhh! I see! Well, guess what Nik-Nak!"

" _Caroline, are you drunk?"_

"Very much so, it was a terrible idea to come here for Christmas! But guess what!?"

" _What is it, love?"_ Klaus chuckled. She really was cute when she was drunk.

"Well, first of all, happy New Year! Can you believe how pathetic I am? MY first act of the year was to drunk dial you!"

" _You're not pathetic, sweetheart."_

"And second of all!" Caroline continued, ignoring Klaus' interruption, "I was sitting here singing a little ditty my mommy taught me, and I was thinking about the moon, and I thought of you! And the moon shines on people I love!"

There was a sharp in take of breath on the other end of the line.

"I love your perfect stupid hair, and your perfect stupid accent, and your perfect lips, your perfect evil little smirk. And I thought you should know."

Klaus was still silent on the end of the phone, and impatiently drunk Caroline continued without giving him much time to respond.

"And I'm going to hang up now, and probably hold my own hair while I vomit in the bushes because I have sucky friends!"

With that she hung up the phone, not even saying goodbye.

Klaus lay on his back staring at the ceiling of his room. He smiled a little. Klaus had already been subject to Mikael's harsh belittling words. And it lifted him to think that, even though she hadn't said it directly, Caroline, _his_ Caroline, loved him.

xxx

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to move along."

Caroline didn't know where she was, or what she was doing. She must have fallen asleep on the steps sometime after hanging up with Klaus. She felt a lot more sober than she had when she fell asleep, and she was freezing, _and_ she could hardly see the person who was talking to her.

"You most certainly don't have to ask me to move along," she replied petulantly. Maybe she wasn't as sober as she thought.

"You are trespassing on private property, and the neighbours complained about a disturbance. Now, move along please."

"Trespassing? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the sheriff, ma'am."

Caroline felt her whole body tense. She stood up, her eyes straining to see the man in front of her. He held a flashlight that illuminated their surroundings just enough to see his muscly figure, shaven head, and sheriff badge on his uniform.

"No you're not," Caroline whispered, heartbreakingly soft.

"I can assure you, I am. Now, I don't want to have to arrest."

"You can't be the sheriff!" Caroline screamed at him. It was too much. She could feel her control snapping. "How can you be the sheriff? The sheriff is dead!"

"Look, if you don't calm down I will be forced to arrest you."

"You can't!"

"I can."

"No you can't!" She cried, the tears threatening to spill over, "This is _my home_."

"This is not your property."

"Yes it is! I am Caroline Grace Forbes, and this _is_ my property. I know you're not the sheriff because the sheriff is Elizabeth Marguerite Forbes, and she died of a brain tumour." She wasn't screaming anymore, but her voice was so weak, so young, it was worse than when she had been yelling.

The man looked at her, an understanding dawning in his eyes. He knew the story of his predecessor, and knew she had died and left behind a daughter he was yet to meet. He knew Liz's death had rocked the town, and it was his job to fill her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," he said, "I didn't know it was you."

Caroline took a shuddering breath. She felt ashamed at her outburst. She felt like she'd let her mom down. The emotions that had threatened to spill over were back at bay. She couldn't let go. She just couldn't.

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance," she said, her head bowed.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm Connor Jordan. I filled your mom's position. She left big shoes to fill."

"She was a workaholic, but she was my mom."

Connor knew what it was like to grow up without a family. He could arrest this girl for a whole myriad of things, underage drinking, resisting arrest etc., but he wouldn't arrest a helpless teenage girl for being sad. Connor placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Happy New Year, Caroline."

xxx

Sometime throughout the night Caroline had lugged herself inside and snuggled into her childhood bed.

She woke at 10am with a pounding head, and 17 frantic messages from Stefan. Caroline rolled her eyes when she saw them. The first was time-stamped 8am, which meant he'd only noticed she was missing 2 hours ago.

As she scrolled through the messages and voice-messages, Caroline noticed that she'd dialled Klaus sometime before she'd fallen asleep. She vaguely remembered screaming at the new sheriff, and there was a phantom memory of calling Klaus, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what she said.

Her thumb hovered over his name.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, love. Twice in a day, don't I feel privileged?"_

"Yeah, sorry about last night. I got a little carried away. I don't even remember what we talked about."

Klaus' face fell. She couldn't remember what she said. It upset him to think she may have just said it as a drunken rambling. For all he knew she could have called 20 different people and said the same thing to them.

" _Oh, well that's probably for the best. You were quite rude."_ He desperately tried to sound teasing and not to let the hurt seep into his voice.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I almost got arrested for screaming at the new sheriff too, can you believe that?"

" _Well it sounds like your night was eventful,"_ Klaus said briskly, _"But I have to be going. Elijah and I are going into London."_

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days. I miss you."

Klaus hung up without another word, and Caroline was taken aback. Maybe she was ruder than she thought last night.

xxx

"Oh my god, Care! I was so worried about you!" Stefan admonished as she walked back through the door of the Salvatore boarding house a couple of hours later.

She'd had a shower and changed clothes at her house, before just sitting for a couple of hours of alone time. She knew she shouldn't be annoyed at her friends, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, save it Stefan," Caroline snapped. "You didn't even notice I was gone until like four hours ago."

Stefan looked away uncomfortably. He knew he'd neglected her the previous night. But it was hard, Elena was growing more and more distant, but last night she had wanted him. What was he supposed to do? He tried not to think about how Elena had only become interested _after_ she noticed Damon making out with the sexy new transfer student, Rose.

"I'm sorry, Care. I really was a terrible friend last night, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were," Caroline sniffed. "But you can make it up to me by being my bitch for the rest of the day."

"Done," Stefan said quickly. He hated he wasn't the person who brought her comfort anymore. "And I'm all yours until you leave as well."

"Good."

xxx

When it came time to return to California, leaving Mystic Falls was a much easier experience than the previous time she'd done it.

"I'll miss you, Care," Stefan breathed in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Despite his flaws, Stefan was still Stefan. "Can you do one thing for me, though?"

"What's that?" He asked.

"Set things straight with Elena. I love her to pieces, but I can see you breaking your own heart for her. And it's breaking Damon's as well."

Stefan looked at the ground, and Caroline continued, "My friend Kat told me a story about her sister playing two brothers, and it didn't end well for them. I don't want that to happen to you two. You have to make her choose, or just choose for her."

"I will, Care. Seeya soon."

"Bye Stef."

xxx

"Goodbye, Mother," Klaus said gruffly as his mother fussed around her children. The Mikaelson clan were all at the airport about to board a plane back to the States.

"Rebekah, good luck with your competitions," Esther said placing a kiss on her daughter's head. "Kol, please, I beg of you, stay out of trouble. Elijah, study hard, and make sure Kol stays out of trouble."

"I don't believe I can do both mother, Kol is a full time job," Elijah said sombrely, to which they all chuckled.

"And Niklaus…" Esther and Klaus' relationship had been complicated for the past few years. Esther loved her son, but she was also wary of her husband, and showing Klaus affection was sometimes dangerous. "Be happy, Niklaus."

As the four of them passed through the terminal, waving goodbye to their mother, Klaus pulled out his phone and checked his Facebook feed one last time before boarding.

He froze.

There she was in a photo.

Caroline.

 _His_ Caroline.

Sitting next to some guy. Smiling brightly.

Caroline had been tagged in a picture by a Carol Lockwood with a caption that read,

 **'Christmas drinks at the Lockwood house. My handsome boy** **Tyler Lockwood ****reunited with his beautiful girlfriend,** **Caroline Forbes.** **'**

Klaus' blood boiled.

His face flamed red with rage.

This was not happening again.

* * *

 **Hello magnificent humans.**

 ***Sadface* It's almost monday. Wahhh. Anyway!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **The song Caroline sings is actually real song, by the way. I'm Australian, and my mum used to sing that song to me all the time when I was little - and still does - although she changed it to be 'under the shade of the old _gum_ tree', because oak trees aren't really a thing in Aus. Hopefully some of you know the song anyway. I was listening to a couple of versions on youtube, and my version was slightly different, but oh well, all folk songs are like that I think. **

**In my headcanons for this universe, the Salvatores and the Forbes kind of merged together after Bill left, and Lillian died, and pretty much every holiday they spent together being a funny sort of simultaneously-broken-and-wholesome family. I have these images of Giuseppe and Liz being besties always leaning on the other, watching their children grow up while knocking back scotch after scotch.**

 **And silly K-Dog, social media is _really_ bad for the soul. Especially Facebook - though I use it all the time *gun emoji*. **

**Next: pissed off Klaus, minor bitch fight, yay for Katherine, bewildered Caroline.**


	19. Chapter 18

Caroline couldn't believe how attached she'd grown to the academy.

But as she drove up the drive and saw the buildings, which had been so daunting and unfamiliar only a few moths ago, she felt like she was coming home.

It was disconcerting really. How could _this_ be her home?

But all the protests in her mind couldn't help what her heart felt.

She was back a little earlier than Kat said she'd be back, but Klaus should have already arrived.

She put her bags in her room and went in search of Klaus.

It was funny, she was desperate to find him, to kiss and hold him. She wanted the security that she felt whenever they were together.

As she reached his room and knocked there was no answer. Odd.

She searched the boarding house high and low and there was no sign of him, but he had to be here. She'd seen Elijah, studying in the library, had chatted to Rebekah about the upcoming cheerleading competition – both girls were _very_ excited – and had caught Kol pouring apple juice into the kettle in the kitchenette – _"Oh come on. What's more fun than boiled apple juice?" –_ But none of the Mikaelsons could point her in Klaus' direction. Though the consensus was that she probably didn't want to talk to him right now anyway. Apparently he'd been an absolute terror on the plane, snapping at everyone, and silently fuming for no apparent reason.

An hour later, Caroline still couldn't find him. More and more students were trickling back into the house, which made it more difficult for Caroline to find him.

She retried his room – only to find Marcel and Cami having Skype sex – and combed through the whole boarding house again.

Caroline was just about to give up when she caught sight of his dirty blonde curls, walking down the corridor about 50 feet in front of her.

"Nik!" She called happily, relieved to find him in one piece, she'd started to worry.

But he ignored her and kept on walking. If anything, his pace had quickened.

"Nik," Caroline repeated as she began to chase him down the hall.

Again he just ignored her.

She started to run. Maybe he just hadn't heard her? He must have headphones in or something.

As she finally caught up to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and grinned at him.

Klaus whipped around, a terrifying look in his eye. It was a cross between fury, betrayal and hurt. And it hurt Caroline to have it directed at her.

"What the bloody hell do you want, love," he spat.

"Nik, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing's the matter, sweetheart. Nothing that you'd care about anyway."

"I don't understand…"

"I forgot what a dumb blonde you are, Caroline," he said spitefully.

Caroline's eyes widened. She hadn't been on the receiving end of douchebag-Klaus in a long time.

"Give me the puppy dog eyes all you want, love. We both know what you're disgusting for what you did."

"But, Nik," she spluttered. "I don't know wha..."

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Klaus screamed at her, as he finally snapped. The people who were milling around the halls all looked up to see what the ruckus was about, and there was an anguish in his voice that was focused solely on Caroline.

Klaus stormed off after throwing Caroline one more pained, furious look.

Caroline stood rooted to the spot in the middle of the hallway, all eyes on her. What the hell had just happened?

After about five minutes, Caroline's legs unstuck and she began trudging back to her room. Her mind was reeling. Maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe he was just having male PMS? Maybe when she'd drunk dialled him she was worse than she thought?

Caroline was so hurt and beyond confused.

She'd almost reached her door when she heard rushed footsteps behind her.

Caroline looked around hopefully. Maybe it was Klaus. Maybe he had realised he was being a colossal jerk.

But she was met with the sight of a very, _very_ angry looking Rebekah.

"You stupid, slutty, whoring bitch!" Rebekah screamed at her, before slapping her hard on the cheek with the palm of her hand.

Caroline staggered back with the force of the hit, tears springing into her eyes as a reaction.

"What?" Caroline said stupidly.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?"

Caroline's bedroom door had swung open and Katherine had stormed out upon hearing the scuffle outside.

"Don't you dare speak like that to Caroline," Katherine said menacingly.

To anyone else, having a furious Bulgarian standing over them, using that tone of voice, would have been terrifying. But to her credit, Rebekah stood her ground.

"You know," Rebekah gritted out, "I was actually beginning to like you. I thought, this girl's actually really nice. A lower class country bumpkin, but nice nonetheless. And you really seemed to do wonderful things for Nik and his temper. But you know what, Caroline," Rebekah spat the word as though it was poison from her mouth. "You're no better than her," Rebekah jabbed her thumb at Katherine, "slut of a sister."

With that, she whirled around and stalked angrily off.

Caroline was shaking uncontrollably. What the hell? What the hell? She had so many noises swirling around her head. There were too many thoughts.

"What the hell happened here?" Katherine asked, putting her arms around Caroline's shoulder and pulling her to her feet.

"I have no idea," Caroline whispered, her eyes wide, willing the sounds in her mind to shut up so she could think, and regain control.

 _Shot through the heart…_

Caroline groaned.

 _And you're to blame._

"Seriously, Stefan? Now?"

 _You give love…_

"Look, I'll answer it. You just sit there, and don't cry. I don't deal with tears very well. Hello?" Katherine said, picking up the phone.

" _You're not Caroline…"_

"Guilty, you've got Katherine. Caroline just had a shouting match with another psycho blonde."

" _Oh, well. Tell her to check her Facebook… She may need to do some damage control."_

Katherine moved quickly to her computer and opened the page. Katherine's olive skin paled somewhat, and she immediately knew what Rebekah had been so upset about.

"Right, I understand what you mean. Thanks _Stefan,_ " Katherine said, using his name as though it were an insult.

" _Well it was nice to m…"_ But Katherine hung up before he could finish.

"Umm, I think this explains it," Katherine said. There was the slightest bit of accusation in her tone.

It was Caroline's turn to pale.

It was the picture Carol had taken on Christmas day. And had tagged her as Tyler's girlfriend.

"What the hell?" Caroline seemed to be saying that a lot over the last few minutes.

"Indeed. I'm going to take from your expression that he's _not_ your boyfriend?" Katherine asked, looking relieved.

"He _was._ He dumped me. Right after my mom died because I 'wasn't the same girl he fell for'."

"Dick move," Katherine replied sympathetically.

"Totally. But Carol, his mom, never really seemed to accept it. I guess when she saw us chatting at Christmas her weird brain thought we must have got back together."

Katherine sighed, and sat next to Caroline. "How the hell are you going to explain that to Klaus?"

"I have no idea. Tell him the truth I suppose. And take down the picture."

"Wait, look," Katherine pointed. Tyler had commented a few seconds ago,

 _ **Tyler Lockwood: We're just friends, mom.**_

"That's not going to be enough!" Caroline cried, throwing her hand up in exasperation. Katherine typed into the comment box (as Caroline),

 _ **Caroline Forbes: I assure you, we're just friends, Mrs Lockwood.**_

She knew Klaus' gigantic trust issues. They'd talked at length about Tatia, and about how his father put so much pressure on him. Of course his brain would see the picture and immediately jump to the worst conclusion.

Caroline threw herself back onto her bed and groaned out loud. "I'd hate me too if I saw something like that. Because we do look really close in the picture." She groaned again. "I just _knew_ my chat with Tyler was too nice to be true. Freaking Carol."

"You _do_ look close."

"Yes, because I've known him since I could walk! Our parents went to school together. Hell, our freaking ancestors settled Mystic Falls together!"

Katherine chuckled at Caroline.

"Oh, Care," Katherine said gently. "Just go explain to Klaus. Then he can mull it over while he's sleeping and you two can go back to being sickeningly sweet tomorrow when he apologises for jumping to conclusions."

"Urgh!" Caroline groaned again. "I can't believe this. I was so ready to come back here. I was excited. Trust the universe to turn something I'm excited about into a shit-fest."

Katherine laughed loudly.

"It's not funny," Caroline scowled, as she got up from her bed. She needed to set this straight. She couldn't have another thing weighing on her mind.

"You might want to touch up your make up though," Katherine said, "You have a nasty welt on you face. Who knew Beks had such an arm on her."

Caroline rolled her eyes, she was not going to waste time touching up her make up.

She strode out of the room.

She was going to fix this.

xxx

The last twelve hours had been horrible for Klaus. Every time he got close to thinking the positive he would visualise her smiling face next to _that boy,_ and he would picture the words _'beautiful girlfriend'_ and he would feel hurt all over again.

How could this happen again. How could he let a girl play him again? Surely he'd learnt something from the Tatia debacle. Klaus kicked himself repeatedly on the plane for falling for her in the first place. Then kicked himself some more in the car between San Francisco and Pebble Beach when he began hoping he was kicking himself for nothing. Then even more when he got to the school, and tucked himself away in his favourite secluded spot to sketch out his woes and began sketching only her face.

He had hoped against hope he wouldn't have to deal with her today. He didn't want to see her beautiful face. He didn't want to gaze into the turbulent eyes he loved so much and watch them as she told him they were finished. He wanted time to calm down before he had to deal with her.

But had he been in luck? No he hadn't.

It was almost as if the universe was laughing at him, because the minute he stepped into the main hallway, he'd heard her musical voice happily call out his name.

God, he was a fool. And she was too, thinking she could continue to pull the wool over his eyes.

When she'd caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, Klaus had revelled in the touch, and hoped that what they had was real, but just _knowing_ that it wasn't.

So he'd gone on the attack.

And she pretended she didn't know what was going on.

Klaus kicked himself again when he felt his heart breaking as she saw the frustration and pain he felt reflected in her eyes. He pretended to take savage pleasure in hurting her. But in truth, it just hurt him more.

He'd stalked off to his room and buried himself into his bed fully clothed hoping that no one would bother him.

But no less than five minutes later did a blonde charge in without knocking. She took one look at him before spinning on her heel and determinately charging out again.

He didn't know what Rebekah was hoping to find with the brief gaze she cast upon him, but she seemed to find it.

Marcel wasn't there and Klaus was glad. Marcel often didn't understand the whole there's-a-time-and-a-place thing when it came to banter.

Twenty minutes later, there was a soft knock at his door, and Klaus wanted to scream again. He knew that knock. She _always_ knocked in the same rhythm – _"I am Anna's spirit animal, Klaus. So, do you wanna build a snowman or not?"_ – He ignored her. If he never saw her again he would be happy.

Klaus heard the door open anyway, and in she walked, his sweet, light, blonde angel. The one he loved so much, but who'd done exactly what his sweet, dark, brunette angel had done.

"I suppose you're here to gloat. Aren't you?"

"What?" She asked, her brow creasing.

"You know, one person can get revenge for all. I get it. Although I guess it should be shame on me for being fooled twice."

"Nik," she whispered, and Klaus hated that he loved the way his name fell from her lips. "You have it all wrong."

"Then do enlighten me, sweetheart. Because I'd love to hear, how you didn't set me up and pretend to care about me only to make me feel awful when I find out you do, in fact, have a boyfriend." Klaus went right on with the hating himself as his voice cracked.

"Tyler is my ex, Klaus. You _know_ that. I've told you about him before," she said gently. "Carol, Tyler's mom, never accepted it though. She had already asked me if I wanted to borrow her veil for mine and Tyler's wedding." Caroline chuckled at the memory.

Caroline hesitantly moved closer to Klaus, and perched herself on the edge of his bed. "When she saw us chatting at Christmas, I guess she thought we had got back together. I didn't know she would post it, and I certainly didn't get back with Tyler."

Caroline reached out her hand to tentatively put her hand on Klaus' stubbled cheek, and Klaus – hating himself once more – leaned into her touch.

"I would never do that to you, Nik. I lo…"

"Don't say it," Klaus interrupted harshly. "I don't want to hear it right now."

Caroline looked hurt, but she understood. "Okay."

Klaus looked at her closely then and saw an angry red welt on her face.

"What's this," Klaus asked, pointing to the redness.

"Oh, ahh," she said awkwardly. "I guess your sister saw the picture too."

"She hit you?" Klaus asked a different kind of anger rising in him. How dare _anyone_ lay a hand on Caroline. Not even Bekah.

"Klaus, it's okay. I probably deserved it. I shouldn't have let Carol take the dumb photo in the first place. I'd had too much wine, or it wouldn't have happened."

"She still shouldn't have done it."

"She was just looking out for you," Caroline said soothingly. "Look, I'm so sorry, Nik. I can't fathom how awful that was for you to see. I would have thought the same thing."

Caroline sighed and looked at her feet.

"I'm going to go now though. I'll see you tomorrow, I hope you can forgive me."

Caroline got up to go, but Klaus grabbed her hand.

"Stay, please."

Caroline wondered how many other people could say Klaus Mikaelson said please to them.

"I was terrified when I saw it. I thought I'd lose the comfort and safety I found in, Caroline," he said quietly. "We can just sit. But please, I don't want to drive you away because of my impulsive nature."

Caroline smiled softly at him. "On one condition," Caroline said, a hint of teasing in her voice. "You clear things with Rebekah. We have a cheerleading competition in like three weeks and I will not let it be ruined because she thinks that I cheated on you because my ex-boyfriends _mother_ posted a photo of me, okay?"

"The whole situation does seem rather ridiculous doesn't it?" Klaus chuckled.

"A little," Caroline giggled back as she sat back down on the bed. She pressed her lips softly against his, and she felt at home again.

"We good?" she asked softly.

"Indeed, love." Klaus kissed her again, and soon all the day's animosity was forgiven.

But not forgotten.

* * *

 **Hey everyone,**

 **Because you all were so nice and wanted a super quick update, I decided to give it to you, because honestly, reading your reviews and knowing in my brain you are reading it (and hopefully enjoying it) makes my day brighter (and I tell you, today was the hottest mess ever right!)**

 **Anyway, I haven't finished writing the whole story yet, but we're getting dangerously close to as far as I've written. Let me know what you think. Would you prefer I leave an extra day in between updates, then hopefully I can stay ahead, or should I keep going through fast, and when we reach the point to which I've written, you just have to wait a bit extra? (Or should I forget real life exists, and solely focus on finishing this fic? ;) )**

 **Anyway! Hopefully you have pleasant Mondays.**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	20. Chapter 19

The beginning of March dawned chilly, but with definite signs of a beautiful spring on it's way.

Caroline had been flat out since Christmas break.

The day after the whole Carol-photo-fallout, a snotty looking Rebekah had marched up to Caroline just as she was dinner.

"My brother told me to apologise," she had sniffed.

Caroline, who still had a faint bruise on her face, just raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Fine! But only because I want to do the cheerleading competition," Rebekah said petulantly. "I am sorry for hitting you, and calling you those names."

"Thank you, Rebekah," Caroline said sweetly.

"But if you ever do anything like that again… You'll regret it!" Katherine bit out over Caroline's shoulder.

"What she said," Caroline quipped, with one more sweet smile, before both girls flounced off, leaving a sulking Rebekah in their wake.

After that, it only took a week until Rebekah and Caroline back on friend terms, which was lucky as the two of them had cheerleading practice for two hours, three times a week. All the training had paid off as her team cleaned up at every meet they competed in so far.

Caroline had asked whether she would be able to be on the prom committee despite being just a junior – _"I can take some of the pressure off you guys,"_ she'd said as she proposed the idea, _"Then in the weeks leading up to prom you can relax a bit and enjoy it more"_ – And she'd been accepted after they saw some of her designs, and saw how much of an organisational wizz she was. It wasn't a totally selfless act, it was really just Caroline's way of securing a high ranking position for when she was a senior, but she was excited at being able to plan things again.

It was also coming up to exam time, and Caroline was focussing on her studies a lot more, despite the fact she could literally fail every exam and still pass the overall class her grades were so high.

Bill had been making more and more effort to come visit her and Stephen when he could. Katherine would often tag along and the four of them would go out for breakfast at least once a fortnight. Caroline's time with her two fathers and her best friend turned out to be some of the most enjoyable moments in her week. The four of them made a funny sort of broken family in a way, and Caroline loved every minute she spent with them.

Half way through February, however, Katherine had been set to full time grumpy as Tatia found a new way of torturing Katherine. Whenever Katherine was around, Tatia would talk loudly about Elijah and the prom, or how he just fit perfectly with her, or what the two of them would be doing after graduation.

" _I wanna rip her stupid wavy hair out, Caroline! If Elijah knew about the baby he'd leave her in a heartbeat!"_

" _Well, tell him! He deserves to know."_

" _I can't."_

Amongst all the busyness, extra work, family time and friend drama Caroline was dealing with, what had been neglected was boyfriend time.

After the photo had been posted, Klaus had seemingly forgiven Caroline quickly – even though Caroline didn't really know what she was being forgiven for, she didn't _actually_ do anything wrong... - but understood Klaus was paranoid about cheating.

Caroline had done her best to make it up to him. She'd spoilt him with little hand made gifts, or brought him coffee in the evenings. And the two of them would spend most Sundays together, and would sit with each other in class. They would laugh and chat and kiss tenderly.

But it was almost as if Klaus had put a wall up around him since Christmas, and whenever she got too close to taking down the last invisible brick he'd push her away with an action much more like the old douchebag Klaus, than the sweet Nik she'd gotten used to, or would drop a line like _"Well maybe I'll just ask Carol Lockwood,"_ or _"I'm sure Carol would have something to say about this."_

Caroline put up with it for the first six weeks, but over the last two it was really beginning to get on her nerves. She understood that Klaus was extremely insecure, especially about cheating, but did he really have to bring it up all the time?

Which was why Caroline found herself on her bed studying, rather than sitting in the library studying with Klaus. She really liked Klaus, she _really_ did, but until he chilled out about something that happened _two months ago_ and _wasn't even her fault_ she would continue to avoid him. At least when she was trying to concentrate on her schoolwork.

Katherine had gone to San Francisco earlier that day to see her parents who were in the city for a couple of nights.

" _She will be the death of me, Caroline. Two freaking hours in a car just with Tatia. I will die. If I don't come back, it's because I either topped myself, or I topped her and I'm now on the run. Okay?"_

In truth, Caroline thought it was kind of nice to have a bit of time to herself, moody Katherine hadn't been much fun.

It was about ten o'clock and Caroline was just about to throw in the towel and call it a night when her room door sprang open and in stormed a very harried looking Klaus.

"Hey you, what's u…"

"He's coming here. He's going to be here this weekend," Klaus said, his voice frantic.

"What, who is?"

"Him! I can't get away from him! Half way around the world. Can't he just leave me alone!?"

Klaus was pacing furiously around her room. Caroline had never seen him so perturbed.

"Look, Nik, calm down and just si…"

"CALM DOWN?!" Klaus had a manic look in his eye as he wheeled around to stare at Caroline in disbelief. He grabbed her shoulders. "How am I supposed to be calm? _He's_ coming _here!_ There will be no ocean between us!"

"Who is 'he', Nik?" Caroline asked, he was making her nervous.

"Mikael."

The name dropped from Klaus' lips as though it were the most terrifying word known to man. He looked pale and scared and Caroline couldn't bare it.

Yes, he'd been hard to get along with, but he was still _her_ Nik. Despite his recent sullenness towards her, he still consumed her mind when they were together, made her happy, and helped her feel better.

Caroline vaguely knew that Klaus and Mikael didn't get along. She knew that he was always tougher on him growing up, because Klaus wasn't Mikael's biological son, but she didn't understand why Klaus was so terrified of him.

"Nik," she breathed, as she got up and took his hand. "It'll be okay."

She didn't know how else she could comfort him until he opened up.

"It won't be okay," Klaus said helplessly. Caroline ran a hand through his hair, desperately trying to comfort him. "He's coming to the exhibition."

The beginning of the Arts Festival was this Friday night, and was being initiated by the opening of the art exhibition. Klaus had excitedly told her three weeks earlier that he'd have five of his pieces shown in the exhibition - which was a lot, apparently, especially for a junior - as well as being nominated for three of the overall arts awards the school gave out over the festival.

"It was supposed to be special."

"Nik, you have to tell me why you're so afraid of your dad."

"I can't," he whispered. "You'll never speak to me again."

The look on Klaus' face was utterly hopeless and full of anguish, as if he was reliving the most horrible memories of his life.

Caroline's heart broke for him, and she kissed his lips fervently trying to wash away the years of pain with one kiss.

"Nik, look at me," Caroline said, tilting his head so his beautiful eyes gazed into hers. "Mikael will not scare me off. I promise."

Klaus sighed. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to spill all of the pain and grief he felt all the time out onto her. He wanted her to stroke his head while he relived the most horrible day of his life. He wanted so desperately for someone to understand that it _wasn't_ his fault. Yes, his family (except for Mikael) had forgiven him, but every now and then, he'd see the accusation in their eyes, and he would be reminded that he would forever be an outsider. He wanted to tell her, even more than he wanted to tell her he loved her.

So he did.

He told her about the night he and Henrick had been playing down stairs over Christmas break after one of Klaus' first years at the academy. Klaus was just twelve, and Henrick merely six years old.

He told her how Finn had been put in charge when Esther and Mikael had gone out to a fundraiser. He told her how Rebekah had suddenly come down with a stomach bug, and Finn was distracted with her.

Klaus told Caroline about how Kol was upstairs trying in vain to teach Elijah how to play video games. Klaus told her about how Henrick had wanted to play outside, just for a little bit, even though it was nearly dark. He told her how the two of them had been happily outside playing tag when they had both heard a growl.

Caroline looked on in horror as tears began to roll down Klaus' face as he told her how the growl had come from a rabid fox, which was at least twice the size of six-year-old Henrick. She watched as he told her how the foamy mouthed animal had gone straight for the little boy, who was twenty feet from Klaus.

Caroline watched as he broke down completely describing the fox ripping his baby brother apart and feasting on him. Klaus told her about how it was Kol who saved him, pulling their father's shot gun off the wall and shooting the animal before it could hurt Klaus too.

But it was too late for Henrick.

Klaus described the aftermath, how all his family had blamed him for the death, ' _you shouldn't have taken him outside so close to dusk'._ Klaus told her how Mikael had become more and more awful until one day, over the next Thanksgiving break, Mikael had bashed him with a cane for speaking out of turn. And then again with his fists for saying he missed Henrick.

Caroline learnt that Mikael continued to emotionally and physically abuse Klaus whenever the chance arose. Caroline figured that was the reason Klaus was so awful to the younger students. He was bullied at home, so the only power he got was from bullying others.

Caroline sat and held him, soothing him with soft words as he breathed heavily finishing up his story.

"Do you remember when we first met, and I told you I actually liked it here?" Klaus asked thickly.

"Yeah."

"That's because this is my place to get away from Mikael. He's not meant to come here," Klaus said a quiver in his voice. "Within these walls I found my sanctuary from him."

"Oh Nik," Caroline began. "I don't know what to say, other than, you were twelve years old. There was nothing you could have done. How can that evil man blame you for it?"

"Because it was my fault." His voice cracked and a single tear tumbled down his face.

Caroline put her hands up to cup his face. She rested her forehead on his and stared determinately into Klaus' eyes.

"You listen to me, Niklaus," she said. "There is no way in hell what happened that day can be blamed on you. It was just a horrible, tragic accident. And you can't keep punishing yourself for something you had no control over. Okay?"

Klaus just closed his eyes, and didn't say anything. He loved how she said Niklaus when she was being serious.

"Okay?" Caroline said more forcibly.

"Okay, love," Klaus replied. "I just can't believe he's coming. It was meant to be a lovely night with just you and me."

Klaus sighed again, "I'm sorry I've been difficult about the whole Lockwood thing, Caroline," Klaus said earnestly, finally meeting her eyes. "I truly am. It just woke all these old insecurities about after what happened with Tatia."

"I get it. I didn't appreciate the way you talked to me, but I do get. Quit sulking about it though. And this weekend is going to be great. I'll make sure of it."

"How do you know, sweetheart?" he asked as he lay down on his back, Caroline snuggling into him.

"Because you're perfect and my best friend, Niklaus Mikaelson, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure your horrible father never hurts you again."

"Wait, so we're just friends?" he asked teasingly.

"God, Nik," she chuckled. "Would a 'just friend' do this?"

Caroline pressed her mouth to his and kissed him with such vigour that both of them were left breathless.

"I guess not," he chuckled.

Caroline knew Klaus was only 'okay' because he didn't want her to worry about him. She recognised it in him because it was a skill she'd become a master at over the last ten months.

"Do you wanna be naughty and stay here with me tonight?" Caroline asked him, a hint of huskiness in her voice.

"Only if we can do naughty things," Klaus breathed in her ear teasingly.

"Of course," she said as she nibbled his neck.

"Well then, I would love to."

Klaus kissed her heatedly again, and only unglued himself from her lip to drag his along her neck. The two of them became lost in the blissful feelings and feverish touches of the other.

As they finally settled down to sleep a few hours later, Caroline snuggled into the crook of Klaus' arm and kissed his bare chest.

"I am so, _so_ sorry about your brother, Nik," she whispered soothingly.

"I am too, sweetheart."

"And I mean it, I will never let Mikael hurt you again. If he tries to I'll…. Take the hit, or punch his nose or something."

Klaus just chuckled sadly.

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

 **Hello people,**

 **How's humpday?**

 **I hope you didn't mind the time jump, it was only a couple of months, so now we're in the first week of March - if that is relevant to anyone? It isn't _really_ in terms of the story, but I personally like to know the chronology/timeframes of stories/tv shows/books/movies when I read/watch them. (There's this one show I watch, and I can never work out what the timeframe of it is. And, by-gum, it irks me). **

**Anyhey, thanks for all the response to the last chapter. There were so many issues I hadn't even considered until some of you brought them up so thank you so much.**

 **Next: A missed morning, a picnic, a couple of accusatory stares and, uh-oh, Mikael...**

 **Tumblr: theoriginalcheeesecake**


	21. Chapter 20

He was putting on a good show. He would laugh when he was supposed to, he would be horrible when expected, and say the sorts of things he would say when he was fine.

But Caroline knew Klaus wasn't.

She watched him closely over the next few days. She saw the way he tensed up whenever anyone mentioned the exhibition. She saw how his face fell every time he thought no one was looking. She saw how hard he was trying to be okay.

When it came to Friday morning, Klaus didn't even try to get out of his bed. He just stared at his ceiling, pale and clammy, waiting for the storm to pass and hoping he could just be left alone.

At around ten o'clock, Klaus heard his door being opened and he pretended desperately to look like he was sleeping.

He heard whomever it was pad over to his side, and he felt the soft hand that caressed the side of his face.

"Nik," she whispered in her special way. "Budge over."

"No," he croaked.

"Do it, or I'll lie on top of you."

Klaus moved over grudgingly and Caroline got into the bed next to him. Immediately he buried his nose in her perfect hair and breathed in deeply. Her scent calmed his frazzled nerves a little and he was so grateful.

After twenty minutes of silent cuddling, Klaus said, "You should be in class, Caroline. I don't want you to get in trouble for me."

"Remember during Birthday Week, you thought I was sick, and you brought me breakfast?"

"Yes."

"We were hardly even friends then and you risked detention for me. So there's no way I'm not going to let you sit here worrying by yourself, okay? Who cares if I get caught?"

"I do."

"It'll be okay."

It was a loaded statement, Klaus knew.

"Come on, sit up. I brought tea and toast. Remedies everything."

Klaus sat up and the two of them sat in silence and ate and drank together. The combination of the sugar, the sustenance and the company had Klaus feeling a little better. Only slightly.

By the time lunch rolled around, Caroline had cajoled him enough to get ready for school and actually go to his afternoon classes.

" _How would you explain to Mikael that you skipped school today?"_

When it was the end of the day, however, Klaus was back to being a ball of nerves.

He wasn't just nervous Mikael was coming, he was angry. Firstly because Mikael never came to anything of Klaus' and the only reason he would be there would be to humiliate Klaus.

And secondly, this was something that was supposed to be special. He was going to go with his perfect girlfriend who he loved to pieces. He was supposed to show her the finished dinner set he'd painted _for her._ He was supposed to win all three awards and Caroline would tell him how amazing he was. Then he was going to tell her that the minute the dinner set was out of the exhibition it was hers to keep. Then he was going to kiss her on the lips fervently and tell her, _finally_ , that he loved her.

It was supposed to be perfect.

But once again, Mikael just had to go ruin everything Klaus worked for.

At five to five, Klaus heard a knock on his door. It was Caroline's usual knock, and he answered with the soft smile he left only for her.

So he was surprised when he was met with the faces of Elijah, Kol and Rebekah, as well as Caroline who had a giant basket in her hands and a giant smile on her face.

"What's all this?"

"I thought you might not want to go down to dinner you being almost an award winner and all," Caroline said, beaming. "So we arranged for you to have dinner here."

"Yeah," said Kol pushing past him to lay a checkered blanket on the ground. "And we thought if, you know, we were all with you when Father arrived, he might be on his best behaviour.

Caroline gave a tinkling laugh at Kol's comment – he was never one to beat around the bush – before placing the basket on the blanket and pulling out enough plates, knives, forks and food to supply them all.

Klaus' heart clenched at the thought of Caroline doing all this so he'd feel more comfortable.

"Yes, plus, seeing as we're not invited to the exhibition opening," Rebekah said sulkily. "It would give us all a chance to see our parents before they leave."

The Mikaelsons took seats on the makeshift picnic rug and began helping themselves to food, but Caroline got up and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked her.

"I'm leaving you to family time, I have to get ready for the opening."

"Why does she get to go?!" Rebekah whined.

"Because, Bekah, sweet Caroline is Nik's favourite these days. You've been dethroned."

"I have not!" Rebekah pouted.

"Children, please," Elijah cut in before Kol could point out that she really had.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, but I still have to get ready, Nik." Caroline picked up his hand and squeezed it, and placed a small peck on his lips.

"Eww, would you two get a room!" Rebekah screeched.

Klaus grinned deviously, before pulling Caroline in for another kiss, though he let this one be more passionate.

"Niklaus, please. Stop mauling Miss Forbes in front of us. You'll give poor Rebekah a coronary, and I'm afraid that you will instil the need for Kol to have a long cold shower this evening, and we're barely out of winter yet."

"I have kissed someone before, Elijah!" Rebekah scoffed.

"And I can keep a lid on it!" Kol exclaimed.

"Who would have thought, Elijah has a sense of humour," Caroline murmured into Klaus' ear. "Anyway, I'm really going now. I'll see you soon."

xxx

With Katherine's help, Caroline got dressed and ready to go to the opening in just under an hour.

She was wearing a an understated black shift dress, with the boots Stefan had bought her for her birthday, and the bracelet and earrings Klaus had got her.

Katherine had done Caroline's hair in a perfect chignon, and had made her eyes smoky, but not too overdone.

Once finished, Caroline looked the flawless combination of sexy and modest. Perfect for meeting the parents.

Caroline already pretty much hated Mikael, but if a good impression meant he'd be polite, then she was going to do her best at making a good impression.

"Well you look hot, Forbes," Katherine stated.

"Thank you, Pierce."

As Caroline made her way back to Klaus' room, she had a feeling of intense foreboding in the pit of her stomach. As though something awful was going to happen tonight, but she pushed it from her mind. She had to be strong for Klaus.

Knocking softly on his door when she reached it, it was surprisingly opened by an older looking lady, Caroline could only assume was Klaus' mother.

"You must be Mrs Mikaelson," Caroline said, flashing her perfect Miss Mystic smile at the woman, and sticking her hand out for it to be shaken, "I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Hello, Caroline," she said graciously, grasping Caroline's hand, but giving her a suspicious once-over, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Mrs Mikaelson."

"Caroline?" She heard Klaus say.

Caroline followed Esther into Klaus' room and she couldn't help but smile at the sight she saw.

Usually immaculate Elijah had his tie undone, and shoes an socks off eating pizza on Klaus' floor while chatting animatedly with Rebekah, who looked so young and carefree, while Kol was busy setting little pranks and traps out for Klaus and Marcel to find around their room over the coming days.

Esther had taken up residence on the bed beside her children, while Klaus stood half dressed in a black suit in front of his mirror, looking bemusedly at his family, trying to figure out how to tie a bowtie.

There was no sign of Mikael, and Caroline could only hope that meant he wasn't coming.

"Hey," Klaus said a soft smile on his face.

"Let me help you," Caroline said, making her way over to help him with his tie.

"I have to say, sweet Caroline, you do scrub up well. Now you actually look like a lady," Kol said cheekily.

Caroline threw a pair of socks at his head.

"I still would rather eat my shoes than go near you, Kol," she said amiably.

"Kol, my dear, please be polite to our guest. I'm still not quite sure why she's here," Esther stated matter-of-factly.

Caroline felt Klaus tense slightly, and didn't say anything right away.

"I'm Klaus' girlfriend, Mrs Mikaelson."

"Are you now? I was not aware _my_ son had a 'girlfriend'," Esther said pointedly, air-quoting the word girlfriend.

"Well, he does and it's me," Caroline said sweetly.

"Yes, they are rather disgusting together," Kol chimed in.

"Miss Forbes is a very lovely girl," Elijah added.

"Hmm," Esther mused, giving Caroline another harsh once over.

Klaus still hadn't spoken up, but Caroline knew he was almost as nervous for Esther to come as he was for Mikael so she cut him some slack.

Caroline put her hand in Klaus' and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I promise you, Mrs Mikaelson, I will not hurt your son," Caroline looked at Klaus, and thought about how loved he made her feel, and how he'd helped to pull her from the darkness. "He's very special to me."

Klaus beamed, and kissed Caroline's cheek. Esther's icy demeanour melted away, and her face split into a smile as well.

"Well then, Caroline, I can see you're better than the previous _thing_ he was enamoured with," Esther shot a challenging look at Elijah. "And it is my pleasure to meet you. Sincerely this time."

The room chuckled, and Esther clapped her hands together, "Right, Niklaus, it is now ten past six, and I believe the commencement of the exhibition is 6:30. Thus I must be off in search of your father. I'm sure his cigar with Doctor Maxfield has finished by now. I'll meet you and Caroline there."

Esther kissed her remaining children on the forehead, said her farewells and left.

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah left a few minutes after her, leaving Caroline and Klaus to mosey to the exhibition building hand in hand just the two of them.

"Thank you for what you said to my mother, Caroline," Klaus said earnestly.

"I meant every word of it," Caroline replied.

"Sometimes I feel like it's just you and me against the world," Klaus sighed.

Caroline froze. She hadn't heard those words spoken to her in almost 10 months. She'd read them, thought them, written them, dreamed them – although sometimes they were more like nightmares. Her heart pounded painfully. She'd been so busy lately thoughts of her mother had been pushed to the very back of her mind.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah," Caroline shook herself, plastering a smile on her face, skilfully deferring the tirade of emotions she'd been ignoring for nearly a year. "I'm fine."

They walked in silence after that, Klaus getting steadily more and more nervous. He still hadn't seen Mikael, and the thought of what he'd say or do was eating at him. It was distracting him so much, he'd hardly noticed Caroline's mood change.

As they walked into the exhibition, their eyes were hit with beautiful arrays of colours, materials and textures. There were paintings, sculptures, sketches. There were things handcrafted in wood-shop, and metal-works, as well as jewellery, handmade and designed clothes. Caroline never knew there was so much artistic talent amongst her peers, and she found herself, for the first time, actually proud to be part of the student body.

There was a small ensemble of students playing some light jazz for background music, there were a bunch of servers passing around drinks and hors d'oeuvres. It was all so glamorous and fancy.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed to Klaus.

"It is always an enjoyable affair," he said, grinning at her, relaxing a little, before adding proudly, "I've had pieces shown every year since seventh grade."

"You're so talented. Now show me your pieces!"

"We're in public, Caroline!" He said cheekily.

"Oh you're funny."

"So I have a sketch, two paintings, one of my photography pieces and the dinner set."

Klaus had seemingly forgotten about Mikael, and suddenly he was excited, pulling Caroline in the direction of his pieces.

"This was our third project in art class, we had to create a painting which imitated one of the styles we were studying. I chose Baroque style. Lots of faces, lots to look at."

Caroline gazed on the beautiful painting. Klaus really was talented. As she looked closer, she noticed that all the different faces in the painting belonged to different people Klaus knew.

The next painting was just as beautiful, but totally different in style.

"This was a piece I did in my spare time. It's called Lunar New Orleans. It was inspired by my trip there with Marcel over the last summer."

Next, Klaus pulled her along to the sketch section.

"Now, don't be mad, sweetheart," Klaus started sheepishly. "I should have told you, but I was nervous and I didn't. I'm sorry."

Caroline was starting to feel nervous herself, "What did you do, Klaus?"

But as she said it, she caught sight of Klaus' name beneath a sketch. The sketch depicted a beautiful girl. She was smiling and standing in front of what seemed to be a crowd of people, dressed in a nightie, dressing gown and was entitled _Genuine Beauty._

"But that's me," Caroline said blankly.

"It is, sweetheart."

"I'm in my pyjamas."

"You are."

"I look beautiful."

"You are."

"Is that really how you see me?"

"Yes," Klaus said meaningfully. "I did that sketch over Thanksgiving. I couldn't shake the image of your commanding presence in front of all those younger students. I'd never seen anyone look so beautiful and powerful _in their pyjamas._ And I thought, she's something really special."

Caroline was thoroughly taken by his confession.

Aware they were surrounded by official looking people, Caroline resisted the urge to tackle him to the ground and kiss him until their faces hurt. Instead she lightly kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Klaus just smiled, before guiding her to see the next one.

His photography piece was of a person, kneeling with their back to the camera. It was an overcast, rainy day. The person was looking up to the sky, as if in prayer. It was so simple, but Caroline could see all the emotions that went into the picture. She could feel the loneliness of the girl, and Klaus by extension. She could see the desperation to forget, to be swallowed up to the sky. The girl in the picture had long chestnut curls, and Caroline couldn't help but think it was Katherine.

"Again, my subject didn't know I was taking this," Klaus said quietly. "But no one can tell who it is anyway."

"Except her roommate," Caroline replied quietly.

Klaus looked surprised that Caroline had picked up on who it was.

"It was a fluke really. We were experimenting with different media in art, and one day I had my camera, and I saw the girl there and heard her crying. I had to take the picture. It was perfect. It wasn't until later, though, did I realise who it was."

"My poor Kit-Kat," Caroline sighed. "She's so strong."

Klaus broke the subdued mood, by taking her hand and leading her to the final piece. She'd given back her cup and saucer the week leading up to the exhibition, and Caroline was really excited to see the finished set.

When she saw it, she swore she'd never seen anything as beautiful. The set was all made of fine, bone china, giving it that regal feel.

It wasn't the design itself that tied the set together, but the style, colours and Klaus' little nuances. Anyone who looked upon the set would only see different places surrounding Pebble Beach. But Caroline knew the significance of what Klaus had chosen.

There was, of course, her teacup and saucer depicting the waves crashing on the beach. The other cup and saucer had a similar design, though there were two people sitting in the middle, a blonde girl, and a sandy haired boy. There were lots of greys and blues, with slight highlights of greens and yellows that tied them into the other pieces of the set.

The teapot had a landscape of the academy on it, and in the centre a red and white checked picnic blanket and basket. Caroline smiled, remembering the picnic the she and Klaus had taken over Thanksgiving break. Similarly the sugar bowl was painted with the uniform shop, and in the distance there was a figure of a curly hair blonde walking away from it, just like the day they'd met. The creamer depicted the driveway of the academy. These three were mainly different greens, with accented colours of the other pieces.

The two plates were painted with the lots of warm yellows and reds, and were of the little pizza bistro they'd gone to. Caroline chuckled as she saw on one of the plates a painted table with two wallets, and a pool of money in the middle of it, obviously as a throwback to their argument about who would pay.

Only the rims of the soup bowls had been painted, and were similar colours to the dinner plates, and the side plates were painted similarly, but with the colours of the teacups.

Caroline gazed in awe. In each piece of the set, Caroline saw all the special things of her and Klaus' relationship over the last ten months. The colours looked almost like they shouldn't work together, but the way Klaus tied them all in together made for the most stunning set of crockery Caroline had ever seen. There were tiny details other people would brush off as Klaus' artistic choices, but that Caroline knew were all little Easter eggs of their times together.

"It's beautiful, Nik," she breathed.

"Well, you seem to inspire me."

The two gazed into each other's eyes intently for a few moments, before Klaus opened his mouth to say something.

"Caroline, I…"

"Niklaus."

Klaus' eyes widened, and face paled. Both Caroline and Klaus looked up to see who had interrupted Klaus.

"Father," Klaus said politely. "How are you?"

"I am not you father, do not sully the term by using it."

"Right," Klaus said looking at his feet.

"I was just admiring your little pictures, boy," Mikael sneered. "I can't believe you still indulge in this rubbish."

Caroline was appalled. Who the hell spoke like that to _anyone_ , let alone your adopted son?

"I have to say," Mikael stated, "Your doodles are better than they were before. But the subject of your sketch is a little trashy, don't you think?" He shot a look at Caroline.

"You shut your mouth about Caroline, Mikael," Klaus gritted out.

Caroline just smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand, "I'm Caroline, Klaus' girlfriend. But I resent being called trashy, Mr Mikaelson."

"You are rather stunning," Mikael conceded, "But anyone willing to sleep with a bastard must be a bitch themselves."

"Oh I don't know about that," Caroline said with another saccharine smile. She could feel Klaus getting angrier and angrier beside her. She just squeezed his hand, willing him not to do anything stupid. "Now if you'll excuse me, _Mikael,"_ Caroline spat the word mockingly, "Klaus and I have other places to be, that involve not talking to horrible, bitter old men."

With that, it was Caroline's turn to pull Klaus in the opposite direction.

"Well he's pleasant," Caroline shot at Klaus.

"I'm going to kill him." Caroline just laughed. "No I will. He can't speak to you like that."

"Oh let him say what he likes. Sticks and stones, Nik. Anyway, let's go chat to Stephen."

* * *

 **Hello citizens of the planet,**

 **Hopefully, like the Harry Potter books, all is well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the fluff. Ugh Mikael is a meanie-mo, isn't he? Umm, I can't think of the other things I was going to say, hopefully it wasn't anything too important.**

 **NEXT: All hell breaks loose, feel central. Also, a bit of trivia, the next chapter is actually the reason I wrote this fic... I want to warn you as well, because this fic is only rated T, there is a slight bit of course language in the next chapter. Kat throws the 'F' word around a couple of times. But I was like dropping a couple of swear words does not an M rated fic make.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. HAVE Happy Fridays (is today Friday?)**


	22. Chapter 21

The exhibition wound up with no more run ins with Mikael. Klaus won the three awards he'd been nominated for, which were most outstanding achievement in art club – for the dinner set – overall most outstanding painting – for the baroque piece – and most outstanding visual artist of the junior year.

Caroline was so proud of him. Though, despite what she told Klaus, Mikael had got to her. Not about what he'd said to Caroline directly, but just the man in general.

Caroline would do anything to have her mother back, and yet here was Mikael damning one family member, because he lost another. Family was _so_ important, and she hated how Mikael treated his family the way he did.

As Klaus and Caroline left the exhibition, both were lost in their own thoughts about the night. It had been just as lovely as they'd both hoped until Mikael made his appearance. Two figures were about fifteen paces in front of them apparently thinking along the same lines as Klaus and Caroline, having an evening stroll. It was chilly, but peaceful and there was a soft wind blowing around them and the moon was shining bright in the night sky.

They were half way between the exhibition building and the boarding house when Klaus murmured, "I'm sorry about Mikael, Caroline."

"Nik, it's fine. I don't care what he said about me. I care that he was horrible to you."

"Thanks," Klaus said sadly.

One of the figures in front of them stopped dead, and turned around slowly, though the action went unnoticed by the young couple.

"It's been like that since Henrick died."

"You don't deserve that Klaus. No one does."

"And what would you know of the situation, girl?" a harsh voice snarled.

Both heads snapped towards the voice, to see Mikael quivering with rage, towering above them. Esther was a few paces back, also quivering, but in terror rather than rage.

"You are a good for nothing bastard, boy. And your stupid bitch obviously doesn't know that you murdered your brother."

"I didn't..." Klaus said helplessly, but Mikael interrupted.

"Oh don't give me that," he sneered, "You lured Henrick outside, and made sure he would get eaten by that animal. You thought if you got rid of my favourite son then I'd accept you. But it didn't work, did it, boy?"

"That's not what happened!"

So many years of pent up anger and resentment toward his father was threatening to boil over. Klaus had endured so much guilt, blame, and hatred from his father and enough was enough. Klaus didn't want Caroline to see this. She'd never understand the pain of losing someone.

"Do not speak out of turn, Niklaus!" Mikael roared.

"I will speak to you however I like!"

The commotion they'd been causing had attracted the attention of a number of students from the boarding house. Ms Dumas was trying to keep all the students away from the windows, to allow the Mikaelson children to keep a shred of dignity from their foul father.

"You are a bastard, boy, and that's all you'll ever be!"

By this time Elijah, Kol and Rebekah had made it to the fray, knowing something important was happening.

"You have no idea how broken your actions left our family!"

"I do father! I feel Henrick's death stronger with everyday!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME! You broke our family into pieces, Niklaus!"

Rebekah had her arms around her mother, both ladies silently crying. Kol had a stricken look on his face, breaking Caroline's fragile heart. Kol was always so happy, and seeing him without the cheekiness in his eyes was devastating.

"You will forever be an outcast to our family, boy. I hate every stupid move you make."

At some point, Katherine had joined their ranks. She went through Henrick's death as Elijah's rock. Elijah grabbed her hand and leant heavily on her, his composure cracking as he watched his family break beyond repair.

"Every time you've taken a breath since you murdered Henrick, Niklaus, I have wish it was _you_ who were dead."

There was a collective intake of breath around the circle. And Caroline had just about heard enough.

"You are a disgusting stain on our family, boy. And I hope you rot in hell."

Everything after that happened all at once.

Mikael raised his arm as though he were about to strike Klaus. Caroline, who was definitely more alert to the surroundings than Klaus was at that moment, saw what was about to happen.

She screamed and pushed Klaus out of the way. Mikael's strong arm struck down hard before he realised it was Caroline who was now in his path.

As the force of Mikael's assault hit the side of her head, Caroline buckled over a blinding pain, her vision suddenly blurring. Caroline quickly recovered her position in front of Klaus, as though protecting him from Mikael.

"Don't you ever," Caroline began, her face contorting viciously, "try and hit Klaus again."

Mikael had taken a few steps backward, as though he realised something had gone terribly wrong, and Caroline saw a flicker of guilt and fear in the man's eyes.

"You are a vile, horrible creature, Mikael. And I suggest you take your cowardly self, and run like mad. Because my father _will_ hear about this."

Mikael tried to take Esther's hand, but she shrunk away.

"I know your pain, Mikael. I know that losing people hurts _so_ much. But family is _everything._ You threw away your time with one son because you lost another. And that is a bigger crime than assaulting a minor on school property."

Mikael turned and ran then. He ran into the night like the coward he was.

They all stood in stunned silence staring at Caroline.

Minutes past before anything happened. Rebekah turned to her mother and sobbed into her chest. Elijah turned to sob into Katherine's. Kol put his hand on Klaus' shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Klaus' eye locked with Caroline's.

But there was no appreciation or gratitude, there was just anger. And Caroline couldn't understand why.

"Why did you do that?" Klaus asked. But his voice wasn't the soft, and kind voice Caroline had become accustomed to. It was hard, fierce and filled with anguish.

"He was going to hurt you," Caroline said timidly. Suddenly, Klaus didn't look like the boy she loved.

"I can take care of myself, Caroline."

"I know, I just…"

"I don't need some ditsy blonde standing up for me! What would he think!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Why did you let him hit you?!" Klaus' voice was filled with anguish and pain. How could he have let Mikael hurt Caroline too.

Klaus didn't know why he was yelling at Caroline. Every word he screamed at her he wanted to stuff back into his mouth. He wanted to stop himself, but all the words he'd wanted – _needed_ – to hurl at Mikael he now couldn't, because she was so _utterly perfect._ He loved her more than he could believe. He wanted to be crushing his mouth to hers, not crushing her with his words.

But he couldn't stop.

"You think you're so special with your beautiful face, and your tough words, Caroline!"

Klaus felt his stomach churning. He wanted to hurt her as much as he was hurting, because maybe then she'd stay with him forever. If she were just as broken as he was, maybe she'd continue to love him once she found out the extent of his ruined soul.

"But you know nothing of pain, Caroline! Don't pretend you can relate to losing a family member!"

By this time, Katherine had untangled herself from Elijah. She was watching Caroline at Klaus' onslaught. Katherine was horrified as she watched her best friend break into pieces before her very eyes. She saw it in the way Caroline was slumping. She saw it in the way her breathing was erratic.

Katherine knew Klaus. She knew he was only saying those things to Caroline because he made himself feel better by making others feel bad. Katherine _knew_ that if Klaus knew Caroline was just as broken as he was he'd never said it.

"Klaus, stop!" Katherine cried.

She could see Caroline finally lose her grip on the emotions she fought hard to keep in check. And Katherine knew it was because her lifeline, Klaus, was reminding her that her mother was dead.

xxx

" _He was going to hurt you."_

Caroline was cold. Why was he angry with her?

" _I can take care of myself, Caroline."_

Why was he saying these things? She had just helped him. She'd just stood up for him, like no one else ever had.

 _"I don't need some ditsy blonde standing up for me! What would he think!"_

There were too many things going on. Too many voices.

" _Why did you let him hit you?!"_

Though she wasn't sure which voices were in her head and which were around her.

" _You think you're so special with your beautiful face, and your tough words, Caroline!"_

She could hear Brady's voice calling her a slut. She could hear Tyler's telling her she wasn't the girl he fell for. She could hear the slam of her dad's car door the day he left. She could here Elena's saying 'I wouldn't expect you to understand'. There was Bonnie's 'keep up, Caroline,' and Stefan's 'I was a terrible friend, wasn't I?'. There was her mom's telling her she was dying. There was Mikael's calling her a bitch.

And then there was Klaus'.

" _But y_ _ou know nothing of pain, Caroline! Don't pretend you can relate to losing a family member!"_

And it clicked.

It snapped.

It all made sense.

The feeling like everyday was pushing through a barrel of molasses. The ache that seemed to consistently engulf her. The constant tired feeling. The sleepless nights. The lack of daydreams. Why she was in California instead of Mystic Falls. Why she would dodge all the questions. Why her smile felt fake. Why she felt sick all the time.

Her mind had known, and now her heart understood.

And finally it hit her.

Caroline sank to her knees, hands wrapped protectively around her body.

"She's dead."

The two words fell from Caroline's lips at barely above a whisper, but they rang around her mind, completely consuming her.

She could no longer hear or see anyone or anything.

She couldn't feel the wind through her hair, couldn't make out the faces of those around her. Couldn't hear Klaus. Had he even been speaking?

She couldn't remember the night she'd had. She couldn't remember the week, the month, or hardly the past year.

As those two words beat themselves around her mind, Caroline was taken straight back to _that_ night.

xxx

 _Beeeep_

" _Nurse! NURSE!"_

 _The machine's high pitched whine didn't waver or falter._

" _ANYBODY!"_

 _She couldn't breath or speak. She couldn't move._

" _No, no, no. Please. This isn't happening. She's… She's not…"_

 _Caroline regained use of her legs and sunk to the ground._

 _She threw her head back and screamed, tears furiously rolling down her face._

" _She can't be!"_

 _Caroline's head was swimming._

 _She crawled to her mother's bedside, and grasped her hand. It was warm, but fast getting cold, and it was clammy. Her face was such a pale white._

" _It can't just be me against the world, mom. Please."_

 _Her mom didn't respond._

 _She never would again._

 _Caroline took a deep breath and repeated over and over in her head, 'I just have to get through today', willing her emotions away._

xxx

For the first time since that night she let herself remember the tiniest bit of _that_ pain. She let herself feel the emotion. She let herself remember. But once she started…

"She's…"

And it hit her again. Just as it had _that_ night.

The memories. The happy times. The talk of Liz as a grandmother. The mother-daughter photo she was supposed to take before the prom. The graduations Liz was going to attend. The lazy Sunday afternoons they were supposed to spend once Liz retired.

"Dead…"

The what ifs. The might have beens. The things that would now never happen. The times they would never share. All snatched away.

Caroline could feel herself gasping for air. It felt as though her throat had closed up.

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. So much her vision was blurred.

But she had to get away. She had to get back.

She had to be home.

Caroline blindly pushed herself up from the ground on to her feet, and tried to run in between sobs.

xxx

" _Klaus, stop!"_

As he heard Katherine's cry, it was like he was dragged from his rage.

Caroline looked completely disorientated and distraught. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack. She looked terrified, scared and broken.

He saw her sink to her knees, a devastated look on her face.

"She's dead."

Klaus' brow creased, and the rest of the Mikaelsons looked just as confused. Who was dead?

Katherine looked completely livid.

Klaus watched as Caroline became completely unrecognisable from the strong, beautiful woman he'd fallen in love with.

She was rocking and crying, seemingly replaying something awful in her mind.

"She's… dead," Caroline said again.

Klaus watched in horror as Caroline broke in front of him.

Klaus watched as she got to her feet and try to sprint away. But through her laboured breathing, tears and the heart wrenching sobs, she was little more than fast walking.

"Caroline!" He called after her.

She whipped around. She was splotchy and red from crying, and there was a nasty welt that was bleeding slightly and already bruising on the side of her face where Mikael had struck her.

"SHE'S DEAD, KLAUS!" Caroline screamed manically. "SHE'S DEAD!"

With that, Caroline was going as fast as she could back to the boarding house.

Klaus turned back to his family, all of whom looked as shocked and emotionally exhausted as he felt.

Katherine looked at him with complete hatred on her face.

"You really did it this time didn't you, you arsehole," she spat. "Oh, I'm Klaus Mikaelson, my daddy doesn't love me. I'm going to be an absolute motherfucker to anyone who gets close to me. I'm going to scream at the one person who saw good in me, _after she stood up to me against my father!_ I'm going to scream at her that she doesn't know what it's like to lose someone."

Katherine was an inch from Klaus' face now, "Well, newsflash, Klaus. You don't have the monopoly on being damaged. She does know what it's like to lose someone. And you are so obsessed with being the most broken person in the whole school you can't even see that someone else might be in just as much pain as you are. If you weren't so busy playing the broody arsehole, maybe you would have asked her _why she hasn't seen her mother in ten months_. But good going alienating the one person in the whole world who loves you just as much as you love yourself!"

After her speech, Katherine turned on her heel, and sprinted after her friend. Katherine knew now would be the time to get Elijah to remember why he loved her first, and it hurt her beyond belief to miss the opportunity. But Caroline needed her more.

But when she got to their room, Caroline was nowhere to be found.

xxx

The tears didn't stop as Caroline frantically grabbed the things she needed.

She pulled on a coat, grabbed the keys to Stephen's house, and the other things Bill had got her for her birthday, stuffed her phone, Mr Bear and her purse into a bag and tore out of the room as fast as she could.

She couldn't stay in the academy another night.

It would be the end of her.

She found the BMW where Stephen always parked it for her over the weekends, jumped in and drove.

She drove as fast as legally possible, the tears still rolling down her face, and the memories crushing her soul.

By the time she reached San Francisco it was just after 10pm. On the drive she'd made every call possible to make sure she got on a plane to Richmond as close to getting to the airport as possible.

By 11, the plane had taken off and Caroline was on her way home.

Five and a half hours later, she'd landed in Virginia.

Thanks to the time difference, there was a car rental place just opening for trade that morning, and two hours after that, she was pulled up in front of the only house she wanted to see.

She burst through the doors, a new wave of tears hitting her as she saw all the familiar things in the house, and smelt the familiar smells.

"Stefan!" She screamed.

"Stefan!" She was shouting it like her life depended on it.

"Stefan, please."

She needed him right now or she was going to slip off the edge of sanity and never come back.

"Stefan!" She yelled her heartbreaking plea again.

And she heard movement coming down the stairs.

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice was thick with shock and concern as he took in the picture that was his best friend.

She really did make quite the sight. Her hair was ruffled, messy and damp from sweat and tears. Her make up was running down her face in the same pattern her tears were. Her face was red and splotchy, and she had a nasty bruise on the side of her head a little bit of dried blood caking there. She was wearing a black dress and coat, both hanging limply to her body.

"Oh, Caroline." He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed hard into his chest.

"She's dead, Stefan."

"I know, Care."

"But she's dead. I can't live without her."

"Shhh, Care. It's okay."

"It's not. It never will be again."

"I can't believe it took you ten months for it to catch up with you," he said it teasingly, though he wasn't feeling very playful.

"I can't breath it hurts so much."

"I know, Care."

They stood there for an age, Caroline's body shaking with violent sobs.

At some point, another pair of arms joined Stefan's, and Caroline felt the familiar arms of Damon around her as well.

"Come on, Barbie," he said soothingly, stroking the back of her head. "It'll be better after you have a shower."

"A wise someone told me that everything feels better when you're in your pyjamas," Stefan cajoled.

"You go have a shower, and we'll make you the best breakfast you've ever eaten. Kay?" Damon said.

"You get started," Stefan said to Damon over Caroline's head. "I'll get some clothes."

Stefan led his stricken and emotionally spent friend upstairs.

"And all the things Nik said, Stefan," Caroline muttered incoherently.

"Come on, Care don't think about it right now,' Stefan said, before directing her to the shower, leaving out a set of ridiculously comfortable clothes for her to change into once she was done.

By the time she was out, there were steaming pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, hash browns and enough tea to fill the Thames set on Stefan's bedside.

The two boys had moved a television in to Stefan's room so Caroline could snuggle in the bed and cry, while watching TV.

"Ta-da!" Damon said. "Enough food to sink a battleship. Let's eat."

Caroline smiled weakly, even though feeling the complete opposite of happy, and sat down to eat.

Once they'd finished, they put on Gone With the Wind, and Caroline began crying again, wracking the room with heartbreaking sobs, the Salvatores holding her hands, and stroking her hair. She cried for hours without speaking.

Until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hello and sorry.**

 **I don't know what to say other than, that was tough to write, and I'm sorry. AND please don't hate me forever (or abandon this fic) for my being so horrible to poor Carebear, I'd forshadowed her crash from the very beginning so... If you want to talk about it review and I'll PM you (I'll endeavour to respond to every non-guest review I get for the next few chapters), or PM me directly, or go onto Tumblr (theoriginalcheeesecake) and ask there (if the anon feature is more appealing).**

 **The next few chapters are heavy on the poor emotions (at least for me), and I hope you can bear with me. The blessed fluff will return, I promise.**

 **Thank you for your continued support and reading. It means a lot.**


	23. Chapter 22

Four hours had passed since Katherine had returned to her room to find Caroline not there. Kat had given Care enough time alone, and she was beginning to get really worried.

Katherine had called and left message after message, each more frantic than the one before.

By the time it was midnight and Caroline still wasn't back yet, Katherine stopped caring whether she wanted space. Katherine knew her way around grief, and she knew it wasn't best to be alone for long stretches.

Katherine quickly strode out of her room, almost running headlong into both Klaus and Elijah.

"Katerina," Elijah said.

"What do you two want?" She asked rudely, as she set a cracking pace to Ms Dumas' office.

"I wanted to check in on Caroline," Klaus said guiltily.

"But Niklaus was feeling almost too sheepish to make it to your room alone."

"I don't care you want to do, Klaus. So get the hell out of my way."

Katherine stormed on, and the two Mikaelsons kept on following.

"Katherine, where are you going?"

"I said get lost, Mikaelson! You've done more than enough damage tonight!"

"Katerina, please. Klaus has had a trying night as well."

Katherine didn't even dignify that with a response.

She realised that she wasn't going to shake the boys before she got to Ms Dumas' but she was so worried about Caroline she didn't care.

She rapped on the teacher's door furiously.

"Yes," the bleary eyed woman said shortly. "What do you want Miss Pierce?"

"It's Caroline, Ms Dumas. She sort of had an emotional breakdown earlier in the evening, and she hasn't come back to our room yet. And some of her things are missing. And she's not answering her phone. And I'm really worried."

"Caroline's missing?" Klaus asked, looking petrified.

"She could just be having some alone time, Katherine. Just sit tight. She'll show up."

"No, Ms Dumas, Caroline wouldn't do this to me unless something was seriously wrong." Katherine shot Klaus a withering look.

"Katherine…"

"No! If you're not going to do anything give me Stephen's number and I'll call him myself!"

"Calm down, Katherine. I'll give you Mr Forbes' number, maybe he'll be able to contact Caroline."

Ms Dumas shuffled off, and Katherine stood ringing her hands anxiously.

Elijah had never seen her so out of character.

"Katerina, are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! My best friend is missing in action because of your horrible father, and arsehole brother. I've hardly slept in months because I _hate_ my sister. And the only person who makes me feel like a proper human is the aforementioned missing best friend!"

Before Elijah could reply, Ms Dumas was back.

"Here's the number Ms Forbes. You can stay here while you call him."

"Thanks."

Katherine dialled the number quickly, "Hello?"

" _Whomever this is better have a good reason,"_ Stephen answered groggily.

"Stephen, it's Kat. I can't find Caroline,"

" _I'm on my way,"_ Stephen said urgently.

"I'm at Ms Dumas' place."

Stephen hung up without saying goodbye.

xxx

 _Rinnngg_

He groaned.

 _Rinnnngg_

He'd been up since six that morning.

 _Riinngggg_

Couldn't he just sleep?

 _Rinnnggg_

He groaned again, reaching for his cursed phone.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

" _Bill, have you heard from Caroline?"_

"Stephen? No I haven't. What's going on?"

Bill was suddenly wide-awake. Something about being woken up by your frantic husband in the middle of the night asking if you've heard from your daughter can do that to a man.

" _I just got a call from Kat, Caroline's gone missing. I'm on my way to the school."_

Bill tried to remain calm and rational. "Couldn't she just be breaking curfew? Or, heaven forbid, with that boy of hers?"

" _She could be, Bill. But I've never heard Kat so emotional, and she'd never call unless it was serious."_

"Where's my baby?" Bill asked weakly.

Abruptly, Bill was flooded with dread. Where was Caroline? What happened? His mind was swimming with all the memories of Caroline. Her big blue puppy dog eyes when she'd asked him so sweetly for a kitten when she was six. The emotions in her voice when she asked why he was leaving when she was eight. The disappointment he heard whenever he let her down. The resentment it turned into.

He thought of how, over the past year, he'd seen her more than in the previous eight put together. He thought how much more fulfilled he felt because of her.

He hated himself for letting her down all those years.

" _It'll be okay, Bill. We'll find her. I'll keep you posted. I'm sure Kat has more on why she's MIA."_

Bill hung up the phone and sank onto his bed, head in his hands.

"Please let her be okay, Liz."

xxx

Stephen hurtled down the path to find Katherine sitting on the doorstep of Ms Dumas' house, waiting for him.

"My BMW isn't here, I leave that for Care to use on weekends. She was fine when I spoke to her at the exhibition. What happened!?" Stephen said frantically.

"Mikael and Klaus happened!" Katherine said furiously. "Mikael was yelling at Klaus, Caroline stood up for him. Mikael ran away. Klaus turned his rage on Caroline, because he's an _idiot,_ and put his foot in it. Telling Caroline she didn't know what it was like to lose a family member."

"He didn't know?" Stephen asked, sinking down to sit next to Katherine.

"I guess not," Katherine shrugged. "But anyway, after that, all the control Caroline seemed to have just… snapped."

"This is not good."

"Where the hell is she, Stephen?"

"I don't know, Kat. I called Bill, he hasn't heard from her. I think I should call him again and tell him what happened."

Stephen patted Katherine on the shoulder and got to his feet, pulling out his phone as he went.

Katherine tucked her head into her knees and tried to think straight.

She heard someone slide down next to her, and she looked up quickly, hoping irrationally it would be Caroline. But it wasn't.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked tiredly.

"To see how you're doing."

"What do you care?"

"I never stopped caring for you, Katerina."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Telling me you love me, but banging my sister, who, as a matter of fact, was dating _your brother._ Forgive me for being sceptical."

"I want you to understand…"

"Save it. You didn't just break my heart, you broke Klaus' as well."

Elijah sighed.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Katerina. One day I just woke up and there she was, and I thought she was all I ever wanted."

"I don't want to hear it, Elijah. I only care about finding Caroline right now."

He sighed again and stood up, returning to his usual stoic self.

"Klaus is very shaken up, Katerina. Please offer him some comfort."

"I don't give a damn about Klaus. Did you hear what he said to her? She's the only one in this whole freaking world who cared enough about him to stand up for him to Mikael. Ever. And he smashed her beyond repair. He had no right. No excuse."

Elijah simply looked at her sadly and walked off to attempt to console his brother.

xxx

" _I don't give a damn about Klaus. Did you hear what he said to her? She's the only one in this whole freaking world who cared enough about him to stand up for him to Mikael. Ever. And he smashed her beyond repair. He had no right. No excuse."_

Klaus felt his blood drain from his face.

He felt sick.

He'd let his stupid, self destructive impulses get the best of him again. How could he have let this happen?

He thought of the beautiful evening they'd shared. He thought about how she'd managed to take his mind off Mikael. He thought of all the kind things she'd said about his work. He thought about her face shining with pride as he collected his awards.

The pit in his stomach grew as he remembered that _she_ had pushed him out of the way so he wouldn't have to be hit by Mikael again. He remembered the power she radiated when telling Mikael once and for all what she thought of horrible people like him.

He lost all strength in his legs when Klaus remembered the words he'd said to her. The insults he'd hurled. The hateful things he spewed.

He crumpled into a little hopeless pile on the ground when he realised he'd done to Caroline exactly what Mikael had done to him.

Just as Mikael always had Klaus' love and not Henrick's, Klaus had the love of Caroline, not Mikael. And, just as Mikael had, Klaus had thrown that love and those insecurities back in Caroline's face.

Katherine had been right, Klaus was so desperate to hurt Caroline so she'd feel broken enough to stay with him, that he hadn't even stopped to think maybe the sun coloured smile and the twinkling eyes covered more than he saw.

Klaus kicked himself over and over, realising he _had_ seen it. He'd seen it when she thought he wasn't looking. He'd seen it before Christmas when she choked out that she didn't want to go home. Hell, he'd seen it the first freaking day he met her, before he saw her smile. He had seen it, but had been too selfish and blind to notice it.

He fervently hoped she'd forgive him. He needed her like her needed air. She helped him be a person. She made him feel worthy of the love and forgiveness he'd been denied for so long.

She was his world. She was his sanctuary. She was his lifeline.

And he prayed, like he'd never prayed before, she would forgive him.

xxx

Stephen, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah and Ms Dumas were all sitting around Ms Dumas' kitchen table, cups of tea in their hands, all staring at the phone in the middle of the table.

They were all waiting for news.

There was nothing they could do until Bill got there.

Katherine had checked there were no clothes gone, the only thing she had noticed missing was Mr Bear, and Katherine thought that was a pretty normal thing for someone to take if they were emotional.

They'd called the police, but seeing as Caroline wasn't classed as a child, a missing persons report couldn't be issued yet.

They were all lost in their own thoughts.

Ms Dumas wondered how on earth a student could just _go missing,_ right under her nose,and she hadn't even noticed. Maybe it was time to retire.

Elijah was worried. He was worried about Katherine, yes there was weird history with the two of them, but she was still very important to him. He was worried for Caroline, she had looked completely ruined and, over the course of the year, Elijah had become accustomed to seeing her around. But mostly, he was worried about Klaus. Klaus had always taken things hard, and said stupid things when Mikael was around. Elijah knew Klaus was terrified of what happened to Caroline, and would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her.

Katherine was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. She had grown so used to Caroline just being there all the time. Katherine finally felt like someone had he back, and it was a very discomforting feeling to have that ripped away.

And Stephen he was just scared. He'd grown to love Caroline as his own over the last year, and he was scared for her, scared for Bill, scared for what the fallout would be for he and Bill if something happened to Caroline.

 _Riiiinnnggg_

The shrill ringing of the phone brought them all from their thoughts.

 _Riiinnnggggg_

Although it wasn't the phone in the middle of the table that was ringing.

 _Rinnnngggg_

"I think it's mine," Katherine said, pulling out her vibrating phone, which was flashing an unknown number.

"Hello?"

 _Riinnggggg_

Though, as she answered another phone began to ring.

 _Riinnggggg_

"That's mine," Klaus said, confused, pulling out of his pocket his own vibrating phone. "Hello?"

 _Riinnggggg_

As if two wasn't enough, just as Klaus answered, Stephen's phone began flashing Bill's number.

"Bill, honey! What's news?"

" _I know where she is."_

xxx

"Hello?" Katherine answered.

Just after she picked up her phone, another started ringing, so she extracted herself from the room to hear better.

 _"Hello, is this Katherine?"_

"This is she," Katherine replied suspiciously.

" _Good. This is Damon. Caroline's friend. My baby bro, Stefan told me to call 'Katherine', apparently you'd be worried about our little Carebear. I just wanted to let you know, she's here with us in Mystic Falls. I don't really know_ _what happened yet, but she's safe."_

Katherine felt as though a weight was lifted off her chest, and she could breath again.

"Thank you, Damon."

" _I already tried Bill. The only number in Care's phone close to describing him was 'Von Doom' so hopefully that's him."_

Katherine smiled.

" _There was no 'Katherine' in her phone either, only a 'Kitty-Kat', which I guess was Caroline-speak for Katherine."_

Katherine chuckled, that sounded about right.

" _If you're interested, I'm in her phone as 'Sex Machine'."_

"Oh yeah right!" Katherine crowed, "She's told me about you. Says you're a pig with an ego."

" _Oh, I'm that too. But I'm a_ really _sexy pig with an ego."_

"You know, I don't believe that," Katherine smirked. "Anyway, gotta go. Give Care a kiss from me."

" _Will do."_

xxx

"Hello?" Klaus answered.

The screen had flashed an unknown number, and he wasn't sure who would be calling him at this hour that he didn't know.

" _Are you Klaus Mikaelson?"_ An unfamiliar, rage-laced voice asked.

"Yes," Klaus replied shortly. He did not ever have the patience deal with telemarketers, let alone now.

" _Well, I just wanted to say I hope you're happy. The most amazing, strong and beautiful girl in the world is sobbing in my shower thanks to you and not even pancakes will be able to help this time!"_

With that whomever it was who called hung up aggressively. And Klaus stared at his phone. What the hell?

xxx

"Bill, honey! What's news?"

" _I know where she is."_

Stephen felt relief flood through him.

"Where?"

" _Where else? Home. She's gone to Mystic Falls."_

"Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that!"

" _I'm on my way to the airport…"_

"That's fine, Bill. I'm right behind you."

" _I love you, Stephen."_

"I love you too, Bill."

xxx

All three of them hung up at similar times, and Katherine and Stephen both tried to talk over top of each other in their haste to let everyone know Caroline was alright.

Klaus on the other hand slumped in his seat and cradled his head in his hands. What the hell had he done?

"Mystic Falls," both Stephen and Katherine ended up saying excitedly at the same time.

"She's at the Salvatores'."

"Thank you for having us Mary, but I'd better get going," Stephen said hurriedly getting up to leave. "Bye everyone."

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast, Forbes. If you think I'm not going with you, you've got other things coming," Katherine said, jumping up to follow him.

"Don't even dare to think about leaving without me!" Klaus growled.

"Don't you even dare to think you're coming!" Katherine screeched, challengingly. "This is _your_ fault, remember!"

"I have to make things right," Klaus gritted out, the guilt in his stomach painfully clenching again.

"Miss Pierce, Mr Mikaelson, you can't leave without your parents permission."

"Watch me!" They both yelled in sync, before making awkward eye contact at their shared outburst.

"Mr Forbes, back me up."

"Sorry, Mary, I'm on their team. If Care has finally snapped, she's going to need people around her to help her through, and not just Mystic Falls people. So if you two are coming, be less than ten minutes to get your stuff. We'll sort out legalities on the road."

With that, Stephen turned on his heel and marched out of the room, followed closely by Katherine and Klaus, leaving a bemused Elijah and thoroughly annoyed Ms Dumas in their wake.

xxx

Caroline sat bolt upright in bed and looked around blearily. She can't have been asleep for longer than two hours, judging by the fact it still felt like morning.

"Hey," Stefan said worriedly as she looked at him.

"I want to go for a walk."

"We'll go for a walk then."

"Good."

xxx

The two old friends trudged towards their favourite spot on quiet feet. Both were lost in their own musings and woes.

Caroline smiled softly when Stefan sat down on their fallen tree.

The tree had fallen some ten years ago now, and the two of them had claimed it as their own.

Caroline remembered the last time she sat here with Stefan was barely three months after her mom died. She'd just found out she was moving to California.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked quietly.

"The last time we were here," she replied. "I was telling you about moving to the boarding school. And you told me that everything was going to be okay eventually and that I should just get on with it."

"Like only you can," Stefan smiled, and Caroline smiled back.

"She's really dead, isn't she?" Caroline asked in a small voice after a moment.

"Yeah," Stefan said soothingly.

"It was almost like…" Caroline began as a thick lump rose in her throat. "I believed she was going to come back. Like at any moment I was going to wake up and it was going to be better. But it never happened."

Stefan covered Caroline's hand with hers and smiled sympathetically. "I know that feeling, Care."

"Hoping too much is bad, isn't it?"

"It can be."

Caroline sighed. "I suppose I should be thanking Klaus for pushing me over the edge. At least I can feel things again."

"What did he say to you?" Stefan said, a little bit of anger slipping into his tone.

"He was so horrible," Caroline whispered, a stray tear spilling over the damn of her eye. "I mean, his dad _had_ just told him he wished he was dead, but still! He told me I was a stupid, ditsy blonde, and I didn't mean anything to him."

Caroline's face was contorting in sadness again and Stefan jumped up and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Then he told me I wouldn't know what it was like to lose family," she sobbed.

"Oh, Care," Stefan said calmingly. "That's so awful."

"I feel like my stomach is twisted all in knots, Stefan. I don't even remember what it feels like to be happy anymore," she wept.

Stefan stroked her hair and made reassuring noises.

"But I love him, Stefan!" Caroline sobbed even harder. "I love him more than anything, and all it will take is for him to give me that tortured-broken-artist look of his, and I'll run right back to him."

As his friend shook with wild sobs, Stefan just held her, letting her know he was there.

"And it is stupid, but he makes me feel safe. When I'm with him I feel like I can breathe. I know he never knew, but he helped me get through losing mom. Maybe if I'd told him it… it…"

Caroline's gut wrenching cries became more and more pained and her words were lost as the distraught mumbled noises of a heartbroken girl.

"She's really dead, Stefan," he was able to make out.

As minutes rolled by, Caroline calmed a little bit, Stefan said, "I think it's okay to forgive Klaus, Care."

Caroline looked at him with her big sad eyes. "What?"

"From what you told me about him and his dad before, and what you just said about last night, he's pretty messed up too. It doesn't excuse any of his behaviour. Not at all. And trust me I will be having a serious talk with him when I meet him," Stefan said seriously. "But you have to ask yourself, is the jerk who he _really_ is?"

 _No,_ Caroline thought.

The two times Klaus had crossed the line of lovable jerk to cruel, he'd been confronted with the two things the loathed most in the world.

"Sometimes, I push Elena away so then she loves me more," Stefan said quietly.

"What?"

He sighed. "When I'm feeling really low, I push her away so she'll show she loves me. Maybe Klaus was doing the same to you. Just in a louder, more hurtful way. Sometimes it is all so much I lose who I am and think if someone's as messed up as I am, they'll love me. Maybe Klaus is the same."

"Do you really think I should forgive him?"

"Do you want to?"

 _Yes,_ she thought but didn't say. But her eyes, which were full of sadness but also hope, said it all.

"Then you have your answer, Care. If you want to forgive him, then do it. You don't need anymore hurt in your life at the moment, and I think it would hurt you more to be parted from him."

Caroline smiled softly, and she felt a little bit of relief settle over her. The thought of losing Klaus as well right now was almost too much to bear.

"But I'm going to have a _serious_ talk with him about his treatment of you," Stefan added, sombrely.

Caroline got up, suddenly so tired.

"Let's go back."

"Yeah."

xxx

"Yes, mom, I'll be careful! Jesus, it's not like this is the first time I've been on a plane! Bye!"

"I understand, mother, I'll see you soon."

Both Katherine and Klaus hung up their phones after clearing their leaving with their parents.

They were about 40 minutes from Pebble Beach, and about an hour and a half behind Bill.

As the car lapsed into silence, Stephen spoke up, "Are either of you going to tell me what happened?"

Katherine shot a look of poison at Klaus, and Klaus looked down, shame and self-loathing eating at his insides.

"I still don't know why you're even coming, Mikaelson," Katherine spat.

"Kat, come on," Stephen, ever the peacemaker, said, "Hear him out."

"I…" Klaus began.

But Katherine cut him off, "No, you don't get to speak. Do you remember, like, eight hours ago when Mikael was yelling at _you_ and tried to hit _you_ but…"

"Yes, but…"

"… And Caroline pushed _you_ out of the way, taking the blow instead…"

"Wait, Mikael hit Caroline?"

"… And then proceeded to stand up for _you..."_

"I was there, Katerina but…"

"…And then _you_ took it upon yourself to yell at _her!?_ DO you remember tha…"

"I KNOW!" Klaus roared, so loudly and fiercely Stephen nearly drove the car off the road.

"I know," he said more calmly. "I know what I said, I know what I did. And there is absolutely no excuse."

Klaus looked at his lap again, guilt raging inside of him.

"I just need her to know that I… I love her. I can't let her think I don't."

There was a heavy silence in the car.

Katherine knew what Klaus said was true. Of course he loved her. How could he not? But it didn't change what he'd done.

Stephen was still trying to process everything he'd just heard, but realised it wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Can we back up to the part where Mikael hit Caroline, please," Stephen said, feeling it was the safest topic.

"He was trying hit to me," Klaus said, thickly, "She pushed me out of the way and took the blow herself."

"That's our, Care. And at least now the bastard will get what's coming to him, at least for a little."

"Language, Stephen!" Katherine reprimanded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Katherine 'cause you're such a saint."

The car lapsed again into silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

xxx

Elijah sat looking blankly out the window. After Klaus had left, he'd moved to the library to think.

It was only eight in the morning and it had already been one of the longest days of his life.

The sleepless night he spent with Klaus at Ms Dumas' house left his mind fuzzy with worries and full of doubts.

But there was one thing clearly at the forefront of his mind.

"Hey, babe. Where've you been all night?"

Elijah looked up into the big brown eyes of Tatia. She was beautiful. She was funny, and happy. She everything he thought he wanted.

But, like last night, she wasn't there when he needed someone to lean on.

After Henrick died, it wasn't Tatia who comforted him. Tatia hardly even comforted Klaus. When Elijah was worried Mikael would wind up killing Klaus, it wasn't Tatia he went to. When he was scared his mother would drink herself into a coma, it wasn't Tatia who helped him.

Even last night, it wasn't Tatia who was holding his hand as his family fell apart.

He thought he loved her. He thought she was the most perfect person in the world. But he watched the way Caroline stood up for Klaus. Against all sense, Caroline had challenged Mikael, and told him exactly how it was.

That was love.

Tatia had never done anything like that for him. And Elijah knew she never would. He knew her so well. He knew she did love him, but only in a way a spoilt schoolgirl could.

It wasn't real.

And it hurt him to think he'd forsaken his real love for someone who – while, perhaps, more fun and loving – would never know what it truly meant to love someone.

Elijah looked deeply in her eyes, so similar to her sisters, but they didn't shine the same way Katherine's did. They weren't full of protection and admiration. Yes, they were full of fondness and that devious sense of humour he so enjoyed. But Elijah never got lost in her eyes.

"Tatia…" he began, "We have to stop this."

"What?" All the kindness suddenly gone from her eyes, and was replaced with calculating coldness.

"Watching my family last night, I realised that I… I need to focus on them. I've been so wrapped up in you, and my responsibilities to the school, I realised I had forsaken those I truly love."

"Are you saying you don't _truly love_ me?"

"Yes," he breathed.

Tatia screeched loud enough to wake the entire boarding house.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?" She bellowed. "AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"I'm sorry."

With that, he got up from his place by the window and went in search of his mother, leaving a furious Tatia behind him for good.

After Mikael had disappeared, a shaky Esther had taken up residence in Elijah's room. Elijah didn't have a roommate, so he was more than happy to let her sleep there.

He and his siblings had sat in his room and collectively cried for at least an hour. They cried for losing Henrick and all the awful things the accident had caused. Rebekah was wrapped up in Klaus' arms, while Elijah had one arm around his mother, and Kol held her hand.

None of them knew what the future had in store for Mikael. But it couldn't be anything good.

As he thought about the previous evening some more, he thought maybe the family could use some time away to sort things out.

"Mother," he said gently as he entered his room.

He had not been back to his room since he and Klaus had gone in search of Katherine and had been caught up with losing Caroline.

"Good morning, my son," Esther replied softly.

"I trust you've heard from Niklaus?"

"Yes, he seems to be on his way to Virginia… For a girl."

Elijah chuckled. "I think she's more than just a girl to Niklaus."

"Yes, I believe so. I hope she forgives him."

"I think we should go too," Elijah said abruptly.

"What?"

"I think you, Kol, Rebekah and myself should go to Mystic Falls."

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well… It would, firstly, give father a chance to cool down before you have to see him again. And it would give you a little breathing room. It would also be beneficial for all of us to take a little time to recover after last night. And finally, Mr Forbes, Caroline's step-father, believes she should have her friends around her, after the emotions of last night. And Kol and Rebekah are both good friends with her."

Elijah didn't say the part about wanting to use the opportunity to right things with Katerina.

"Very well," Esther said stately.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. I was thinking along the same lines of taking us somewhere for a few days. And where better than regional Virginia? I believe we already own a house in Mystic Falls as well. It's apparently a tourist attraction because of its deep roots in folklore, we have ancestral origins in that area, you know."

"I see."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell your siblings. I'll book the flights."

xxx

Bill was speeding through Mystic Falls, it was just after 5pm so, _of course,_ the streets were at their busiest. It was nothing on San Francisco traffic, but it was just enough to annoy the hell out of the frantic Forbes.

After Bill realised Caroline was – of course – headed homewards, Stephen had called to say she was with the Salvatores. It had soothed him somewhat knowing where she was, but he was still anxious to see for himself she was alive.

When he reached the Salvatore boarding house, he screeched to a halt and barely had the sense to shut the door of the rental behind him, before springing up the steps and through the front door without knocking.

He just wanted to see his daughter.

"Bill," he heard from behind him. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Giuseppe."

"I've known you for how many years, and I still have to say it? Call me Joe."

The Salvatore patriarch stuck out his hand for Bill to shake.

We had a rather distressed visitor earlier."

"How's she doing?"

"I don't know. The boys got her cleaned up and fed. She and Stefan went for a walk around midday, but she's sleeping now. I think one of them, Damon probably, never could deal with emotions too well, crushed a sleeping pill into one of her drinks a few hours ago. Should be wearing off soon."

"Thank you," Bill said earnestly.

"She's like the daughter I never had. You should be proud of her."

"I am."

"She's in Stefan's room."

Bill smiled at his old friend. Giuseppe's friendship was yet another thing he'd forsaken for coming out, and Bill was so grateful Joe didn't hold it against him.

Bill turned, and took the stairs quietly two at a time, muscle memory from long ago taking him to Stefan's room.

It was often a place he'd found Caroline when she was young. She'd smile at him and ask could they _pretty please_ just stay ten more minutes. Bill had always replied with a short 'no, we're going.'

He opened the door, and was met with the soft sounds of a TV and two sets of eyes.

"Hey, Mr Forbes," Stefan whispered.

Bill didn't answer. His eyes glued on his daughter.

She looked so tiny, so _fragile._ She looked like a gust of wind could blow her away. She was pale, and even after all the hours of sleep, her face was tear stained, and contorted with sadness, as though her dreams were just as awful as her reality. There was a large bruise on one side of her face, and Bill was filled with an unfamiliar sense of protectiveness and anger. Who had dared to harm his daughter?

The longer he watched her, the more he realised he had to make up to her. She was his little girl, and he had let her down, so many times.

As he took up a seat next to Damon and Stefan, who were watching something on the TV while waiting, Bill silently vowed to protect his daughter, to make up for the lost time, and to always love her like Liz had.

It only took him 17 years, but Bill was finally ready to be her dad.

* * *

 **Happy Tuesday fellows,**

 **I hope you lovely people are feeling lovely. Your reviews have been so lovely. This chapter is a bit a change of pace but oh well.**

 **My sister is coming to stay for the next few days, so I may not be able to update until Friday/Saturday... I am sorry... but we'll see. Real life is going to need to be at the forefront over the next week, because I have like four uni assignments due (and haven't started any of them) plus I'm a hot mess at the moment, and need to focus on getting through life. I'll do my bestest, and it hurts me, because you guys and your reviews have been keeping me sane, but I also don't want to put out chapters that are below my standards.**

 **Speaking of chapters, I'd like to ask your opinion on something. When I first started with story I was always going to finish at the end of junior year, and then put an epilogue as a snapshot of them throughout the years. Now, left in my mind for junior year I have probably five more chapters, plus the epilogue, BUT as the story evolved, I realised there were at least six events _after_ they finished at school I wanted to cover in depth (rather than as snapshots). SO my question is, should I finish this story with the end of junior year, and then begin a 'Life After' style story which follows them over their life after the academy (it would be at _max_ ten parts) and I would post that a little later in the year (like end of September). Please please, let me know what you think about this, because for me it would mean focussing on finishing up this fic, then I can focus on exploring their other ventures. I don't know. Lemmme know (either here or on Tumblr) **

**PS - sorry for the long note. Thanks for bearing with me.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**


	24. Chapter 23

She woke up aching all over.

Her head pounded.

Her limbs heavy.

But for one moment, her mind was blissfully blank.

The familiar sounds and smells of Mystic Falls swirled around her. She could hear the birds, smell the pollens, and feel the Virginian air.

In that moment, the only things wrong were her physical problems. She must have just had a long night. Soon her mom would come in, scold her for drinking too much with Stefan and Damon, but hand her a glass of water and chuckle.

Then it hit her.

Almost as violently as the night before.

Her mom was _dead_.

Caroline sat bolt upright, keeping her eyes shut tight as they filled with tears once more.

The aches and pains weren't from a long fun night out. They were from the night she realised her mom was _dead_.

Another wave of dread and desolation ripped through her and she sobbed hard, trying to come to terms with it.

She still didn't open her eyes. She couldn't. She couldn't bear seeing world where her mother was dead.

Caroline felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and another take her hand.

She buried into the chest of whoever had engulfed her and cried, not knowing or caring who it was. She cried until she was asleep again.

xxx

Bill watched as his daughter sat up fast, her face disfiguring with the pain. Her eyes never opened, and it was horrible to watch her in such anguish.

She let out loud, heart wrenching sobs, and Bill shot up quickly wrapping his arms around her. Caroline sobbed into his chest, while Stefan held her hand and stroked it soothingly.

After an hour the sobs died, and turned into shuddering deep breaths, and Bill realised she was asleep once again.

He untangled himself from her embrace, and sat back in his chair shakily. He looked over at Stefan, whose face was just as worried and drained as Bill felt.

"She was worse when she got here," Stefan said hollowly.

Bill sighed. "Stephen, Katherine and that boyfriend of hers are on their way. Hopefully the combination of all of us will help."

Stefan bristled at Bill's words. "I don't want Klaus anywhere near her."

"What?"

"I don't want him to step foot in my house, until she's ready," Stefan gritted out protectively. "She said something about him when she got here, as though what he said made it worse and then told me more about it after our walk."

"We'll just have to have a talk with him when he arrives then, won't we," Damon said darkly from is position leaning against the doorway.

"We will," Bill agreed, equally as sinister.

xxx

"Okay, where is she!"

"Katherine, where are your manners!? Knock!" Stephen admonished, as Katherine barged confidently through the front door of the Salvatore mansion practically kicking down the door.

"I don't have manners, Forbes!" Katherine bit back. "Who the hell are you?" She asked Damon, who had just swaggered into the foyer, looking him up and down appreciatively.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon shot back, returning the once over. He predatorily walked over to her and gave his trademark smirk, before flicking his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I'm the girl who's going to kick you in the sack if you don't tell me where my best friend is."

"Ahh, so you're the famous Kitty-Kat," Damon smirked, remembering their conversation earlier.

"That would make you Sex Machine."

"Yes, it would. Carebear is upstairs," Damon gestured to the staircase behind him. "Hey, Stephen. She's in Stefan's room, if you remember where that is."

"Thank you, Damon," Stephen said, as he and Kat made their way to go up stairs.

"Be gentle with her," Damon said tenderly, the sex-machine persona dropping, big brother mode taking its place. "She's pretty fragile right now."

Katherine's demeanour softened, and Stephen smiled sadly, before turning to go to Caroline.

Damon noticed the third guest who was supposed to be arriving hadn't come in yet.

No one messed with his Carebear.

xxx

When Kat and Stephen entered Stefan's room, they both let out simultaneous sighs of relief and sadness as they looked upon Caroline's grief stricken, but still sleeping, face.

Katherine crawled onto the bed beside her and snuggled up with her, Caroline instinctively moving to cuddle Kat.

Stephen sat next to Bill, and took his hand.

Stefan said nothing, but it warmed his heart a little to see Caroline with three people who loved her just as much as he did.

xxx

"Oi, you," Damon called as an unfamiliar person came through his front door.

Damon was filled with rage. Stefan had told him what Caroline had said about Klaus. No one got to knock Barbie. _No one_. No excuse. Except him. And they especially didn't push her to breaking point and _then be allowed to visit her_.

Before he could stop himself, and before Giuseppe could intervene, Damon advanced on the younger male and punched him in the face. Hard. Damon felt the satisfying crunch, and Klaus looked shocked, but guilty, like he knew he deserved it.

"Heard you were an ass to Barbie," Damon said threateningly.

"I feel guilty enough as it is, Stefan. I don't need you rubbing it in."

"One, I'm not Stefan. I'm the smarter, hotter, better brother, Damon. Two, guilt? Don't know it, but I've heard it can be a royal bitch."

"You're Damon?" Klaus asked. He knew Caroline and Damon had a little bit of history, and suddenly, seeing as Damon was quite attractive, had jealously raging inside him.

"The one and only," he smirked.

Klaus puffed his chest out, sizing Damon up. "I said some stupid things. But I will never hurt Caroline again."

"No, you won't. I won't let you near her. I promised I would never let anyone hurt her. So, I suggest you leave before I smack that pretty little face of yours again."

With that, Damon pushed Klaus out of the house and slammed the front door. Before turning on his heel and stomping back up the stairs to await Caroline's return to the land of the living.

xxx

Bill had been marinating in his anger for a few hours now, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Over the last 24 hours, he'd been dragged through so many emotions, that, like Caroline, he too was at a tipping point.

First, upon hearing of Caroline's disappearance, Bill had been desperate and terrified, believing only the worst had befallen her. Then he'd been relieved knowing Caroline was safe in Mystic Falls.

As he stepped into the Salvatore mansion after arriving in Mystic Falls, Bill had felt a deep gratitude – mixed with little guilt – settle within him, while talking to Joe for the first time in years. After that, he'd reverted back to relieved when he had finally been able see Caroline was safe with his own eyes.

But as he'd watched her sleep, he noticed a bruise darkening on the side of her face, and Bill began to fill slowly with a burning and overwhelming anger.

Who would dare touch his daughter?

His rage fire had been fuelled further after talking to Stefan about that boy Caroline had been seeing. Apparently Klaus had played a large role in her breakdown.

Bill found himself calming down a bit when Stephen arrived, and it touched him to see Katherine had come as well.

But Stephen had pulled him aside and told him what had transpired between Klaus and Caroline, and how Mikael – who apparently was Klaus' abusive father – had been the one to hurt Caroline, and that was the final straw for Bill.

There would be no calming down from that one.

About an hour after Stephen and Katherine arrived, Bill slipped out of the room to make a few calls, and to talk to _that boy,_ who was apparently here somewhere.

Abusive father he may have, but that was _no_ excuse, and it certainly wasn't going to stop Bill from having a _serious_ talk with him.

xxx

Stefan watched his friend in her restless sleep, and sighed. He hadn't left Caroline's side since she arrived in Mystic Falls. Bill had left the room a little while earlier, but seeing her with other people who loved her, Stefan felt he could excuse himself for a few minutes.

Time to meet the infamous Klaus.

He paced down the stairs threateningly in search of his target.

"Now, I don't know where you think you get off," Stefan heard a dark voice say, as he approached the front door. "But I promise you, if you ever so much as _think_ about hurting my daughter again, you will not want to be in this country. Hell, you will not want to be on the planet."

Stefan realised it was Bill talking to Klaus, and Stefan smiled ruefully.

The older man's voice was dripping with venom, and Stefan took savage pleasure at the guilt and hints of fear in Klaus' eyes as Bill loomed over him.

"Do you understand?" Bill demanded.

Klaus let out a weak stutter – which made him want to scream, he was _Klaus Mikaelson_ he didn't stutter!

"Do you understand?" Bill asked, even more forcibly.

"Yes," Klaus managed to mumble.

Stefan didn't count himself a vengeful person, but, oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"I see you started without me, Bill," Stefan said nonchalantly, as he casually leant against the doorjamb.

"I guess I did," Bill replied, beginning to make his way inside.

"Don't leave on my account," Stefan said to Bill, feeling all the while like a villain in a movie about to rough someone up.

"I think I've said all I wanted to say to the little whelp. He's all yours."

With one more withering look at Klaus, Bill turned back to walk inside, and Klaus let his knees give way, sinking down to retake his seat on the step.

"Nice bruise," Stefan quipped, looking at the large patch skin darkening around Klaus' eye. "I'd apologise for Damon, but you deserved it."

"Nice to finally meet you too, Stefan," Klaus said bitterly.

"Don't get smart with me, Mikaelson," Stefan spat. "You didn't see Care when she got here. You weren't the one who watched her deny _all_ her emotions for almost a year. You weren't the one who held her hand at the funeral. You weren't the one who she came to when she found out when Liz was sick."

Stefan didn't get outwardly emotional about many things, but as his mind raced through all the times Caroline had been hurt and it had been overlooked or forgotten, Stefan felt an overwhelming guilt and sadness engulf him.

"Caroline has been there for me through thick and thin. When she got here yesterday, my heart broke watching her so shattered and out of control. And knowing _you_ played a large role in that… I honestly just want to rip your heart out."

"Stefan, you have to…" Klaus tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish," Stefan cut him off harshly. "I _want_ to rip your heart out, but I _won't_."

Klaus suddenly looked up and straight into Stefan's eyes. There was a fire and protection burning in them, and Klaus could see how deep Stefan's bond with Caroline ran, even if they weren't blood related.

"Why not?"

"Because Caroline is the most fragile I've ever seen her right now. And despite the fact you're a selfish arsehole – and it'll take a lot for you to _ever_ be in my good books – she needs you."

Klaus felt a tiny glimmer of hope spark inside his heart; maybe there was a chance she'd forgive him.

The good feeling was extinguished, however, when Stefan grabbed Klaus but the scruff of the neck and pulled Klaus to him, so their faces were only an inch apart.

"But you will grovel," Stefan said through gritted teeth. "You will nurture. You will do everything, _everything_ , in your power to make it up to her. If she wants you to stay away, you will stay away. If she wants you to sit and be quiet, you will sit and be quiet. If she wants you to fly to Italy and bring back the perfect pizza, you will fly to Italy and bring back the perfect pizza."

"I will do anything to make things right with her," Klaus said earnestly, as though challenging anyone to question his word.

"Good. I'm giving you a free pass just this once, because of something she said to me when we talked earlier."

"What did she say?" Klaus asked hopefully.

"As if I'd tell you."

Stefan let Klaus go, and the two boys both sat on the step, lost in their own thoughts.

"Think about hurting her again, and you'll be sorry," Stefan added, as though an after thought.

Klaus looked ashamed and looked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stefan asked.

"About what?"

"Your dad?" Stefan said. "Caroline told me that you and he don't get on. And I figure everyone has been focussing on her. And she's still sleeping, so do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Klaus mumbled, still not looking at Stefan.

"Alright."

Stefan got up to leave, and gave Klaus a small smile.

"Thank you," Klaus muttered. "No one's ever wanted to talk about my dad like that."

"Now I find that hard to believe," Stefan said raising a sceptical eyebrow. "There's no way Caroline wouldn't have done everything in her power to protect you from him."

With that, Stefan was off, and Klaus was drenched in guilt once more, as he realised Stefan was right.

xxx

"Is it normal?" Kat whispered anxiously to the room at large.

It was nearing midnight, and nearly all the occupants of the Salvatore mansion were in Stefan's bedroom watching – waiting – for Caroline.

"Is what normal?" Stephen replied gently.

Katherine moved slightly from her spot on the bed next to Caroline. "For her to still be asleep?"

Katherine was very worried. She and the others had arrived nearly four hours ago now, and according to Stefan, Caroline only roused twice since she got there that morning.

"It's normal," said Joe soothingly. "People react differently to this kind of emotional trauma, and I guess Caroline's reaction is to sleep it off. It maybe an hour before she wakes, or it maybe this time tomorrow. She'll wake up when she's ready."

Sensing her worries, Damon lay down on the bed next to her Katherine, snaked his arm around her, and interlocked his fingers with hers. Katherine secretly smiled at the action. She had missed being close to someone.

"She'll be fine," he whispered in her ear, to reassure himself as much as Katherine. "She's a fighter, our Care."

"That's the truth," Stefan added, who was on the bed as well, tucked into Caroline's other side.

"Umm, where's Klaus?" Stephen asked tentatively, a few minutes later.

He may not be happy with how the young Mikaelson treated Caroline, but he was technically under Stephen's duty of care while away from the school.

"I don't know," Joe said truthfully.

"I don't care," Bill said uncaringly.

"Outside on the step still, I think," Stefan said helpfully.

"Freezing to death," Damon said unhelpfully.

"Hopefully losing his leg in a chainsaw massacre and then getting dropped – alive – in a vat of acid so he can die a slow, painful, and violent death," Katherine said viciously.

"Freezing to death would be slow and painful!" Damon quipped.

"But not at all violent," Katherine shot back.

"Thanks for all your help, guys," Stephen said sarcastically.

They all looked at him, as if to say, 'no one cares about Klaus, Stephen…'

"Fine!" Stephen said exasperatedly. "I'll go check on him myself."

"You do that," said Bill waspishly. "Give him a capsule of arsenic while you're at it."

"And an electric shock," Damon added.

"And knife in the back, to match the one in Caroline's," Katherine snapped.

"And a stern talking to," Stefan said.

"Boring," Damon and Kat chorused at Stefan's uncreative addition, before exchanging smirks.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the dramatic one," Stephen said, giving them pointed looks as he left.

xxx

The front doorstep of the Salvatore mansion was cold and unforgiving as the strong wind buffeted around him, but Klaus reasoned it was the first part of his punishment.

He heard the door open behind him.

"You really stuffed up this time, didn't you, Mikaelson."

Klaus watched as his teacher took up a spot on the step next to him.

"Here," Stephen said, as he passed a steaming mug of tea, some toast, a blanket, pillow and a sweater to him.

Klaus accepted them gratefully, but also warily.

"I haven't poisoned them," Stephen said, catching Klaus' uneasiness.

"No death threats? No punches? No, 'hurt her again and you'll be sorrys'? Just food and shelter?"

"You know me, Klaus," Stephen said, smiling softly. "Always the peacemaker."

Klaus smiled back, remembering all the times Stephen had remained the voice of reason in classes, or broken up fights, or talked someone down from doing something stupid.

The two sat in silence for a while, Klaus sipping his tea, and Stephen just watching the night blow on.

"Do you remember just after you and Tatia broke up," Stephen started.

Klaus bristled. He knew where this was going.

"It wasn't all that long after you lost Henrick, and you were devastated. I found you in that room, with the bottle of scotch and the bottle of painkillers?"

"Yes," Klaus said hollowly.

"I told you I would always be there whenever you needed me, to tell you when you were being a complete idiot, whatever stage you were at with your life?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're being a complete idiot."

"I know what I said and did was awful, but…"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Klaus," Stephen interrupted.

Klaus looked at the older man, confused.

"We've been here, what, four hours now?" Stephen continued.

"Yes," Klaus said slowly.

"And you have done _nothing_ to try and make it up to her yet. You've not bought her flowers to wake up to. You haven't set up any sort of apology something. Hell, you haven't even been in to see her!"

Klaus looked bemused. He couldn't believe he was being so blind to the obvious _again_. How had he not been using every available moment to thinking up an amazing way to make her forgive him?

"Look, Klaus, I'm not a fan of how you treated her. But I've known you for a long time. And people forget us old gays are actually very observant."

Stephen placed a paternal hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"I watched you lose you brother, and I saw the bruises when you came back from Thanksgiving that year. Who do you think made it possible to keep the boarding house open over as many holidays as possible after that? I watched you and Elijah and the Pierces. I watched as you fell off the rails. Because Tatia did to you what you did to Caroline earlier. She pushed you over the edge, just as you pushed Caroline. I watched you become more and more nasty, until one day, you met Caroline and she challenged you and made you feel loved again, and you became a better person."

Klaus' eyes were wide; he never realised anyone actually cared for him in the way Stephen seemed to.

"You help each other. And I'm rooting for you two; just don't tell Bill, because he hates you right now. And if I know Caroline, which I do, she's going to _want_ to forgive you, Klaus. You just have to show her you're worthy of that forgiveness."

Without another word, Stephen got to his feet, and left Klaus on the step.

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **YAY for Stephen the Klaroline shipper. :P**

 **Hopefully your fridays are/were good.**

 **Just going to say, I'm hella nervous about this chapter, because all the characters (Klaus and Damon mainly) seem slightly OOC to me, _and_ this wasn't what I originally had planned for this chapter - it's similar, but there's a whole chunk I cut out that I'll use later. ****I've done a lot of thinking and I think this was okay... but lemme know what you think.  
**

 **Also, the general consensus was that I should do a 'life after' kind of story (I really need a more eloquent name for it...), so cool, I'll do that, and focus on wrapping this story up. Now that's settled, I can say with a mostly confident air that this story will finish around 30 chapters. Just so's you know. Plus, to the guest who suggested a story about the Pierce-Mikaelson-love-square that's actually not a bad idea, and I _may_ take you up on that. ;)**

 **ALSO also, it was brought to my attention a couple of chaps ago that you can't actually hire a car until you're 25 in the States, so I'm sorry for that inaccuracy, I should have checked.**

 **ICK! I just read a guest review for this chapter that thought Bill punched Klaus! Bill didn't physically touch Klaus at all! He was just up in his grillz and everything! Bill wouldn't harm a minor! (Unless it's his daughter in canon... lol)**

 **Final also (I promise), so the time-frame is clearer. The last chapter occurred throughout Saturday-day, this chapter between when Bill arrived (at 5pm Saturday), and 12am (so like midnight). I envisage Stephen, Kat and Klaus arriving at between 8-8:30. The next chapter will pick up on Sunday morning. Hmm, when will the Mikaelsons arrive? How will they find Caroline? What will Elijah do when he sees Kat getting all buddy-buddy with Damon? *Flicks eyebrows cheekily***

 **Until next time, folks! (Sorry for the long note - thanks for bearing with me. Also thanks for reviewing, means a lot).**


	25. Chapter 24

"Excuse me, love."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask if it hurt?"

Bonnie frowned at the stranger who had just approached her in the grocery store.

"If what hurt?" she replied sceptically.

"When you fell from heaven?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Seriously?"

The boy just smiled, eyes a light with mischief, and flicked his eyebrows lecherously at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, attempting to fight the small thrill that shot through her body as their gazes locked, and tried to haughtily stalk off.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked, following closely behind her.

"Away from you," she said waspishly.

"Wait, I actually wanted to ask you a serious question, love."

Bonnie stopped upon hearing the earnestness in his voice. "Well?"

"I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of a certain Miss Caroline Forbes?"

Bonnie gave him a suspicious once over. Strange boy. Funny accent. Really hot. _Definitely_ trouble.

"I don't know what you want with Care, but it doesn't matter. She's not here anyway. Now if you'll excuse me."

He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a commanding female voice behind him.

"Kol Mikaelson, I beg of you, my child, please _stop_ harassing the locals."

"Sorry, mother," Kol replied sheepishly. "But who better to point us in little Carebear's direction than someone her age! This town is small enough I'm sure everyone knows her!"

Esther raised an eyebrow at her son's thinking. It was actually a good idea.

Bonnie just watched on bemused, trying to figure out who these people were, and why they were looking for Caroline.

"Very well," Esther agreed. "Do you know where we could find Caroline Forbes?"

"She's not here," Bonnie shrugged.

Esther gave her a challenging look.

"She's not here! Or I would know!" Bonnie exclaimed, at the accusatory look on the older woman's face.

"Salvatore," said another voice. "Katerina said before she left, Miss Forbes would be with someone by the name of Salvatore."

"Caroline's in California! Not Mystic Falls!" Bonnie said exasperatedly. She felt way in over her head. Here were three complete strangers grilling her for information.

"God, what kind of friend are you?" asked a younger female voice, as a blonde girl joined the ranks. "Caroline came here after an emotional breakdown two days ago, and you don't even know?"

"Caroline's here?"

"Yes," the four strangers said in unison.

"She'll be at the Salvatore mansion then. There are signs everywhere pointing the way. I have to go." And with that Bonnie dashed off.

"God, she was beautiful," Kol said dreamily.

"You're disgusting, Kol," Rebekah said snidely.

xxx

As Bonnie moved away from the strange family, she pulled out her phone, and dialled Caroline's number. When it went to voicemail, she tried Stefan. When that went to voicemail too, Bonnie called Elena.

"Hey, Bon!"

"Have you talked to Stefan?"

Elena looked guilty, even though Bonnie couldn't see her. "I haven't since Friday. We… broke up and he won't answer my calls."

"You and Stefan broke up?" asked Bonnie distractedly.

"Yeah, and I just…"

"It doesn't matter right now," Bonnie interrupted. "I think Caroline's back."

"What?"

"I was just at the store getting vegetables for Grams, when some British family asked me where I could find Caroline, and then the Salvatores' because apparently she's there."

"But we broke up, Bonnie. I can't go over there."

"Elena, it's Caroline."

Bonnie heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Can you come pick me up?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, sure. I have to drop the stuff I bought off home first, then I'll be right over. See you soon."

"Yeah, soon. Why do you think she's back?"

"I dunno, Elena. Bye."

As Bonnie hung up the phone her mind raced in all sorts of directions.

Firstly, she was worried about Caroline. Bonnie had become increasingly more concerned about Caroline as the months went by and she still didn't seem to want to Liz's death. Bonnie knew the consequences of denial, and the fall out of all the built up bad energy wouldn't be pretty.

Secondly, she reeled from Stefan and Elena breaking up. It had been coming for a while, but having it actually happen was a shock.

Thirdly, Bonnie couldn't shake the slight feeling of excitement that filled her, knowing if she went to see Caroline at the Salvatores', she'd probably get to see the hot guy again.

xxx

It was just after nine the next morning, and Klaus hadn't slept.

The whole night he was planning, brainstorming.

He started plan after plan.

But nothing seemed to be good enough to make it up to her.

He couldn't think of a single thing to prove he was worthy of her forgiveness.

That wasn't strictly true. He had plenty of ideas, but all of them seemed just as contrived and overdone as the pervious one.

He'd sketched her – four times in fact – each with all the words he wanted to tell her. But he couldn't do that. He'd already shown and given her sketches before.

He thought he could apologise and confess his love for her while standing under her bedroom window, holding a boom box over his head, John Cusack in Say Anything style. But again, he couldn't do that. It had obviously already been done, and it would look like he was just ripping off some else's idea.

He'd picked a bunch of flowers from the Salvatore grounds and wrote a short poem trying to express what he wanted to say. But he couldn't give _that_ to her. The Salvatores wouldn't even let him in the house! And the poem was such a lame attempt at writing he could hardly even reread it himself.

He then thought about buying her a guitar, just like Patrick did for Kat in 10 Things I Hate About You. It was thoughtful, and the first movie the two of them watched alone together. But he couldn't do that either. She didn't even play any instruments, and where in this middle-of-nowhere town could he buy an electric guitar?

He had set wheels in motion for another picnic for her. But, once again, he couldn't do that! They'd been on so many picnics together, he couldn't just oragnise something they'd done multiple times before.

He had to do something just as perfect as she was. He had to give her the moon, or catch a falling star. He had to scoop up some of the sunlight and give it to her, because she was his sun.

Klaus groaned and tossed his hands in the air. This was useless! What could he possibly do?

Would she really want a grand gesture in the middle of all the emotions she was experiencing? Or would she prefer a small but thoughtful gesture? Could you even beg for forgiveness without being overly dramatic?

Klaus' sleep-deprived brain could barely focus on anything but her beautiful face, and the way it had looked twisted in agony barely 36 hours ago.

"I have to fix this," he said helplessly to himself, head in his hands. It had only been a day and a half since he last spoke to her, and he was already driven crazy with missing her. How could he go on without her? How could he let himself sabotage the best thing in his life?

Over the course of the night, Klaus had grown accustomed to the usual noises of Mystic Falls, and so when he heard an unfamiliar noise, he looked up interestedly, desperate for any distraction.

From his sentry post on the Salvatore front step, he could see a dark town car pulling up the driveway. The car drove slowly, almost tentatively, along the drive before coming to a halt just behind the other two rental cars.

The car door quietly swung open, and out stepped someone Klaus was _not_ expecting to see.

"Mother?"

"Niklaus," she replied.

"Nik."

"NIK!"

"Brother."

Klaus looked bemused as his family filed towards him, his mother and Kol making a beeline for him, and Elijah quietly taking a seat next to him on the step. Rebekah was striding behind them, but ignored Klaus, instead opening the front door without knocking.

"Who are you?" Klaus heard a voice inside ask.

"Where is my little Carebear?" Kol asked trying to sound unaffected, but a hint of concern creeping into his voice. Kol would never admit it to anyone, but Caroline had become just as much his partner in crime as Kai over the year, and he was worried about her.

"Yes, how is the poor girl?" Esther added.

"I don't know," Klaus said shame faced.

"You don't know?" Kol said, incredulously. "How do you not know?"

"I haven't been in to see her yet."

"You haven't seen her!?" Kol exclaimed. "You are unbelievable."

With that Kol stalked off, following the path Rebekah had made.

"Yes, Niklaus," Esther said, as though continuing Kol's thought. "It is a little lacks on your part not to check in on the girl."

"She hasn't woken since I arrived."

"Whatever you think is right, my child," Esther said sceptically. "I best be going, however, I do not wish to over stay my welcome. I came merely to drop off your siblings, all of them quiet desperate to get here. I will be at the house, freshening the place up. Call when you wish to be collected."

Esther kissed her two remaining children on the forehead, before graciously making her way back to the car and driving off.

The two brothers sat in silence as they watched their mother depart.

"Well, Niklaus," Elijah began. "It's been quite an exciting few days."

"It has," Klaus replied.

The two lapsed into a heavy silence again, both wanting to say things but not knowing how to say them.

"I've said it before," Elijah began. "But I am so sorry for the Tatia affair, brother."

Klaus sighed, remembering the horror he felt when he first found out. But he honestly didn't care anymore. He realised now he never truly loved Tatia. Not the way he loved Caroline.

"How will I ever make it up to her, Elijah?" Klaus asked hollowly.

"I do not think I'm the best person to be asking," Elijah said with a sad smile. "I broke the one I love too."

Klaus looked at his brother, confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean?"

It was Elijah's turn to sigh, and Klaus saw just how weary his brother was.

"Katerina."

Elijah spoke the word so softly Klaus almost missed it.

"But I believe the damage between us is irrevocable. I hurt her so deeply."

"Well aren't we a pair?" Klaus said.

The two Mikaelsons sat on the step for a while, both lost in thought.

"Well, brother," Elijah said. "If you won't accompany me, I am going to check on Miss Forbes, as well as Katerina and our younger siblings."

As he said it, Elijah neatly got to his feet, and opened the front door to mansion.

Klaus' tired brain wondered how the Salvatores must feel with so many unfamiliar people just barging into their house, but then, there wasn't much anyone could do about it.

Suddenly Klaus straightened.

He had finally found his answer.

xxx

Rebekah barged into the house, ignoring the stricken and surprised looking Klaus on the front step.

If she was honest, she was angry with her favourite brother. Caroline had become her good friend; despite the fact both of them often pretended they were rivals. Yes, their father had been awful, but it wasn't like Klaus had never had to endure it before, and he _certainly_ shouldn't have taken it out on Caroline.

So he could get the silent treatment for a while.

"Who are you?" Rebekah heard someone ask her as she stormed into the house.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," she snapped, as though the most obvious answer in the world.

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan said bemusedly, as he put his hand out for her to shake.

She looked down her nose at the hand but didn't extend her own.

"I am here to see Caroline," Rebekah said, matter of factly. "Some peasant we met at the store told us she'd be here."

Stefan retracted his hand, and raised his eyebrow, giving the blonde a shrewd once-over. There was no doubt she was absolutely gorgeous, even if she was a few years his junior, but she definitely seemed to have a bit of an attitude problem.

"You're Klaus' sister?" Stefan asked.

"Obviously," Rebekah snapped. "Now, Caroline?"

"But how did you…"

But Stefan's question was interrupted by a loud voice, as another unfamiliar figure bounded through the door.

"Where is my Carebear!?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kol Mikaelson, mate."

"Stefan," he said, even more confused, but once again extending his hand. This time it was taken however and Kol shook, vigorously. "How many of are there?"

"A number, Stefan. But we just want to see Caroline."

"Fine."

How had Caroline managed to find such a large, strange family to assimilate into? If Stefan smiled secretly to himself, glad there were so many people willing to travel long distances for her.

"She's this way."

The two Mikaelsons climbed the stairs behind Stefan, and both Rebekah and Kol gasped as they entered the room and saw Caroline.

She was lying on the bed still looking completely ruined. Her hair a mess, her skin ashen, and the bruise left by Mikael a nasty purple colour.

"Oh god," Stephen whispered from his chair beside the bed. "Invasion of the Mikaelsons."

But no one else said anything, all completely drained from their travels and worries. Bill and Joe were gently sleeping in their armchairs, both having dozed off a couple of hours earlier. Damon was tangled up with Katherine on the bed, also snoozing softly.

Stefan retook his place on Caroline's other side. Kol sat quietly down next to the bed, and took one of her hands. Rebekah boldly climbed up next to Stefan and began stroking Caroline's hair.

A few more minutes passed, when the bedroom door swung open again and in walked another person Stefan did not know.

The figure in the doorway surveyed the scene, his eyes passing over Caroline before coming to rest on Damon and Katherine. Stefan saw all colour drain from the newcomer's face, and his composure crack a little.

Stefan knew that look well. He'd seen it adorning Caroline's face many a time, whenever a boy had passed her over for Elena. He'd seen it on Elena's face lately, whenever Damon went off with another girl. Hell, he'd seen it in his reflection whenever he realised Elena was slipping further and further away from him.

The helpless feeling seemed to encase the stranger's body, and he slumped onto the nearest chair.

"How is she?" the person managed to croak out, though Stefan wasn't sure whether he was talking about Caroline or Katherine, seeing as his eyes were still fixed on her beautiful brunette's sleeping face.

"She was like this all night," Stefan replied quietly. "I'm Stefan, by the way."

"Elijah."

As the room collapsed into silence once more, Elijah couldn't shake the feeling he was too late.

xxx

The rest of the day passed long and quiet and Caroline hardly stirred at all, as though her inner torment was keeping her physically paralysed.

She didn't stir when Elena and Bonnie arrived. Bonnie was so fixated on Caroline, she barely noticed the boy from the store whose eyes were glued to her. Elena on the other hand, barely noticed the shattered look on Caroline's face, as she focussed only on Damon, his arms around someone else, and Stefan who was sitting too close to the girl on the bed. Elena couldn't help but wonder whether she'd strung both boys on too long, and now she lost them both.

Caroline didn't so much as roll over at lunchtime when all those waiting with her vacated the room to eat the homemade Mac and Cheese Bill and Stephen prepared.

She didn't stir when Miss Sheila came to drop off a chocolate cake, nor when Joe helped Elena and Bonnie bring in another mattress. Not as another movie was started. Not as dinner they ate dinner.

She didn't even stir when, during dinner, a person on quiet feet crept into the vacant room and placed a small posy of flowers on the bedside, laying a tightly furled ream of paper beside it. The person gazed upon her face, drinking in her tortured expression, before kissing her forehead gently, and leaving, just as quickly has he'd come.

It wasn't until ten o'clock Sunday evening – just as Elena and Bonnie were about to leave – did Caroline open her eyes.

* * *

 **Whoa, people, how are we all?**

 **I'm just going to apologise for the longer than usual wait... This week has been... We'll say interesting... lol. I have an assignment due in about 18 hours that I may or may not have started... I'm procrastinating like a mofo right now. It's really bad... AHHHH WELLLL.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. It was a little brat to write. I knew what I wanted to say, but had no idea how to say it, so I'm sorry it's not so crash hot. Though, I've written the next two chapters are another couple of the ones I'd planned from the very beginning and I'm pretty happy with how they've turned out. So anyway, they will be promptly updated, as well as better written than this one (plus I'm on study break next week, so I'll be able to do lots of writing - YAY!)**

 **Anyhey, hopefully your weeks have all been less emotionally hectic than mine...**

 **Any questions chuck me a PM/leave a review/go to my tumblr ask box.**

 **Stay flamin'!**


	26. Chapter 25

Caroline woke up slowly, though this time there were no illusions about where she was, or why she ached.

But it wasn't overwhelming.

Caroline could hear wind buffeting the windows of the house, and she knew it would be a wild night outside.

There were warm bodies on each side of her. One spooning her, another holding her hand, she could also feel someone stroking her hair, and she instinctively knew there were more people in the room.

She shifted slightly and finally felt strong enough to open her eyes.

"Welcome back," a voice said. It was familiar and soothing.

She sat up a little and scanned the room.

Sitting around her were her dad, Stephen, Joe and Elijah. Bonnie and Elena were standing by the door, both with bags slung over their shoulders. Kol was at her feet, Stefan was on her left, holding her had, and Rebekah was leaning against Stefan's chest stroking her hair. Tucked into her other side was Katherine, her arms around Caroline's waist, and Damon, whose arms were around Katherine's waist.

"How long was I out?" Caroline croaked, peering groggily around at everyone.

"Too damn long, Forbes! Give me a hug!" Katherine cried, as she attacked her with a ferocious hug.

"Oh Kitty-Kat," Caroline said as she hugged her friend back.

Caroline smiled weakly at everyone, a tirade of emotions flooding her body. She saw all the love and concern written over their faces, and she noticed a small bunch of flowers and a note sitting on the bedside.

"You're all here," she managed to say through the rapidly rising lump in her throat. It wasn't strictly true. They weren't _all_ there. She searched in vain for the one face she hoped to see.

"Of course we are," Stephen said reassuringly.

"We couldn't leave you here alone," Rebekah said.

But she couldn't find it.

"We're all so glad you're finally awake," Bonnie said earnestly, striding over to give her friend a one armed hug.

"Me too. I really need the bathroom though."

Everyone laughed, and Caroline smiled weakly at them again.

She still felt fragile, and awful. But she felt a lot more calm. She knew it would be an uphill struggle from here, but Caroline could finally contemplate accepting her mother was dead.

xxx

Klaus sat with his head in his hands.

Night had fallen once again in Mystic Falls, and just as the previous evening, he was relegated to the front step, waiting for her to wake up. There was a violent, icy cold wind raging around him and it made him beyond uncomfortable.

He heard voices float through the dimly lit window from the second storey, and deduced Caroline must have woken.

He wanted to run to her.

He wanted to tell her how completely sorry he was, and how utterly ashamed he was of himself.

He needed to.

But he couldn't bring himself to watch her reject him.

So he stayed freezing on the Salvatores' front doorstep.

xxx

As Caroline padded down the hallway to the bathroom, she realised how much she needed Klaus to be there waiting for her too.

She wanted to kick and scream and yell at him. She wanted to ask how he could be so heartless when she quite literally took the blow from his father. She wanted to push him until he fell over the edge, just like he had for her.

But she also wanted to bury her face in his neck, breathe in his precious scent. She wanted to tell him the whole sad tale from the beginning to the end. She wanted him to wrap his strong, safe arms around her and listen as he told her he was sorry, and everything was going to be okay eventually.

But he wasn't there.

Maybe he had meant what he said about her meaning nothing to him.

Despite the lateness of the hour, Caroline felt wide-awake. She figured it had something to do with the fact she'd been sleeping for the last 36 hours.

She wasn't just awake, however, she was restless. The time had come to finally, _finally_ , face something she'd been putting off for too long.

She knew it would hurt, she knew it would make her scream and writhe in pain. But she also knew she would not be able to settle again until she did it.

When she went back into Stefan's room, and all the faces looked up at her, she felt overwhelmed again, but she battled on, knowing she _had_ to do this.

"I want to go for a walk."

"Honey," Bill said concerned. "It's after 10 o'clock. Why not wait until morning?"

Caroline sighed sadly and looked away.

"I just want to go now," she whispered.

"I'll come with you," Katherine piped up.

"Me too!" Stefan interjected.

"Me three," added Damon.

"No," Caroline said, a little too forcibly. "I… I want to go alone. I need to do this alone."

"Care…"

"Please."

Her voice was so desperate and full of raw emotion no one could refuse her.

"Fine, sweetie," Bill conceded. "But you have to text me at least once an hour, depending on how long you're gone for."

"Okay," Caroline smiled weakly. "You guys try to get some rest." She looked down at her feet before looking up quickly again and adding, "Thank you. For _everything._ "

"We're family, Care," Stefan said softly.

"We'd do anything for you," Damon added.

"We're just glad you're safe," Stephen said, stroking the back of Bill's arm.

Caroline smiled softly again.

She grabbed her coat, as well as the few things she'd taken from the boarding house, and the note on the bedside.

"Thanks, I'll see you all later."

There was a collective sigh of both relief and concern as Caroline left. They were all relieved she was standing and coherently talking, but concerned for obvious reasons.

xxx

Caroline had been expecting the weather to be wild but, almost as if it was waiting for her to step outside, the wind died down and suddenly the night was still but for a light breeze.

The moon was full and high in the sky as Caroline started her walk.

She'd made the walk from Stefan's house to where she was going many a time, but not once since her mother passed.

The walk was the same as when she was younger. The well beaten track formed by the hundreds of teens who made their way there to drink and have a good time, still curved around that rock, still was shaded by tall trees and still was surrounded by all the noises of the forest.

The blankets Stefan and Caroline had put in a secret dry place way back when they were 11-years-old were still there, for which Caroline was grateful. It would be a long night; there was no need to be cold.

Her destination was almost in her sights when she heard a twig crack behind her, and she whipped around.

She thought she asked them to leave her to do this by herself. She just wanted to be alone. She _had_ to do this alone.

But when she met the eyes of the one who had been following her, her knees almost buckled.

There he was.

 _He_ was there.

He looked almost as pale, tired and worn as she felt. His hair was ruffled, and his clothes looked straggly, as though they'd been dragged across the country.

Caroline wanted to charge at him, to hurt him like she was hurting. To make him feel a shred of the anguish she felt because her mother, her best friend, her protector, her world, her _everything,_ was _dead_.

But as she looked into his eyes, and saw the complete brokenness which swam within them, she realised he lived with a similar pain everyday.

How could she make it worse?

They didn't break eye contact for the longest time.

They just stared. As though their intense gazes could say the things they were too scared to, could do the things they couldn't, could wipe away all the hurt and soul crushing pain of the other.

It was Klaus who spoke first. His voice was so, _so_ soft, had she not been watching him, she would have missed it entirely.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was a question she was dreading. A question she hadn't even realised she was dreading until he asked it.

For now she had to justify herself. She had to justify the lie she had been living the past year.

She wanted to defer the question. Double talk was her best friend. But she knew she'd have to tell him sometime.

"How could I?"

It was the first time he'd heard her voice since she screamed at him barely a day ago. But Klaus almost wish she'd screamed now. Her voice was weak and spent. Klaus didn't know it was possible for his heart to break further than it had the day Henrick died, but looking at his beautiful, strong, light Caroline and seeing her spirit so utterly shattered, he realised it could.

Klaus took a tentative step toward her, and he took it as a good sign she hadn't stepped back. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was okay, even though they would both know he was lying. But still he stopped himself, out of fear of ruining them further.

Before he took another step his eyes returned to hers, and he could see a battle raging in them.

"Follow me," Caroline whispered, and began to walk away.

She realised then she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't do this alone. But the only person she wanted to do it with was the person standing right beside her.

She continued down the path, Klaus closely following behind her.

Klaus didn't know where she was going, but would follow her to the ends of the earth if she wanted. If it made her smile again he would walk on his hands, learn to jive, be an astronaut or dive into the artic ocean. Because he loved her. And he wanted to be with her for the rest of his born days.

They made one more turn, and Klaus realised where they must be.

There was an iron fence running the boarder of the place, but as Caroline reached it her breath caught, and her eyes filled with terror.

Klaus cautiously came up beside her, touching her shoulder lightly with his hand so she'd know, despite his horrible words and despicable actions, he was there for her.

She looked up to gaze deeply again in his eyes, and Klaus saw the tears swimming there. He gently took her hand, her fingers immediately curling around his own taking comfort in his skin touching hers.

Klaus put his other hand on the gate and opened it slowly.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he breathed soothingly, knowing the terrifying feeling of gazing upon certain proof someone you loved was dead.

Caroline breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth, calming herself.

She simultaneously hated and loved how many of her everyday idiosyncrasies she inherited from her mother.

Because her mother was gone.

How was she supposed to live with that?

Caroline let her feet walk to the place she knew it would be, grasping Klaus' hand like a lifeline.

When she reached it, she felt her throat close over, and tears begin to flow freely, but silently, down her face as she gazed upon the words her mother and her had spent so many morbidly fun nights choosing.

 _Here lies_

 _Elizabeth Marguerite Forbes_

 _Loving mother, devoted sheriff, advocate of pizza_

 _It's just you and me against the world_

Klaus looked at Caroline's stricken face and couldn't help but place a protective arm around her shoulder.

She buried her face in into his neck, and Klaus felt the wetness from her tears.

She knew she should be angry with him for the things he said, but he was here, and she needed him. She had other things at the forefront of her mind.

Caroline sank to the ground cross-legged in front of the grave and Klaus went with her. He wrapped the blanket in her arms around her shoulder, and she immediately took a corner and enveloped him in it too.

She cried for what felt like an hour, not saying anything, taking small comforts in Klaus' grip around her.

When her sobs slowed and her breathing evened out, Klaus' low, gravelly voice asked, "Tell me."

Caroline looked up at him with her big, wet eyes. She suddenly realised she'd never _told_ anyone the story. All the Mystic Falls people had lived it with her, and Katherine only knew bits and pieces. And, all at once, Caroline was itching to tell someone. To let someone know the amazing person her mother was, to let her memory live on in stories of happier times.

So she did. Right from the beginning.

She relived her happy days with her mother growing up, and then finding out about Liz's tumour when she was 15, and both of them being relieved it was benign. She told him how, Elena's parents died just as Liz was being diagnosed so it really was just her and her mom going through it, because everyone was focussed on losing the Gilberts.

She remembered when Liz had collapsed in the kitchen one day and how she'd been rushed to hospital not even a year after detecting the tumour. It had turned malignant and, because of it's position, was inoperable.

Caroline reminisced about how stoic Liz had been, rarely taking her medication, or eating right, because she'd rather die while having fun with her daughter, than while spaced out on pain killers.

Caroline talked about the day Liz had died and how the last thing she ever said to Caroline was _"We Forbes' women fight our own battles. We have to stay strong and be tough, even when it's really hard. I love you, Caroline."_

Tears swam in Caroline's eyes when she said that and Klaus kissed the side of her head soothingly.

Caroline finished with Bill coming back to Mystic Falls, and then moving to California, because how was she supposed to live in a town where everything reminded her of her dead mother.

Once her story finished, Caroline was silent for another long stretch, and Klaus unable to think of a single this to say.

"On my first day at the academy," Caroline said quietly, finally breaking the silence. "I met a boy."

Klaus tensed, he knew where this was going.

"When I talked to him, it was the first time since my mom died that I felt able to breath again. He helped me stay sane."

Her voice was croaky, worn, and wise beyond her years.

"He wasn't always nice. But when he was, he was perfect."

Klaus felt the guilt of all the times he was awful to her threaten to crush him.

"But I realised he was hiding just as much pain and hurt as I was."

"We're the same, Caroline," he said, bitterly. "Always covering our pain beneath layers of sarcasm and wit. Never letting on how much it hurts."

"You helped me, Nik," Caroline whispered, before saying even more quietly, "Why did you say those things yesterday?"

The vulnerability in her voice made Klaus want to rip his own kidneys out for ever even _thinking_ about spitting hateful words at her.

"I wanted to hurt you," he said honestly, guilt clawing his insides.

The hurt at his statement was written all over her face, but it wasn't from the pain of losing her mother, it was directly because of him.

"Why?" she breathed.

"Because I can't bear the thought of losing you," he breathed back, breaking his eye contact, so she wouldn't see the utter truth of his words. "I thought… if you were as broken as I was, then you'd always stay with me."

Caroline let out the tiniest of giggles, though their situation was anything but funny. "I guess that back fired slightly."

"Slightly," Klaus agreed.

Klaus looked away from Caroline, and into the depths of the moonlit forest. The only sounds that could be heard were the noises of the night, and the soft breathing of the sad young couple.

"Sitting on the Salvatores' door step… I realised there's _nothing_ I can do to make it up to you." Klaus paused and looked back at Caroline, their eyes locking deeply, before whispering, "So I will do _everything_ to make up it up to you. In the hopes you'll forgive me."

The two sat in silence for a long time, once again both looking out at the night rather than at each other.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Klaus breathed, as though he couldn't take not knowing anymore.

Caroline looked as though she was considering it, but in actual fact, she'd already made up her mind. Or at least, had her mind made up for her.

It had been decided every time he held her and she felt safe, every time she fell asleep in his arms and slept through the night, every time he smiled.

With every kiss, touch, caress, and word she'd fallen further into a world where she needed him more than anything. She knew she shouldn't excuse all the vile things he'd said to her, but she loved him, and if that meant taking the horrible-Klaus sometimes, then so be it. She would stay by his side always.

"Yes," she said. "But you will treat me like a freaking queen from now on."

Klaus felt an all-consuming relief course through his body, and he couldn't stop his lips from finding hers and getting lost in a drugging kiss.

He pulled back after a few moments and rested his forehead on hers, "Caroline, I am so _so_ sorry. For your mother, for my actions. For everything."

The tears begun to run down her face again, and Klaus realised he was probably going to have to get used to a crying Caroline, while she came to terms with the grief.

She buried her face in his neck again and breathed in his beautiful smell. She held onto him for dear life, and he crushed her to his body, vowing silently to be her rock for the rest of their lives together.

"I will do everything to make it up to you," he spoke quietly into her ear, as a single tear ran down his own face. "However long it takes."

"I am so sorry I never told you, Klaus," she sobbed, as she nuzzled further into his embrace. "But I couldn't even admit it to myself."

"Shh, it's okay."

They stayed tangled in each other's arms, both separately shattered and lost, but together were whole and found. They found their peace in each other.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered, his voice so full of emotion and vulnerability. "You saved me."

Her tears began threatening to spill over again upon his confession.

"I love you, too, Niklaus," she choked out, her voice cracking with the emotional exhaustion of the last few days and the overwhelming love felt for him. "More than anyone alive."

* * *

 **Hi people!**

 **How's it going? I hope your weekends were nice. :)**

 **Hope you liked this chapter...** **I hope the whole forgiveness thing was okay.**

 ***Shameless self promo* For those who don't know, and are interested, I published the first chapter of my second story last night, should you wish to read it. It's very different to this though so I don't know.**

 **ANYWAY, I'm not going to ramble today. Lemme know what you think if you want. :)**


	27. Chapter 26

_Liz lay weak in her hospital bed. Through the window of her room, she could see her Caroline arguing with Stefan and Damon._

 _She smiled softly as she watched her daughter gesticulate wildly. Liz just knew Caroline's voice would be all high pitched and frustrated as she tried to win the battle._

 _Liz also knew what they were arguing about. She had subtly asked Damon to distract Caroline for a couple of hours, for Liz had something she wanted to do, but wouldn't be able to unless Caroline was out of the way._

 _Liz almost laughed as Caroline threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly and stomped into the hospital room._

" _They want me to go to the grill with them! Can you believe it? You're lying on your deathbed and they actually want me to do 'normal teenage things for at least an hour'. That was quote-unquote Stefan, mom!"_

 _Liz did laugh out loud at that. "Oh honey, maybe you should go, it won't hurt you to get some fresh air and food that isn't this hospital gloop."_

" _You're encouraging them?!" Caroline cried indignantly._

" _Yes. I am going to be having a sleep for the next couple of hours anyway. Why not go and on your way back bring me a pizza, and we can have a hospital floor picnic again, yeah?"_

 _Caroline gaped at her mom. She was dying. Like_ Dying. _And she wanted Caroline to go do normal teenage things._

" _Please, Caroline."_

 _Caroline sighed, knowing if she didn't go with the boys Liz would play the I'm-your-dying-mother card and make her._

" _Fine. I'll bring back pizza."_

" _Yes!" Liz chorused. "I'll see you soon."_

 _Caroline kissed her mother._

" _I love you, mom."_

" _I love you too. Now scoot!"_

 _Caroline gave Liz one last hug before she slouched through the door to where Stefan and Damon stood triumphantly._

 _Liz watched as Caroline gave Damon the stink eye and commanded him to do something, Damon just shrugging. Caroline looked pleased with herself, before she and Stefan left._

" _She demanded I stay here, and if you get worse I'm to call her," Damon said flippantly, as he walked into Liz's room._

 _Liz rolled her eyes in an uncannily similar way to Caroline, "She's too damn bossy for her own good."_

 _Damon chuckled and sat by Liz's bed._

" _Can you go to that cupboard and grab me the two bags in there?"_

 _Damon nodded and did as he was asked, placing the large paper bags in front of Liz._

 _Liz sorted out the items in the bags into five piles and sighed self-consciously, watching Damon out of the corner of her eye._

" _Go ahead and do what you have to do, I'm just going to sit here and do my homework. I won't bother you," Damon said, picking up on Liz's discomfort._

" _Thanks."_

 _Liz knew what she was about to do was completely selfish, but she had to._

" _I know I said I wouldn't bother you, but what are you doing?" Damon piped up, less than five minutes later._

 _Liz chuckled, the Salvatore boy never really had any tact._

" _Five boxes for five occasions," Liz said cryptically, before elaborating upon seeing Damon's confused face. "I have to make sure Caroline knows I love her, even after I'm gone."_

 _Liz's voice cracked. She wasn't scared of dying. She knew it was just part of life. But she was scared about leaving Caroline alone in the world. She swiped at the tears brimming in her eyes and continued, "So these are for her. One for her next birthday, one for her 21_ _st_ _, one for the night before she gets married, one for after she has her first child, and one for her 50_ _th_ _birthday."_

 _Damon stared wide-eyed. Despite their age difference and the fact she was the sheriff, Damon and Liz had always had a good relationship and he didn't see her as Caroline's mom, or as the town sheriff, he saw her as his friend._

" _Liz, that's…"_

" _Selfish, and mean, that I'm going to knowingly cause her to break her heart at least five times_ after _I die. I know, Damon. But I can't die without her knowing. I have to."_

" _I was going to say, really sweet, Liz," Damon said quietly. "I always wish I had something like that from my mom."_

 _Their eyes locked, and Liz saw how young her friend really was._

" _I'll miss you, Liz," Damon said softly._

" _You promise you'll watch out for her?"_

" _I promise."_

" _Thank you, Damon."_

 _After another pause, Liz asked,"Will you watch out for you?"_

" _You know me Liz," Damon said, chuckling sadly. "Always have."_

" _That's bull, and we both know it."_

 _The two laughed together, thinking about all the times Liz had stopped Damon from doing something stupid just for the hell of it._

 _When the moment passed, Liz turned back to the to boxes. The first was definitely the smallest, with only a little parcel and a yet-to-be-written letter. The others were much more._

 _Liz breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth, calming herself before she started writing the first letter._

 _ **Dear Caroline,**_

 _She began._

xxx

A few more hours had passed of Klaus and Caroline sitting in front of Liz's grave. Klaus had dozed off about an hour after their confession, and he was seemingly sleeping peacefully, his head lolling onto her shoulder.

Caroline had sent a couple of texts off to her dad to appease his worries, before sitting silently and thinking about the world. It was cold, but with Klaus to keep her warm, it was bearable.

Just as on the first night she received it, Caroline was hyperaware of the envelope and little parcel she'd got from her mom.

She finally felt ready to read it. Caroline couldn't think of a more fitting time to open it than when she was sitting with her mother.

Careful not to wake the slumbering Klaus, she eased the envelope out of her pocket, and began to read.

 _ **Dear Caroline,**_

 _ **Well, honey. We both know what it means if you're reading this.**_

 _ **I have been staring at this damn page for nearly an hour, and I can't think of what to write.**_

 _ **How do you write to your only family a happy-first-birthday-since-I-died message? It's not something even Hallmark has attempted making a thing, and you and I both know that's saying something.**_

Caroline chuckled at the open paragraph. It was just so _Liz._

 _ **I can't imagine how hard it has been for you Caroline, to go on without me. You are my whole world, and I'd like to think I'm most of yours. So us having to be separated before we could do all the things we planned isn't fair. But you're just going to have to grit your teeth and get on with it.**_

 _ **Life is too short to spend grieving over others.**_

 _ **You're the strongest person I've ever had the fortune to know, Caroline, and I say that truthfully even if I am a little biased.**_

 _ **You deserve more than an absentee father and a dead mother. You deserve the world on a platter. You deserve love like no other. You deserve a long fulfilled life.**_

 _ **But above all you deserve to be happy.**_

 _ **Please, let yourself be happy. I beg of you.**_

 _ **I don't want you to waste your life missing me. I want you to take the world by storm. I want you to love with your full heart. I want you to smile that beautiful smile of yours, because you do the world a disservice by keeping it to yourself.**_

Caroline felt the tears trickle down her face. The words, the handwriting, what it meant. It was all so much.

 _ **You need to know that I love you, Caroline. I know I'm being incredibly selfish springing a surprise letter on you. But you have to know I love you more than anything.**_

 _ **When I first found out I was pregnant, I fell in love with the tiny little foetus in the sonogram picture. But when I first held you in my arms that fateful October, all those years ago, I realised I had never known what love was until that moment.**_

 _ **You were my perfect little angel.**_

 _ **Until you turned into my very bossy, very stubborn little angel.**_

Caroline let out a watery laugh as she remembered all the trouble she caused her mother as young thing because of her over-zealous personality.

 _ **But no matter what phase you were in, I always loved you.**_

 _ **Just because I'm gone now, doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. I'll be with you every step of the way. I don't know what the afterlife holds for me, but I sure as hell (pun intended) will make sure that whatever it is will be accommodating of my need to be by your side.**_

Caroline laughed again. She didn't know what was waiting for her in the afterlife either, but she pitied any being that tried to tell Liz Forbes 'no'.

 _ **I'll be with you every morning when the sun rises. Every time it sets. I'll be in every moon that hangs in the sky, and every breeze that whips through your hair.**_

Caroline was suddenly very aware of the breeze blowing around her, and wondered whether her mom was, indeed, with her.

 _ **Every time you see a police car, you better not brush it off as a coincidence, young lady, because I guarantee that after-life-me deliberately put it there so you would remember I'm always there.**_

 _ **Every time you kiss a boy, I'll be watching. Every time you skip class, I'll be watching. That champagne you're thinking of having? I'll be watching – and you know my thoughts on underage drinking.**_

Caroline laughed out loud in humour and heartbreak at that one, as she thought about all the inappropriate things she'd done since her mom died.

 _ **But at the same time, I'll be with you for all the things I'm meant to be with you for. Graduations, prom photos, weddings, Birthday Weeks, Christmases, childbirths, you name it, I'll be there. Just not physically.**_

 _ **I better stop now though. Currently I'm sitting with Damon in the hospital room after Stefan dragged you to the grill for 'normal teenage things'.**_

Caroline's eye swam as she remembered that day. It was the first time in at least two weeks she left her mom's side. Stefan and Damon were convincing her she needed to have at least one normal teenage experience every three weeks. Her mom had died ten days later.

 _ **I'll make a confession. I actually put them up to it. I wanted you to go have some light-hearted fun with your friends so I could write you this. Selfish, I know. But I had to.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll finish this up, because I'm crying like a loon right now, and you'll be back soon. I don't want you to give me the third degree about why I've been crying.**_

 _ **Happy birthday my beautiful girl.**_

 _ **I wish I were there with you.**_

 _ **Love, Mom.**_

 _ **P.S. For me, one of the worst things about dying is I'll never be able to terrify the man you eventually end up marrying with my extensive gun collection. Such a missed opportunity.**_

 _ **P.P.S I love you to the moon and back.**_

As Caroline finished reading the letter, she let the tears fall freely again. She had become so engrossed in the letter she hadn't noticed Klaus wake, but she did when he placed a protective arm around her shoulder and soothed her grief with light strokes and soft words.

"Read it," Caroline choked out, thrusting the piece of paper into his hands.

"Sweetheart," he said gently. "I think that was meant for your eyes only."

"Nik, please read it," she repeated shakily. "I loved her so much and I… I just want you to know her a little bit as well."

Klaus looked at Caroline's stricken, but determined face and realised he wasn't going to win this argument.

He took the page and read it.

He smiled throughout because it seemed Liz and Caroline were basically the same person. Their nuances, their phrasing, even their handwriting was similar.

"She loved you," he said as he finished up, not quite sure what to say.

"She did," Caroline smiled weakly.

Suddenly she remembered the parcel that came with the letter. Digging into her pocket, she retrieved the little brown paper parcel with a string wrapped around it.

"Brown paper packages, tied up with string," she murmured, before chuckling at the throwback to Caroline's intense Sound of Music phase. Again Liz had an uncanny ability to make her smile even from beyond the grave. "These are a few of my favourite things."

Caroline unwrapped the small package, and in it was a velvety box, not unlike a jewellery box. In the box was one of Liz's sheriff badges.

Caroline gasped, and almost dropped it.

For as long as Caroline could remember, Liz had two sheriff badges; the one she'd first been given, and the one she'd received after five years of service as sheriff. And even when she was alive, Liz wouldn't let Caroline touch either of them in case Caroline broke them, or tarnished them – Liz was very proud of her badges.

Caroline thought she'd been buried with both, as Liz had requested in her will. But apparently that had just been a smoke screen so she could gift Caroline one of them.

The stubborn tears just wouldn't let up, as Caroline stroked her thumb over the badge. It was one of Liz's prize possessions, because, after Caroline, Liz took the most pride in her job.

All at once, Caroline was feeling overwhelmed again. She no longer wanted to sit in the cold cemetery. She wanted to be wrapped up in bed at the Salvatore mansion, crying with food and chocolate within arms length.

She abruptly stood up and grabbed Klaus' hand.

"Let's go back."

Klaus gave her a sympathetic smile before nodding. Caroline realised, she didn't actually mind Klaus' sympathy, it actually comforted her.

The two walked in silence back to the mansion, Klaus allowing Caroline to lead him through the unfamiliar terrain.

As they reached the front door, Klaus halted suddenly.

"I'll just… wait out here," he muttered sheepishly.

"Don't be ridiculous," she stated. "Either I spoon you, or Damon? Or worse, _Kol._ Who would you prefer?"

Klaus scowled. He knew she was baiting him, but it was working.

"Come on, Nik," she cajoled, giving him questioning looks. "Why won't you come in?"

"Damon punched me for what I said to you," Klaus said quickly.

"He what?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Punched me, love."

For the first time, Caroline noticed the shadow of a bruise on the side of Klaus' face, and desperately fought back a laugh. At the thought of one of her favourite boys punching another she couldn't hold it in. The laugh bubbled over and out of her mouth, her eyes dancing.

Klaus tried to feel hurt that she was laughing at his expense, but to see her smile made it all worth it.

"I'm glad you find it funny," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said attempting to school her face into a look of seriousness, but she couldn't, the stubborn smile refusing to leave her face.

"No we have matching wounds," she said jovially, and another pang of guilt shot through Klaus.

Noticing his discomfort she leant in and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Tell me again," she whispered.

She needed to hear it. Klaus knew exactly what she meant.

"I love you, Caroline."

She smiled against his lips as she gave him one more peck.

"I promise Damon won't hurt you. Come on."

The house was silent as they crept in, the two of them quietly making their way upstairs.

She had stayed there so often over the years, that Caroline pretty much had a bedroom in the mansion.

As she made her way there she peaked her head into the different rooms, checking all her family were still okay.

Stefan was fast asleep in his bed, usually perfectly sculpted hair rumpled, and the remnants from her emotional days in his room still there. Rebekah was on the other side of the bed, snoozing deeply. She wasn't snuggled up to Stefan, but Caroline could already see the two being happy together.

Caroline poked her head into the second guest bedroom to find her father and Stephen cuddling closely. They both looked so peaceful, and Caroline gazed fondly on her two dads.

Joe was in his room, dozing soundly, and Caroline was beyond grateful he was willing to let her and so people he'd never met crash his house.

Caroline peaked her head into the third guest bedroom to find Elijah tucked up neatly. In the fourth she found Kol.

In the fifth she expected to find Katherine, but didn't; the same in the sixth.

Where was she?

"This is my room," Caroline whispered softly into Klaus' ear, as they got to the bedroom she usually occupied. "There should be some clothes that will fit you in the drawers, if you want to change. I'm just going to check on Damon, and find Katherine, then I'll come join you."

"Right you are, love," he whispered back.

Caroline tip toed down the hall and poked her nose into Damon's room.

She almost had to bite off her own tongue to stop herself from making a high-pitched noise.

She'd found Katherine.

The two of them were wrapped in Damon's comforter on his silk sheets, cuddling together. Damon was shirtless, and from what she could see, so was Katherine.

She slowly backed out of the room and padded back to her room, only letting out the amused giggle she was restraining once she had closed the door firmly behind her.

"What's so funny, love?" Klaus asked from the bed.

"I found Katherine," she said giggling some more. "In bed with Damon! Can you believe it?"

Klaus looked at her wide-eyed, immediately feeling sorry for his brother. "Well, that certainly is news."

"I'm happy for her, I don't think she's got any in a long time. And at least I know Damon won't string her along. His heart belongs firmly to someone."

Caroline rummaged through the drawers and found some makeshift pyjamas for herself, and quickly got changed.

Ten minutes later, she was nuzzling up to Klaus.

Caroline felt a bone deep weariness settle upon her. She was aching all over, she'd cried more than she believed possible, she was full of so many intense emotions all jockeying for most prevalent.

But she could see the tiniest light at the end of a very, _very_ , long tunnel.

She knew it would take a long time, and she knew the pain would always be there. But she could now envisage a time when it didn't cripple her every few minutes.

As she lay tangled up in Klaus' arms, thinking about her new family and her old one, she realised she would be able to get through it.

Her mom's final wish was to be brave. But Caroline finally realised that being brave wasn't about always being tough and not showing emotion. It was about being able to admit defeat or when you needed help.

Caroline tucked herself further into Klaus' embrace, felt her mind begin to broaden, and breathing begin to slow as she drifted into a peaceful sleep, unburdened by nightmares.

Her mom was gone, but her memory wasn't. And Caroline was going to honour it by living her own life enough for the both of them.

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **Hoped you liked. Home stretch now - only a couple more to go... If there's anything you _really_ want to see before the end, let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate it. **

**Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews, and all the love I've received for this story. It makes me sahhhh happy! :D**

 **YAY!**


	28. Chapter 27

Monday morning dawned quiet and subdued over the Salvatore house.

For all the three adults – the only ones silly enough to be conscious so early after such a psychically and emotionally taxing few days – the musings and wonderings floating through their minds were a bitter-sweet combination of burden and peace.

For Bill, even before coming to Mystic Falls, his life had been more stressful. He had been longer hours at work, and was travelling more. That, on top of Caroline's current emotional state had him stretched very thin, and he was glad he'd have a couple of days to recuperate, having already scheduled some personal time while Caroline stabilised a little. But he felt good. His realisation about Caroline, had seemed to click something in his body, as though _finally_ accepting his responsibilities as a father was the key to unlocking his true happiness in life.

For Stephen, the morning musing consisted of wondering whether he'd have a job when he returned California. He'd openly defied the head of boarding, and proceeded to practically kidnap two students… They did eventually obtain parental permission, but Stephen couldn't help but worry how the academy's administration was going to deal with the issue. As well as that, it _was_ Monday morning, which, technically, he was supposed to be going back to work. And despite the fact he too had scheduled some personal time, he couldn't stay away too long and would most likely have to leave Mystic Falls before Wednesday and he didn't want to do that. He wanted to stay with his family, until they were ready to come home too. Because Bill and Caroline, and Katherine – and the Mikaelsons to an extent – _were_ his family, and he loved them.

For Joe, all his thoughts were on how completely convoluted the past few days had been. His dead best friend's distraught daughter, her best friend, her boyfriend, her boyfriend's family, as well as her father – who was Joe's old friend – and his husband, had all unexpectedly invaded his house, and had apparently taken up temporary residence there. Not that he minded, Caroline would always be welcome under his roof, as would anyone she deemed worthy, but it was still a lot for a man to get his head around.

As Joe got out of bed around 8am, he was met with a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen.

He followed his nose down the stairs, where he found Bill and Stephen cooking up a storm.

"Hi Joe," Stephen greeted jovially. "We thought the least we could do was make a big breakfast; Mexican beans, with wilted spinach, eggs, bacon on sourdough toast. We're almost finished."

"Smells delicious."

"Should I get up the kids?" Stephen asked.

"I don't think so," Bill said. "I heard Caroline get back just after four."

"And I heard Kat groaning loudly from Damon's room," Stephen grimaced. "I can never unhear. It would be just what I need to bring home a pregnant Katherine!"

The three adults chuckled uncomfortably, none of them wanting to confront the thought of their children's sexual activities.

"Anyway," Bill said hurriedly. "Maybe we should leave them to rest."

Just as he said it though, a quiet Caroline came padding down the stairs. She was still a sickly looking pale but her legs were steady.

"Something smells good," she said, smiled softly. "Mexican beans?"

Stephen nodded contentedly, and Bill wrapped his arms around his daughter. Caroline hugged him back tightly. He was her family after all.

"How are you feeling?" Bill whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Caroline whispered back. "Thank you for being here for me."

Bill squeezed his daughter tightly. "I won't ever leave you alone again, Caroline."

As they separated, Caroline's eyes filled with tears once more. It meant more than she ever thought it would to hear her dad say that.

"Anyway," she said, wiping furiously at her eyes in an effort at reverting back to her bouncy self. "If we're going to have breakfast, I'll go get Nik, and the others."

"Oh yeah, where'd Klaus end up?" Stephen asked casually, though he was panicking on the inside.

Bill shot him a look. When the two men had got up a few hours earlier, Stephen had gone to Caroline's room to check on her. He had been met with the sight of Caroline and Klaus cuddling closely, though Stephen had purposely _not_ told Bill that part, attempting to circumvent the father-freak-out which was sure to occur should he learn the truth.

"He found me last night… when I went for my walk, apparently Damon exiled him outside."

"You two good?" Of the adults currently residing in the Salvatore mansion, Stephen was the most clued-in to what had transpired between the young couple, and was also the most open to their relationship.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled softly again, before fixing her father with disapproving stare. "So no need to get all macho protective."

"My boys already covered that, Bill," Joe smirked, in an uncannily similar way to Damon.

"Anyway, I'll go get the others," Caroline said.

"We were just saying maybe we should let them sleep. It's been a long few days."

"Oh right, duh," Caroline nodded. "Let's eat then!"

xxx

As she woke, Katherine could hear the sounds of the house, and smell a beautiful breakfast. But she was _so_ comfortable she couldn't even contemplate moving.

She wriggled a little in order to snuggle further into the warm sheets, and found she was restricted by a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Before her mind flooded with the memories of her rendezvous the previous night, she almost shrieked at the assault.

But then she remembered Damon.

She remembered how after Caroline left the previous night everyone murmured their goodnights and went to ponder their days from their respective beds.

She remembered sharing a scathing look with the brunette _Elena –_ Caroline had talked about her, apparently she played brother cricket with the Salvatores… and now she was in a Damon innings but he didn't want to play anymore.

Then shared a woefully awkward eye contact with Elijah, but other than that she'd ignored him completely. She couldn't believe the nerve of him though. He looked hurt, upset and jealous at her being with Damon. Did he not remember what he did to her? To Klaus? With her _sister_?

She remembered snickering with Damon as Stefan, ever the host, directed the Mikaelsons to places they could sleep, leaving Katherine in Damon's hands. Having only packed three changes of clothes – none of which had involved pyjamas – Katherine had followed Damon to his room to get something to wear to bed.

Katherine reminisced about how the two of them had begun talking, and realised they were very similar.

Both were completely smitten with their sibling's significant other, both covered their broken hearts and horrible feelings with a sarcastic over confidence, and both were just looking for distraction.

Their talking had turned into flirting, which turned into kissing, which had turned into sex unlike Katherine had had in a long time.

Kat remembered how nice it felt to have someone see _her_ for a change. Usually people only saw the façade she put up, of cool, confident an unaffected. Elijah had seen through it, Caroline had seen through it, and apparently Damon had seen through it.

Maybe that's why her sleep had been longer and more restful than she'd had in a long time.

Or maybe it was because of the mind-blowing sex she'd been participating in.

Katherine grinned mischievously, and began to press opened mouthed kisses along Damon's neck.

"Well good morning, you," Damon purred, as Katherine's lips continued to drag over his body. "Aren't we feeling keen this morning?"

"I'm not the one with the rock-hard boner," Katherine crooned back.

"So we're going to have a repeat of last night?"

"And then another, and another one after that. It's been too long since my sexual appetite has been filled, Damon."

"I feel that," Damon said, before suddenly flipping them over and kissing her roughly.

The two began to get lost in the feelings of pleasure again both decided to tune out the rest of the world out for another couple of hours.

xxx

As Caroline, Bill, Stephen, and Joe finished up their breakfast, an enthusiastic looking Kol came bounding down the stairs, followed by a composed looking Elijah.

"Carebear!" Kol called. "You're awake!"

"Good morning to both Mr Forbes'," Elijah said politely. "And thank you for your hospitality Mr Salvatore, it has been much appreciated."

"You're very welcome, Elijah," Joe said, amused at his formal language.

"Okay, now the boring stuff is out of the way," Kol interrupted. "Caroline, I understand you're coping with a great loss," Kol put on his best sombre face, "But I want you to tell me everything you know about Miss Bennett. I had the fortune of meeting her yesterday, and she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and I have to know her. You're help would be cherished."

Everyone in the room laughed, as Kol dragged Caroline by the hand to sit on the couch in the living room.

"'Lij," Kol called, smirking. "Be a wonderful brother, and bring me some of that breakfast and some strong coffee? There's a good lad."

Elijah sighed, and rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. Thanking the adults for the food, he joined his brother and Caroline on the couch.

As they sat there talking, Stefan and Rebekah emerged from their slumber, getting their own breakfast, before joining Caroline and the other Mikaelsons on the couch and began chatting as well.

They had been talking contentedly for close to an hour when there was a knock at the door.

Stefan got up to answer it, and in walked Bonnie and Elena.

Bonnie ran towards Caroline and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Bonnie," Caroline said. "If you hold me tighter though, I'll suffocate."

Bonnie released her with a smile. "We decided not to go into school until later today, and we thought we'd come and see how you were doing before we went in."

Elena hugged Caroline as well, and the two newcomers joined the circle.

"Ah, Miss Bennett, we meet again," Kol said mischievously as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I'm very pleased."

"That makes one of us," Bonnie quipped, although her insides did a back flip, before she turned back to Caroline. "So, when do you plan on going back to school?"

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly. If she was honest, she'd almost completely forgotten about school, learning wasn't really at the forefront of her mind. "I guess sometime this week."

"We should slumber it one night," Bonnie said brightly. "Just like we did when we were kids."

Caroline's answer was cut short, however, when a giggling could be heard from the top of the stairs.

A shirtless Damon was kissing up the shoulder and neck of a scantily clad Katherine. Caroline's eye widened knowing Kat wouldn't want Elijah to see this, and knowing Damon wouldn't want Elena to.

Damon and Kat disappeared just as soon as they'd arrived, and

Caroline whipped her blonde curls around to look at the two brunettes. Both were gaping at the couple at top of the stairs, looks of matching hurt in their eyes.

Caroline felt a twinge of sympathy for them until –

"Was that _Katherine?_ " Elena asked bitingly.

"Yes…" Caroline said slowly.

"Well, what the hell was she doing with her tongue down Damon's throat?"

"I'd be quite interested to know as well," Elijah added quietly.

"I don't know, maybe _enjoying herself_?" Caroline said. She was beginning to get a little sick of Elena's tone.

"Urgh, what a slut! She's known him like two days."

Caroline bristled, and silence fell around the group. Stefan knew Caroline's distaste of the word 'slut', and the Mikaelson's knew Caroline and Katherine were freakishly close, and thus would not let this slide. Kol couldn't help but hope for a cat fight… it would be so entertaining.

"Please don't talk about Katerina that way, Miss Gilbert," Elijah said warningly.

"Excuse me!" Caroline almost shrieked indignantly. "Don't even get me started on you, Elijah. You have _no_ right to defending her honour. That right went out the window when you banged her sister. While she was with your brother, might I add."

Elijah had the decency to look ashamed of himself, and leant back in the chair closing his mouth.

Caroline turned her glare back to Elena and began speaking.

"First of Elena. The term 'slut' is not something I appreciate _anyone_ using. Second of all, where you do get off calling my best friend a slut? Hmm? Last I heard you were with Stefan, so isn't judging Kat for her choices, while you're lusting after Damon a little hypocritical?"

"I'm not with Stefan anymore," Elena spluttered, utterly taken aback by Caroline's attack. Caroline had never stood up to her before, and it was scary to be on the receiving end of Caroline's threatening stare – she was usually safe from it because she was in Caroline's clubhouse of friends, and the stare wasn't often applied to those in the clubhouse.

"You what?" Caroline asked, snapping her eyes to Stefan, who looked sheepish.

"I was going to tell you, but you had other things on your mind…"

"Whatever, that's neither here nor there. I don't care how long I've known you, Elena, or how confused you are about the Salvatores. But you will not, under any circumstances, ever say anything bad about Katherine again. She's been through so much," she shot Elijah a withering look. "And she's my _best friend_. Hell, she's my sister! And you will do your best to remember when you insult her, you insult me."

"But it's Damon, Caroline," Elena said, pleadingly.

"I don't care. Damon's just as much my brother as Kat is my sister. So if they make each other happy, good. You should have thought about which brother you truly wanted when you were stringing along Stefan. You've hurt both of them so much, even though they both love you. And maybe one day, you'll decide. You'll set your heart completely on one of them. But until then, do not judge them for _their_ decisions. Especially if the decision is to bang my Kitty-Kat, because she deserves to be happy."

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She stood there dumbly for a few moments before picking up her bag and moving towards the door.

Caroline immediately felt a little bad about what she said. Elena looked so hurt. It was the kind of hurt look that graced the faces of those who had finally realised the bad things they were doing, and didn't want to have to face them.

But Caroline knew she'd done the right thing.

Over the last year, she realised that it was Katherine who would always be there for her. It hadn't escaped her attention that Katherine had come after _her_ the other night, rather than stay and comfort Elijah, even if it would have got her back in his heart.

Whereas Elena, even at the height of Caroline's emotional journey to accepting her mother's death, Elena couldn't find it in herself to put her personal drama aside for her friend.

While Elena would always be her oldest friend, Kat would always be her best friend, and best beat oldest nine times out of ten.

"I'd better go too," Bonnie said quietly. "School. And I should check on her, you know how she gets. She probably didn't even realise it would upset you. I'm sorry, Care."

Caroline could see the conflict in Bonnie's eyes, and knew it would be unfair of her to hold leaving against Bonnie. Because Bonnie was doing the same thing Caroline had just done; choosing her best friend over her oldest friend.

"It's okay, Bonnie," Caroline said softly. "I don't hate, Elena. I could never. But she can't talk like that about Katherine. We'll definitely catch up before I leave."

The two girls hugged briefly and Bonnie left also.

As Bonnie closed the front door behind her, Rebekah and Kol began slow clapping Caroline, and she noticed the smile Stefan was fighting to keep off his face at someone _finally_ calling Elena out on her behaviour.

"That was amazing, Carebear," Kol said admiringly. "Well done."

Caroline suddenly felt overwhelmed again, as she thought about what her mother would have said about Caroline's display. Would she be proud?

A lump rose in her throat, and Caroline got up quickly.

"I'm going to go wake Nik. He must be hungry," she managed to choke out, before scampering up the stairs.

"She certainly knows who to verbally shut someone down, doesn't she?" Elijah said, wearily.

"That's she does," Stefan said, clapping Elijah on the shoulder. "That she does. Now, who would like to go for a tour of our property?"

"No thanks," Kol said, smirking, "I need to find ways to prank Caroline, they always cheer her up."

"I must decline as well," Elijah said. "I have some schoolwork I wish to finish."

"Looks like it's just you and me then," Stefan smiled to Rebekah.

"It would be my pleasure," the young Mikaelson replied.

xxx

As Caroline reached the top of the stairs, she ran into a smirking Katherine and Damon, who were now, thankfully, fully dressed.

"Well, don't you two look pleased with yourself," Caroline said in mock admonishment.

"Well, what can I say, he really is a sex machine," Katherine said matter-of-factly.

Damon flicked his eyebrows at Kat.

"I told you so," he said before switching to serious, big brother mode. "But how are you this morning, Barbie?"

"Better, thanks Damon."

Damon put his arm around her and squeezed her, "Atta girl."

With that, he made his way down the stairs to leave the two girls to chat.

"So you and Damon, huh?" Caroline smirked, as she sat down on the top step, fully ready to distract herself with gossip.

"What can I say, he is one damn fine specimen of manhood."

"I don't know about that," Caroline said, teasingly.

"Oh he is, the way he manages to…"

"Enough!" Caroline shrieked. "I do _not_ need the visual!"

Katherine only smiled smugly, she got the reaction she was angling for.

"You do know Elijah's downstairs, right? And saw you two? As was Elena for that matter."

"What makes you think that wasn't part of the plan?" Katherine smirked cryptically.

"Well, if jealousy was what you were trying to evoke, it certainly worked."

"No offence to Elijah, or anything, but he has _no_ reason to be jealous. He's with my sister, remember?"

"And yet you still tried to make him jealous."

"I guess I did."

The two girls gave each other little smiles, the kind of smile you only reserved for your closest friends.

"Anyway, I'm going to go wake Klaus," Caroline said.

"You're what?" Katherine said, suddenly outraged.

"Klaus and I, sort of, made up," Caroline said timidly, not wanting to incur Katherine's wrath.

"Do you remember the things he said to you? He was horrible!"

"I remember, Katherine," Caroline said, almost guiltily, as if knowing she'd let him off too easily. "But I love him."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but her body language softened, and put her arms around Caroline, and resting her forehead on her friend's cheek.

"Look at us," Katherine whispered. "Totally smitten two brothers, who are simultaneously the worst and the best things for us."

"Well, aren't we a pair?"

Katherine took a deep breath as she squeezed Caroline a little bit tighter, before saying more confidently, "Enough of that depressing stuff. I'm hungry, Damon wore me out quite a bit."

"Oh gross," Caroline scoffed. "I said don't want to hear about it!"

Katherine just winked and darted off down the stairs, and Caroline went in the direction of her room.

Caroline opened the door carefully, and gazed upon Klaus' sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and _so_ handsome, and Caroline couldn't help the twinge in her stomach as she watched him.

She was meant to be waking him, but instead she crawled back into bed and snuggled into him, eyes beginning to fill with tears again.

"Caroline?" he asked groggily.

Klaus looked at her with bleary eyes, and, upon seeing her's filled with tears, wrapped his strong arms around her, and just let her cry into his shoulder.

"I miss her, Nik."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

xxx

It was the following Saturday when the Forbes, Mikaelsons and Katherine were leaving Mystic Falls.

The collective week off from the world turned out to be exactly what they all needed.

Damon and Katherine continued their affair, though both knew it would end as the week did. But that was okay, they both had to confront the ones who held their hearts sooner or later.

Kol had done his utmost at romancing Bonnie whenever she was around, but other than that had spent his time planting trick and pranks to pull on Caroline. The most memorable one had been when Kol tipped a whole bucket of baked beans on Klaus' head, just to make Caroline laugh. Klaus had lost it and Kol had spent the next two hours locked in one of the bathrooms with Caroline, using her as a hostage to ensure his survival.

The three adults had turned into four on Tuesday evening when Esther had come to check on her children. Bill and Joe had been having a drink while Stephen played Twister with Rebekah, Stefan and Caroline.

"Do you mind if I join?" A pale and tired looking Esther asked. "It's been a long few days."

"Tell me about it," Joe replied.

And from then on, Esther had been in and out for drinks and lunch whenever she could.

It didn't escape Bill or Stephen's attention that Joe suddenly became much more conscious of personal grooming after Esther became a more frequent guest.

Bill and Stephen were both content just having a break together. Though, Bill had taken Caroline aside and found out exactly what had transpired between her and Mikael, apparently wanting to know if he was able to take legal action.

Elijah had spent most of his time at the house they owned in Mystic Falls, under the pretence of overseeing the renovations when Esther wasn't there or because he had to 'study'. But the real reason was he despised seeing Katherine with anyone else. He hated every minute of it and now he understood why it had hurt her so much to see him with Tatia. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it though.

Stefan thought he would have been more sad after the break up, but he felt better somehow, freer. His brother was happy, Caroline was around, and the Mikaelsons were so full of life it was difficult to concentrate on anything else. He and Rebekah had formed a fond sort of friendship, but Stefan had confided in Caroline that he was taking a _long_ break from relationships. They were just too much drama. Though, Caroline was secretly egging them on, they were _perfect_ for each other.

Stefan and Klaus had hit it off immediately as well, and would spend anytime they could chatting about different 'guy things' – as Caroline had dubbed it. It was nice for both boys. Neither of them had many close male friends outside their families, so they both enjoyed having each other.

Amongst being around his family and his new friends, Klaus would shower Caroline with love and affection. He gave her all the sketches he drew of her his first night there, as well as the poem. She'd loved the drawings, but had told him to steer clear of writing in the future. He just wanted to make things right with her. Klaus was still anxious about what would happen with Mikael, but for all his attempts to weasel information out of his mother, the only response he had gotten was ' _Mikael's violence has gone on long enough_ ', which comforted Klaus somewhat.

As for Caroline, she was okay. The week had been a mixture of good moments and bad moments, new memories and old memories, smiles and tears. But she was surrounded by all the people she loved most, and it was getting easier to acknowledge her mother's passing without it overwhelming her, which was something.

Elena had come over on Wednesday afternoon and apologised, for which Caroline was grateful. The two girls hugged and shed a few tears for the other. Her and Bonnie had even stayed that night, and all the girls, plus Stephen and Kol, had a slumber party, though Katherine opted out after a few hours, claiming she had a 'very brunette headache'. Desptie that, it had been nice, and Elena and Caroline had parted good friends again.

One thing Caroline really wanted to do was find a special way of thanking everyone who had helped her through the previous week. When it had been decided Wednesday morning that they would head back Saturday lunchtime, Caroline's brain had gone into overdrive thinking of ideas.

She wasn't sure if it was the restlessness of not being at school, or the need to act fast, but by Friday dinnertime, Caroline had thrown the best party of her career, and she'd done it with no help, _and_ she'd done it in secret.

She had booked the function room at the Grill, and spent a good chunk of Friday afternoon decorating it. She'd made little goodie bags for everyone, and had hand-written sincere thank you notes to slip in each one.

When they all arrived Friday night, they were gobsmacked at Caroline's handiwork.

Around the table were three Forbes, three Salvatores, five Mikaelsons, and one Peirce. They ate delicious food, drank gallons of wine, talked about endless topics, and laughed copiously.

Caroline smiled around at them all, the emotions filling her chest as she got to her feet.

"I just want to make a toast," Caroline said through the lump in her throat. "This week has been something else entirely. It's been a weird rollercoaster of harsh words, love, grief, joy and family. When I lost my mom, I lost the only family I had, and I will miss her until I'm 80-years-old, and beyond that. But family comes in all different shapes and sizes. And while I am blood related to one of you around this table," Caroline smiled at her father. "I consider _all_ of you my family. So, here's to family."

Everyone around the table raised their glasses.

"To family."

A stubborn tear ran down Caroline's face as she retook her seat, and Klaus took her hand and squeezed it, before leaning in and whispering, "That was beautiful, Caroline."

Another hour passed before when Esther got to her feet, a solemn expression adorning her face.

"I know many of you, my children mostly, have been asking about Mikael and what our future holds. I feel everyone around this table has a write to know, because everyone has, somehow or other, been caught in Mikael's temper somewhere along the line."

Esther sighed, and appeared to be steeling herself for the admission she was about to give.

"I have been extremely unhappy for a long time now. Losing Henrik was… probably the hardest time in my life." The Mikaelsons all shared looks of pain at the memories. "But I realise now, Mikael never helped me get through it. And the day he first lay a hand on you, Niklaus, was the day I began cutting ties with him."

Klaus looked at his mother, confused.

"Although I had to do it delicately, so as not to endanger you further. Anyway, as of tomorrow, Mikael will be formally charged for the assaults of you, Niklaus, and yourself, Caroline, and…" Esther took another deep breath. "And the assault of me."

Shocked looks sprang onto the faces around the table.

"It only happened twice," Esther said steadily. "But it does not change the fact it happened. And I refuse to stay with a man who assaults me or my children any longer."

Esther held her head high and swallowed hard, as though that was the hardest thing she ever had to say.

"I plan remaining in London over Mikael's trial, then I will take a few months to rejuvinate, from there I will settle all our overseas estates, before settling down either here, in Mystic Falls or in New Orleans. I do not believe I could stand to live on our property in England after Mikael is sentenced, there are too many memories, and I realise now I've been living in denial and in the past for too long. Money is no issue seeing as the old family money is from my side of the family, plus all of Mikael's business earned money will most likely come to me in the divorce. It won't be much use for him in prison."

The woman smiled smugly, before sitting down again.

"I'm proud of you, Mother," Elijah said quietly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of her children.

"Who knows," Esther said. "Maybe Finn and Sage will move out here as well."

"Not likely," said Kol. "Uptight Finn would never leave Uptight England."

"Wait, there are more of you?" Stefan asked disbelievingly.

"Oh yes."

And that was how Friday night ended, with more laughter and jokes, everyone relieved the Mikael problem would be dealt with.

Which brought them to Saturday.

All twelve of them stood in the departure lounge almost ready to board the flight back to California. Esther was staying to finish refurbishments on the mansion before flying back to London in another week's time.

The last goodbyes were exchanged between those leaving and those staying.

"Take care of yourself, Caroline," Stefan whispered to her as he hugged her tightly. "I'll see you over the summer, right?"

"Definitely. Maybe you and Damon could come stay with us in San Francisco for a couple of weeks."

"That could be great," Stefan said giving her one last squeeze before heading off to say final goodbyes – and exchange numbers – with Klaus and Rebekah.

They were just about to go through the departure gates when someone grabbed Caroline's arm.

It was Damon.

"You guys go, I'll just be a sec," she said to the rest of the group.

"It's okay to miss her, Care," he said softly when it was just the two of them. "I miss her everyday. I know this week has been about moving forward, but you can't see how far you've come unless you take a peek at the past every once and a while."

Caroline's eyes filled with tears for the thousandth time that week, and she pulled Damon in close for a tight hug.

"Next to me, I know you're the only one who truly misses her," she whispered into the fabric of his shirt. "Thank you."

"She was a great person, who did great things for the world."

"That she was. I'll see you soon."

And with that, Caroline was following the rest of her party through the gates, eyes still shining, a lump in her throat, but with so much love in her heart.

It wasn't just her against the world.

* * *

 **Hey peeps,**

 **Whooooof, longish wait... Sorry about that... Hopefully it was worth it?**

 **I really wanted to update this for you guys today, rather than wait another day, and because of that, I apologise if there is any major plot holes or my mind wants to say security breaches... but what I mean is to say... TYPOS! Lol that was hard word. I didn't edit it as thoroughly as usual, seeing as it is after 3am... ... ... I really neeeeeed tooooo havvvesss a snooozzzze. Wow.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. There is one more chapter, then the epilogue. So, almost done now.**


	29. Chapter 28

The plane carrying the wayward travellers touched down just after five that evening.

All eight of them joined the mass exodus from the metal cage they'd been stuck in for hours, all gratefully breathing in the fresh air as they stepped out into the San Franciscan evening.

"So, I don't mean to be snobby," Rebekah said – although that statement was completely at odds with what came out of her mouth next. "But I refuse to take the _bus_ back to school. Public transport is for peasants. Are there no cars we can rent?"

They all chuckled and Stephen piped up, "Luckily for you Miss Mikaelson, between us, we have _three_ cars. So the problem is how we're going to get _them_ all back to school, not how we're going to back."

They were distracted by their logistical planning slightly as their bags came around the baggage claim, but once they all had their luggage, Bill turned to Caroline.

"Are you okay to drive the BMW back?"

"Yeah," Caroline said tentatively, as though steeling herself to say something.

"Good, so I'll drive my car," Bill said, before Caroline could elaborate, before directing the conversation to Stephen. "And you can take the Jag and the Mikaelsons?"

"I won't be able to fit all four Mikaelsons in my little Jag," Stephen smirked. "You'll have to take either Elijah and Klaus, or Rebekah and Kol – or a variation thereupon I suppose. Assuming Kat goes with Caroline?"

"Fine," Bill said. "Rebekah? Kol? Would you care to join me?"

The two Mikaelsons nodded in agreement, smirking at Klaus, who had been thoroughly irritated throughout the week that Bill like _all_ his siblings better than he liked Klaus.

"That's settled then. Let's get dinner before we leave though? Burgers?"

There was a small collective nod of affirmation around the group and they all smiled in anticipation.

Though as they moved off in the direction of the cars, Caroline caught her father's arm.

"I don't think I'll be able to drive back today," Caroline said in a small voice. "I'm exhausted."

And it was true; it seemed no matter how much sleep and rest she'd managed to snatch over the week, Caroline still felt a deep weariness in her body, and the plane trip had only sapped her energy further.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm doing my best, dad. But it's been a funny sort of week," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Kat and I can just stay at the house here, and we'll come down tomorrow morning."

"This wouldn't be a round about way of saying you want to have a sleepover with Katherine would it?" Bill smirked.

"Well, there's that too," Caroline said sheepishly.

"That's fine, sweetie. But make sure you text me when you arrive at the house, then again when you go to bed. And when you two leave tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Caroline smiled at her dad, glad he understood, and they caught up with the rest of the group.

Caroline felt a hand slip into hers as they walked.

"Everything alright, sweetheart," Klaus whispered tenderly into her ear.

Caroline let her head fall onto his shoulder, and Klaus kissed her forehead as they walked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

As they got to the cars, they went their separate ways, all driving to the agreed upon dinner location.

As they sat around the table, laughing, joking and eating, Caroline felt happier than ever that her father had decided to move her to the academy, even if the circumstances surrounding the move had been awful.

All throughout dinner, Klaus stroked Caroline's leg soothingly with his foot, and when his hands we're occupied with his burger, his hand was holding hers, or resting on her thigh; just letting her know he was there for her.

When dinner finished up, Bill climbed into his car with Kol and Rebekah, Stephen got into his with Elijah, and Katherine clambered into the BMW, leaving Klaus and Caroline on the street alone, for the first time since they woke up earlier that morning.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, I suppose," Klaus said pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm actually going to stay here tonight," Caroline said with a small voice.

Klaus pulled back.

"Why?"

Caroline sighed. "Because I'm not up for driving at the moment. And besides, I haven't had _any_ girl time with Katherine, and I need details!"

Klaus chuckled, though tried not to feel hurt that Caroline was choosing Katherine over him. "Do you want me to stay too?"

"No," Caroline said gently. "It's girls night."

Caroline lifted herself onto tiptoes, and placed a small peck on Klaus' lips, which he met eagerly.

"Oh, for god's sake!" Stephen called through his car window. "Will you two stop necking before I gag."

The young couple shared a giggle and one last kiss.

"I love you."

"I know."

And with that, and a smirk, Caroline was striding to the car and hopping in.

Klaus watched her drive off, and felt a little tug in his heart. He missed her already. They spent every night that week falling asleep in each other's arms, and Klaus could fathom trying to sleep tonight without her. She wouldn't even be in the same town as him.

"Klaus, I understand the whole pining for a lover thing," Stephen smirked jovially. "But can you pine in the car so we can go?"

xxx

"God, I am so glad to be away from the Mikaelsons!" Katherine cried, as she flopped onto the couch after the two girls arrived at the house.

Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"No you're just glad to be away from Elijah."

"And Klaus, you may like him. But I do not."

Caroline laughed, and sat down next to Kat, before fixing her friend with a stern gaze.

"You have to tell him, Kat."

Katherine's olive skin paled somewhat, but she did her utmost to remain casual. "Tell who what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Pierce. You know exactly what I mean."

Katherine sighed, and snuggled into her friend and allowing Caroline to stroke her hair.

"I know," Katherine said quietly, her tough-guy persona completely melting away, like it often did for Caroline. "But how?"

"I don't know. But he deserves the truth. And you deserve the peace of mind that will come by telling him."

The two girls sat, not saying anything for a few minutes, Caroline trying to offer unspoken comfort to her friend.

"Thank you," Caroline said, finally breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"This week. For this whole year. Being there. Helping me. I've never had a friend like you before."

"You're not my friend, Carebear," Katherine said matter-of-factly. "You're my sister. And that's what sisters are supposed to do."

Caroline brought Katherine in for a tight hug. They lapsed once again into silence, as they held each other closely, the bond between them strengthening further, becoming unbreakable.

"I'm so _so_ sorry about your mom, Caroline," Katherine breathed, a tear slipping down her face thinking about the pain Caroline had suffered.

"And I'm so _so_ sorry about little Nadia or Emil, Katherine," Caroline whispered back, the tears – which forever seemed to be ready to spill – beginning to roll down her cheeks at the thought of Katherine having to suffer through that trauma completely alone.

The two girls continued to cry together, over all they had lost, but knowing all loss would be easier in the future, because they were strong, and they had each other.

xxx

Elijah was staring out the window as the countryside flashed by, and he was beyond uncomfortable.

Klaus and Stephen were chatting animatedly about books, and plans for spoiling Caroline in the future and Mystic Falls, and the academy, and life in general. But Elijah couldn't bring himself to join in.

There weren't many teachers who preferred Klaus to him. But Stephen was _definitely_ one of them. Stephen was never outright mean to him, or even unpleasant. But he was more distant with Elijah than he was with the rest of his siblings.

And Elijah had no idea why.

An hour into the car trip, Klaus completely passed out from, almost as emotionally exhausted as Caroline was.

"So," Stephen began, never taking his eyes off the road, but his voice directed at Elijah. "Judging by your body language, I'm guessing you've picked up I'm not as fond of you as I am of your siblings."

Elijah nodded raised his eyebrows slightly as he did, but said nothing.

"Do you want to know why?"

"I cannot say I'm not curious as to the reasoning."

Stephen glanced at Elijah using the rear-vision mirror, and sighed, deflating slightly.

"I don't not like you, Elijah," Stephen said gently. "But I was with Katherine at the hospital, the day she and Tatia fought. She was incoherently sobbing, and seeing her so completely broken, because of your actions, made it hard for me to look at you without seeing her face. Not very professional, I know. But that's how it is."

Elijah felt his face colour, thinking about all the pain he caused.

"I never dreamed what the outcome would be," he said guiltily.

"I know," Stephen said sadly.

"I just didn't think."

"Mmm, I know that too. But, I have the inkling that Caroline and Klaus are in it for the long haul. As are Caroline and Katherine. Which means, by default, you and Kat will always be running into each other. You might want to sort out your differences now, before you leave to become brilliant."

Elijah nodded absent-mindedly.

"Is there a way of making it right?"

"I don't know about right, 'Lij. But you can certainly make it better. You two need to be honest with each other. You both need to tell each other the secrets you're keeping," Stephen said sadly, before reverting to his joking self, saying, "But what do I know? I'm just an old gay, who has spent too much time around you guys."

Stephen chuckled slightly at his own joke, and Elijah smiled weakly, before they lapsed back into silence, though Elijah felt a little better. He knew if he ever wanted to find _any_ sort of peace with her, they would have to have a talk – a talk which was long overdue.

After a while, Elijah went back to gazing out the window. And Stephen went back to concentrating on the road.

From his position pretending to be sleeping, Klaus fought a smile. Stephen thought he and Caroline were in it for the long haul.

xxx

The next morning, Katherine and Caroline began their drive back to the academy. While the trip was only two hours, the girls stocked up on heaps of snacks, made mix cds, and giggled the whole way.

As they reached the outskirts of Pebble Beach, Katherine said "We should do this for real one day."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked quizzically.

"We should do a _real_ road trip. Like, summer after freshman year of college, or whatever. Just you and me. We can go to every club we find! We can dance and sing and explore! We can discover the secret hidden away places only the locals know about. We can get t-shirts made. Carebear and Kitty-Kat Explore the World! It'll be awesome."

As the pictures Katherine painted filled her mind, Caroline became excited.

"Oh my god! We have to do this!" She squealed, and they two began wildly planning, giddily giggling at the prospect.

Half an hour later, they were driving up the academy's driveway. Caroline couldn't believe it had only been just over a week since she'd last been there. Through all the drama, emotions and tears, it felt so much longer.

"I hate to say it, but it's good to be back," Katherine said from the passengers seat.

"I know what you mean."

Caroline parked the car in the same place she'd driven off from only ten days before, and kicked open her car door, stretching her limbs and breathing deeply as she went.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to how different the air at the academy felt to the air in Mystic Falls. Although this time, she welcomed the change.

The academy had given her everything she needed to get through her mother's death. It had given her a group of people who allowed her to lean on them. It had given her a change of pace, and a change of scenery. It had given her a new start, and she would be eternally grateful.

Caroline choked back a couple of happy tears thinking about the amazing people she'd met the past year.

"Enough with the waterworks, Forbes," Katherine admonished, even as she rubbed Caroline's back soothingly.

The two girls walked with linked arms to the boarding house.

"Oh my gosh! They're back!"

As they stepped in, a flood of people engulfed the two girls, hugging and squeezing.

"We've missed you!" Liv said happily.

"Yeah! I've had no one to gawp at legs with!" Luke added.

"Both my mischief making buddies were _gone_!" Kai called melodramatically. "I don't think Miss Dumas has had a more peaceful week."

A few others were milling around, including Kol and Rebekah, and Caroline could see the question on their faces. She knew they were all dying to ask where they'd all been.

Caroline had kind of hoped the Mikaelsons would have cleared it up, but judging by the apologetic looks Kol and Bekah were throwing her, they'd not divulged many – or any – details, deciding it was her story to tell.

Caroline and Katherine all walked to the common room, followed closely by their entourage.

"So…" Kai said. "Where'd you all disappear to?"

"We heard the fight… and saw you crying," Liv said tentatively.

"But the next day, you were all just… gone…" Luke finished.

Caroline sighed, she didn't want to tell them, for the same reason she'd been alluding telling them for the past year.

But Damon's words floated into her mind, she had to look into the past sometimes, and it _was_ okay to miss her.

And didn't the road to recovery fully start with acceptance?

She took a deep breath and looked at them all, she opened her mouth, but the words never came out.

"We went to Mystic Falls," Katherine jumped in.

"All of you?" Luke asked incredulously. "I know that's where your other family is, Care, but why?"

"Was Klaus a jerk and you wanted to see you mom?" Liv asked. "Mom hugs make everything better."

Caroline almost laughed because the subject had come up so organically. She felt Katherine's arm grip tighter around her, and Kol and Rebekah smile sadly at her.

"Klaus _was_ a jerk…" She began.

"Called it!" Kai cried, and they all chuckled.

"But that's not why I went home." Caroline sighed again, and looked at her friends. "I came to the academy because my mom died of cancer, last year. And since then I've been sort of denying it happened at all. I went back to Mystic Falls because it finally hit me, and I didn't know where else to go. These guys followed me, because after Mikael, they needed a break too."

As she finished up, she let another small tear run down her face, but looked up stoically at her friends.

To her surprise, she didn't find the loathed sympathy in their faces, only concern. Liv and Luke wrapped their arms around her, and Kai stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry that happened," Luke said quietly.

"If you ever want to talk, just find us. But if you don't that's cool too. We're here if you need."

The whole exchange warmed Caroline's heart, and she was fighting back tears once more.

"Okay, okay," Kai said, finally breaking the moment. "Caroline, you and Kol have been gone for the _whole_ week, and we _have_ to pull this prank NOW! Or I'll crumble into a million pieces out of boredom!"

And with that, Caroline was being dragged by Kol and Kai to pull out another outrageous scheme.

The rest of the morning was spent similarly, Caroline getting dragged around the campus, being completely busy. But it was fun. Though, she hadn't seen Klaus yet. And, despite being separated only one night, she missed him dreadfully.

As lunchtime rolled around, Caroline extracted herself from the shenanigans, explaining she wanted to check in with Klaus.

"Oh, yes! Just leave us for a quick tumble in the sheets why don't you?!" Kai said, ever the drama queen.

"I've been hearing those two do it all week," Kol said, his face scrunched up uncomfortably, though his eyes still alight with cheekiness. "And, trust me, it's _never_ quick."

"Oh shush you!" Caroline snapped. "We're never that loud."

And with that, Caroline was striding off in search of Klaus – _her_ Klaus.

xxx

Katherine watched as Caroline was dragged away and smiled at seeing her friend laugh.

It had been a long week for Katherine as well, even though being with Damon had helped.

She could see her and Damon being good friends for a long time to come, but she would _never_ want him romantically. She knew better than to let herself fall for someone so utterly in love with someone else.

While Caroline was being occupied with Kai and Kol, Luke and Liv began talking her ear off about everything that happened throughout the week.

"Oh my gosh, and I suppose you don't know!" Luke said excitedly. "Guess who's now without a prom date!"

"Who?" Katherine asked, uninterested, but humouring him all the same.

"Tatia."

Katherine felt her heart stop, and her whipped her head around, her chestnut curls swishing along with her.

"What did you say?"

"Elijah broke up with Tatia last week!" Luke said joyfully. "She spent all of Saturday in a rage about what she was possibly going to do about prom. But she got no sympathy, so she switched to crying about it on Sunday morning. And she's been a terror ever since. It's kind of fun really."

The other two kept talking and speculating the reasons as to why the break up had occurred, but Katherine sank back on the couch, and let her mind race.

He had broken up with Tatia.

Why?

Why had he done that?

Katherine couldn't even contemplate getting back with him, as much as she knew she wanted to, but she could finally tell him about the baby. She didn't know how, she didn't know when. But now he wasn't with Tatia, she could do it when she was ready.

"I have to go," Katherine said, still in her trance like state.

Katherine walked dazedly to her room, mind still swirling.

She was about ten feet away when someone caught her arm, and turned her around, and Katherine found herself gazing straight into the eyes of the one she was thinking about.

"Katerina," he breathed.

"Elijah."

xxx

Caroline's stroll between where she and the boys had been working, to Klaus' room was pleasant.

A peaceful breeze blew through her curls, and Caroline welcomed it, remembering the letter from her mother.

As Caroline reached Klaus' door she knocked and waited.

On the other side of the door, Klaus let the warmth spread through him as he heard her knock. He knew better than to go looking for her, she was a social butterfly and was forever flitting about with her other friends. But she'd always gravitate back to him when she was ready.

He opened the door slowly, and was met with the beautiful smiling face of Caroline – _his_ Caroline.

"Hello, love," he greeted her fondly. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel good today. I'm happy being back here."

"Me too."

"Do you know what would make me feel better?" she asked suggestively. She hadn't intended to go to him for a 'quick tumble in the sheets' but Kai had put the idea in her head, and it was now consuming her.

"Oh no, I know that look," Klaus chuckled. "I have other plans for you today. Turn around."

Caroline pouted at him, but did as she was told. Klaus reached up and tied a red scarf around her eyes.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Surprising you."

He placed a small chaste kiss on her lips – which she delightedly giggled at, having not seen it coming – before taking her hand and leading her away.

xxx

"What do you want, Elijah?" Katherine asked, snappishly, coming out of her trance.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?" she said impatiently.

Yes, she could now tell him, but she didn't want to do it then! She wanted to do it on her terms, when she was ready. Not when he ambushed her outside her bedroom.

"Us."

Katherine scoffed loudly, and tried to stalk off.

"Katerina," he said pleadingly.

Katherine whirled around once more, and gave him her best 'don't' mess with me glare'.

"No. Elijah. No. You don't get to dictate this. You hurt me. You ruined me! And, no matter how badly I want there to be an 'us' I just don't see how it is possible."

"But…"

"No buts, Elijah! I loved you, goddammit. I still do! But do you have any idea what it was like, seeing you with my sister? Knowing what I know?"

"Do you think it was easy for me to see you with Mr Salvatore all week?" Elijah retorted, letting his jealousy crack his forever composed outer shell.

Katherine blanched. "You're unbelievable! I'm with another guy for the first time since you ripped my heart out and threw it on the floor, and you have the gall to compare your week long discomfort, with my nearly two year long angony?"

"Tell me, how, Katerina. How can I get things back to how they were with us?"

"I don't know, Elijah? Can you unbang my sister?"

"Of course I can't…"

"Then we can't!"

The crack in her voice sent them both flying into silence. Tears were streaming down her face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. This was a conversation they _needed_ to have. They needed to end once and for all.

At least while they were both so young and immature.

"Why?"

His voice was quiet and a little bit shaky, and he took a step towards her, now only a few inches from her.

"I was pregnant, Elijah," Katherine breathed.

She saw his eyes widen, and heard his breath catch. Elijah felt his heart rate pick up a few beats, and he felt everything fall away.

It was only he and Katherine left in the whole world.

"What?"

"The day I found you and Tatia, I was coming to tell you I was pregnant."

Katherine's voice was so small and lost, Elijah felt tears prick behind his own eyes.

"Did Tatia…?"

Elijah tried to ask the question but couldn't.

"Know about the baby? Yes. She was the only one I told, until Caroline."

Elijah felt his knees buckle and he slid down the wall.

"So when Tatia pushed you down those stairs…"

"She effectively killed my – our – child," Katherine said.

She managed to remain standing, a testament to how truly strong she was.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found you fucking _my sister_ who was with _your brother_! Please enlighten me on how it would have been easy for me!" Katherine snapped. "And besides, after I lost the baby, it didn't matter."

Elijah stared blankly into the distance, trying to wrap his head around the revelation. Katherine had been pregnant. With his child. And he had slept with the one who had killed the child. Unknowingly, but it still happened.

He felt completely disgusted with himself.

"Elijah," Katherine began, a waver in her voice neither of them liked. "We can't get back what we had before. I love you, so much. But we can't. Maybe in ten years or whatever, when I have come to terms with losing the baby there'll be some hope. But I doubt it. Maybe we can just be friends."

And with that, Katherine turned on her heel and went into her, held her head high and closed her door behind her.

And, for the first time since she found Elijah and Tatia together, she managed to breathe freely.

xxx

Klaus grasped Caroline's hand and pulled the blindfolded girl along behind him.

She was giggling excitedly, her mind eagerly sifting through all the possibilities of where they were going, and what they would be doing.

"Is it a picnic?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What about another beach walk?"

"Caroline, I'm still not going to tell."

"Secret tunnel to an underground nuclear war bunker?"

"You imagination needs to be reined in, sweetheart."

"Ooo! Are we going horse riding?"

Caroline giggled some more, and Klaus let out his throaty chuckle.

Klaus couldn't help but admire her as they walked. She'd gone through so much, the last week especially, and yet, here she was, full of sunshine and smiles. Despite the fact her hair was windswept and her clothes were rumpled from her activities that day, despite the fact he couldn't see her dancing eyes shining with excitement, Klaus knew he'd never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than Caroline that day.

He wasn't sure whether she was more beautiful to him now he knew she loved him the way he loved her, or whether she did just get more beautiful everyday. But he didn't mind either way.

She was his and that was all that mattered.

Klaus stopped abruptly and Caroline crashed into him.

"Are we here?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Not yet, sweetheart."

"Then why have we…"

But Caroline's words were cut off as Klaus enclosed her lips with his, unable to stand her beauty any longer without acting on it. He kissed her long and soft, without deepening it and Caroline sighed at the contact. He cupped the soft skin of her face, and Caroline's her hands snaked around to bury in his hair.

As they broke apart, Klaus pulled her in for a loving hug, not wanting there to be any distance between them.

"We stopped so I could give you – my beautiful queen – a kiss and whisper to you how much I love you," Klaus breathed into her ear. "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiled softly but pulled away slightly. Klaus was usually very sweet, but public displays of affection and romantic gestures weren't really his thing.

"What's gotten into you today, Mr Romantic?"

"I missed you last night," Klaus said softly, stroking her hair out of her face.

"This is cute, and all, but like can I not take this thing off so I can see you?"

"No no, we're almost there."

He took her hand once more and they started off in the direction once more.

The breeze from earlier was still blowing playfully around them, and Caroline sighed contently as they walked and chatted.

After another few minutes of walking later, Klaus stopped again and was silent.

"Are we here or am I going to get another kiss?" Caroline asked cheekily.

"Both?" Klaus said hopefully, both placing another chaste kiss on Caroline's lips.

She giggled, and reached up to untie the scarf from around her eyes, but Klaus stopped her, covering both her hands in his and kissing them gently.

"What's this _really_ about, Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Firstly, a tangible apology to my awful treatment of you. I don't care what reasoning I had, I should never have said any other those things to you…"

"Can you stop," Caroline said, an irritation in her voice Klaus hadn't heard before. "I don't want you to apologise about that anymore. Because I don't want to think about that side of you. I'll deal with it if it rears its ugly head. But if I don't have to think about it, I don't want to."

Even though Caroline couldn't see him, Klaus looked away, ashamed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "But secondly, I wanted to spoil you one last time before we're back at school. Because I just _know_ you'll be back to your usual busy self tomorrow, and I hate having to share you. So this afternoon, you're mine."

"I'm always yours," Caroline replied earnestly.

With that and a small smile, Klaus placed one more soft kiss on her lips, and pulled the scarf from Caroline's eyes.

She gasped as she looked around.

While it _was_ a picnic, it was unlike any other picnic they'd ever been on.

Strung between two trees was a light tasselled sheet, giving the appearance of some kind of exotic tent. The grass was covered by a matching blanket, and the blanket was covered in little containers of food.

"You can thank Stephen for catering," Klaus said sheepishly. "He said it's a ploughman's lunch. Lots of cheeses, and breads. He added in chocolate and tea as a fail safe though."

Caroline smiled and kissed him again, before clambering onto the blanket, only then just realising how hungry she really was.

As Klaus sat closely next to her, Caroline noted wryly that, thanks for the blanket acting as their shade, they could not be seen by passers-by.

"Did you do this on purpose?" she asked him, as she caught his lips again, though this time deepening it to be more than just innocent.

"Do what?" Klaus asked in between kisses.

"Made it so we couldn't be seen?"

Completely forgetting about the food, Klaus lay her gently down on the rug beneath them, never once breaking the kiss, leaving one hand to caress the side of her face, letting the other roam over the curves of her body.

As Caroline detached from his mouth, to run her lips down his neck, Klaus groaned appreciatively and said breathlessly, "It may have crossed my mind."

Caroline smiled wickedly, capturing his lips once more. It was very reminiscent of the first kiss they shared.

It was full of hope, and excitement for all the things still to come. It was full of passion and more love than Caroline thought was possible to experience from _just_ a kiss.

Caroline knew that, even if – heaven forbid – she and Klaus did break up, _no one's_ mouth and body would ever fit as perfectly as Klaus' and she'd never feel as cherished as she did with him.

The good and the bad, Caroline would take it. She would take it always and forever.

Because she would do anything for him.

She was completely his.

Caroline broke their passionate embrace to gaze directly into Klaus' eyes. Within each other's eyes they could see the love, and vulnerability they shared for the other.

Caroline brought her hands up to cup his rugged, beautiful face and placed a soft, tender, extremely intimate kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Nik."

He smiled, a smile that she would never tire of even if they lived to be eighty years old.

"Do you think I'll ever get sick of hearing you say that?" he asked playfully.

"I hope not," she whispered back, letting him kiss her nose, cheeks, forehead, the sides of her mouth, before finally settling back on her lips.

"And I love you, my love."

* * *

 **Hey peeps!**

 **WELL - this is like the last proper chapter... I _really_ hope I didn't disappoint. There will be one more after this, which will be an epilogue, but it will just a lot in time. Anyone guess when? **

**I'm sorry to those rooting for Datherine, they're not going to happen any more than being occasional fuck-buddies. And also sorry to those rooting for Kalijah, they weren't endgame in this story unfortunately (in the sequel series however...)... Anyway... Yah.**

 **Today has been HECTIC! And oh my gosh, so much happened in such a short amount of time. When I started writing this chapter at 10 this morning my country had one Prime Minister (and there was like zero talk of a leadership challenge) then when I finished this chapter just now, we have a new Prime Minister... Who will become our fifth PM in five years... wot doin aussie? Anyway as I'm very interested in pols, it's been an exciting kind of day.**

 **OOO also! I'm big on soundtracks for fics and stuff, so, if you're interested the last Klaroline section was inspired by a piece of music called 'End Credits' from the animated movie The Swan Princess. If you're interested, pop over to my tumblr (theoriginalcheeesecake) and have a listen. I'll put a link there.**

 **Hope you liked it, stay tunes for the epilogue later in the week. xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	30. Epilogue: Part I

Caroline was standing in front of her mirror staring intently at herself, as the morning sun streamed through the window. It was not even seven in the morning yet, and a still gently sleeping Katherine was in the bed across the room.

Every now and then Caroline's eyes would flick from her own face in the mirror, to the magnificent creation hanging on the back of the door, still wrapped in its protective plastic packaging.

It was a day Caroline had been waiting for as long as she could remember and had been longing for as long as she had been watching teen movies.

But now it was here, she couldn't help but feel a little hollow.

On their first day back in the boarding house after summer break, Caroline and Katherine had excitedly poured over the school calendar searching for that special date.

But Caroline had felt ice flood her veins as her eyes found it.

Today was not only the day of her senior prom, but also the two-year anniversary since her mom died.

Caroline couldn't help the single tear that slipped down her face as she thought about everything that had happened in the last two years, and she couldn't help letting her knees give way, sinking onto her bed as she remembered the night she'd lost her mom, and all the powerful emotions she'd felt since.

"I never understood what they meant," Caroline whispered to room, conscious of the fact Katherine was still sleeping. "They said the pain would always be there, just below the surface. I understand it now."

Caroline took a deep breath. In through her nose, out through her mouth.

"You were supposed to be here, mom," she breathed, as another few stubborn tears escaped. "How has it been two years?"

Caroline knew she had to get a grip on herself.

She had _every_ second of the day planned out, from seven that morning, to seven thirty that night when the dance began.

She had to put the final touches on the masterpiece she'd created. She had to be the go to girl for all last minute disasters – she _was_ head of the prom committee after all.

She had to giggle delightedly with Kat as they got the hair done, then their make up. She had to buzz with excitement as she _finally_ stepped into her beautiful gown, then gush over Katherine's.

She had to smile for photos, hug her dads, greet her all her classmates, swoon over her boys in suits.

She had no time for these emotions.

Today was supposed to be special. But Caroline couldn't shake the memories of her mother, and their time on the earth together.

"I love you, mom. And I always will."

Caroline's mind drifted back to the letter Liz had written for her.

 _ **Please, let yourself be happy. I beg of you.**_

Liz wouldn't have wanted her to mourn her on prom day of all days.

Taking another shuddering breath, Caroline got to her feet, her resolution returning. If she had avoided her mother's death for all those months the previous years, she sure as hell could avoid it _one_ night.

With that, she strode confidently out of the room, emotions steeled and ready to face the world.

xxx

To Caroline's surprise, the morning's preparations went off without a hitch. The centrepieces were made, and the tables were set. The band and DJ had confirmed their arrival to Pebble Beach. And the marquee on the town's famous golf course had been constructed with no troubles, providing the students with a beautiful view overlooking the ocean.

As Caroline surveyed her work, she couldn't help but be proud. The place was shimmering and glittering, and it wasn't even the evening yet.

It was truly a masterpiece.

If she was honest with herself, there hadn't been much chance for major catastrophes; she had spent many sleepless nights planning the daylights out of the prom, so the final preparations would be smooth when the day finally arrived. And now she was reaping the rewards.

She arrived back at the school a little after one in the afternoon, and she wasn't required to do anything until 2:30, when it was time for their hair and make up to be done.

" _You remember Jackie, from your party last year?"_ Katherine had excitedly exclaimed about six weeks earlier. _"Well, I booked her to come to the boarding house to do our hair and make up!"_

When Caroline entered the dining hall to get some lunch, all the students were buzzing with excitement. Every student was talking prom – details, dresses, couples, what it was going to be like.

Caroline had sort of become Queen B of the school over the last couple of years. Many of the younger students looked up to her, and would seek her out for advice.

She was head of the prom committee, student body vice-president, and the captain of the cheer squad - a shock appointment, as it were, since she'd only been at the academy a year, but she was the best…

But on top of this, she was all round kind to everyone. Firm, when she had to be, but kind nonetheless, and she'd managed to charm the entire student body.

So, as she walked through the dining hall – which had transformed, somewhat, into a peanut gallery, she heard whispers follow her.

"Do you think she knows who Katherine is taking?" Caroline heard one girl murmur to a classmate.

"Of course she does," the other girl replied. "They're best friends!"

"Is Luke Parker _really_ taking another guy?" another girl whispered, joining in the conversation.

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Yes, Luke was taking another guy.

Why freshman – or anyone for that matter – still found it fascinating that an openly gay guy was – shock horror – dating another guy.

And then Caroline heard the final muttering, the one she'd been desperately hoping she wouldn't have to hear, because then she'd have to think about it.

"Do you think she and Klaus have made up yet?"

"I heard that they're done for good."

"They're just having a bit of time, Eva."

"Yeah, a bit of time around _prom._ They totally broke up."

"No way! Who in their right mind would dump _Caroline_? She's perfect."

Caroline scoffed. She'd heard enough.

Caroline quickly grabbed herself some lunch and decided she wanted to eat out in the breeze, away from her gossiping classmates.

She and Klaus had a fight two weeks earlier, and they hadn't spoken since. And, as such, Caroline wasn't even sure whether they were going to the prom together that night.

xxx

" _Nik! Nik!"_

 _Caroline barged into Klaus' room, three envelopes in her hand. She was quivering with excitement and completely ignored Marcel who was Skyping Cami._

" _Yes, sweetheart?" Klaus grinned._

 _Seeing Caroline so elated was something he didn't get to experience often. She was always bubbly and bouncy, but overexcited only happened occasionally._

" _I got in! All three of my top choices let me in! NYU, Harvard and Tulane! I also got into Whitmore and UCLA, but they weren't my top picks anyway."_

 _Klaus felt his heart sink, ever so slightly._

 _He was hoping this didn't happen for a few weeks, at least until after prom, when she was a little less preoccupied._

 _But apparently his luck had run out._

" _Congratulations, Caroline."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly, pulling her close and holding onto her for dear life._

 _His voice was less enthusiastic than Caroline had been expecting, and he was gripping her as though he had bad news._

" _Hey, what's the matter?" she said, pulling back to cup his face gently._

 _Klaus sighed – he should have known she'd notice his reaction – but tried to force a smile onto his face._

" _Nothing, I'm happy for you."_

" _Yeah, but why do you sound so… defeated?"_

 _He sighed again, and before pulling Caroline to sit down on the bed next to him._

 _"Look, we've both been really busy lately, and I guess we haven't had a chance to properly talk."_

" _Talk about what?"_

 _Caroline's voice was dripping with worry. This sounded awfully similar to the when Tyler had broken up with her._

" _Next year."_

" _Yeah…" Caroline prompted._

" _I applied for an internship with an art gallery. It's a year long position, I'd sort of be the secretary for the curator, but I'd also get lots of time to paint, and learn about the art industry with hands on experience."_

 _Caroline continued to look confused, as if wondering why this was relevant._

" _Out of thousands of applicants… I was offered it."_

 _Caroline's face changed from confusion to joy as a dazzling smile split her face._

" _Oh my god, Nik!" She shrieked happily, throwing her arms around him again. "That's amazing! I can't believe this!"_

 _Klaus hugged her back, revelling in her excitement, but he couldn't bring himself to smile back at her, knowing it wouldn't last._

" _Are you happy? I mean of course you're happy! Why aren't you smiling?"_

" _The gallery is in London, Caroline," Klaus said defeatedly. "And it's for a year."_

 _Caroline's smile fell slightly, but she still looked pleased for him._

" _So what? We don't have to break up? What's a year in the scheme of things?"_

 _Klaus breathed in deeply, and looked straight into her eyes. "The gallery is in London, Caroline. And I start work two weeks after graduation."_

 _Caroline suddenly felt a pang in her chest, all her excitement fall away._

" _You're leaving. Two weeks after graduation. And you're telling me this_ now _?"_

" _Cami," Caroline heard Marcel say. "I'm going to have to call you back. I can feel a lovers quarrel coming on."_

 _Graduation was only six weeks away, which meant Klaus would be gone in eight._

" _Yes, love," Klaus replied._

" _You're leaving for a year in two months time and you're telling me now?" Caroline cried indignantly, before her voice dropped to a voice of hurt, "What about our trip?"_

 _Around last Christmas, Caroline had begun planning what she wanted to do for a post graduation celebration._

 _Apparently Katherine's parents wanted her home for at least a month in Bulgaria before she started college in the states, so Caroline decided to take a road trip with Klaus, then, when_ _Katherine returned from overseas, the two girls were going to spend a few weeks in either Chicago or New York together before starting college._

" _I'm sorry, love. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to be mad that I was leaving."_

" _If you're leaving in only two months…" Caroline said, as though calculating in her head. "How long have you been considering this?"_

" _It doesn't matter…"_

" _How long, Klaus?"_

 _Klaus looked at his feet and took a deep breath. "I applied in November," he said, ashamedly._

" _November?" Caroline's voice was weak and she looked so crushed. "You've known this was a possibility for nearly six months and you're just telling me?"_

" _Caroline, please don't be mad at me for leaving."_

" _I don't care that you're leaving, Klaus! Well, I do, I'll miss you like crazy. But I can live with that because it's an amazing opportunity for you. I'm mad that you lied to me! For months! You let me organise our whole stupid road trip, and make plans for us next year, when you never intended on being around for them."_

" _It's not like that, Caroline!" Klaus cried, growing more and more frustrated._

" _Well, that's what it feels like! How could you lie to me like that?"_

" _Oh you're one to talk!" Klaus yelled, somehow getting to his feet. "You lied to me about your mother for longer!"_

 _The silence between them was deafening, and Klaus knew that in his frustration, he'd gone too far._

 _With tears in her eyes, Caroline exited the room fast._

xxx

She sat under an old tree and began munching her sandwich in the sunshine, reflecting on her fight with Klaus.

She could see why he would be anxious to tell her. She would have been too if she was honest. But she had no idea how to reconcile with him.

And now she'd left it too late. She was going to go to her senior prom alone – well, almost alone – and not with the boy she loved.

Caroline tried to push Klaus from her mind, but that only left Caroline's mind wandering to her mother.

xxx

" _Mom!"_

" _Hi sweetie. How was school?"_

" _It was good! We looked at all this cool stuff in history, and I topped the maths test, Elena's doing better, and Stefan and Damon made us an apple pie!"_

 _As Caroline walked into the kitchen, brandishing the pie, she saw her mother, who looked steady, but was alarmingly pale._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah," Liz replied, somewhat unconvincingly. "Just a little queasy. Do you want to have pancakes for afternoon tea?"_

" _Okay," Caroline replied tentatively, not liking her mother's pallor. "Mom, I think we should call Joe, you don't look well."_

" _I'm fine, Caroline," Liz responded, a little more aggressively than she meant to. "I'll just make food for us, and then have a nap. I'll be better in the morning."_

 _Caroline frowned, but let her mom be while she went to dump her bag in her room, and change into something more comfortable._

 _She was half way down the stairs fifteen minutes later when she heard her mother weakly saw 'Caroline' before a loud thud._

xxx

" _Caroline," Joe said tentatively._

" _Can I go in and see her now? She's been having tests for HOURS! Can she go home yet?"_

" _She can go home, we won't have definitive tests for a few days."_

" _Well, what's it likely to be?"_

" _Best not think about it just yet."_

" _Joe, tell me," Caroline said firmly._

 _The Salvatore patriarch sighed, before putting his hand on her shoulder._

" _It doesn't look good, Care."_

xxx

 _Caroline and Liz were staring blankly at each other as Joe left the house four days later, both having a thousand things to say, but neither knowing how to say them._

" _Well at least we know now," Liz said quietly._

" _Small graces," Caroline replied with the hint of a sad smile._

" _Do you want pizza?"_

" _Mom, Joe said if you eat well it'll increase your chances."_

" _I refuse to spend my last months alive avoiding my favourite things in life for the slim chance it'll help."_

xxx

" _But mom, I don't want to go! I am not leaving you_ for a party _!"_

 _Liz looked desperately at her daughter. She could feel herself slowly losing her grip on life, and she didn't want Caroline to see her die._

" _Come on, Caroline, just go. You haven't been anywhere weeks."_

" _And yet I'm still Queen B and topping four of my classes at school," Caroline retorted._

 _Liz sighed, and gave her daughter that exasperated mom face, and replied, "Fine, but only because I don't want to fight with you."_

" _Good, because I would win. I'm a fighter, remember?"_

 _Liz watched her daughter tenderly for a few moments before a single tear ran down her face._

" _I'm sorry, Caroline," she said so quietly Caroline nearly missed it._

" _What for?"_

" _For getting sick. For leaving you. You deserve more than this from life."_

 _Caroline fought back her tears at her mother's confession._

" _Mom," Caroline said, fighting to keep her voice from cracking. "This isn't your fault."_

" _You're going to have to be really brave now, Sweetie. Okay? Can you do that for me?"_

" _Yes, Mom. I'll try."_

" _We Forbes' women fight our own battles. We have to stay strong and be tough, even when it's really hard. I love you, Caroline."_

" _I love you too, Mum."_

 _Caroline sat next to her mother, the two woman lost in thought._

 _A few more small tears trickled down Caroline's face as she thought about life without her mom._

 _The doctor had said only that morning that Liz still had a good couple of weeks left in her, but Caroline refused to take any chances and leave her mother's side._

" _Mom, can I ask you something?" Caroline asked thirty minutes later, coming out of her reverie._

 _As she regained her bearings, she noticed a high-pitched whine permeating the room, but her mind did not grasp what it was._

" _Mom?"_

 _Beeeeep._

" _Mom!"_

 _Caroline shook her mother gently, her head only lolling to the side._

" _Nurse! NURSE!"_

xxx

Caroline suddenly felt herself choking on her own breath as she relived the lead up to her mother's death.

The tears rolled her face, and she was just glad she'd decided to sit outside andthat she was getting the mandatory mother's-death-day cry out of the way _before_ she had her make up done.

She hadn't cried like this in a long time.

Usually, whenever it would become too much, she'd run to Klaus and he would hold her, listen to her stories about her Liz, and it would be okay.

But she couldn't do that today.

She covered her hands with her face and sobbed even harder. She couldn't lose Klaus too. She just couldn't.

In her haze of tears, Caroline never heard the person come up beside her and wrap his arms around her.

Immediately she relaxed, and snuggled into the arms, knowing whose they were.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

"Why are you leaving me too, Nik?" Caroline sobbed, all the stress and build up from the last few weeks spilling out of her as she sat there. "Dad loved me, and he left. Mom loved me and she died. You love me, now you're leaving too."

Klaus smoothed her hair down and gripped her tighter.

The last two weeks had been hell for him.

He hated lying to her for so long. He just hadn't known how to tell her, and he'd been terrified of her reaction.

And _of course_ she'd initially happy for him, he should have known. And _of course_ he'd ruined her happiness for him by finally telling her the truth.

"Caroline," he whispered, tenderly kissing her forehead. "I'm not leaving you."

"But you lied, Nik, for months."

"I know. But that's because I was scared you'd tell me not to go. And if you told me that, I wouldn't have gone."

"Do you know me at all? I'll miss you like crazy, and I hate that you let me plan things I didn't need to plan for, but I love you. I wouldn't tell you not to do something you wanted to do."

Klaus used his index finger under her chin gently propping it up so Caroline could look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline," he said earnestly.

"I'm sorry too, maybe I over reacted."

"No, you didn't. I should have told you."

Klaus embraced her again, and she fisted her fingers in his cute curls, feeling at home in his arms.

"I'm also sorry about today, Caroline," Klaus said, squeezing her hand.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about your mother, you're coping better than I ever did about Henrick."

Caroline's looked at him with big, round, wet eyes, "You remembered?"

"Of course I did. It marks something else for us too…"

"And you just _had_ to bring that up," Caroline chided, though a smirk graced her lips.

"But in all seriousness, sweetheart, I am so, so sorry."

Caroline kissed his fiercely, trying to lose herself in the feelings. They cuddled closely under the tree for another stretch of time, not speaking, just enjoying being close to one and other after so many days apart.

Caroline's phone buzzed at two o'clock, reminding her she still had life to face that day.

"Oh my gosh! The prom! I have to go shower!"

"Sweetheart, you could turn up there in your pyjamas and still be the brightest and most beautiful person in the room."

"Are you insane? I have to go get ready."

"About that…" Klaus said tentatively. "Caroline Forbes, despite the fact I'm an idiot, and despite the fact we have been in a fight, will you officially go to the prom with me?"

Caroline's face broke into a dazzling smile, unlike he'd seen in too long. It made his heart clench and swell at the same time, and made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

"Five hours before and he _finally_ asks me," Caroline chided. "Even before our fight you didn't ask me."

"I thought it was a given, seeing as you booked the limo, bought me a bow tie that matched your dress, and told me we were going to be the cutest couple there. So, is that a yes?"

"I actually have another date," Caroline said, only half teasing.

Klaus felt his insides flood simultaneously with fire and ice. Had she really replaced him so fast?

"Really?" he said through gritted teeth, trying not to let the jealousy that was raging within him seep into his voice.

"Yeah, well, he won't mind being ditched at the last minute."

"Who, pray tell, is the gentleman I need to dismember?"

Caroline jumped up, pulling him along with her, letting out her beautiful tinkering laugh as she went.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled, stepping on her tippy toes to give him one last kiss. "I'm so glad we made up, Nik."

Klaus seemed to melt into a little puddle at her feet at those words, and he held her close to him again. He was glad too. It had been torture knowing he was the one to cause her such misery the last few weeks.

"Anyway, the shower awaits. I don't even know what would have happened if you and I hadn't reconciled just now. Our limo ride would have been _awkward_!"

Caroline gave him another quick peck on the lips, before sternly telling him, "You be waiting down stairs, with the most beautiful freaking corsage I've ever seen. I'm having a magical night with my stupid boyfriend if it's the last thing I do!"

And with that, Caroline scampered off, happier than Klaus had seen her in days.

He wholeheartedly agreed. The whole night would have been horrible if they hadn't _finally_ gotten over themselves and made up. And he _was_ going to give her the magical night she deserved.

That was all that mattered.

Well, that, and who the hell Caroline had replaced him with?

xxx

Caroline bounded buoyantly into her room, the Caroline-spring back in her step.

"Ahh, so lover-boy finally pulled his head out of his arse and apologised, did he?" a nonchalant looking Kat asked disapprovingly from her bed.

"What?" Caroline said, feigning ignorance, but the joyous smile overtaking her face again. "Okay, fine, he did. How did you know?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, sitting up on her bed to look at her best friend with exasperated eyes.

"Because, Carebear," she stated. "As much as I hate Mikaelson, after me, he makes you the happiest. And you've got that shit-eating, love-sick grin on your face, like you always do when you've been with him."

Katherine let out a dramatic sigh, as though her sheer exasperation with her friend's behaviour was the heaviest cross to bear.

"He's toxic, Care," Katherine added, suddenly serious. "I know you love him, but you let him get away with too much. It's okay while we're here, but when we leave it won't be so easy to fight and then get back together again."

Caroline looked at her feet, a little ashamed, knowing Katherine was probably right.

"I know, Kat."

But, before Caroline could say another word, Katherine had jumped up, and was putting on loud music the two could dance to.

"But hey, it's prom day, you have you're man back, and I got mine, baby!"

Katherine took Caroline's hands and spun the other girl around until they fell about giggling.

This was what prom day was supposed to be like. Not missing mothers, and worrying about whether or not you were actually going to the dance with your boyfriend.

"Need I remind you he's not technically _yours_?" Caroline giggled breathlessly.

"I don't care, the four of us will be the hottest ones there. Even if one of us is a Mikaelson. You two always look hot together."

"Too right! Now I need to shower before Jackie gets here."

xxx

The next few hours to the two girls spent in their own little glamorous world.

They listened to music, had their hair done, sipped some contraband champagne from champagne flutes, had their make up done.

They danced, they sang, the took selfies, they giggled delightedly, both elated that their prom day was almost exactly how they both envisaged it would be.

Jackie left about five thirty, leaving the girls to don their gowns alone.

After all the years she'd been dreaming about this moment, she wasn't sure whether it would live up to her expectations.

Both Caroline and Katherine put their dresses on with their backs facing away from each other.

Caroline fussed with the straightening the skirt and making sure it fell correctly, and Katherine shimmied the arms around so the seems were in the right place.

"Turn around on three," Caroline whispered, excitement almost rendering her speechless.

The girls counted down in sync and turned around, both gasping at the sheer beauty of the other.

Caroline felt tears prick behind her eyes looking at Katherine.

Her long hair was out and in artful curls over her shoulders, the black dress clinging to her body like a glove. Katherine could have stepped out onto any catwalk in the world and outshone any professional model.

Caroline had only known Katherine two years, but in those two years, she knew that she had been changed irrevocably for having known the girl.

There wasn't a version of her future that didn't involve Katherine at her back, and seeing her so beautiful and happy, knowing how much pain she'd suffered through in her short life, made Caroline's heart almost burst for her friend.

"You look absolutely perfect, Kitty-Kat," Caroline said softly, still fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"You too, Carebear."

The two girls admired each other for another few minutes, before carefully embracing.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for, Caroline," Katherine whispered in her ear.

"I don't know how I could have got through these last few years without you, Katherine."

"I wouldn't have wanted to do prom with anyone but you."

"Likewise."

The girls shared their secret smile, and broke apart.

"We should probably go down," Caroline said quickly, trying to cover the overload of affection she was feeling toward Kat.

"Yeah, we should. We're totally depriving the world of how great we look."

With that, Katherine linked arms with Caroline, and pulled her to the door of their room.

Every year in the couple of hours leading up to the prom, the boarding house hosted a pre-prom event, where the parents, siblings and non-academy friends of the senior students were able to join the students for a few light bites, photos, and some mingling time before the main event started.

In true Katherine and Caroline style, the two girls were arriving a good half an hour after the commencement of gathering, to ensure maximum buzz surrounding their entrance.

"You ready," Katherine said, as they were about to step into the fray.

"Of course," Caroline smiled, squeezing Kat's hand tightly before stepping into the busy dining hall.

The moment the two girls were in, they heard gasps, and whispers, but before they could address anyone, Caroline heard her name called happily.

"Caroline!"

"Carebear!"

"Dad! Stephen!"

Caroline raced excitedly over to her dads, hugging them tightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetie," Bill said proudly.

"That you do, girl! I can't believe it, you look so grown up!" Stephen said, wiping a happy tear from his eye.

Caroline beamed broadly at them, when another voice spoke, "You look completely stunning, Caroline."

Caroline's smile broadened, and turn to give the newcomer a hug as well.

"Thank you, Joe," Caroline said. "It means so much to me that you could make it."

"You're mother would have had my head had I missed it. She told me so before she died."

The two chuckled sadly together.

"She would have been proud of you today, Caroline," Joe said earnestly.

"Thank you."

The moment was broken when Joe stood up straight and smoothed his jacket down.

"How do I look?" he asked the three Forbes'.

"Fine?" they all said sceptically in unison, wondering what changed Joe's demeanour so suddenly.

"Hello gentlemen," a stately voice sounded from behind Caroline. "Well, aren't you the most beautiful in the room?"

Caroline smiled at Esther, before eying Joe shrewdly – not missing the ever so slightly flirty smile that was playing on his lips as he glanced at Esther.

"Thank you, Mrs Mikaelson," Caroline said politely. "But Dad and Stephen and I were just going to get a drink, we'll catch up later."

Caroline took her dads by the hands and pulled them towards the beverages, but not before they heard Joe say, "Well, Esther, it certainly is lovely to see you again."

"God, that man has some game for an oldie," Stephen said, shaking his head bemusedly.

All three of them laughed and chatted for a little while longer, Katherine re-joined them after a few minutes, and the four of them took lots of photos to immortalise the day.

Katherine and Caroline had just broken away from Bill and Stephen searching for their dates when Caroline heard.

"Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in?"

Caroline spun around and beamed.

"Stefan."

The two old friends hugged tightly – Stefan making sure _not_ to crush her hair.

Caroline pulled back as he turned to Katherine to greet her and observed him, a slight frown beginning to crease her brow.

He was dressed nicely, but it was only jeans and a t-shirt.

"What happened to you being my back up date?" Caroline interrupted her two friends.

"Caroline," Stefan said with an air of exasperation about him. "You've been planning for prom since before we started kindergarten. There was no way in hell you were going to let a little fight get between you and you perfect boyfriend enjoying prom together."

"I'll say!" Katherine added. "I'm surprised you and lover-boy lasted two weeks without each other, given how sickening you usually are."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond bitingly about how it almost didn't happen, but she was cut off as Damon sidled up beside them.

"Damon!" Caroline said happily.

"Hey, Carebear. Aren't you the prettiest Prom Queen Barbie I've ever seen?" he quipped, giving her a quick one armed, before turning his attention to Katherine.

"Milady," he said giving her his patent lopsided smirk. "Don't you look good enough to eat?"

"I'll let you have a taste later," Katherine retorted. "If you're lucky."

The four of them laughed, and Damon produced a black rose corsage, securing it around Katherine's wrist.

"Well, isn't this pretty," Katherine said mockingly, though Caroline could tell she was secretly glowing at the gesture.

Since they'd met, Katherine and Damon had remained in contact, despite the fact Damon was still pining for Elena – who had apparently needed _time_ after her break up with Stefan to ' _sort out how she felt'_ \- and Kat still trying to move on from Elijah.

They were close friends, and provided a sexual outlet for the other – which was exactly what they both needed, and Caroline was happy that they made each other happy, even if they would _never_ work at a proper romantic couple.

"Oh look," Katherine said, pointing to a couple standing by the door, chatting to Doctor Maxfield. "My parents! Come on, you have to meet them. I'll catch up with you guys later."

With that, Katherine pulled Damon in the direction of her parents, leaving Caroline and Stefan alone.

"You truly look beautiful, Care," Stefan said earnestly.

Caroline blushed slightly, "Thank you, Stefan."

But their moment was broken as Stefan suddenly perked up, running his fingers through his hair, and smoothing down his shirt.

"How do I look?" he asked anxiously, looking all the while like one of the self-conscious girls in their prom dress.

"Fine?" Caroline asked inquiringly.

But then she noticed another gorgeous blonde making her way over to them.

Caroline smirked knowingly at Stefan and muttered, "God, not you as well? You're dad was also drooling over a Mikaelson woman. Do you want to make your attraction anymore obvious?"

"Shut up," Stefan muttered sheepishly back, before switching back to his normal volume, and plastering his heart-breaking smile on his face. "Hi, Rebekah."

"Hi, Stefan!" Rebekah said enthusiastically, completely forgetting she had come over to tell Caroline how beautiful she looked. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Couldn't let Damon come on his own and have all the fun without me."

Caroline watched the two flirt for a moment, becoming completely invisible to the budding couple, before excusing herself.

Now she was alone, and had seen almost everyone she'd wanted to see, she looked around, searching for the one face she hadn't seen yet.

Caroline was becoming more nervous by the minute; maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he was going to leave without saying goodbye.

But, just as she was about to give up hope, she saw him.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **Sorry about the wait... (and the silght cliff hanger)...**

 **I maaaaayyyy have told a lie last chapter saying there was only going to be one more part... Turns out I had more to say in the epilogue than would fit properly in the epilogue. The consequence of this is that there'll be _two_ epilogue parts... :D Hopefully, you're not too disappointed or whatever. I don't know. **

**Sorry about the Klaro-fight, but I needed to set up somethings for the sequel story and it felt like the most natural and believable way of doing it. Like, I can see Klaus getting nervous about telling Caroline something and then procrastinating so much about it that it turns into a fight, when it could have just been a simple thing. Do you agree?**

 **Anyway, the next (and last, I promise) chapter will be mostly Klaroline, seeing as it _is_ the last chapter, and I sort of did final interactions with everyone in this part. **

**I DON'T KNOW! I Hope you liked it. If there is anything you're like _dying_ to see, let me know and I'll take under advisement. **

**Stay cool!**


	31. Epilogue: Part II

**P.S. RATING CHANGE**

* * *

Klaus had never been more exasperated than he was in that moment.

He just wanted to get to Caroline.

He was already late arriving to the pre-event, when his mother had intercepted him and insisted on getting countless amounts of photos. Then, Rebekah had talked his ear off about which types of photos he _had_ to take with Caroline when they were at the prom. _Then_ Marcel and Cami had cornered him, and proceeded to chatter aimlessly at him.

Yes, it was _lovely_ to see Cami after nearly two years of only the occasional Skype chat, and it was certainly wonderful to see Marcel and Cami together again after all this time.

He was happy for his friend. He really was.

But he _needed_ to get to Caroline.

He knew she'd be waiting for him.

And he _hated_ that he was keeping her waiting, especially since they only just made up.

"Marcel, Camille," Klaus said, interrupting their conversation after twenty minutes of their pointless chit-chat. "Please excuse me, I have to find Caroline."

And before either of them could say anything, Klaus had left.

He walked quickly around, trying to catch sight of her in the overcrowded dining hall.

Through his search, he saw all his classmates, dressed in beautiful gowns, he saw Katherine chatting to Damon Salvatore, and his sister giggling with Stefan. He saw his mother, and Caroline's fathers.

But he couldn't find her.

He frantically searched until, right in front of him, he saw her.

His breathe hitched.

He had honestly never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

His hand twitched involuntarily, desperate for a pencil and paper, or a set of paints and a canvas – hell, he would have been happy with a crude ink pen and a napkin, if it meant he would be able to capture the utter perfection which was Caroline Forbes.

She had a midnight blue gown on, which seemed to twinkle thanks to the jewels weaved through it. Her lips were a deep red, in stark contrast to the dress, and her hair was pulled back into an elegant chignon at the back of her head, with a few curled tendrils falling delicately on her face.

Klaus knew he was gaping, knew he was staring, but he didn't care.

He took a few steps toward her and picked up her hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers, his heart racing a mile a minute at how incredibly gorgeous she was.

"Hello, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Hey, Nik," she said back.

The two of them just gazed upon the other's face for a moment, little smiles forming on their lips.

"You are completely stunning," he said, his voice so earnest that Caroline thought she might cry.

"You look amazing too," she replied.

Because he did. His dark three-piece suit clung to his perfect body in a way that managed to make him look more handsome than he usually did. His face was adorned with the smallest amount of stubble, just the way Caroline loved it. And his hair was styled ever so slightly, so it sat in a quiff on the top of his head.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he said, and chuckled a little at the stern face she then threw at him.

"You will do no such thing, my make up has to last all night, Nik!"

"Come on, sweetheart, not all night, surely. Just until after the photos."

Caroline scowled at him, and he just grinned back at her, bringing a hand up to stroke her face.

"You're beautiful, Caroline," Klaus reiterated, before perking up dropping her hand, and beginning to fish in his pockets. "I almost forgot."

From the depths of his pocket, Klaus produced two little plastic boxes. He retook the hand he'd just let go of, and pulled out the corsage that was in the box.

It was an arrangement of deep red roses, and Klaus tied it tenderly around her wrist with a length of red ribbon.

"It's beautiful," Caroline breathed, as she looked down at it.

In her mind, corsages were all relatively tacky, and it was only the sweet thought that went into their purchase that made them bearable. But looking down at the masterpiece adorning her wrist, she definitely felt as though she'd been proved wrong.

"I made it myself," Klaus said, a mixture of sheepishness and pride laced in his voice. "I thought my perfect girlfriend deserved the best I was able to offer. And, of course, I am the best."

"Cocky much?" Caroline quipped, punching him playfully on the shoulder, before taking the second box from his hand and proceeding to pin his roses onto his lapel.

"Do I not have a right to be cocky, love?" he asked, still teasingly smirking. "Am I not 'amazing' and is the corsage not 'beautiful'. They were you words, not mine."

"Oh, shut up."

But before their banter could continue, Katherine and Damon came up beside them.

"Hey, it's almost time to go."

"I know," Caroline said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "I can't believe this is it!"

Katherine, Damon and Klaus all chuckled a little at Caroline's obvious elation at _finally_ going to her senior prom.

The four of them made their way to their parents, who were all huddled together in a corner near the door, to say their farewells before departing.

Caroline was hardly focussed on the conversation, and let out an excited shriek when she saw the limos begin to arrive through the windows.

"The cars! They're here!" she chirped, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet, like a little child who has heard the distant sound of the ice-cream truck.

The group chuckled at Caroline's obvious excitement, and bid their farewells.

Caroline noticed Klaus, Bill and Stephen share a meaningful look and a few hushed words as they shook hands, but brushed it off as an over-protective thing.

With that, Caroline hugged her dads, Joe, Rebekah and Esther, politely smiled at Katherine's parents, ruffled Stefan's hair and poked her tongue out at Kol, before grabbing Klaus' hand in her left, and Katherine's in her right – who subsequently grasped Damon's – and pulled them towards where the rest of their year groups was enthusiastically milling around the doors waiting for the cars to whisk them away to the magical evening they were sure to have.

xxx

The ride between the school and the prom venue was a wonderful one, and a time Caroline would never forget.

She and Katherine sung songs so loud that the boys even started to get along, bonded by their hatred for girly music.

That was until Damon took the 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!' approach, and joined in.

"Hey! I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!" The three of them chorused, while Klaus cringed in the corner.

Though, if he was honest, the terrible singing, and even worse song choice was absolutely worth it to see the joy written all over Caroline's face.

But if Caroline had thought the trip was memorable, it was _nothing_ compared to stepping out of the vehicle and gazing for the first time upon the completed masterpiece she'd had a big hand in creating.

The white marquee stood erect in the middle of the golf course, facing the crashing and ever-turbulent ocean. The roof of it was adorned with strings and strings of warm, twinkling fairy lights, giving the place an ambient glow that not even Caroline's wildest imaginings could have foreseen.

The tables were scattered 'randomly' beneath the ceiling of the marquee – although Caroline knew, even if no one else did, that the randomness was so far from random, rather than perfectly placed to seem random, while still maximising dance floor space.

The photographer was set up in the right place to ensure the best pictures were taken, and the band was ready to play their first set.

Caroline heard the impressed mutterings and gasps of her classmates as they began to arrive, and her chest swelled with pride. Yes, she had had help, but the she was the general mastermind behind it.

She'd been imagining this moment for years, and it was just as sweet as she'd imagined it.

"You've outdone yourself, sweetheart," Klaus said, as he gazed around at it.

"Oh please," Katherine interjected. "This is definitely only half as impressive as what she's got planned for her wedding."

"Yeah," Damon added. "She's been planning that longer than she's been planning prom. Wait until you guys get married, and then you'll realise this had nothing on that."

Damon and Kat smirked at each other, while Caroline blushed, knowing that they were probably right. There were things she had purposely _not_ included in the prom's design so she could use those ideas for their wedding.

Klaus stood their, neck reddening at the thought of Damon saying 'wait until you guys get married'. He was _way_ too young to be thinking about his wedding. Even though the idea of marriage didn't repulse him when he thought of it in terms of Caroline.

Klaus cleared his throat and took Caroline's hand, "How about we get our photos out of the way now?"

"You only want to so you can kiss me," Caroline pouted teasingly.

"Be that as it may," Klaus smirked. "Bekah gave me a long list of positions we have to try, and it's going to take a long time for the photographer to capture them all."

The other three burst out laughing at his words, and Klaus clicked to what it sounded like.

"Oh, you know what I mean," he grumbled; it was his turn to pout.

"I do, Nik," Caroline crooned, before leading him away to join the line that was already forming for the photographer.

"I bet you a hundred bucks they don't last the whole evening," Katherine said to Damon, as the couple walked away from them.

"I'll take that bet," Damon accepted. "There's no way Caroline would ever leave the prom before it finishes. She's seriously been planning it since, like, third grade."

"Yeah, but she'll want some alone time with lover-boy."

"Fine, if they leave more than thirty minutes before the end I'll pay up. But if they don't, you have to. _And_ you owe me a lap dance before we commence our extra-curricular activities this evening," Damon challenged, with a devious smirk and a flick of the eyebrows.

"Deal."

xxx

The night rolled on smoothly.

They had photos – more photos than Caroline and Klaus had fingers and toes – they ate until they were full to bursting – it wasn't the _best_ food, but as far as prom food went, it was pretty good – and Luke and Caroline had been named prom king and queen – though, as they shared their traditional prom monarch dance, Caroline joked that Luke should have been prom queen as well, and he let out a raucous laugh, agreeing whole-heartedly.

Until then, however, most of the dancing had been party style, fun, group dancing.

And Caroline would be lying to herself if she wasn't anxious to have a slow dance with her boyfriend.

As she finished her dance with Luke, Caroline made her way over to Klaus, who was watching her with starry eyes.

"Well, don't you look beautiful as a queen, Miss Forbes?" He asked, as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. "Although, you're always beautiful so it would be impossible for you to not."

Caroline blushed, and looked at him through her eyelashes, "If I didn't know better, Mr Mikaelson, I'd say you were trying to seduce me!"

Klaus smiled back at her, and placed his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer him, and interlacing his fingers with her, as a slow song started to play.

The two swayed in time to music, completely lost in each other's embrace. Klaus placed his chin on the side of her head and closed his eyes, breathing her in.

They stayed like that for four songs, not speaking, just holding the other close.

"You know I love you, right?" Caroline asked, softly. "I know these last few weeks haven't shown that, but I do."

"I shouldn't have lied to you, Caroline," Klaus said, earnestly. "I got scared of what my leaving would mean for us."

"I know," she whispered, placing a small kiss on his lips. "But I love you enough to rough the long distance, and you'll be back before you know it. And maybe I can visit."

Klaus smiled softly, and felt the familiar warm love for her sit safely in his chest.

"I love you too, Caroline."

He kissed her tenderly, before going to back their slow dance, foreheads pressed together, gazing into the depths of the other's eyes.

They remained like that for another thirty minutes, sharing sweet nothings occasionally, but otherwise just enjoying being young and in love, until the mood was broken as the DJ suddenly played Single Ladies.

Caroline shrieked, and dropped Klaus' hands to race towards Katherine.

If there was one artist the two girls jammed out to, it was Queen Bey.

Klaus grinned at her, maybe he had to share her sometimes, but her smile lit a fire in his heart, and he never wanted it to go out.

Caroline and Katherine danced and laughed and smiled and hugged and sung together with all their other friends completely lost in the exhilaration of the evening.

Klaus took a seat next to Marcel, who, like Klaus, was watching his significant other have fun.

"You know, I never would have thought this would be how prom went for you, man," Marcel said, conversationally.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd go with whichever chick was warming you bed at the time, then find another couple to keep you company prom night. And then you'd forget it ever happened."

Klaus just rolled his eyes at Marcel, though agreed that it probably would have gone down that way.

"But, you've changed. She's changed you. And as much as I liked the old Klaus, I like this Klaus more."

Klaus smiled at his friend, and reflected on his words.

He was right. Caroline had pulled him from the hole of no self-worth, and darkness, and shown him the light again. She'd help him realise that, no matter what Mikael said, or what the demons whispered into his ears, it was worth keeping on fighting because she was his prize.

Klaus gazed upon her beautiful smiling face, with wonder in his eyes and love in his heart, thinking how lucky he was.

He remained that way for another half an hour until he saw Caroline extract herself from her group of friends and make her way to the loos.

She didn't reappear for another fifteen minutes, and he was beginning to get worried.

But just as he got up to check on her, he saw her come back in and sit down at the very back of the venue, and watch her classmates with a soft, nostalgic smile on her face.

xxx

From her position near the back of the marquee, Caroline gazed upon her classmates with fond eyes, willing her memory to etch every last detail of this night into her mind.

She had extracted herself from dancing a some minutes earlier to visit the ladies, but also to have a moment of alone time to fully appreciate how far she'd come over the last few years.

As she watched her friends laugh and dance together, Caroline's mind drifted back to her mother, and she smiled.

Her mother would be proud of her.

For the second time that day, Caroline was so lost in her own thoughts that she hardly registered as someone moved up beside her, pulling a chair close to hers, and sitting down.

"How are you doing?" a voice asked, pulling Caroline from her reverie.

She smiled softly, when she saw who it was.

"I'm doing good," she smiled, stroking the side of his face. "Tonight has been… pretty perfect."

"You're pretty perfect, Caroline," Klaus whispered, putting his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her towards him until she was nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's been two years, Nik," Caroline whispered.

"I can't believe it's been less than two years since I met you," Klaus said, honestly. "You completely changed my life."

"And you mine," she smiled, but her smile was tinged with a sadness that Klaus wished he could chase away. "I just hate that my mom had to die for us to find each other."

Klaus held her closer, and danced his fingers along the bare skin of her arms, desperate for anything to distract her from thinking about her mother.

"Do you remember this time last year, Caroline?" Klaus breathed into her ear. "What we got up to as distraction back then?"

"Jesus, Nik! You always make it sound so dirty!" Caroline admonished. "It was the first time we went paintballing together! Not the first time we tried BDSM or anything."

Klaus let out a hearty laugh, and Caroline cracked a smile too, the light returning to her eyes, and Klaus knew he'd succeeded in cheering her up a little.

"Do you know why I took you paintballing?" Klaus asked her, tangling his long fingers with hers.

"Because you wanted to distract me?"

"Partly," he began. "But also because the first ever movie you and I watched together – just us – was 10 Things I Hate About You. And said when we watched it that you wanted to re-enact the paintball scene in real life, because it was you and your mother's favourite part of the movie."

"You remembered that?" Caroline asked, wide eyed.

"Of course I did. It was a way you could connect to your mother, but also be distracted from it," Klaus said, pressing his lips to the side of her head. "And there was the added bonus that I got to kiss you while you were covered in paint."

The two of them chuckled, and the kisses Klaus was placing on her temple, began to snake their way down her face until he was pressing them along her jar line.

Caroline sighed at the sweet sensation.

"I'm not going to lie," Klaus said, in between kisses. "Kissing you while you're covered with paint has been a fantasy of mine for a long time."

"Has it now," Caroline mewled huskily, as Klaus continued his ministrations.

"Uh-huh," he said, smirking at the breathiness of Caroline's voice. "Although, I'd prefer if I got the chance to do it when you're naked."

Caroline let out a low seductive chuckle. "Well, maybe we can arrange that sometime."

"I'd like that."

Those were Klaus' final words before his lips found hers. After supressing his desire to capture her mouth with his all night, Klaus kissed her like there would be no tomorrow.

"Do you want to get going?" Caroline breathed to him.

Suddenly, Caroline didn't want to be there anymore; all that consumed her mind was being wrapped in Klaus' firm arms, and intimately loving him, like only she could.

It ten to eleven, so they would only be missing the last hour of the night anyway.

"I'd love that," Klaus muttered, entangling his fingers with hers once more, and lifting her to her feet. "I may have a surprise for you too."

Caroline's eyes widened again, and she smiled at him. "Do you now?"

"I do, now let's go."

Klaus used their interlocked fingers to pull her in the direction of the door, only stopping once to kiss her deeply again, before the two had disappeared.

From the other side of the dance floor, Damon groaned, and pulled out his wallet, handing Katherine a crisp Ben Franklin.

"I warned you, Damon. Not to bet against the house," Katherine said smugly. "You may know Caroline, but I know Caroline when she's with Klaus _way_ better than you."

xxx

The night around the two young lovers was beautiful.

A soft warm breeze blew through their hair, and the waves crashing on the sand around them provided a perfect soundtrack to their moonlit stroll along the beach.

While, when they had exited the prom, they had both been desperate for more of the lustful touches, and feverish kisses, the pull of a romantic walk was too great for them.

"I don't mean to be rude, or ruin the mood, Nik, but where are we going? The school is in the other direction… And we're walking."

Klaus just gave her a sideward, lopsided smile, promising her he knew what he was doing.

Ten minutes later, Klaus was pulling her up the bank – quite the feat in her ball gown – and Caroline could see their destination.

"How the hell did you talk my dad into letting you have the house for the night?" Caroline asked, disbelievingly, as they walked through the front door of Stephen's Pebble Beach home.

She'd asked, on a number of occasions, whether she and Klaus could use the house some weekends to have some alone time, even with Stephen to chaperone, and he'd flat out refused.

He smiled impishly. "Well, first, I asked Stephen. He's much more open-minded than Bill. And then Stephen 'worked his magic' on Bill. I didn't ask what magic that was."

Caroline squirmed at the thought of what sinful things Stephen had done to get Bill to agree to this.

"Anyway, they'll be back tomorrow evening to take us back to school. So we have all night, and all of tomorrow. Just us."

Despite what one may think, just because they lived in the boarding house together, the two of them rarely ever got a lot of alone time.

They had the occasional couple of hours here and there if they went somewhere, or one of their roommates was away, but not many solid stretches of time.

As a consequence, this would be the first time they would spend the night alone together in quite a number of months.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Klaus asked her, ever the gentleman.

"Ooo, yes please," Caroline beamed.

As Klaus began to potter around the kitchen, Caroline took in his appearance appreciatively, admiring his sexy bum in those pants.

"How did you know to organise this? We've been fighting?" Caroline asked abruptly, her voice part guiltily, and part curiously.

"I organised it before," he said, sheepishly. "And I guess you never told them we were fighting, so I just kept the same plans in the hope we would make up."

Caroline smiled and him again, affection for him overloading and she launched herself towards him attacking his mouth with hers.

Klaus reacted quickly, his hands dropping the teabag he was holding, opting instead to clasp her waist and pull her towards him.

They shared ferocious kisses, pressed against the kitchen counter for another few minutes, until their desire for one and other became too much.

Caroline unglued her mouth from his, and gazed into his eyes.

"Do you want to take this somewhere more comfortable?" she asked, coyly.

"As the lady wishes," Klaus responded, taking her hand and pulling her to where he knew her room was.

Once in there, they stopped.

They'd done this plenty of times over the course of their relationship.

But, this time felt different.

Maybe it was because it was prom night, and the movies told them it was supposed to be _more_ special.

Maybe it was because it would be the first time he could take his time devouring her body, without having to worry about intruding friends, or teachers catching them.

Maybe it was because as Klaus watched Caroline slowly, and delicately unzip her beautiful dress, and step gently out of it, to reveal a matching set of navy blue, impossibly sexy, lacy underwear, Klaus was hit with the realisation that this was it.

She was it.

No matter what the future held for him, Caroline would always be his last love.

She paced sensually towards him, completely disregarding the stunning mass of material in favour of a much greater prize.

She placed her lips against his so gently that Klaus was driven even wilder by the barely there contact.

His hands caressed the exposed skin of her body, and Caroline shuddered at the feeling of his rough hands stroking her soft skin.

The slow deliberate movements turned feverish as they began to give him to their desperate need to feel all of the other.

Caroline's hand fumbled clumsily with the buttons of Klaus shirt, her lust addled mind unable to muster the fine motor skills required to pop the small discs from their little holes.

As she battled with the shirt, Klaus detached his lips from hers to run them along the curve of her neck and jaw, licking and sucking every pressure point he could find.

Caroline moaned appreciatively at his ministrations, and triumphantly popped the final button of his shirt beginning to push it off his shoulders roughly.

There was a funny choking noise, and Caroline was pulled from her desire slightly.

"You trying to kill me, sweetheart?" Klaus ginned down at her.

Caroline could have died of embarrassment as she saw him. His arms were out of his shirt alright, but it was still hanging, connected to his neck my his navy blue bowtie.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Caroline cried, untying the tie and quickly kissing all the way along his neck as an apology.

Klaus just laughed heartily, before the chuckles turned into groans as Caroline nipped lightly at his colour bone, her hand running all over his now exposed torso.

All bowtie awkwardness forgotten, Klaus walked her back towards the bed lowering her gently down onto it.

His hands slithered down her body, and around her back, popping the clasp of her bra deftly, allowing her glorious breasts to spring free.

He'd seen and held them many times, but the sight and feel of them never ceased to make him groan in pleasure, and make his cock strain uncomfortably against his pants.

He attached his mouth to one of the precious mounds, and used his fingers two strum the nipple of the other. He slid his other hand down to her pantie line tracing it teasingly until she groaned for more.

While still paying close attention to her breasts, Klaus danced his index finger over her already wet slit, before finding her wildly sensitive clit, and began massaging it.

Caroline, who until then had been attempting to rid Klaus of his pants, abandoned this venture in order to throw her head back and moan loudly.

Klaus released both her nipples at the noise, and focussed solely on pleasuring her with his skilled fingers. While one continued to circle her throbbing clit, he inserted one finger in to her heat and began pumping. When she began panting and calling for him to go faster, he added a second and furiously pumped his digits in and out of her, determined to make her come around his fingers.

She was crying out for more, when he began swirling more furiously around her clit with his finger, and all it took was for him to reattach his mouth to her swollen nipple for her to come, calling out his name.

He let her rest for maybe a second, before pulling his fingers out of her and raising them to his mouth to savour her sweet and tangy flavour.

"I'll have to properly sample that, I think," he said casually, as she lay panting on the bed in front of him.

"Later," she said firmly, before crashing his lips to hers, and kissing him frantically once more.

There was no more time for clumsiness, as her fingers went straight to the zip of his pants, and pulled it down faster, before yanking down his boxers and pants, leaving him to kick them off fully.

"I need you – all of you – now," she panted out, in between the kiss.

He pulled her panties off her adeptly, and she flipped them over in a show of dominance. She reached for a conveniently placed foil wrapper, and rolled the latex down over him before sinking herself down on his deliciously hard length.

Klaus had always considered himself an in control kind of guy but as Caroline lowered herself down onto him, he let out a heady groan, and began thrusting his hips up to meet her frenziedly.

He let it continue that way for a few moments, adoring the feel of her riding above him, her breasts bouncing magnificently, before flipping them back over.

Caroline cried out his name once more at the change of position, and Klaus began thrusting into her with all the love and force in his world.

As he watched her beautiful face contort with the wild pleasure _he_ was giving her, Klaus felt a flood of unprecedented affection bloom in his chest, which rapidly fled south adding to the already ridiculous amount of pressure building within him.

Never, in a thousand years, did he ever think he would love someone the way he loved Caroline, and have her love him in return.

It terrified him beyond belief that he was only eighteen and had already found the love of his life. He couldn't even contemplate a time where he loved someone more than her.

As he continued to pound into her, he began to feel the quake of her orgasm approach, and then clamp down around him, as she called his name like a battle cry in the night, as if it was the only word that mattered in her existence.

Klaus thrust a few more times riding out her waves of pleasure, before the lust and intense emotions he was feeling overwhelmed him and he spilt inside of her, groaning her name like his life depended on it.

They both collapsed breathless and sweaty from their activities, but both completely at ease and relaxed because of them.

Much like when they had been dancing, they just stayed completely content in the other's arms for minutes on end, doing nothing but re-catching their breath and gazing lovingly into the other's eyes.

"I love you, Nik," Caroline said, her throat so closed over with emotion, she was nearly inaudible.

"And I love you, Caroline," he responded, placing his lips onto hers, to try and show her just how much he meant it. "More than you could possibly know."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," she said. "It can't be anymore than I love you."

The two of them smiled and kissed again, and again and again, until their kisses turned into touches and strokes, and their touches and strokes turned into more love making, until their love making turned into soft sleeps and pleasant dreams of what their lives would be like.

Together.

xxx

"In other news," Klaus said, smiling widely as he handed Caroline a cup of tea the next morning. "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

"I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson. We gotta stick together, you and me."

"Always and forever."

xxx

" _What is love, mom?"_

 _Liz chuckled at her eight-year-old daughter. It was a question she'd often asked herself, but could never fully find an answer for._

" _It's not something that's not easy to explain, sweetie. But when you find it, you'll know."_

" _When will I find it?"_

" _Probably when you least expect it, from someone who you least expect it from."_

 _Caroline smiled, seemingly contended by her mother's answer._

" _I love you, mom."_

" _I love you too, Carebear. We gotta stick together, you and me."_

" _Always."_

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! Guys. GUYS. It's finished.**

 **I'm kind of sad. ::(( BUT! Fear not. There _will_ be a sequel story. I've pretty much decided on that. I'm not sure when I'll start publishing it yet, but it will happen, stay tuned to my Tumblr (theoriginalcheeesecake) for more on when I'll actually start posting it, and for sneak peaks. **

**I've got it mapped out, kind of, and I know pretty much how it will end. It does not have a name, and it needs one, so if anyone wants to help with that then :) :) I'll love you forever lol. And if anyone wants anything specific in it then let me know, and I'll work it in.**

 **In other news, I hope you didn't mind the smut... it wasn't really smutty, but it was a little something something because there was a number of people who called for Klaroline epilogue smut ;)**

 **ALSO, I hope you liked the ending. I'm terribly sorry that I dragged it out for so long! I spoiled you with fast updates at the start and then it was like one update a fortnight for the last, like, five chapters. So, I apologise for that.**

 **Again, thank you to My Starfish for being my number one go to gal when griping about this story, but also thanks to my Australian Kangaroos plus Two Kiwis (you know who you are) for listening to my questions and giving me encouragement when I needed it.**

 **BUT THE BIGGEST THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS! Without you guys to read it, I would legitimately not have a story! You've all been so kind, and I can't thank you enough for all your words and encouragements and positivity :D It's made writing this truly worth it. And you've even inspired me to keep working at my other chook scratchings. WAHHH! You guys are awesome. So thanks again.**

 **So, if you want chats find me on my Tumblr!**

 **BYE FOR NOW NOT FOREVER, MY AWESOME KLARONERDS 3 3**


End file.
